Anaimía
by Naemir
Summary: Le cycle des Noctambules, Tome 1. A sa naissance, une bonne fée avait dû décréter que lui, Allen Walker, aurait une poisse monstrueuse. Après s'être échappé du joug de son tuteur et de ses dettes, il pensait pouvoir s'en sortir sans trop de mal dans la vie. Mais entre les études, les amis et son colocataire, autant dire que les emmerdes n'ont pas fini de pleuvoir. Yullen/UA
1. Chapitre 1

Les infos pratiques de début de fic :

Monde : UA, de nos jours, 2012 (ouais, je suis en retard d'une année mais figurez vous que cela fait bien autant de temps qu'elle traine dans mes dossiers, cette fic.)

Perso : un Yullen, très doux et très léger, cependant. Tout public, qu'il dit, le rating, me demandez pas un lemon, c'est pas le moins du monde prévu au programme et je n'en démordrais pas.

Disclaimer : Pazamoi, Hoshino Katsura

Corrigée par Céline, si vous avez des réclamations à faire, c'est pas à moi qu'il faut s'adresser! ^^

La fic en elle même est un tome, le premier de la trilogie future (et si jamais ça vous intéresse, bien entendu), du cycle des Noctambules.

Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous.

* * *

Bip. Bip. BIP. BIP. BIP !

Pendant quelques secondes de panique totale, Allen s'interrogea vivement sur le bruit qui venait de le tirer de ses merveilleux songes où il étranglait un certain brun de sa connaissance avec une platée de spaghettis. Puis, réalisant qu'il ne s'agissait que de son réveil, se ré-enroula dans son épaisse couverture après avoir jeté un coup d'œil sur le cadran lumineux de l'engin.

_' 7h58 ? Oooh, j'suis large… '  
_

Il allait repartir derechef dans ses rêves pour les deux prochaines minutes quand un miaulement plaintif et une série de grattements intempestifs vinrent réclamer son attention à grands cris. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre bien longtemps et un choc sourd dans le mur résonna à ses oreilles, suivit d'une bordée de jurons.

_ Fait taire c'te saloperie de bestiole où j'le bute !

_ Va t'faire, Bakanda ! Cria Allen en réponse, se redressant sur un coude pour fixer le pan de mur coupable qui trembla d'un nouveau coup rageur. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de regretter ses paroles que la porte de la chambre attenant la sienne s'ouvrit à la volée et que Timcanpy, pauvre victime mourant de faim sur le palier de son maitre, poussa un léger couinement étranglé.

Allen bondit hors de son lit et courut immédiatement au couloir en hurlant.

_ Le touche pas, espèce de dégénéré !

La porte claqua contre le mur et emporté par son élan, il rentra dans son colocataire sur les nerfs, en passe de commettre un meurtre de sang froid dans leur appartement. Les deux jeunes gens roulèrent au sol, Allen attrapant une mèche de cheveux brune et tira à l'aveuglette. L'autre grogna avant de le repousser sèchement sur le côté, Allen se plaçant devant son chat qui miaulait de toute la force de ses poumons.

_ J'te laisserai pas en faire de la charpie !

_ Alors assure toi qu'il ne gueule plus comme un putois ! Rétorqua vertement le plus âgé des deux en se remettant sur ses pieds, les cheveux à moitié dans les yeux et les vêtements froissés. Je te jure que la prochaine fois, je l'étripe, que tu sois là ou non !

_ T'avais qu'à lui donner à manger en rentrant, protesta automatiquement l'adolescent, les poings sur les hanches dans une attitude qui se voulait menaçante et colérique, ne tirant à son vis-à-vis qu'un « tch » agacé. C'est pas bien compliqué pourtant, les croquettes sont dans le placard sous l'évier. Mais c'est vrai qu'avec un cerveau comme le tien, c'est pas simple de s'en rappeler !

Sa seule réponse fut une porte violemment claquée sur le brun en question, lequel le menaça une nouvelle fois d'éviscérer la pauvre bête si elle se retrouvait encore dans son chemin et Allen Walker resta planté dans le couloir, le chat se frottant amoureusement à ses jambes. Il siffla, agacé.

_ Quel crétin celui-ci…. Il adressa un coup d'œil tout aussi amoureux à la boule de poils ronronnante, se baissant dans la foulée pour caresser sa fourrure fauve. L'animal cala sa petite tête dans sa main.

_ Ooh, c'est le bon chat à son papa, ça, hein ? C'est le gentil Tim qui va avoir droit à double ration, parce que Kanda est un abruti. Rho, il est mignon, le chat, hein mon poupet ! [1]

_ Allez faire vos mamours ailleurs ! Grogna à nouveau le brun depuis sa chambre, sa voix étouffée par l'épaisseur du mur.

Allen haussa les épaules, ne trouvant pas la force ou l'envie de répliquer et se dirigea vers la cuisine, Timcanpy dans les bras dont l'estomac rugissant rivalisait avec ses précédents miaulements. Entrant dans la pièce immaculée, salle vénérée par les deux Walker –tel maitre, tel chat et inversement proportionnel—l'adolescent posa l'animal au sol avant de sortir tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour un copieux petit déjeuner.

Sourire aux lèvres et bouffe en main, le jeune homme jeta machinalement un coup d'œil sur le micro-ondes qui affichait gaiement 8h02. Fort heureusement pour lui, il ne commençait les cours qu'à—

.| | ₪ | |.

Kanda grinça des dents et enterra sa tête dans l'oreiller quand un hurlement paniqué, digne d'une pucelle s'apprêtant à passer à la casserole, troubla une fois de plus son repos. Évidemment, le môme venait de se rendre compte qu'il était en retard et l'appartement allait, comme d'habitude, trembler sous sa précipitation matinale. Heureusement pour le brun, ce spectacle affligeant et malheureusement régulier ne durerait que quelques minutes avant que le silence ne se pose à nouveau sur les lieux.

Suivant les bruits qui lui parvenaient au travers des cloisons, Kanda entendit donc son colocataire se ruer dans sa chambre, jurant comme un charretier, prendre une douche, pousser un glapissement suraigu de sa voix de castra à cause de l'eau froide, insulter ses vêtements en anglais, allemand et espagnol —Yû comprit vaguement qu'il était question d'une manche récalcitrante et d'une jambe de pantalon, sans sa bonne jambe— attraper ses affaires puis sortir au pas de course, claquant suffisamment fort la porte de l'entrée pour réveiller tout l'étage.

Et bien que sorti de l'appartement en lui-même, Kanda l'entendait encore dévaler les marches des 5 paliers le séparant de la rue avec la grâce et la majesté d'un éléphant au galop.

Le brun soupira de frustration, se demandant vaguement s'il arriverait un jour où le môme serait totalement silencieux le matin, puis il sombra dans le sommeil.

.| | ₪ | |.

_ Ravie de vous voir vous joindre à nous, Mr Walker. Je me disais justement qu'il me manquait quelques retardataires.

L'interpelé se figea sur place, la tête rentrée dans les épaules et un pied encore en suspension dans les airs, essayant de faire son chemin le plus discrètement possible jusqu'à sa place. Mais bien entendu, il n'avait pas échappé à l'œil de lynx de son professeur qui le fixait depuis son bureau à l'autre bout de l'amphithéâtre. Le jeune homme laissa retomber son pied et s'inclina rapidement pour s'excuser alors que la plupart des regards convergeaient vers lui, la vaste salle survolée d'une petite vague de rires amusés.

_ Je suis désolé, Madame ! S'excusa-t-il vivement, conscient d'être une fois de plus l'attraction de la matinée. Certains même, ne venaient aux cours du matin que pour voir Allen Walker débarquer en courant, les joues rouges et la chemise de travers. Ce qui en soi, arrivait facilement un jour sur trois. Un sur deux s'ils avaient de la chance.

La chargée de cours, une grande femme blonde à forte poitrine nommée Cloud Nine, frappa de sa règle en acier sur son bureau, faisant taire la rumeur qui montait des rangs.

_ Allez-vous assoir, Walker. Et au prochain retard, je vous colle un essai de trente-deux pages sur le cours que vous avez manqué, à me rendre pour le lendemain.

Allen déglutit bruyamment et se redressa, penaud, avant de filer à sa place plus vite que l'éclair. Le cours de littérature reprit de plus belle tandis qu'il se glissait aux côtés d'une jeune fille aux yeux violacés qui cachait mal sa profonde lassitude.

_ Problème de réveil encore ? Demanda assez inutilement Lenalee Lee, brunette à couettes et jupette, sur un ton plus que blasé.

Allen rougit légèrement de honte avant de bougonner que c'était « de la faute à ce crétin de Kanda ». La jeune fille secoua la tête en souriant délicatement, amusée, et reprit le cours de ses notes, ne tenant à pas à prendre du retard. Cloud Nine était réputée pour son sadisme envers les élèves quand venait finalement le temps des examens et ses cours étaient si fournis qu'en louper ne serait-ce qu'une miette revenait à assister à un début d'Apocalypse lors des révisions.

Allen s'empressa de l'imiter, sortant feuilles et stylo, grommelant toujours dans sa barbe contre le sort qui semblait décidément s'acharner sur lui aujourd'hui. Entre Kanda et sa mauvaise humeur, Nine qui allait se faire un plaisir de l'écharper à la première occasion et le frigo qu'il se devrait de remplir en rentrant… sans compter qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de se remplir la panse tout court, et son estomac ne manquerait pas de protester d'ici peu de temps.

Le jeune homme régla d'ailleurs cet épineux problème deux heures plus tard, lorsque leur bourreau les relâcha, dans son infinie clémence, avec seulement une dissertation pour la semaine prochaine et une série de documents à lire. Il se précipita à la cafétéria, une Lenalee blasée sur les talons qui prenait son temps. La brune le rejoignit alors qu'il se bâfrait joyeusement sous les regards effarés des quelques personnes présentes dans l'espace ouvert. Dont un roux, assis près de lui, qui riait tout ce qu'il pouvait face au manque total de manière de la part de l'albinos.

Lenalee sourit et se glissa à leurs côtés, repoussant les plats d'Allen pour faire un peu de place, saluant leur camarade de l'autre côté de la table.

_ Encore arrivé en retard ? Questionna le rouquin à l'adresse de la jeune fille, désignant Allen du menton qui cherchait à avaler le plus rapidement possible ses croissants au beurre et son café bouillant, avant d'enchainer sur une nouvelle série de viennoiseries.

En plus d'être doté d'une certaine étourderie qui lui valait bien souvent des remarques de la part de ses professeurs, Walker était également un estomac sur pattes, ce qui faisait de lui l'une des attractions les plus efficaces de la faculté de Kōbe. Chose que son colocataire avait découvert à ses dépens un beau matin en rentrant du boulot, restant planté devant un frigo aussi propre et vide qu'au premier jour, alors qu'il était encore plein la veille. Autant dire qu'une fois de plus, l'appartement avait raisonné de leurs cris et injures.

Le visage d'Allen se renfrogna dans son éclair au chocolat alors qu'il songeait encore à la crise qu'avait piquée Kanda. Ce crétin. Il se demandait parfois pourquoi il se bornait à rester avec lui ; cela ne faisait même pas deux mois qu'ils habitaient ensemble et déjà, il ne pouvait plus le supporter. Il avait quitté Cross pour être tranquille, ce n'était pas pour retomber sur un sociopathe ronchon et grossier !

D'un coup de dent rageur, Allen déchiqueta un toast, s'étalant de la marmelade d'orange sur la joue alors que ses deux amis riaient doucement à ses côtés pour une blague qu'il n'avait pas suivi. Il tenta de reprendre le fil de la conversation lorsque Lavi se tourna à nouveau vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Lavi Bookman Jr. Etudiant poursuivant un cursus d'histoire, le pétillant rouquin était d'un naturel enjoué, blagueur, vantard et coureur de jupons à souhait. Allen avait eu quelques aprioris lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, au début de ses études à Kōbe, au détour d'un couloir. L'albinos s'était encore une fois perdu dans l'immensité de la faculté, Lavi tranquillement occupé à bécoter —dévorer la tête, plutôt, tant il mettait d'ardeur à la tâche— une blonde à forte poitrine. Evidemment, le borgne fringant —un accident de scooter lors d'un camp de vacances, telle était la version officielle que ledit borgne se plaisait souvent à modifier pour rendre cela plus « épic » comme il le disait si bien— lui avait envoyé un sourire à 5000volts, pas gêné pour un sou, allant même jusqu'à lui proposer de venir se joindre à eux.

La réaction ne s'était pas faite attendre de la part du littéraire, outré autant que blasé par ce comportement qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler celui de son insupportable tuteur. La ressemblance entre les deux —roux, de surcroît, il y avait de quoi se poser de sérieuses questions tout de même !— était parfois troublante, à tel point qu'Allen s'était souvent interrogé sur un hypothétique lien de parenté entre eux. Après tout, la chose n'aurait pas été impossible, Cross Marian collectionnait les femmes comme d'autres les timbres. Et Allen préférait la deuxième activité, nettement plus saine et bien moins couteuse.

Toujours était-il qu'Allen l'avait sèchement rabroué avant de tourner les talons. Il n'avait jamais pu atteindre sa salle de classe ce jour-là, non pas parce qu'il s'était encore perdu —il y avait un peu de ça, certes, mais comme toujours, il aurait fini par trouver son chemin— mais plutôt parce qu'un sale rouquin pervers avait abandonné sa blondasse pour le suivre.

Au-delà de ses tendances un peu volages et dragueuses, Lavi était quelqu'un de très bien, il fallait bien dire ce qui était et Allen l'appréciait réellement. Il était tout bonnement impossible de s'ennuyer avec pareil énergumène dans son entourage. Même si sa présence n'était pas toujours des plus… recommandable.

_ Lenalady me disait que tu t'étais encore engueulé avec ton colocataire ce matin ?

Et voilà. Le peu de bonne humeur qu'il avait réussi à récupérer en s'empiffrant la moitié de la cafétéria venait de voler en éclat sous la simple évocation du japonais acariâtre.

' _Merci Lavi. Sincèrement. '  
_

L'irlandais —par sa mère, et le bougre en était fier— éclata de rire face à la mine déconfite de l'albinos qui hésitait à lui enfoncer la tête dans le premier plat à sa portée ou bien l'ignorer comme il savait si bien le faire. Parce que oui, on peut être adorable et poli comme l'était Allen Walker, mais le jeune homme aussi pouvait se vexer pour des broutilles.

_ Il a voulu dépecer mon chat, parce qu'il miaulait trop fort pour les oreilles sensibles de mon seigneur, marmonna l'étudiant, repoussant son assiette d'un geste rageur. Ça lui avait coupé l'appétit, tiens, exploit en soi et seulement réalisable par Kanda. Même sans être présent, ce sale brun réussissait à le faire chier, voilà qui était formidable !

Alors que Lavi s'étouffait, hilare, sous le regard courroucé d'un Allen en colère, Lenalee se prit le front dans la main, poussant un soupir désespéré.

Elle avait connu le jeune homme lors de leur première année préparatoire, avant d'entrer à l'université pour suivre un cursus similaire, désirant pour le premier devenir enseignant et pour la deuxième, travailler dans l'édition et pourquoi pas bifurquer dans le journalisme. On lui avait souvent dit que son joli minois passerait fort bien à la télévision, au grand dam de son frère ainé, un rien possessif. Toujours était-il qu'elle connaissait Allen depuis un moment et bien que l'adolescent soit d'une nature très douce et posée, elle ne comprenait pas qu'il puisse s'enflammer à ce point envers son colocataire. Aucun de ses deux amis n'avait rencontré Kanda, mais ils n'en n'avaient guère besoin pour se faire un aperçu —guère flatteur— du japonais partageant son appartement avec leur albinos.

Néanmoins, Lenalee ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le jeune homme avait quelques raisons de s'en prendre au chat d'Allen… la bestiole était sympathique, certes, mais tout comme son maitre, elle savait aussi donner de la voix.

_ Tu admettras que Timcanpy est parfois un peu bruyant…

La réponse fut presque automatique. Attaquer Tim était comme une déclaration de guerre pour Allen. Il pivota vers la brune qui classait déjà soigneusement ses arguments en vue de réfuter la théorie farfelue que ne manquerait pas de lui sortir l'albinos. Elle se disait parfois que les bouquins de fantasy dont il raffolait tant n'avaient pas nécessairement un effet bénéfique sur sa personne.

_ Pas du tout ! C'est un amour ce chat ! C'est juste ce sale chevelu qui veut faire la loi !

Nouveau soupir de la part de la jeune fille qui s'arma de courage pour tenter de raisonner son camarade. Des trois, elle était bien la plus sensée et usait bien souvent de ses dons de médiatrice pour calmer les ardeurs des deux autres. Elle devrait rencontrer ce Kanda, un jour, ce serait sans doute fort utile.

_ Dans son appartement, ça ne me parait pas très étrange.

_ Je suis son colocataire, pas son esclave ! Rétorqua Allen en sifflant de colère. Il fit un geste un peu emporté de la main. D'autant qu'il est tout autant locataire que moi ! Et il lui suffisait juste de nourrir Tim, c'est tout !

_ Allen, il travaille de nuit, je peux comprendre que les miaulements de ton chat l'indisposent alors qu'il essaye de se reposer.

L'albinos jeta un coup d'œil en biais à son amie, ni convaincu, ni très enclin à lui donner raison.

_ Tu es de quel côté de la barrière, là, Lenalee ? Parce que j'ai pas vraiment l'impression que tu me soutiennes des masses, avec tout le respect que je te dois.

_ Je dis juste que si vous parveniez à faire des compromis tous les deux, peut-être que ça se passerait un peu mieux.

_ Ce type a un égo de la taille de Big Ben, les compromis, il ne connait pas.

_ Le tien n'est pas mal non plus, si tu veux mon avis, ironisa gentiment la jeune fille. Elle se cala dans le dossier de sa chaise, exposant son point de vue d'un petit mouvement d'épaules fataliste. Et tant qu'aucun de vous deux ne cédera, la situation n'avancera pas.

_ Ou alors, tu reviens chez moi ! Coupa brusquement Lavi, les coudes sur la table, son unique œil valide pétillant de malice. Y a de la place. Bon, il faudra sans doute se serrer un peu, comme la dernière fois, mais c'est jouable, non ?

Allen grimaça, se souvenant du mois proprement infernal qu'il avait passé en compagnie de Lavi dans son misérable studio. N'ayant toujours pas trouvé d'appartement à lui à ce moment-là, et ne pouvait définitivement plus supporter son tuteur, l'albinos avait accepté la généreuse proposition du rouquin. Grave erreur. Il adorait le borgne, sincèrement, là n'était pas la question. Seulement…

_ C'était insupportable surtout. Et je ne tiens pas à me faire violer dans mon sommeil, merci bien.

Ce fut au tour de Bookman de grimacer, se reculant un peu avec une mimique soi-disant peinée qui cachait pourtant mal le sourire de requin qu'il affichait.

_ Arf, t'es dur, Allen. C'est arrivé qu'une fois.

Lenalee le regarda, scandalisée. Non, il n'avait quand même pas osé ! Pas Allen, pas son petit frère de cœur ! Si jamais le roux avait fait l'affront, l'erreur de le molester, ou ne serait que poser un doigt sur son petit albinos frêle, elle allait le—

_ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?! Lavi ! Tu n'as pas… !

_ Mais non, pas du tout ! C'est juste que—

Allen coupa les pitoyables tentatives de justification de son ami, fronçant les sourcils tout en prenant un air profondément contrarié. Il s'en souviendrait longtemps, de ça, et comptait bien le lui faire payer !

_ Que la dernière fois qu'on a dû partager un matelas, Môssieur a eu l'audace de rêver de Yumi, Delphine, Jessica, Coraline et de je ne sais plus qui encore ! Et il est très démonstratif, même en dormant !

_ Oh, arrête ça ! Le borgne eut un sourire des plus lubriques. Ça t'aurait plu, à tous les coups, elles disent que je suis doué de mes mains.

_ Epargne nous les détails, je t'en prie. Et je te rappelle que je suis un mec. Alors merci de me laisser en dehors de tes histoires de cul !

Lavi éclata de rire devant l'air outré du plus jeune de la bande, se tassant cependant bien vite sous les remontrances sévères de Lenalee, que la petite anecdote n'avait fait qu'à moitié sourire. Allen en profita pour retourner à son festin, terminant de nettoyer la moindre parcelle de ses nombreux plats. Il ne tenait vraiment pas à en perdre une miette et aurait besoin de toute l'énergie nécessaire pour affronter le restant des cours de la matinée.

_ Ah meeerde, se lamenta-t-il soudain, se souvenant qu'il avait cours de piano dans l'après-midi et qu'il avait oublié ses partitions sur la table du salon. Encore une fois.

L'idée de retourner à l'appartement et de croiser Kanda ne l'enchantait pas le moins du monde. Moins il voyait le japonais, mieux il se portait. Allen se renfrogna en songeant à sa première rencontre avec Yû Kanda. Un moment « épique » comme disait Lavi…

.| | ₪ | |.

Allen regarda le papier un peu froissé qu'il tenait en main, puis le numéro de la porte face à lui —le même que sur le morceau de feuille, par ailleurs— puis le papier. La porte. Le papier. La porte. Le pap-

_ Vous cherchez quelque chose, jeune homme ?

Allen Walker, 19 ans, étudiant en lettres et gamin un peu solitaire, sursauta telle une pucelle apeurée, prenant une pose de ninja des films qu'il avait l'habitude de regarder, faisant face à son agresseur.

Agresseur qui haussa un sourcil devant cet adolescent un rien maigrichon qui tremblait légèrement, les mains brandies devant lui. Agresseur qui se trouvait être une femme entre deux âges, les cheveux bruns qui grisonnaient sur les tempes, sa jupe beige la boudinant légèrement et globalement inoffensive.

Allen baissa les mains, confus, se sentant définitivement plus con que jamais.

_ Ah, euh… je venais… pour l'appartement ?

Dans sa bouche, cela sonnait presque comme une mauvaise excuse et la femme sourit gentiment, de ce genre d'air maternel et compatissant qui lui donnait l'impression de passer pour un débile profond à ses yeux. Enfin, ça changeait des habituels regards choqués, voire dégoutés qu'il recevait en temps normal. Quoique, le jeune homme avait parfaitement perçu le rapide haut-bas que la femme s'était tapée en lui souriant, affable.

Évidemment, avec des cheveux comme les siens et la cicatrice en prime, il était difficile d'attirer rapidement la sympathie de ses interlocuteurs. Et encore, elle n'avait pas vu l'état de son bras.

La femme ne fit donc pas le moindre commentaire sur sa balafre pour le moins disgracieuse ou sa « putain de tignasse de punk », comme le disait si bien son cher et tendre tueur –notez l'ironie profonde de cette phrase—et lui tendit la main.

_ Je suis la concierge, indiqua-t-elle en lui secouant fortement le poignet. Allen se demanda vaguement s'il n'allait pas y perdre sa main droite. Je vous ai vu attendre devant cette porte depuis au moins deux bonnes minutes.

_' Ah oui ? Seulement ? '  
_

Allen se retint de dire que cela faisait sans doute dix, au moins, qu'il poireautait devant le panneau de bois, plus indécis que jamais, hésitant entre frapper et ne pas frapper.

_' That is the question. '  
_

_ Vous venez pour la demande de colocation, c'est bien cela ? Mr. Kanda m'a prévenue que quelqu'un risquerait de passer dans la fin de journée. J'espère que nous vous verrons plus souvent que lui. Dieu, c'est un charmant garçon, mais tellement effacé.

_' Et bien comme ça, on sera deux. '  
_

Allen n'était pas particulièrement extraverti. Sans se montrer totalement sociopathe, il ne faisait pas partie de cette catégorie d'adolescents sortant tous les soirs et vivant les uns sur les autres. Allen avait des amis, bien sûr. De très bons amis, d'ailleurs –bien que Lavi puisse se montrer parfois un peu trop envahissant—mais il aimait aussi son petit confort et sa solitude. Visiblement, son hypothétique futur colocataire était de la même espèce que lui.

Le jeune homme récupéra sa main tant bien que mal, souriant de toutes ses dents pour ne pas paraitre impoli. Grand trait caractériel d'Allen Walker ; sa gentillesse débordante et sa tendance à toujours se comporter en parfait gentleman, quelques soient les circonstances. Nombreux en avaient d'ailleurs profité au fil des ans, dont son tuteur par exemple, qui l'avait littéralement exploité. Mais Allen avait la capacité de trouver un « bon fond » à presque toute personne croisant sa route.

Ce pourquoi il ne s'échappait du joug de Marian Cross que maintenant. Parce que certes, l'homme était un alcoolique criblé de dettes et coureur de jupons invétéré, ne faisant pas le moins du monde attention à son soi-disant protégé et allant même jusqu'à l'obliger à bosser pour payer ses ardoises, mais il n'avait _pas __un mauvais fond_ après tout.

Avant qu'Allen n'ait eu le temps de sortir de ses pensées, la concierge avait décidé pour lui s'il devait véritablement rencontrer le fameux Kanda, en cognant fermement à la porte 14 du 5ème étage. Bout de couloir, près du local à poubelles et de l'ascenseur, dans l'angle du bâtiment ce qui garantissait de nombreuses fenêtres. Bon point, ça, il n'aurait pas supporté de vivre cloitré entre quatre murs.

_ J'espère pour vous qu'il n'est pas sorti, s'enquit la femme avec une petite moue inquiète. Mr. Kanda travaille de nuit, voyez-vous.

_' Eh bien, c'est officiel : on ne se marchera certainement pas sur les pieds. '  
_

Allen hocha la tête, reportant son attention sur le papier qu'il tenait toujours en main ; page arrachée des petites annonces qu'il avait entouré d'un large trait de feutre rouge. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il comprenait mieux pourquoi l'autre avait spécifié ne recevoir les visites qu'à partir de 19h30 ; il devait passer la journée à se reposer. Parfait, en somme, puisqu'Allen ne mettrait pas les pieds dans l'appartement en journée avec ses horaires de fac. Bien que l'idée de partager cet espace avec un asocial de service l'enchantait moyennement. Recevoir un simple horaire comme message de réponse suite à son appel pour fixer un rendez-vous… ça aurait pu en refroidir plus d'un. Mais Allen avait désespérément besoin d'un appartement, même si pour ça, il devait voir le propriétaire à minuit. Rester encore une semaine de plus avec Lavi, qui avait gentiment proposé de l'héberger en attendant, était un défi qu'il ne pouvait plus relever et qui se solderait forcément par un cadavre dans les poubelles.

_' Après, que ce soit le sien ou le mien… '  
_

La paire attendit ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes dans un silence gênant, Allen n'ayant rien à raconter pour engager la conversation et la femme semblant dans le même cas que lui. Bah, si jamais il restait, il aurait tout le temps de faire plus ample connaissance. La brune soupira tristement.

_ Eh bien, je suis navrée mais il semblerait que Mr. Kanda ne s-

La porte de l'appartement 14 s'ouvrit brusquement, les faisant violemment sursauter et une silhouette se dessina dans l'encadrement.

Une grande silhouette. Un peu voutée, que la lumière du couloir éclairait seulement de moitié, ne laissant visible que le bas d'un visage pointu et une longue mèche de cheveux noirs de jais. Allen déglutit, mal à l'aise. Le type en face de lui faisait peur, sincèrement. On aurait presque cru qu'il revenait d'un séjour à l'ombre particulièrement long. Il allait avoir un ancien taulard psychopathe comme voisin de chambre, formidable.

_' Wow, bonjour l'accueil. Tu as encore tiré le gros lot, Walker. '  
_

Autre chose à noter au sujet de notre étudiant en lettres ; sa poisse désormais légendaire.

Qui venait encore de frapper un grand coup.

* * *

[1] Bob Lennon sort de ce corps… et pardonne moi au passage d'avoir emprunté cette expression. Très bon testeur du net, pour ceux qui se demanderaient, mon idole. ^^

Je... J'ai... erm, j'ai craqué, je crois. Ma politique actuelle, c'est de terminer mes fics entièrement sur mon pc avant de les poster sur le site. Manque de bol pour moi, ne pas poster, ça me frustre atrocement aussi, de voir s'accumuler les documents word sans avoir la chance de vous les faire partager sur le champ...

Du coup, je l'avoue, j'ai fait une entorse à mon règlement et j'ai décidé que je commencerais à poster Anaimia. J'ai cependant 15 chapitres d'avance, à raison d'un par semaine (tous les samedi, dans la matinée ou la soirée, suivant mes propres disponibilités, donc pour cette semaine, n'espérez pas que je mettrais le deuxième pour le week end qui vient), ce qui me fait déjà arriver jusqu'en Septembre. Sachant que j'avance en parallèle sur cette fic, et que concrètement, elle est écrite en "entier" et ne nécessite que quelques réaménagements, il ne devrait pas y avoir le moindre temps mort dans la parution des chapitres.

Donc voilà, Anaimia, ou le premier tome du Cycle des Noctambules, un petit UA sans trop de prétention, que j'avais commencé à écrire plus pour me détendre et mon plaisir personnel qu'autre chose.

Si jamais ça vous intéresse, j'ai l'intention d'éditer de manière assez régulière un blog tout nouveau, Aux quatre coins de la Folie (le lien est dans mon profil, se sera bien plus pratique pour y accéder que de coller l'adresse ici, enlever les espaces, etc, etc.) avec des petites previews, des infos et des explications concernant mes fics (Anaimia comme pour les autres projets en cours).

Je vous invite donc à y faire un tour, sait on jamais, vous pourriez avoir de l'exclusivité.

J'attends vos commentaires et critiques, je souhaite bien du courage à tout ceux qui attendent leurs résultats de brevet, bac, et autres examens et je leur adresse tous mes vœux de réussite.


	2. Chapitre 2

N'étant pas là demain, je vous accorde gracieusement la suite un peu avant l'heure. Profitez, je vous retrouve en bas de page pour les news, mes blablas et les réponses aux anonymes.

* * *

Allen tourna doucement la poignée, passant une tête prudente dans l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée. Il scruta le hall plongé dans la pénombre et le couloir silencieux. L'albinos poussa un soupir de soulagement indistinct et entra tout entier, refermant soigneusement derrière lui. Il avait encore le temps de flâner un peu avant de reprendre ses cours de l'après-midi, consacrés exclusivement aux activités artistiques, sportives ou culturelles, et comptait bien en profiter. Les cours de la matinée l'avaient littéralement tué, malgré les fréquents encas qu'il avait emportés dans l'amphithéâtre et il aspirait désormais à un minimum de calme. Chose que son appartement, ou plutôt, celui de Kanda, pouvait gracieusement lui offrir. C'était d'ailleurs là le seul avantage qu'Allen tirait du travail de son colocataire acariâtre ; ses horaires de nuit lui laissaient le champ libre en journée, du moment qu'il ne faisait pas trop de bruit. Et le fait de ne pas croiser la tête renfrognée du grand brun était sans conteste le cadeau bonus.

L'adolescent gagna le salon à pas feutrés, scrutant les alentours dans l'espoir d'apercevoir Timcanpy. Il trouva le chat affalé sur le fauteuil près de la bibliothèque, ouvrant à peine un œil à son arrivée. Ses partitions l'attendaient sur la table basse, soigneusement empilées sur le bord du meuble, aucune feuille ne dépassant de sa consœur. Allen eut un sourire ironique ; Kanda était passé par là.

Outre le fait d'être particulièrement désagréable, pour le peu qu'il l'en croisait, le japonais était d'une maniaquerie proprement inimaginable. Sans être totalement bordélique, Allen ne piquait pas une crise lorsqu'un placard était ouvert et mal rangé, ou bien que des feuillets divers trainaient dans la pièce glacée. Selon Kanda cependant, tout ce devait d'être parfaitement impeccable, donnant aux pièces et mobilier, une atmosphère résolument froide et impersonnelle.

C'était d'ailleurs l'une des premières impressions qu'il avait eu en mettant les pieds dans l'appartement, un peu moins d'un mois plus tôt. Le logement en lui-même était très agréable, agencé de manière pratique permettant de gagner un maximum d'espace et dans une tendance moderne, loin des modèles japonais typiques. Deux chambres, une salle de bain et un débarras. La pièce à vivre, directement en passant le hall, était spacieuse et éclairée par une large baie vitrée, donnant sur une cuisine à l'américaine. Un prix très abordable pour son maigre salaire à la librairie du coin ; proche de la fac et des principaux commerces, il suffisait d'un petit quart d'heure en tram pour atteindre la périphérie du centre-ville et à peine cinq minutes de plus pour s'y retrouver complètement. Une aubaine pareille, ça tenait du miracle et le cadavre dans le placard n'était au final que le propriétaire des lieux.

Et l'impression de _mort_ qui s'en dégageait. Pourtant, il n'aurait pas été bien compliqué d'ajouter un peu de vie à ce morne appartement. Tout était froid, gris, la cuisine ne sentait rien, les murs étaient exemptes de cadres ou autres affiches, la poussière ne parvenait à s'incruster nulle part, constamment balayée, délogée, le tapis était parfaitement propre, les meubles également et les lourds rideaux presque constamment tirés n'arrangeaient en rien l'atmosphère lugubre. La seule touche de vie constituait en ces plantes vertes qui regorgeaient sur le balcon, lui donnant l'aspect d'une jungle sauvage dans laquelle Tim adorait jouer, et celles d'intérieur que l'on retrouvait un peu partout. Mais mis à part cette unique touche de fantaisie, on se serait cru dans un appartement témoin, prêt à être vendu.

Allen avait bien essayé de remédier à ce tragique tableau, lui qui avait toujours vécu dans une maison plus ou moins bruyante et constamment en pagaille —son tuteur n'était certainement pas l'as du rangement et l'étudiant était alors trop occupé à empêcher les créanciers d'entrer pour s'en soucier. Mais Kanda n'avait guère été ravi du changement, autant avec son chat, Timcanpy, que Cross n'avait pas tenu à garder et qu'Allen ne lui aurait pas laissé, qu'avec son synthé, soigneusement rangé dans sa chambre.

Mais comme tout musicien, Allen avait besoin de s'entrainer, ce qui n'était véritablement pas au gout de son colocataire. L'adolescent se souvenait encore de la tête qu'avait tirée le brun en entrant dans sa chambre alors qu'il répétait un morceau pour le club de musique dont il était adhérant. Non pas qu'il avait _réellement_ besoin de revoir ses partitions. Allen était, pour ainsi dire, un petit génie du piano. Mais le plaisir vif qu'il éprouvait en martelant doucement les touches noires et blanches n'avait aucun égal.

Les cheveux en pagaille et les yeux à moitié fous, cerclés de rouge et bordés d'immenses cernes violacés, Kanda avait poussé la porte avec suffisamment de force pour la faire sortir de ses gonds, lui adressant un regard des plus noirs et des plus dévastateurs qu'il avait en répertoire. Il avait d'ailleurs presque fait un arrêt cardiaque devant le fouillis qui régnait dans la chambre. S'en était suivit une longue et violente engueulade comme cela leur était coutumier, que Yû avait d'ailleurs fini par abandonner en regagnant sa chambre d'un pas lourd, grommelant des malédictions. Par la suite cependant, Allen avait eu la stupeur de trouver un casque sur la table de la cuisine alors qu'il revenait d'un cours du soir plus tardif que les autres. Il avait accepté la trêve, mais ce n'était que partie remise, Kanda avait toujours un mal fou à tolérer son chat et à accepter que le félin gambade à sa guise dans l'appartement qui lui appartenait tout autant que le japonais.

Et Timcanpy étant l'amour éternel d'Allen… il l'avait eu tout jeune lorsque lui-même avait 10ans, peu de temps avant que ses parents adoptifs ne meurent tragiquement dans un accident de voiture, et la petite boule de poils avait été son unique réconfort pour les années qui avaient suivi. L'animal était affectueux, câlin, profondément aimant envers son maitre et diablement intelligent. Il avait un appétit féroce aussi, mais sans doute était-ce dû au fait qu'Allen l'avait toujours nourri plus que de raison.

Et partout où l'étudiant allait, son fidèle compagnon le suivait sans faillir. Il était donc hors de question qu'il s'en sépare comme Kanda le lui avait expressément demandé. L'albinos était persuadé que le brun n'était pas le moins du monde allergique aux félins, comme il le prétendait si bien. Kanda n'aimait rien ni personne, c'était un fait accompli.

Allen s'estimait être un garçon tolérant. Vraiment. Preuve en était qu'il supportait avec le sourire les blagues foireuses de son irlandais d'ami et qu'il avait pu vivre près de 9 ans en compagnie de Cross Marian. Mais avec Yû Kanda, irascible japonais à la voix d'outre-tombe —dans ses bons jours— il ne pouvait se maitriser. Le brun lui sortait littéralement par les yeux, tout en lui l'irritait : de la façon qu'il avait de soupirer —un « tch » sec des plus désagréable— à ses tendances de maniaque psychorigide. Kanda était un homme taciturne, obtus, méprisant, renfermé, chieur, psychopathe—

Le jeune homme soupira, ramassant ses feuilles pour les fourrer dans son sac avant de se diriger vers la cuisine dans l'optique de se boire un thé et repartir ensuite pour ses cours de l'après-midi. Il aimait cette partie du système scolaire japonais qui lui permettait de jouer sans déranger personne et d'en être apprécié, qui plus est. Certes, le piano de la salle de musique de la faculté était vieux et ne valait pas celui sur lequel il avait tiré ses premières notes [1], mais c'était déjà mieux que rien.

Il aurait adoré ramener l'instrument de son père adoptif, Mana Walker, qui le lui avait enseigné pendant de longues années, mais l'objet était volumineux et de toute façon, Cross l'avait bazardé peu de temps après avoir recueilli le jeune garçon chez lui. Si à ce moment-là, l'albinos n'avait pas vraiment été en mesure de réagir, trop sonné par la mort de ses parents, il regrettait un peu de n'avoir pu le conserver.

Ceci dit, jamais il n'aurait pu le faire monter jusqu'au 5ème étage et vu comment Yû réagissait à son synthétiseur, il était quasiment certain que le piano à queue aurait rapidement volé par la baie vitrée du salon.

Installé au comptoir de la cuisine à l'américaine, Allen feuilletait tranquillement le journal de la veille, abandonné par son compagnon de chambrée avant d'aller prendre son service. Les grilles de mots croisés avaient été faites dans leur entier, chose qui faisait doucement rigoler le plus jeune. A 23 ans, son colocataire avait vraiment des habitudes de vieux.

Comme s'il avait entendu la moquerie mentale, un raclement se fit entendre dans la chambre près de l'entrée, suivit par le bruit sourd d'un corps s'effondrant au sol. Allen éclata de rire en imaginant le brun, les quatre fers en l'air, empêtré dans ses couvertures. Il n'allait pas tarder à pester, monsieur sourire étant toujours de si bonne humeur au saut du lit.

Rien ne vint cependant, et Allen haussa un sourcil intrigué avant de se lever et se diriger vers la chambre de son colocataire. Porte de droite, tout juste en face de salle de bain. Celle de l'albinos se situait juste après, en face du débarras. Leur appartement formait un L, de tel sorte que les deux chambres étaient pourvues d'une fenêtre. Sur le rebord de la sienne, Allen avait laissé pousser une plante grimpante qui dégoulinait gentiment son feuillage vert sur le crépi extérieur. Par politesse, le jeune homme frappa, s'attendant à une réplique bien sentie ou une insulte mais n'eut pour réponse qu'un silence plat. Poussant finalement le battant, il dut plisser des yeux pour tenter de distinguer quelque chose dans le noir d'encre qui englobait la pièce. A la lueur du couloir, il parvint finalement à apercevoir la silhouette recroquevillée de Kanda, toujours endormi sur le parquet glacé, les cheveux à moitié étalés autour de lui et enroulés autour de ses épaules et de ses bras. Allen eut un léger glapissement ironique et referma la porte sans rien faire de plus. Ses courbatures ne seraient que justice pour l'énième attentat contre son chat ce matin !

Délaissant le brun, avalant son thé, une gratouille à Tim qui réagit à peine, perdu dans les brumes cotonneuses de ses rêves de chat, Allen quitta l'appartement pour reprendre la direction de la fac, non sans noter qu'il lui faudrait faire un tour par l'épicerie en rentrant. Leur frigo se vidait à vitesse grand V, principalement à cause de lui, il fallait l'avouer, puisque Kanda n'y touchait que très peu. Le bougre dormait toute la journée et Allen n'était jamais là le midi. Les seuls repas qu'ils prenaient en commun, et encore, étaient les diners, juste avant qu'il ne parte pour l'hôpital. L'albinos plaignait largement ses patients. Heureusement qu'en service de nuit, ils avaient la possibilité de feindre le sommeil pour échapper au brun démoniaque.

.| | ₪ | |.

_ Bien, je vous remercie de votre attention. A dans deux jours, tout le monde.

Les élèves saluèrent le professeur de musique, Miranda Lotto, qui leur venait d'Allemagne —ce qui conférait à sa voix un accent qu'Allen qualifiait de charmant— et quittèrent la salle. L'albinos adorait la violoncelliste, d'une maladresse affligeante mais indéniablement touchante. Au-delà du fait qu'il lui était impossible de faire trois pas sans se manger un mur, renverser quelque chose ou s'ébouillanter —on aurait dit que tous les thermos de café du monde s'étaient passés le mot pour se renverser dès lors qu'elle se trouvait dans leur périmètre— Allen était toujours émerveillé de voir à quel point sa gaucherie disparaissait totalement lorsqu'elle saisissait l'archet de son instrument pour leur faire une démonstration.

Miranda était une passionnée, comme lui-même pouvait l'être, et vivait réellement la musique qu'elle venait apposer sur les cordes, faisant agréablement vibrer la pièce de sons tantôt graves et poignants, tantôt aigus et déroutants.

Sortant de la salle, il lui adressa un signe de main amical —les conventions volaient bien vite en sa présence, notamment grâce à sa nature angoissée qui lui donnait l'air d'un oisillon apeuré et poussait bien souvent ses élèves à la prendre en profonde affection— et sortit de la pièce en grimaçant légèrement quand il l'entendit heurter les pupitres dans le fond de la salle avec un petit cri effrayé. Il avait cessé de s'inquiéter à ce sujet, et il ne pouvait malheureusement pas s'attarder pour l'aider.

Afin de payer les dettes de son si charmant tuteur, Allen avait été dans l'obligation de se trouver rapidement du travail acceptant un mineur et pas trop sous payé. Certes, depuis qu'il avait délaissé Marian, son compte en banque s'en portait bien mieux, mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'il avait encore besoin d'argent pour payer le demi-loyer de l'appartement et toutes les autres fournitures dont il avait quotidiennement besoin.

Faisant un rapide crochet par le gymnase pour saluer Lenalee —chose qu'il regretta bien vite quand les amies de la jeune fille quittèrent leur terrain de volley pour l'alpaguer en bonne et due forme, lui demandant s'il leur jouerait un air pour la cérémonie d'ouverture de leur match, le mois prochain— et repartit tout aussi sec vers la librairie en centre-ville.

Le magasin était petit, doté d'une devanture un peu miteuse et donnant l'impression de faire face à une boutique du siècle passé. Allen aimait l'odeur de renfermé et de parchemin qui se dégageait du lieu lorsqu'il poussait le cadre en bois de la porte vitrée, une clochette sonnant à son arrivée. La librairie était tenu par un vieil homme au caractère piquant, grand-père de Lavi et atrocement susceptible sur sa taille avoisinant le mètre vingt. C'était par ailleurs le rouquin qui lui avait trouvé le job, peu de temps après leur rencontre lorsque l'albinos avait émis avec colère que son tuteur allait le ruiner. Grâce en soit rendue à cet idiot d'irlandais ; Bookman sénior était peut-être d'un tempérament autoritaire mais il payait relativement bien Allen pour tenir la caisse, nettoyer la boutique —et peu importe le nombre de fois où il passait le balai et le plumeau, le littéraire était persuadé que la poussière était définitivement incrustée dans le sol et sur les étagères— et ranger les livres, accessoirement. Bookman s'y employait bien souvent, de crainte que son jeune larbin, comme disait souvent Lavi pour le taquiner, ne commette une faute irréparable dans le classement des précieux ouvrages.

Ancien professeur d'histoire à la retraire, l'homme était doté d'une culture générale proprement hallucinante, qu'il s'était d'ailleurs efforcé de faire intégrer à son petit-fils, pas toujours réceptif. Certes, le jeune homme avait intégré une licence d'histoire et souhaitait ardemment continuer dans cette voie – la tendance à l'archivage semblait être génétique apparemment—mais passer des heures dans l'arrière-boutique poussiéreuse de la librairie à apprendre par cœur des ouvrages si anciens qu'ils auraient dû être conservés sous vide, selon l'avis d'Allen, non merci. Lavi se définissait comme un être libre et volage —un peu trop sans doute— et ne comptait pas changer de si tôt. Son grand-père espérait juste qu'il parvienne à se mettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle avant la fin de ses études et qu'il arrête de lui ramener sans cesse des petites-amies différentes toutes les semaines.

Sans compter que ce n'était pas forcément les blondes à forte poitrine qui faisaient réellement le bonheur de l'irlandais.

_ C'est moi ! Lança Allen en entrant dans la pièce, scrutant du regard les étagères pleines de livres. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer au magasin d'Olivander dans Harry Potter, avec ses boites de baguettes s'entassant jusqu'au plafond. A défaut de morceau de bois magique, c'était ici les volumes d'un millier d'auteurs qui formaient là de véritables Tours de Pise.

_ Je sais que c'est toi, marmonna une voix bourrue de derrière un comptoir en bois brut, juste devant l'entrée. Une mèche de cheveux grise dépassait du meuble et ne tarda pas à venir à sa rencontre, lui collant un chiffon dans les mains.

_ Dépêche-toi, gronda le vieillard en retournant derechef à l'arrière-boutique pour ranger ses précieux documents. As-tu vu mon crétin de petit-fils aujourd'hui ? Il n'est pas rentré hier soir, encore avec l'une de ses donzelles je présume. Tsss… ce bon à rien de gamin. Ah, ça, ma fille s'est bien faite avoir, ce garçon était de mauvaise fréquentation de toute façon, et leur progéniture dégénérée…

Il partit en marmonnant, ses malédictions devenant de plus en plus lointaines à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait dans les tréfonds de son magasin. Allen sourit, amusé, et se mit à la tâche sans plus lui prêter attention.

.| | ₪ | |.

Kanda gémit en se redressant, le cou et le dos endoloris. Il jeta un regard confus autour de lui, s'étonnant à peine de se retrouver au sol, empêtré dans ses couvertures. Il dormait mal, ces derniers temps, principalement à cause d'un sale petit emmerdeur qui avait investi son appartement. De deux petits emmerdeurs, si on comptait le chat en plus du moyashi.

Avec un grognement, le jeune homme se redressa, irrité, jetant un coup d'œil à son réveil digital posé en équilibre précaire sur sa table de chevet, à côté d'un roman policier et d'une tasse de café vide. Ramassant l'objet, il s'étira, faisant craquer ses vertèbres une à une. Ses cheveux emmêlés lui retombaient tristement devant les yeux et le japonais traina des pieds comme un enfant en gagnant la cuisine. Un rapide coup d'œil à l'espace lui apprit que son colocataire n'était pas encore rentré et donc n'avait pas encore eu le temps de remplir le frigo qu'il pillait sans vergogne.

Kanda avait été estomaqué —c'était le cas de le dire— quand il avait vu le jeune Allen, d'un gabarit aussi frêle que celui d'un môme de dix ans, lui vider ses provisions de la semaine en un seul repas. Au cours des quarante derniers jours passés en sa compagnie, le brun se demandait sérieusement pourquoi il s'encombrait d'un colocataire pareil. Et de sa monstrueuse boule de poils jaune qui le fixait depuis le comptoir séparant la cuisine du salon, dardant sur lui ses yeux fauves.

Kanda grogna à nouveau, montrant les dents et chassa la bête d'un revers de main. Il détestait les chats. Les animaux en général, pour tout avouer, et c'était principalement eux qui ne l'aimaient pas des masses. Il ne faisait que leur rendre la pareille après tout. Mais les chats étaient un cas à part. Une femme l'avait une fois comparé à ces créatures infernales, alors qu'il prenait un verre dans un bar en centre-ville, manière comme une autre de fêter son anniversaire. Il s'en était payé une bonne tranche ce soir-là, ceci dit et même si le commentaire de la rouquine avait été particulièrement désobligeant, il en avait bien profité.

Et peut-être que la femme n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Peut-être leur était-il effectivement un peu similaire, dans sa manière de se mouvoir, de rester constamment à l'affut, de chasser. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il les détestait tant : ils se ressemblaient bien trop. Les chats voyaient toujours au-delà des apparences…

_ Sale bête, marmonna-t-il en suivant l'animal du regard, se pavaner dans _sa_ cuisine, comme si elle lui appartenait. Kanda devait avouer que depuis que le moyashi avait élu domicile chez lui, il n'y foutait plus aussi souvent les pieds qu'avant ; à quoi bon, puisqu'il n'y avait jamais une once de bouffe !

Renonçant à fouiller les placards pour se faire un casse dalle avant d'aller bosser, Yû se contenta de ranger la vaisselle propre qui s'amoncelait sur l'égouttoir et d'aller faire un tour sur le balcon. L'air frais du soir caressa ses bras nus, le faisant frissonner alors qu'il inspectait soigneusement ses beautés vertes. Il vira Timcanpy d'un coup de pied au derrière quand il fit mine d'aller gratter la terre des pots et remit sa jungle en place. Ses plantes étaient sans doute les seules choses de véritablement vivant dans son appartement et il regrettait souvent de ne pas habiter un pavillon avec jardin.

Mais Kanda ne croulait pas sous l'argent non plus, ce pourquoi l'idée du pavillon ne resterait que lointaine et qu'il avait mis cette demande de colocataire dans le journal. Il avait longuement hésité pour tout avouer, craignant de tomber sur un adolescent boutonneux qui aurait l'audace de ramener ses poufs. Le dernier en date était un étudiant préparant sa thèse, ce qui le forçait à travailler à l'appartement pratiquement H 24 mais qui, au moins, avait eu le mérite de ne pas le déranger le moins du monde. Kanda tenait énormément à sa tranquillité et son silence. Mais toutes les bonnes choses ayant une fin, l'autre avait finalement passé son examen, soutenu sa thèse et était parti pour Tokyo dans la foulée, contraignant le jeune homme à trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

Et ce quelqu'un d'autre était un môme de 19 ans, coiffé comme un punk et le visage marqué par une cicatrice relativement disgracieuse. Kanda s'en foutait, il n'avait même pas cherché à savoir d'où elle venait.

A dire vrai, il était simplement resté planté sur le pas de la porte quand l'étudiant s'y était présenté, un sourire maladroit aux lèvres, la concierge dans son dos qui les avait finalement laissés tout seuls. Une femme pas trop fouineuse, heureusement pour lui, il n'aurait pu supporter une gardienne adepte des commérages.

Kanda se souvenait que le môme avait paru assez mal à l'aise. Il pouvait comprendre, à la rigueur, le brun avait passé près d'une bonne minute à le fixer sans rien dire, dissimulé dans l'ombre rassurante de son appartement. Et il avait sérieusement hésité entre le rejeter de suite ou bien le laisser entrer.

Finalement, il s'était écarté, sans un mot, l'invitant à le suivre dans les profondeurs de son appartement. Peut-être avait-il fait une erreur ce soir-là. Mais il était pressé et avait besoin d'un colocataire d'urgence. Même si le colocataire en question avait un chat, un piano, qu'il lui tapait sur le système continuellement, qu'il bouffait comme dix et n'était pas capable d'être parfaitement silencieux plus de 5 minutes. Kanda avait clairement maudit sa faiblesse ce jour-ci.

Revenant à l'intérieur, un coup d'œil sur l'horloge du micro-onde l'avertit qu'il allait être en retard s'il ne se bougeait pas un minimum. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de dix minutes pour se préparer, enfiler son trench et filer hors de l'appartement en laissant Timcanpy pleurer sur sa gamelle vide. Ça lui apprendra à cette sale bête.

Deux minutes plus tard, il était au volant de sa Deauville et roulait en direction du Kōbekaisei Hospital. [2]

.| | ₪ | |.

Link Howard avait toujours été une personne terriblement précise et méticuleuse. A dire vrai, nombreux étaient ses collègues à le qualifier purement et simplement de « maniaque » tant il attachait d'importance à des détails qui semblaient à d'autres tout à fait insignifiants. Mais rien n'était plus irritant à ses yeux qu'une chose n'étant pas à sa place, ce pourquoi tout devait être parfaitement en ordre. C'était une manière de s'assurer que le monde tournait encore dans le bon sens et que tout allait pour le mieux.

Ce léger tic pouvait également s'avérer particulièrement utile en ce qui concernait son travail. Qui aurait eu l'audace et la folie de critiquer ce souci du détail au jeune et brillant inspecteur de police qu'il était ?

_ Monsieur Howard ?

A l'entente de son nom, le jeune homme releva la tête du rapport qu'il s'appliquait à rédiger. Par réflexe, il porta un regard circulaire à son bureau, s'assurant que sa boite à trombones n'avait pas dévié de sa position initiale et que ses crayons étaient tous parfaitement taillés ou rebouchés, avant de fixer son attention sur la secrétaire qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de sa porte. Tailleur chic, cheveux parfaitement mis en pli, elle serrait contre elle une liasse de feuilles, sa main parfaitement manucurée crissant sur le papier.

_ Oui ?

_ Voici le reste des documents que vous aviez demandé, monsieur. Il y a tout ce qui concerne votre enquête.

_ Bien, merci.

Il tendit la main —plutôt mourir que de la voir déranger la précieuse et sublime symétrie de son bureau impeccablement ordonné— et récupérera les papiers, la congédiant d'un nouveau geste. La femme s'inclina posément et quitta la pièce, laissant le blond se concentrer sur les informations qu'il avait désormais en main. Oh, il connaissait le dossier par cœur, puisqu'il l'avait lui-même monté. Ne manquaient plus que les photos de la scène du crime présumée, et celles du cadavre qu'ils avaient retrouvé.

A nouveau, il parcourut rapidement le rapport des yeux. Fronçant les sourcils. Il n'y avait pas à dire, _il_ était doué. Si la canalisation du quartier n'avait éclaté par ancienneté, ils auraient pu ne jamais retrouver le cadavre. Ou ne jamais faire le rapprochement. Il hésitait encore à en tirer des conclusions ; un seul cadavre n'était pas une preuve en soi.

Avec un soupir, Link reposa les photos sur son bureau, étalant soigneusement les clichés de papier glacé afin d'analyser la situation sous tous les angles possibles. Selon le rapport du médecin légiste avec lequel travaillait le commissariat, le corps datait d mois au minimum. Pas de papiers d'identité sur lui, décomposé par l'eau et la vase dans lesquels il avait croupi durant des jours, les forces de l'ordre n'avaient pas la moindre idée de qui il avait pu s'agir. Plusieurs penchaient pour un simple clochard et l'affaire aurait pu s'arrêter ici s'ils n'avaient pas découvert le corps soigneusement dissimulé dans un petit lac pour eaux usées. Seul le dégât des eaux avait pu permettre au réservoir de se purger joyeusement, évacuant sa crasse et ses cadavres.

La noyade avait été exclue d'emblée : une plaie béante lacérait la gorge du malheureux qui avait sans doute dû se vider de son sang.

D'un geste vif, Link se tourna vers l'étagère qui lui faisait dos et contenait tous les dossiers qu'il avait pu traiter par le passé. Premier de sa promotion, il était appelé à une brillante carrière dans le métier. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais raté sa cible ou perdu l'un de ses criminels. Il ne commencerait certainement pas aujourd'hui. Surtout pas avec celui qu'il traquait en cet instant.

Un nouveau dossier atterrit sur le premier, d'une couleur brune relativement repoussante. Le jeune homme ne s'en formalisa pas, se contentant de feuilleter les pages manuscrites d'un œil perçant. Cette affaire-ci datait de plusieurs années déjà, l'on avait clôturé le dossier peu de temps après. Le suspect n'avait pas été en mesure de se dissimuler lui et ses cadavres. Un novice, si l'on pouvait réellement l'appeler ainsi, qui n'avait su comment protéger ses arrières.

Et il se retrouvait aujourd'hui avec sous les yeux un schéma opératoire, certes plus soigné et professionnel, mais remarquablement semblable en de nombreux points à celui noté dix ans auparavant.

Un cadavre, une cachette quasi-indétectable, une plaie à la gorge. Jamais la victime n'était immédiatement identifiée, aucune empreinte sur le corps et dans des endroits diamétralement opposés de la ville. Personne n'aurait pu faire les liens entre ces différents meurtres.

Link le faisait aisément.

Sa main agrippa son téléphone, dans l'alignement parfait de sa lampe de bureau et le cadre photo de son cousin, dernière famille qui lui restait encore, pressant les touches avec une détermination flamboyante.

La ligne mit peu de temps à répondre, la voix gutturale de son _employeur_ sonnant durement à ses oreilles.

__ Luberrier._

_ Monsieur, Howard Link à l'appareil. Il semblerait que nous en ayons un nouveau.

* * *

[1] "Sur lequel il avait tiré ses premières notes"... Je m'excuse d'avance pour les plus jeunes et les encourage à sauter le petit paragraphe qui va suivre. Disons que la première fois que j'avais écrit ce chapitre, par un procédé assez miraculeux (sans doute aussi parce que j'étais à moitié déconcentrée et en pleine discussion avec une amie sur msn à ce moment là -oui, y avait encore msn à cette époque!) le "notes" n'est pas du tout passé comme ça dans la phrase. Je me suis donc retrouvée à la relecture avec un "sur lequel il avait tiré ses premiers coups" et croyez moi, lorsque l'on tombe brusquement sur ce genre de phrase alors qu'il n'y a aucune raison de virer dans le rating M à ce moment là, ça surprend.

Maintenant, osez me dire que vous allez réussir à relire cette phrase sans penser à tout ce que je viens de vous dire.

[2] pour ceux que ça intéresserait, je vous invite à faire de temps en temps un tour sur mon blog, aux quatre coins de la folie, j'y explique souvent quelques trucs au sujet de la fic. Comme pour l'hôpital, par exemple. Le lien est sur mon profil.

Bref, le deuxième chapitre est là, sans trop d'importance pour le moment, mais il faut bien le temps de tout mettre en place, n'est-ce pas? L'action arrivera... quand elle arrivera, j'ai dit que c'était une simple fic pour me détendre, après tout (mais qui m'aura bien pris le chou quand même de temps en temps) mais elle sera là, point de panique.

Je remercie chaleureusement les gens qui suivent cette fic, qui l'ont ajoutée en favoris, et pour répondre rapidement à mes deux anonymes :

**Guest**, je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise. Un chapitre par jour, ce serait formidable mais j'aime faire durer les choses. Et ça vous laisse le temps de savourer un peu les chapitres et d'extrapoler gentiment sur la suite. ^^

**Atyna**, enfin : merci pour la review, heureuse que le caractère un peu léger et que mon style te plaisent (ça parait pas toujours, mais je m'applique ^^). Et si tu aimes le contexte, les schools fics, toussa toussa, tu vas être servie. ^^

Quant aux vieilles habituées, elles se reconnaitront : merci les filles, c'est toujours un plaisir d'avoir vos avis!

Sur ce, bon week-end et rendez vous samedi prochain (pour de vrai, cette fois ci). N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça me fait plaisir, je réponds toujours et ça me donne l'impression d'avoir une vie sociale remplie et épanouie.


	3. Chapitre 3

Aujourd'hui, je vous propose de l'action ! De l'émotion, des cris, des hurlements, un meurtre et un attentat, une histoire de coeur tragique et un honneur bafoué sur 15 générations de roux.

Aujourd'hui, j'vous propose le chapitre trois d'Anaimia.

* * *

_Tunk_

_ Je veux mourir.

_Tunk_

Lenalee poussa un profond soupir et leva ses lunettes sur le haut de son front pour se masser les paupières. Elle rabaissa le livre qu'elle tenait ouvert devant elle, adressant un regard navré à son ami, assis face à elle, disparaissant tant derrière les ouvrages scolaires que cela en était irréel.

_Tunk_

_ Je ne suis pas fondamentalement certaine que de te frapper le front contre les bouquins te permettra de mieux les apprendre, s'enquit-t-elle avec une pointe de moquerie cependant qu'Allen abattait une nouvelle fois sa tête avec force sur les pages encrées.

_ La bosse des maths n'est qu'une expression, Al.

L'albinos tourna son visage vers un Lavi goguenard, lui jetant un coup d'œil noir.

_ On a pas tous ta mémoire, ronchonna le jeune homme en se redressant, frottant sa joue. Une tâche rouge s'étalait gaiement sur son front. D'ailleurs, je me demande bien comment tu trouves le temps de bosser alors que tu es toujours parti volter à droite à gauche.

Lenalee tressaillit légèrement à la réplique mais ne dit rien, se contentant de chercher une information dans les lignes de ses cours. Lavi, assis à côté d'Allen, bomba le torse avec fierté.

_ L'intelligence naturelle, trésor. Et pour le reste, laisse faire le charme.

_ Tu n'as ni l'un, ni l'autre, je suis persuadé que tes conquêtes ont pitié de toi et que les profs sont victimes de ta chance insolente.

_ Fermez-la un peu tous les deux, trancha l'unique fille du groupe avec une brusquerie étonnante de sa part. Lenalee Lee était, à l'instar du jeune Walker, un modèle de gentillesse et de calme.

Lavi haussa les épaules avant de quitter la table, ayant repéré une nouvelle proie au rayon architecture de la bibliothèque et Allen replongea dans ses notes sous le froissement irrité des papiers de Lenalee.

_ Pourquoi tu ne lui en parles pas, tout bêtement ? Lança brusquement l'albinos à l'intention de son amie qui poussa un sifflement lui rappelant assez désagréablement son colocataire.

_ Je n'en n'ai pas envie, c'est tout. De toute façon, il est bien trop occupé pour faire attention à ce genre de choses.

' _Ok, message reçu, c'est pas le moment de parler de ses histoires de cœur. '  
_

Allen se demandait parfois comment le rouquin, pourtant grand connaisseur en la matière, ne voyait pas à quel point Lenalee s'était accrochée à lui au fil des ans. Il l'a connaissait depuis seulement deux ans alors que Lavi avait eu une éternité pour s'en rendre compte. Même un aveugle l'aurait remarqué. Le jeune homme trouvait cela autant dommage qu'idiot. Et si, en temps normal, il aurait pris quelques minutes pour réconforter gentiment la jeune fille ; il devait bien avouer que le moment était présentement mal choisi.

Cloud leur avait refilé, comme d'habitude, un essai monstrueusement énorme visant à commenter divers textes français médiévaux. Cette vieille harpie…

Evidemment, le sujet nécessitait moult informations et connaissances qui le condamnaient à passer ses fins de journée à la bibliothèque de la faculté, avant d'assister à ses cours du soir. Allen ne travaillait qu'un jour sur deux, lui permettant ainsi d'alterner les études et le boulot à la librairie. Bien que le peu de clients à la boutique lui laissaient souvent le temps de faire les deux en s'installant au comptoir.

_ Tu viendras avec nous pour les vacances d'été ? Lança subitement Lenalee, brisant le silence qui s'était à nouveau imposé sur leur table.

Allen releva le nez de ses notes, appuyant son menton dans la paume de sa main, coude sur la table, l'autre jouant avec son crayon.

_ Vous avez quelque chose de prévu ? Je ne pense pas pouvoir me permettre de partir bien longtemps, avec l'appart à payer et le reste, ça risque d'être compliqué.

_ Quelques jours, surement. Une semaine ou deux si c'est possible. On pensait faire un tour à Okayama, ma tante a un domaine, là-bas.

_ « On » ?

_ Mon frère et moi. Lavi, également, bien que ça a été assez compliqué de convaincre Komui, tu sais comment il est.

Allen grimaça en songeant au frère de la demoiselle, une espèce de grand brun atteint d'un sérieux problème en ce qui concernait sa cadette et qu'ils avaient baptisé entre eux son _sister-complex_. Impossible pour la jeune fille de faire un pas hors de chez elle sans que son frère ne soit au courant. Inutile de préciser que la présence de Lavi, coureur de jupons invétéré et charmeur champion toutes catégories, n'avait pas vraiment plu à l'ainé des Lee qui s'était fait un plaisir à lui faire comprendre la situation.

Depuis, l'irlandais rechignait quelque peu à s'approcher de Komui.

_ Alors, tu penses pouvoir venir avec nous ?

_ Tu me prends au dépourvu, Lena. On n'est qu'à la fin mai, il y a encore un moment avant les vacances.

_ Je préfère m'y prendre à l'avance, je vous connais. Surtout Lavi.

_ Hum. Sa supra-mémoire est malheureusement sélective.

Les deux jeunes gens se dévisagèrent un instant avant d'éclater de rire avec le plus de discrétion possible tandis qu'à plusieurs rayonnages d'ici, l'intéressé éternuait malencontreusement au visage de sa proie du moment.

.| | ₪ | |.

_ Non mais tu aurais vu ça, Al. Une petite blondinette avec des yeux bleus. A faire voler des poissons mon gars, jamais vu ça. Elle voulait attraper un bouquin trop haut pour elle, alors tu penses bien que j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. Et au moment où elle me remercie et que je lui sors mon super sourire, paf, je lui éternue à la gueule. La vie est trop injuste.

_ Hu-hum.

Allen avançait d'un pas nonchalant et distrait, n'écoutant pas le moins du monde son ami roux qui s'escrimait à lui faire comprendre l'ampleur du drame qu'il venait de vivre, lui, le séducteur attitré du cursus d'histoire. Pareille honte allait le poursuivre jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, il en était persuadé et cherchait une épaule sur laquelle pleurer ses conquêtes irrémédiablement perdues.

L'épaule en question n'avait retenu que l'essentiel. A savoir ; Lavi, belle blonde, sauter, éternué, honte sur 15 générations. C'était suffisant pour acquiescer et prendre un air profondément compatissant alors que dans l'esprit du plus jeune ne soufflait que du vent.

Les neurones d'Allen étaient occupés à une toute autre tâche qu'il jugeait hautement plus importante à l'heure actuelle que le charme sali et trainé dans la boue du rouquin ; ce qu'il allait manger le soir même et s'il devait passer faire des courses avant.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le quartier de Tsurukabuto, à une dizaine de minutes à pied de la faculté, Lavi terminait finalement de se lamenter et passait d'ors et déjà à autre chose tandis qu'ils entraient dans une petite superette pour le diner. Voyant que son malheureux camarade tentait de se suicider en s'éclatant le front contre ses manuels scolaires et ses feuilles de cours, l'irlandais avait proposé de lui prêter main forte pour son devoir. L'invitation s'était également étendue à Lenalee qui avait sèchement refusé, arguant qu'elle pourrait parfaitement se débrouiller seule. Allen lui faisait confiance pour ça ; Komui serait de toute façon dans son dos et prêt à l'aider au moindre problème. Bien que totalement déjanté, l'homme était d'une intelligence certaine.

Lorsque les deux jeunes gens sortirent du magasin, les bras chargés de courses et piochant déjà dans les pochons dans le cas d'un Allen affamé, le soleil commençait à se coucher, illuminant la ville d'éclats rouges et orangés. L'été semblait bien parti, ensoleillé et chaud. L'air embaumait déjà d'odeurs sucrées qui ravissaient la population, les étudiants ayant bien du mal à se concentrer sur leurs études alors que le dehors les appelait à grands cris. Mais le temps n'était guère aux balades au port ou dans les rues surchauffées de Kōbe, hélas, mais aux révisions.

_ Haaan, tes escaliers sont raides, se plaignit Lavi une fois arrivé au palier du 5ème étage, Allen devant la porte qui enfonçait la clé dans la serrure.

Une précaution que le jeune homme avait parfois du mal à comprendre : Kanda était dans l'appartement la plupart du temps lorsque lui-même ne s'y trouvait pas et l'immeuble était surveillé, bénéficiant d'un code pour accéder aux étages. L'albinos ne voyait pas vraiment la petite vieille qui leur servait de voisine —une femme charmante ceci dit, qui perdait lentement les pédales et se bornait à croire qu'Allen était une fille et la petite amie du japonais, mais adorable— venir les cambrioler. Pour embarquer quoi, de toute façon ? Kanda était tellement maniaque que le moindre objet pouvant accumuler de la poussière avait été banni de l'appartement, plus dénudé que le crâne d'un chauve.

_ Mais c'est toujours aussi charmant chez vous, commenta sournoisement l'irlandais en entrant dans le hall, se déchaussant. C'était pas là cette petite panière de fruits la dernière fois, dis-moi.

_ Ferme la, merci.

Le rouquin ricana, amusé, et suivit son ami au salon pour installer leurs affaires. Il avait aidé Allen lors de son déménagement et avait déjà arpenté les lieux en long en large et travers. Sauf pour la chambre de Kanda, se heurtant à une porte fermée à clé et une mine des plus noires de la part du jeune homme qui en était sorti quelques instants plus tard. Lavi devait l'avouer et rejoindre l'opinion d'Allen ; ce type faisait carrément peur.

Mais n'était pas désagréable à l'œil, il fallait aussi lui rendre justice. Une poitrine en plus et des yeux de biche à la place de ce regard de tueur qui n'a pas suffisamment dormi, le rouquin lui aurait volontiers mis la main dessus. Vu le caractère de l'animal, il y aurait sans doute laissé quelques doigts au passage. Rien ne valait un peu de difficultés pour attraper une proie.

_ Il est pas là, ton ogre personnel ?

Allen se redressa, fouillant la pièce du regard alors qu'il s'acharnait à sortir ses cahiers et ses feuilles sur la table basse. Il avait pris l'habitude de travailler ici plutôt que dans sa chambre, d'une part parce qu'il était proche du frigo, point stratégique non négligeable, ensuite et surtout parce que la pièce était bien exposée, souvent ensoleillée et la vue de la baie vitrée n'était pas si mauvaise. Au-dessus des toits des immeubles en face du leur, on distinguait sans mal les montages boisées qui bordaient la ville.

_ Je sais pas où il est, je suis pas sa mère, marmonna l'étudiant en sentant un gout aigre envahir sa bouche.

Dire que Kanda lui sortait par les yeux était un pur euphémisme : il ne devait pas exister sur terre des colocataires plus opposés qu'eux, à toujours se prendre la tête et hurler des insanités dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion. Aussi, le fait d'ignorer où se trouvait son colocataire était parfaitement normal. Mais en plus, Allen bénissait cette absence.

' _Moins il est là, mieux je me porte. '  
_

Timcanpy, alangui sur le fauteuil de la bibliothèque, poussa un énorme miaulement et ronronna sous les caresses du rouquin qui s'amusait grandement des réactions de la bestiole. Allen prépara de quoi grignoter et ils s'installèrent tranquillement, commençant leurs révisions et autres travaux scolaires.

Evidemment, la séance de soutien ne tarda pas à virer à la franche rigolade et ce fut sur deux étudiants hilares qui se mettaient des claques sur les cuisses pour il ne savait quelles idioties, que Kanda débarqua dans le salon.

_ Bonsoir ! Lança joyeusement Lavi d'une voix claire et puissante qui fit grimacer le brun.

Les yeux encore mangés par le sommeil, Yû les plissa davantage pour tenter de reconnaitre le rouquin qui venait littéralement de l'agresser à coup de bonne humeur si tôt dans la soirée, poussant un grognement en guise de salutation. Les cheveux groupés en vrac sur une épaule et encore emmêlés, le japonais abordait des cernes énormes et un teint blafard. En short et T-shirt, le brun erra un moment dans la cuisine, trainant des pieds sur le carrelage, sentant le rire amusé des deux autres qui se foutaient de sa gueule. Mais malgré le fait qu'il avait l'air totalement dans le potage, Lavi devait toutefois admettre que le jeune homme dégageait quelque chose d'unique. Une aura impressionnante, de ce genre de type qui, même à terre et à moitié mourant, parviendrait encore à vous imposer du respect.

Un café et une série d'injures adressées à la machine plus tard, Kanda quittait la pièce dans un silence de mort, n'ayant pas ouvert la bouche une seule fois à l'adresse des adolescents. Il jeta au passage un regard noir à Timcanpy qui le fixait sans ciller et la porte d'entrée ne tarda pas à claquer à son tour.

Lavi se laissa aller en arrière sur le canapé.

_ Charmant, nota-t-il mine de rien. Il est toujours comme ça ? Ou bien c'est juste que ma royale personne l'a fortement impressionné ?

Allen ricana, tournant une page de son bouquin en tapotant son crayon de bois sur le bord de la table.

_ Il est toujours comme ça, et encore, tu as du bol : il était de bonne humeur. D'ordinaire, il gueule comme un putois dès qu'il est debout ; môssieur ne supporte plus la chaleur et le soi-disant bruit de la circulation.

_ C'est pourtant pas bien fréquenté par chez vous. Pas autant qu'en centre-ville du moins.

_ C'est un rabat-joie, c'est tout. Et un putain de maniaque aussi. Sérieusement, tu sais qu'il pousse une gueulante chaque fois que je laisse les rideaux du salon ouvert, le soir ? Et il ne supporte pas que la vaisselle ne soit pas spécifiquement à sa place dans chaque placard. Il m'a même interdit de m'occuper du rangement de la cuisine. Enfin, j'vais pas m'en plaindre.

Son ami éclata volontiers de rire, songeant que l'ainé aurait fait une véritable attaque de panique en débarquant dans son propre appartement. Ceci dit, peut-être qu'il pourrait l'engager pour nettoyer un peu… un japonais taciturne en soubrette, ça avait un petit côté plaisant, avec ses cheveux longs et son physique longiligne, il aurait tout aussi bien pu passer pour une fille.

Délaissant finalement le sujet japonais, les deux étudiants se reconcentrèrent —ou du moins, essayèrent— sur leurs projets scolaires.

.| | ₪ | |.

Kanda poussa un gémissement à fendre les pierres, se massant machinalement les paupières d'un air las. Une gamine en jupe blanche passa près de lui en courant, le bousculant sans le voir et éclata de rire en rejoignant la bande de gamins qui patientaient non loin. Le jeune homme se retint de lui courir après et lui faire comprendre qu'il ne tolérerait pas un comportement pareil et que _putain, les parents n'enseignaient plus les bonnes manières à leur progéniture_.

Au lieu de ça, il fourra ses poings serrés dans ses poches, renifla sèchement comme il en avait l'habitude et continua sa route en rasant les murs, évitant du mieux qu'il pouvait la foule qui se pressait sur le trottoir malgré l'heure qui avançait. Ils n'étaient pas censés bosser ou réviser leurs cours, ces jeunes blancs becs ?!

_' Calme toi, calme toi. '  
_

Le calme, il avait cessé de le connaitre des semaines plus tôt, lorsque l'infernal littéraire et sa boule de poils étaient venus envahir son espace. Kanda n'allait pas épiloguer là-dessus, il avait réellement besoin d'un colocataire et en chercher un autre serait trop de boulot et d'emmerdes pour que cela soit rentable. Mais il se prenait régulièrement à regretter son choix.

Il n'aurait su dire ce qui ne lui plaisait pas chez le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs. Outre son chat, bien entendu, mais il commençait à se faire à sa présence détestable. Allen, un peu moins. Pourtant, le gamin était gentil, respectait globalement les règles qu'il avait mises en place et n'était pas vraiment chiant lorsqu'il voulait bien s'en donner la peine.

Et Kanda le détestait.

Enfin, que le gosse se rassure, il n'était certes pas le seul. A l'heure actuelle, Yû estimait détester l'humanité toute entière et la saison plus encore. Il haïssait l'été, la chaleur, les rues bondées, les cris, les rires, le bruit et les odeurs. Tout était démultiplié et lui tapait violemment sur les nerfs, lui donnant des envies de meurtre certaines. Pas de chance pour Allen qui devait alors subir son humeur encore pire que d'ordinaire. Vivement que revienne les « beaux jours », le temps des pulls et des écharpes, là où la population préférait se terrer chez elle plutôt que de sortir vadrouiller dans les rues.

Moins il y avait de monde, mieux il se portait.

Ronchonnant, fulminant et agacé, le jeune homme finit par arriver à destination, inspirant profondément avant d'appuyer sur l'interrupteur.

Afin d'arrondir ses fins de mois, Kanda avait pris l'habitude de se proposer en tant que tuteur pour des cours du soir à domicile. Bien que peu patient avec les enfants ou les plus jeunes, le brun se révélait être un professeur relativement compétent et efficace. Ses élèves savaient bien souvent à quoi s'en tenir et Kanda avait pris soin de _trier_ ses étudiants avant d'accepter de les aider.

Il détestait les groupies plus encore que le moyashi et c'était peu dire.

Ce fut la mère de son élève qui ouvrit, une grande femme sèche aux lourdes boucles brunes qui tombaient sur son visage fier. Il était étonnant de constater que sa jeune fille, Fô, avait un physique et une attitude diamétralement opposés à celle de sa génitrice. Sans doute une manière comme une autre de se démarquer et de ne pas faire « comme maman », avait jugé Kanda sans y faire réellement attention. Le look explosif de l'adolescente l'avait simplement amusé et la gamine n'était pas du genre à baver devant son soi-disant physique de rêve.

Car aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraitre, Kanda Yû ne se jugeait pas forcément « beau ». Dans la moyenne. Et encore. De toute façon, cela ne l'intéressait pas. Peu de choses parvenaient à capter son attention et le distraire. Blasé à 23 ans, c'est triste. Mais depuis son plus jeune âge, il avait toujours été un enfant vite lassé.

Et malheureusement pour lui, cela ne s'était pas arrangé en grandissant.

Il pouvait même affirmer que tout n'avait toujours fait que s'empirer au fil des ans.

.| | ₪ | |.

Allen se laissa retomber en arrière sur son lit, poussant un profond soupir, les bras en croix. Comme toujours, la séance « révisions » n'avait guère était d'une grande efficacité compte tenu de la nature quelque peu dispersée de Lavi. L'albinos se trouvait presque plus fatigué après une rencontre avec son ami qu'une simple journée de cours. Il soupira, amusé malgré tout et satisfait du bon temps bêtement partagé. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait avoir ce genre de moment serein et amical avec son colocataire.

Tournant la tête, le jeune homme loucha sur son réveil posé en équilibre précaire sur sa table de chevet. Le meuble d'appoint croulait sous ses lectures abondantes et multiples, qui avaient la fâcheuse tendance à coloniser toute surface exploitable. Ainsi son bureau, contre le mur opposé juste sous la fenêtre, disparaissait sous un fatras monstrueux dont Timcanpy semblait être le seul véritable maitre. Allen avait depuis un moment renoncé à ranger l'espace de travail, se contentant fort bien de son lit ou de la salle à manger, qu'il veillait à garder le plus propre possible. Au vu de leurs relations déjà tendues, il était inutile de donner à Kanda de nouvelles raisons pour se passer les nerfs sur sa pauvre personne.

Pour l'heure, le brun n'était toujours pas revenu de sa leçon personnelle —Allen s'en était d'ailleurs étonné : Yû Kanda avait la patience d'enseigner à d'autres ? Vraiment ?!— et pour une fois, l'appartement était totalement silencieux. Peut-être l'écho vague de Tim qui jouait dans le salon mais cette absence de bruit baignait les lieux d'une aura pour le moins apaisante. L'étudiant soupira, l'euphorie des deux heures passées en compagnie de Lavi commençant à s'estomper.

Il devait avouer qu'il commençait légèrement à se lasser de leurs incessantes disputes. Il semblait que cela soit devenu leur nouvelle et désagréable routine. Kanda et lui se voyaient peu, se côtoyaient encore moins mais dans le misérable laps de temps où ils parvenaient à se croiser, les deux colocataires ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se sauter à la gorge. Tout chez Kanda irritait Allen et inversement proportionnel. Depuis qu'il habitait là, l'albinos pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main le nombre de soirées qui s'étaient déroulées dans le calme et la sérénité. Et curieusement, elles correspondaient toutes à une absence marquée du détestable japonais.

Un nouveau soupir lui échappa, blasé. Il aurait aimé jouer un air ou deux au synthé avant de s'occuper du repas avec les restes de la veille. Kanda ne mangerait sans doute pas en ville ce soir et n'était pas de garde à l'hôpital ; il aurait aimé rassembler ses forces en prévision d'une éventuelle engueulade de première catégorie. Mais la fainéantise et un manque de motivation l'envahirent et la douche lui parut une meilleure alternative.

Allen se dirigea vers la salle de bain, ses affaires sur le bras et la main grattant machinalement son cuir chevelu. Une fois de plus, la propreté et la _perfection _de la pièce l'émerveilla autant qu'elle l'agaça. Les produits soigneusement rangés, les serviettes pliées et empilées dans les placards avec une minutie presque chirurgicale... L'étudiant songeait parfois à une déformation professionnelle qui aurait pris des proportions quelque peu inquiétantes —il n'avait toutefois pas eu l'audace de lancer au japonais d'aller consulter rapidement— mais il restait persuadé que son colocataire était bourré de manies et autres TOC.

Kanda avait une routine. Une horripilante routine qu'il exécutait sans faille, comme les personnes âgées dont la journée est prévue à la minute près. Allen aurait eu une foule d'exemples à donner, l'un d'eux étant la lecture quotidienne de son précieux journal. Yû commençait _toujours_ par la fin, sautant la rubrique des sports qui ne l'intéressait pas et remontant ainsi de suite au fil des pages pour terminer par les mots croisés qu'il détachait du reste. Une tasse de café dans une main, un stylo dans l'autre, il noircissait les cases à une vitesse faramineuse —Allen avait été surpris de le voir terminer une grille « difficile » en moins d'un petit quart d'heure— Soit il trichait, soit il avait une culture générale impressionnante, ce que l'étudiant se refusait d'admettre. Kanda était un con, fin de l'histoire. Hors de question de lui trouver la moindre qualité.

Puis, invariablement, l'ainé refermait son journal, le pliait en quatre —allait savoir pourquoi en quatre— terminait sa tasse de café —noir, sans sucre, bien entendu— et partait bosser.

S'il n'était pas de service, il passait globalement la journée dans sa chambre, sans doute à bouquiner ou fomenter divers plans pour lui pourrir l'existence, ou bien il disparaissait tout bêtement sans qu'Allen ne sache où, ne réapparaissant qu'à la tombée de la nuit. L'étudiant avait des doutes sur sa bonne foi, craignant que son colocataire soit en réalité à la tête d'un trafic de drogue. Lenalee lui avait ri au nez lorsqu'il lui avait fait part de ce comportement suspect.

Avec un gémissement de contentement alors qu'il se glissait sous le jet d'eau chaude, Allen ferma les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres, savourant la paix momentanément retrouvée.

Qui ne durerait sans doute pas bien longtemps.

.| | ₪ | |.

Lorsque Kanda revint à l'appartement, marmonnant dans sa barbe et les mains profondément enfoncées dans les poches, il sut instantanément que _quelque chose_ n'allait pas.

Du tout.

Il n'était pas devin, n'avait jamais fait montre d'une quelconque aptitude pour les prémonitions ou les pressentiments jusqu'à présent mais là, maintenant, tout de suite, il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. La main planant au-dessus de la poignée, un sentiment horrible venait lui tenailler l'estomac, remontant le long de son œsophage en une bile acide.

Calme et immobile encore deux secondes plus tôt, Kanda se jeta presque contre la porte, l'ouvrant à la volée —abruti de moyashi qui n'était pas capable de fermer à clé !— et se précipita à l'intérieur. Ses yeux s'accoutumèrent automatiquement à la pénombre du petit vestibule, captant les manteaux et autres vestes suspendus aux crochets sur sa droite —son ami roux avait dû partir puisque son espèce de sweat à capuche verdâtre n'était plus là— les chaussures en vrac, le bruit de la douche au travers des cloisons. Et le froissement caractéristique de plantes que l'on maltraite.

_ Oh bon dieu mais c'est PAS VRAI !

Surpris par le cri guttural et horrifié qui venait de jaillir de la bouche béante du japonais, Timcanpy effectua un magnifique bond de 30 cm qui le mena directement sur le bras du canapé qu'il avait gentiment labouré de ses griffes. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment ça qui avait retenu l'attention du jeune homme.

Non, c'était d'avantage le carnage végétal qui jonchait désormais le sol, un mélange de feuilles lacérées, de jeunes pousses sauvagement arrachées de leur terreau, ce dernier répandu un peu partout dans la pièce. Un putain d'attentat.

' _C'est pas possible. C'est pas vrai, c'est une blague. Dites-moi que je dors encore. Dites-moi que ce PUTAIN DE CHAT DE MERDE N'A PAS FAIT CE QU'IL VIENT DE FAIRE ! '  
_

_ Kanda ?!

Ah oui, effectivement, il n'avait visiblement pas fait que penser la deuxième partie. D'un geste saccadé et empreint de colère, l'ainé se tourna vers l'étudiant qui venait de débarquer dans le couloir, encore dégoulinant de sa douche, une serviette éponge sur les épaules et un caleçon enfilé à la va-vite. Il n'avait pas entendu Kanda rentrer et avait manqué de se casser la figure dans la salle de bain lorsque la puissante voix de son colocataire avait retenti dans tout l'appartement. Pendant quelques secondes, il avait même cru qu'il s'agissait d'un intrus. Si cela avait été véritablement le cas, il aurait eu l'air particulièrement fin dans cette tenue pour le moins peu conventionnelle.

Allen déglutit tandis que deux prunelles noires et glacées se posaient sur lui, le transperçant de part en part.

Debout dans le salon, le dos si droit que cela devait être douloureux, Yû Kanda le dévisageait comme s'il avait l'intention de le tuer sur place. Timcanpy avait eu l'inespérée présence d'esprit de se carapater le plus rapidement possible hors de son champ de vision, disparaissant sous le fauteuil près de la massive bibliothèque. Et aux pieds du japonais, sur un lit de terre éparpillée, une superbe nature morte. Littéralement parlant.

_ Oh…

Allen regretta d'avoir seulement ouvert la bouche car ce simple son suffit à Kanda pour littéralement péter les plombs. L'instant suivant, et dans un réflexe de survie inouïe, le jeune Walker était plaqué contre la porte de sa chambre, maintenant fermement le battant clos. De l'autre côté, son colocataire frappait le bois de toute la force de ses poings en vociférant.

_ Sors de là, espèce de sale petit enfoiré de moyashi !

_ Attends, on peut discuter calmement, non ?!

_ OUVRE MOI CONNARD !

_' Echec de la tentative de pourparlers, il ne me reste plus que dix secondes à vivre '  
_

Allen envisagea un moment de se barricader à l'intérieur même de sa chambre. Il savait Kanda capable de camper devant la pièce en attendant qu'il sorte mais l'albinos avait sous son lit des réserves colossales de paquets de gâteaux et autres douceurs —il lui arrivait de _temps en temps_ d'avoir faim la nuit, cela lui évitait de se relever— qui le feraient facilement tenir une semaine. Plus, s'il parvenait à se rationner. Et son absence à la fac serait remarquée, on enverrait la cavalerie…

Le bois contre son dos nu vibra fortement tandis que le japonais hurlait encore et encore, s'arrachant les cordes vocales sous la rage titanesque qui l'animait.

Yû n'en revenait pas. Il croyait pourtant s'être montré relativement clair concernant les règles à respecter au sein de l'appartement et jusqu'à présent, il estimait ne pas avoir été _trop chiant_ avec ça. Mais un tel affront, ce n'était pas tolérable. Et ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas prévenu le gamin de nombreuses fois au sujet de son animal de compagnie.

Le jeune homme serra les dents et avant d'avoir même pu songer à se retenir, abattit violemment ses poings sur la porte qui vibra sous l'impact. Un craquement écœurant retentit sèchement dans le couloir, sans que Kanda ne puisse déterminer s'il s'agissait du bois ou bien de sa main qui le lançait cruellement. Les deux sans doute.

De l'autre côté, Allen grimaça. Merde, ce con était prêt à s'exploser les doigts pour l'exploser lui ! Et Lenalee qui était persuadée que Kanda était seulement un _peu _vif. C'était un psychopathe ouais ! Craignant pour sa vie, l'étudiant chercha une échappatoire des yeux, songeant que sauter du cinquième étage serait peut-être moins douloureux qu'affronter la colère du japonais. Celui-ci ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de faire un mouvement, dégondant sa porte d'un coup de pied rageur. Il avait été croisé avec un terminator ou quoi ?! Ne lui manquait plus que le regard rouge du parfait cyborg et Allen y aurait cru sans problème. L'albinos leva les mains en signe défensif, reculant lentement mais surement tandis que Kanda, les phalanges rougies —cassées ? De là où il se tenait, l'étudiant n'en n'était pas certain— avançait vers lui avec sa tête des mauvais jours. Il n'était pas _que_ fatigué, irrité et ronchon : il était furieux. Véritablement furieux.

_ Je te rachèterais des plantes, promis le plus jeune d'une petite voix plaintive.

Il n'était pas un pleutre mais la lueur meurtrière dans les yeux de Kanda lui foutait largement les jetons. Le japonais eut un rictus tout bonnement effrayant, à la limite entre la colère et la satisfaction lorsque le dos de l'adolescent buta finalement contre le mur.

L'instant suivant, il bondissait en avant, son poing heurtant méchamment le visage d'Allen.

* * *

Voilà, voilà! Oh, aurais-je oublié de dire que j'ai la nette tendance à faire des coupures sadiques à souhait? Pour le moment encore, ça va pas trop mal mais je pense que dans certains chapitres, vous allez hurler à mon encontre. Sachez que vos cris et indignation me sont délectables et que j'en raffole! Niark niark niark.

Plus sérieusement, je sais que je le dis à chaque fois et que ça fait chier le monde mais : je suis ouverte à la critique, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise (du moment que c'est justifié) et j'accueille toujours vos reviews et autres remarques à bras ouverts.

Mes petites anonymes, je vous remercie très fort de vos reviews, j'en suis ravie et j'espère sincèrement que ce nouveau chapitre aura été à la hauteur de votre attente (attente, attente, une semaine, sérieusement, c'est pas la mer à boire. Si? ^^ Courage, courage, au moins, vous n'aurez pas de temps morts entre les chapitres.)

Sur ce, bonnes gens, donnez moi à manger sous forme de gentilles petites reviews que j'aime plus que tout et à la semaine prochaine pour la suite. (Je précise encore mais pour les impatients : je poste un extrait de cette fic en milieu de semaine sur mon blog. Que je vais étoffer un peu avec d'autres morceaux de nawak. A vous de voir.)


	4. Chapitre 4

Je profite des heures de calme nouvellement acquises pour vous poster ce chapitre en tout quiétude. Bonne lecture et rendez vous en fin de page, j'ai encore une foule de choses à blablater.

Aujourd'hui encore, de l'action, des cris, de colèèèèère, des insultes et des FLAAAAAMMES (pour votre sécurité, n'abusez pas du Bob Lennon, c'est mauvais pour la santé mentale...)

D'ailleurs, anecdote du jour, ça va peut être vous paraitre un peu suicidaire mais j'écris depuis ma baignoire. Il fait bien trop chaud en ce début de journée, je vous jure.

* * *

_ Alors, ça donne quoi ?

_ Ça vire au jaune quoi… c'est d'un sexy Allen, sans déconner. Je me demande si je préférais pas le violet d'il y a deux jours.

L'albinos jeta au rouquin un regard noir, baissant le menton qu'il avait levé à la lumière pour constater l'évolution des dégâts. Kanda ne l'avait pas raté, c'était le moins qu'il puisse dire, même s'il avait eu la décence de ne pas _trop_ l'esquinter. Ceci dit, le japonais arborait lui aussi quelques ecchymoses sévères partout où Allen avait pu l'atteindre alors qu'ils se battaient comme des chiffonniers sur le plancher de sa chambre.

Lavi eut un sourire amusé, essayant tant bien que mal de retenir le fou rire qui lui prenait la gorge. Il fallait avouer que la tête d'Allen valait largement le détour et si cette petite mésaventure le distrayait beaucoup, ça n'avait pas été le cas de Lenalee.

Lorsque le plus jeune était arrivé à la fac, un hématome énorme sur la pommette et une large griffure au niveau du cou, la brune avait froncé les sourcils, inquiète et mécontente. Elle avait exigé de connaitre toute l'histoire dans le moindre détail et si elle avait pesté royalement contre la brutalité de Kanda Yû, Allen s'était également vu se faire passer un savon. Après tout, il était aussi fautif dans l'affaire pour ne pas avoir surveillé son chat.

L'incident des plantes vertes datait désormais d'un peu plus d'une semaine et les bleus sur le visage d'Allen commençaient tout juste à s'estomper, donnant à sa peau l'apparence d'un patchwork coloré. Depuis l'altercation (interrompue par un voisin alerté par leurs vociférations) l'albinos faisait tout son possible pour soigneusement éviter son colocataire. Mais Kanda semblait littéralement le traquer pour ce qui semblait être lui faire payer ce crime odieux. Bien que se sentant légèrement coupable pour le meurtre sauvage de ses précieuses fleurs, Allen devait avouer que le japonais allait un peu trop loin à son gout. Merde, il n'y avait pas mort d'homme et après avoir nettoyé l'entièreté du salon, il s'était même rendu compte que les dégâts n'étaient pas si catastrophiques. Preuve en était que Kanda n'avait pas mis longtemps à tout rempoter et n'avait eu qu'à racheter un peu de terreau.

D'accord, Allen l'admettait, il avait fait une malheureuse erreur de parcours ; il aurait dû garder un œil sur Timcanpy et le défendre de toucher à la forêt vierge du salon —l'albinos était persuadé que son compagnon à fourrure était suffisamment intelligent pour comprendre des ordres simples. Il pouvait concevoir que Kanda soit en colère mais il y avait prescription, au bout d'une semaine !

Yû ne semblait pas, mais alors pas du tout, déterminé à lui pardonner si rapidement. Allen l'avait surpris à z'yeuter méchamment son chat et lui jeter fréquemment des verres d'eau en pleine figure chaque fois qu'il faisait mine de s'approcher un peu trop près de ses beautés végétales ou bien de sa personne. Ce qui avait d'ailleurs donné lieu à une légère échauffourée. Yû était infernal, le titillant sur tout et n'importe quoi, à sa colère s'ajoutant sa fatigue due à des gardes plus fréquentes que la normale —ils avaient visiblement des soucis de personnel à l'hôpital et Kanda devait réparer les pots cassés— et d'autres soucis pratiques, tel que le loyer à payer, le frigo à remplir, ses cours à travailler… autant dire que le japonais avait atteint une limite autant physique qu'émotionnelle et le coup de Timcanpy avait littéralement achevé les quelques barrières de son self-control rudement mis à mal.

Allen devait avouer que, sans le plaindre, cette atmosphère malsaine et tendue commençait sérieusement à lui peser. Il avait besoin de changer d'air, sincèrement. Et repartir sur des bonnes bases avec le japonais lui semblait être maintenant plus que primordial : la mauvaise ambiance de leur petit duo se répercutait sur son propre tempérament. Depuis une bonne semaine, Allen était lui aussi invivable, oscillant entre l'irritabilité et la dépression.

Mais comment réparer les dégâts causés par un simple acte malencontreux ? Devant son désarroi, Lenalee, une fois de plus, avait été d'un grand secours en lui proposant une solution simple mais sans doute efficace pour enterrer la hache de guerre.

L'idée d'une trêve n'était pas mauvaise, le jeune homme la jugeait même fort bonne, bien qu'un tantinet difficile à mettre en place. Mais si cela permettait effectivement aux deux colocataires de ne plus s'écharper et d'attaquer à vue, il était prêt à ravaler sa fierté et tenter l'expérience. S'il le fallait, il s'écraserait devant Kanda le grand, Kanda le magnifique, Kanda le chieur, mais au moins, les pots cassés resteraient sagement à leur place dans les placards.

.| | ₪ | |.

Allen considéra un moment l'espace qui s'ouvrait devant lui, les bras croisés et la tête penchée dans l'attitude typique de celui qui réfléchit intensément et pèse soigneusement le pour et le contre de ses gestes et actions.

Bon, d'accord, la cuisine n'avait jamais été son fort et peut être avait-il visé_ un peu haut_ pour une première fois. Il avait les bases, suffisamment pour survivre en milieu particulièrement hostile —comprenant notamment l'entourage de Cross— mais pour préserver la paix et éviter que la situation ne dégénère une fois de plus, l'albinos consentait gracieusement à ce digne sacrifice. Son dos lui en serait reconnaissant et son visage aurait peut-être la chance de retrouver une colère humainement acceptable.

L'expérience culinaire fut plus ou moins concluante, la cuisine témoignant du vaillant combat mené par le littéraire volontaire mais hélas peu doué. Le jeune homme pouvait tout de même s'avouer fier de lui : les aiguilles de poulet étaient certes un peu _trop_ grillées, la soupe _légèrement _chargée en sel et il avait peut-être eu la main _un peu lourde_ en assaisonnant ses patates. Il n'en restait pas moins que l'exploit était fort louable et il espérait sincèrement que Kanda apprécierait le geste. Lui qui ne cessait de se plaindre de perdre un temps considérable à préparer la cuisine avant de partir travailler… il n'avait qu'à se lever plus tôt, cette foutue marmotte. Qui était celui qui prétendait qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil rendait doux et aimable ? Le crétin qui avait pondu ce dicton de merde n'avait jamais rencontré le brun taciturne qui occupait l'appartement à la manière d'un fantôme.

En y repensant bien, Allen se rendait compte qu'il ignorait bon nombre de choses à propos de son colocataire. Seulement ce que Kanda lui avait dit, au final. Très peu d'informations, donc.

' _Faudrait que je lui demande, tiens. Qui sait, ça pourrait peut-être débloquer un peu la situation. Et ça me confirmera qu'il n'est pas un dealer. '  
_

L'anglais délaissa ses pensées pour se concentrer sur la table, dressant le couvert avec attention, ne tenant pas à renverser quoique ce soit. Il contempla son œuvre d'un air appréciateur.

Il espérait sincèrement que le type de nourriture européen ne dérangerait pas Kanda. Le japonais semblait avoir pris un abonnement à vie aux soba, mais le brun n'avait jamais rechigné à manger autre chose de radicalement différent. Preuve en était que leurs placards regorgeaient de toutes sortes de choses typiquement occidentales, sans que le jeune homme ne puisse déterminer si Kanda aimait réellement ça ou s'il faisait l'effort incroyable de rajouter deux trois choses sur la liste de courses, rien que pour son jeune colocataire. Bien qu'habitant au japon depuis près de 10 ans maintenant, Allen devait avouer qu'il avait toujours eu un faible pour la nourriture européenne. Pour la nourriture en générale, même.

Mais bon, il était Kanda Yû, fallait pas déconner non plus en espérant qu'il avait une partie d'humanité suffisamment développée pour chercher à faire plaisir à l'albinos.

Allen fronça les sourcils tandis que Timcanpy faisait mine de roder autour de la table, profondément intéressé par ce qu'il s'y trouvait. Il ne tarda pas à filer en feulant de colère sous les remontrances de son maitre. La petite bête en avait assez fait ces derniers temps pour ne pas en rajouter une couche maintenant. Debout près de la gazinière, l'adolescent se faisait l'effet malheureux d'être une parfaite petite femme au foyer, le tablier ceint à sa taille n'arrangeant pas le tableau. Et cela ne lui plaisait pas des masses pour tout avouer.

_ Ce que tu me fais pas faire, Bakanda.

Ledit bakanda débarqua des deux pieds sur ces entrefaites, les vêtements encore froissés et clairement dans le potage. Il grogna par réflexe, cherchant sans doute une insulte bien sentie à lui servir en guise de bonjour. Depuis une semaine, ils se saluaient de la sorte. Ne trouvant rien, chose exceptionnelle, Kanda balaya le salon d'un regard vaseux.

Il ne se sentait pas bien. Pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, l'ainé s'était réveillé avec un horrible gout dans la bouche et une sensation nauséeuse qui lui agrippait l'estomac avec force.

Il resta un moment statique devant la bouille toute souriante d'un moyashi qui se forçait à garder un semblant de joie sur les traits. Parce que bon, il n'avait pas sué sang et eau pour récolter un coup d'œil assassin et une gueule de trois pieds de longs.

_ Bonsoir Kanda ! J'ai préparé le diner, je me suis dit que ça te gagnerait un peu de temps. Et je dois t'avouer que j'aimerais bien qu'on disc –

Le littéraire ne put finir sa phrase et contempla, d'un air presque choqué, son colocataire devenir plus blanc que blanc. Narines frémissantes et pupilles dilatées, il donnait l'impression de faire une attaque de panique, ce qui n'était pas sans légèrement inquiéter le plus jeune des deux. Ce dernier s'avança d'un pas, haussant un sourcil interloqué.

_ Kanda ?

_ Enlève ça.

Un murmure rauque et cassant. Allen s'arrêta, totalement perdu. Enlever ? Enlever quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette réaction encore ? Pourquoi diable le brun le fixait-il ainsi ? Très bien, il avait pris l'initiative d'enterrer la hache de guerre et visiblement, Kanda n'était pas contre l'idée. Mais de là à aller aussi vite en besogne, il y avait des limites ! Ils se sautaient encore à la gorge pas plus tard que la veille ! On ne pouvait pas être à ce point bipolaire, si ?

_ Quoi ? Demanda l'albinos, espérant se fourvoyer sur les intentions de son colocataire.

_ Enlève ça ! Hors de ma vue !

D'un large mouvement de bras, Kanda désigna la table, les petits plats dans les grands et les patates à l'ail qui terminaient de dorer tranquillement dans leur jus, dégageant un agréable fumet. Allen se raidit, sentant un frisson remonter le long de son échine, puis la colère le rejoindre et empourprer ses joues.

Il se tourna vers le japonais, le visage tordu par un rictus irrité, faisant de son mieux pour retenir la fureur qui l'animait.

_ Quoi ! Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Il est où le problème, encore, hein ?! Ça te plait pas, c'est ça ? Ça te donne envie de gerber, que je me décarcasse pour essayer de faire en sorte qu'on s'entende mieux ?! Putain de merde, je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé pour tes conneries de plantes, ça t'a pas suffi !?

Il n'eut pour seule réponse que le dos du japonais qui tournait violemment des talons, repartant en courant dans le couloir, une main sur la bouche. Abasourdi, l'étudiant resta figé sur place, ne reprenant pied avec la réalité que lorsqu'il entendit les désagréables et caractéristiques sons d'un homme moyen recrachant gaiement le contenu de son estomac dans la cuvette des toilettes. Allen grimaça, serrant dents et poings sous le coup de la frustration et de la colère.

Il était vexé, oui. Il s'attendait effectivement à une réaction négative et clairement moqueuse de la part de l'infirmier, mais pas à ce point-là ! Bon, il y avait peut-être une tout autre raison au fait que Kanda agissait comme une femme enceinte ayant ses nausées face à de la nourriture, mais Allen n'avait pas envie de la chercher. S'il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien, il n'avait qu'à rester dans sa chambre et ne pas foutre les pieds dans la cuisine pour lui cracher son dégout au visage de la sorte !

Enervé, le jeune homme arracha le tablier qui lui ceignait la taille, le jetant sans ménagement sur le plan de travail encore encombré avant de se lancer à la poursuite de son fuyard. Tim profita de son absence pour gravir consciencieusement le mont Table de la Cuisine et se bâfrer allégrement.

Allen tambourina à la porte de la salle de bain, vaguement inquiet tout de même —il avait bien remarqué la tête de cadavre que se trimbalait Kanda depuis quelques jours déjà mais n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde que cela puisse être véritablement grave— mais se refusant à l'admettre. Il avait un cœur, oui, mais pas pour Kanda Yû. Surtout pas pour lui, ce sale égoïste.

L'autre refusant de lui ouvrir, l'albinos entra dans la pièce qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de verrouiller, retrouvant son colocataire à genoux sur le carrelage de la salle d'eau, tenant la cuvette des WC d'une poigne crispée. Allen grimaça légèrement à l'aspect pitoyable que lui offrait le japonais ainsi affalé contre le trône, les cheveux défaits et le front moite de sueur.

_ Dégage de là, Moyashi, gronda le brun, mal à l'aise, réprimant un nouveau haut le cœur. Bon dieu, s'il avait su qu'il réagirait aussi vivement…

_ C'est quoi ton problème à la fin ? S'acharna l'albinos, pas près de lâcher prise. Très bien, puisque Kanda n'était pas disposé pour un repas, ils mettraient les choses à plat sans.

_ Sors d'ici !

_ Non ! Tu ne crois pas que tu abuses un peu, là ? Je ne suis pas ton chien ou ton esclave, je te signale au passage. Alors adresse-toi à moi sur un autre ton ! Et sans déconner, c'est quoi, ça ?! Merde, j'en peux plus de ton attitude ! Tu pouvais pas me le dire, tout bêtement, que tu étais malade, au lieu de nous faire une scène, comme ça ?!

Kanda se redressa à demi, essayant de se retourner pour darder sur le moyashi un regard glacé mais une nouvelle vague de nausée le prit, l'obligeant à se détourner à nouveau. La respiration hachée et lourde, le jeune homme ferma les yeux, essayant de calmer le roulis qui agitait son estomac. L'infirmier garda les lèvres fermement closes, refusant de rejeter encore quoique ce soit dans la cuvette et appuya son front contre la faïence.

_' Si je lui dis, c'est mort. Si je lui dis, c'est mort. Putain de merde, je le sens encore jusqu'ici ! '  
_

Nouveau hoquet presque douloureux qui se coinça dans sa gorge, Kanda n'entendit même pas le soupir désabusé d'Allen alors que celui-ci laissait ses épaules s'affaisser sous le coup de la déprime.

_ Tu fais chier, Kanda. Sérieusement. Je prends sur moi pour faire des efforts et faire en sorte qu'on ne se saute plus à la gorge chaque fois qu'on se croise, mais j'aimerais franchement un peu de réciprocité de ta part.

_' Oh pitié, pas maintenant. Pas un grand discours sur les relations sociales et l'amitié, pitié. '  
_

La diversion s'offrit à Kanda sous la forme d'une odeur tenace et désagréable, masquant légèrement celle qui l'avait conduite ici, à genoux dans la salle de bains. Et qui le glaça presque jusqu'au sang.

_ Tu m'écoutes, oui ?! Hurla Allen qui voyait clairement son monologue rageur tomber inutilement à l'eau.

_ Le brûlé.

Le jeune Walker resta bête sur le seuil de la pièce tandis que Kanda se redressait finalement en chancelant, le teint encore pâlichon et maladif.

_ Quoi ?

_ Ça sent le brûlé, reprit Yû en s'élançant dans le couloir, la nausée oubliée au profit d'une peur plus viscérale encore. Tim se rua dans l'entrée en miaulant de toute la force de ses poumons et le japonais hésita entre hurler de rage ou pleurer de déception lorsqu'il fit éruption dans la cuisine et la gazinière en flammes.

Allen arriva sur ses talons et haleta d'horreur, apercevant un bout de tablier malencontreusement oublié qui terminait de bruler au milieu du reste. Oh merde. Il entendit vaguement son colocataire siffler de colère en portant un bras à son visage pour se protéger de la chaleur qui se propageait aussi rapidement que le feu léchait les éléments, embrasant les torchons et les placards de bois avec une avidité effrayante.

_ MERDE !

Kanda bouscula violemment Allen, le forçant à reculer pour courir chercher son cellulaire abandonné sur une des étagères de la bibliothèque. Tétanisé, l'adolescent ne trouva pas la force de lui résister et serait sans doute resté sur place si le japonais ne l'avait pas saisi par l'épaule, le contraignant à reculer de plusieurs pas.

_ Il faut de l'eau, murmura-t-il sourdement tandis que l'ainé s'escrimait à expliquer la situation aux pompiers, jetant de rapides coups d'œil autour de lui, cherchant à juguler la panique qui l'envahissait.

Déjà dans le couloir de l'immeuble, on s'affairait. Des voisins attirés par les cris, la fumée qui se dégageait du début d'incendie et l'alarme qui avait fini par se déclencher, un peu trop tard malheureusement. Putain, Kanda les aurait trainés en justice pour ça. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre son appartement, bordel ! Pas maintenant !

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Allen se précipiter comme un fou vers l'évier miraculeusement épargné, emplissant stupidement une bassine d'eau. Kanda se crispa, ses doigts blanchissant sous la pression imposée et manqua d'en écraser son téléphone.

_ ARRETE ÇA !

Trop tard. Comme dans un film au ralenti, il vit le gamin paniqué balancer le contenu de sa gamelle sur les flammes dans l'espoir imbécile de les éteindre, apportant audites flammes un bien agréable apport en oxygène. Allen saisit la bêtise de son geste au moment même où il l'amorçait, ne pouvant plus retenir le mouvement.

L'instant suivant, un souffle d'air brulant balayait son visage et il s'écrasa avec violence sur le carrelage, se prenant le mur dans le dos. Devant lui, Kanda siffla, un bras levé en guise de protection, reculant d'un pas sous la chaleur suffocante. Il se tourna vers Allen, sonné, qui restait prostré au sol.

_ MAIS T'ES COMPLETEMENT INCONSCIENT !

Attrapant le plus jeune par le bras, il le remit sur ses deux pieds et le tira à sa suite sans perdre de temps, délaissant la cuisine qui flambait joyeusement pour le balancer dans le couloir de l'immeuble. Leur voisin s'affairait dores et déjà à décrocher l'extincteur du mur près de l'ascenseur défectueux. Kanda le laissa passer dans l'appartement enfumé, se reculant jusqu'au mur tout en pestant et jurant comme un charretier. Machinalement, il ramena son bras droit contre lui, la respiration erratique. La peau rougie et les cheveux en bataille, l'éclat fiévreux de ses yeux faisait véritablement peur à voir et on aurait dit qu'il était prêt à s'écrouler à la moindre seconde. Une voisine le força à s'assoir, jetant un coup d'œil inquiet à la concierge qui avait fini par s'occuper du petit albinos encore sous le choc qui peinait à reprendre pied à la réalité.

Les pompiers arrivèrent 5 minutes plus tard, permettant au voisin de ressortir de l'appartement afin de leur laisser le champ libre, les deux colocataires rapidement pris en charge par un secouriste tandis que ses collègues maitrisaient l'incendie qui ravageait leur cuisine.

_ Monsieur, s'il vous plait, luttait l'infirmier contre un Kanda maintenant fébrile qui ne tenait pas en place et semblait avoir retrouvé une bonne partie de ses moyens. Calmez-vous.

_ Lâchez moi, bon dieu ! Je vais bien !

_ C'est une brulure au deuxième degré, il faut la traiter immédiatement avant que—

Kanda lui fit les gros yeux, coupant le secouriste dans son élan pour lui prendre le bras droit, sérieusement amoché. Assis à côté de lui et plus ou moins materné par leur concierge surprotectrice, Allen fixa la blessure du regard, écarquillant les yeux.

_ Oh mon dieu…

Il hoqueta difficilement tandis que Yû repoussait durement le jeune homme brun qui tentait désespérément de lui faire entendre raison sur la gravité de la meurtrissure.

_ Cassez-vous, j'ai pas besoin de vos médocs !

_ Jeune homme, vous devez vous rendre à l'hopi—

_ Je vous ai dit que j'allais bien, merde !

_ Tu devrais l'écouter, Kanda, souffla faiblement l'étudiant, incapable de se détourner de la peau rougie, à vif, qu'il voyait reposer sur les genoux de l'ainé. Quand avait-il eu une telle blessure, c'était inconcevable, il n'avait pas approché les flammes…

Le brun tourna vivement la tête vers lui, clairement sur les nerfs. Il était à deux doigts de commettre un meurtre, c'était plus que certain, une aura noire et menaçante s'enroulant autour de ses membres. Il balança un regard glacé au gamin qui se recroquevilla instinctivement. L'ainé faisait de véritables efforts pour garder son self-control mais le résultat n'était pas très concluant. Ses mains tremblaient autant que sa voix pleine de fureur contenue.

_ Tu. Tu te tais.

_ Attends, je suis vrai—

_ Tu te la fermes. Tu ne dis rien, tu ne fais rien, tu ne me regardes même pas. Et la prochaine connerie du genre, je te tue.

Kanda avait atteint un stade d'énervement avancé, les nerfs non loin de lâcher face à l'énormité de la situation. Comme s'ils avaient besoin d'un incendie par-dessus leurs problèmes de cohabitation, sérieusement ! D'un geste rageur, le brun se releva en adressant à l'infirmer —qui essayait toujours de le soigner contre son gré— une grimace furieuse, dévoilant un bref instant ses dents en un clair signe de menace. L'autre battit en retraite, se tournant finalement vers Allen qui n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste, avachi plus qu'il n'était assis contre le mur du couloir. Etat de choc seulement, le gamin était exempt de la moindre blessure tandis que son compagnon, moins chanceux, risquait fort d'en garder des traces. Surtout s'il n'était pas traité le plus rapidement possible.

Mais le jeune homme semblait se foutre royalement du membre blessé, se relevant d'un mouvement saccadé, les jambes encore un peu flageolantes. Il secoua la tête pour se débarrasser des vertiges qui noyaient les bords de sa vision et s'avança sans tenir compte des avertissements à son égard, passant la porte de l'appartement pour rejoindre les pompiers.

Debout en bande sur le seuil de la cuisine, les hommes discutaient avec force, allant et venant dans l'appartement, piétinant son salon anciennement propre et rangé de leurs énormes bottes dégueulasses.

Le japonais contemplait le désastre carbonisé qu'était devenue sa cuisine, prenant de grandes inspirations pour ne pas hurler à la face du monde sa rage et son indignation. Trop, c'était trop.

_ C'est sans doute ça qui a déclenché l'incendie, constata l'un des pompiers en revenant vers son collègue et Kanda qui fulminait sur place, agitant à leur intention un restant de bout de tissu. Ce genre de négligence, ça arrive fréquemment vous savez. Pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, on est intervenu sur une affaire similaire. Vous avez eu de la chance, le feu s'est propagé relativement rapidement, ça aurait pu être bien pire.

Il adressa un petit sourire compatissant au jeune homme échevelé qui se tenait devant lui, presque frêle et maladif dans son T-shirt trois fois trop grand, et le survêtement qui lui tenait lieu de bas. L'homme fronça les sourcils en avisant l'aspect peu ragoutant de son bras. Avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, Kanda le coupa furieusement :

_ J'ai rien, gardez vos commentaires !

_ Je m'y connais suffisamment en brûlures pour savoir que celle-ci est grave. Vous devriez—

_ Je suis infirmier, je pense que je suis tout à fait à même de savoir si c'est grave ou non ! Combien va me couter toute cette merde ?

D'un large geste du bras, il désigna le carnage. L'apocalypse s'était déchainée là, il ne voyait pas d'autre image plus évocatrice que celle-ci à ses yeux. De la suie partout, les meubles carbonisés, des cendres qui volaient encore. Comment diable le feu n'avait-il pas atteint les réserves de gaz pour la cuisinière, c'était un mystère autant qu'un miracle, mais Yû n'était plus en mesure de le voir.

Tout ce qu'il voyait à l'heure actuelle, c'étaient des frais qu'il ne pouvait se permettre, des emmerdes administratives, l'assurance…

Putain de merde. L'assurance.

_' Maudit sois-tu, sale Moyashi de mes deux ! '  
_

Yû se pinça l'arête du nez, son bras brulé le lançant faiblement, une démangeaison désagréable.

_ Rappelez-moi de combien est la peine de prison pour homicide sauvage et volontaire sur son colocataire ? Demanda-t-il à la cantonade, bien que le regard noir sous sa lourde frange soit entièrement dirigé vers l'albinos sur le pas de la porte. Que le gamin tremble parce que sitôt son état de choc passé, le jeune homme allait lui donner une vraie raison de faire un tour à l'hôpital. Et d'y rester pour une durée indéterminée.

_ Vous en faites pas, jeune homme, rigola doucement un des pompiers qui n'avait pas saisi le moins du monde la menace de mort dans les paroles du brun. Votre assurance prendra en charge la plupart des frais. Vous verrez ça avec votre proprio.

_ J'suis pas couvert pour ce genre de sinistre, cracha l'autre, acerbe.

Le pompier eut l'air particulièrement embêté, se grattant la barbe en étalant un peu de suie sur son menton. Il allait pour parler mais Kanda le coupa d'un signe de main dédaigneux.

_ C'est bon. Ça va, j'en ai ras le cul. Cassez-vous. Cassez-vous, insista-t-il d'une voix glacée lorsqu'il vit que sa première demande n'avait visiblement pas été comprise.

Les hommes se regardèrent, durent juger par son regard que non, il ne plaisantait vraiment pas, avant de le saluer et de partir presque précipitamment. Le jeune homme resta seul debout au milieu de son salon, effrayant avec ces vêtements trop lâches, brûlés pour certaines parties, sa blessure et ses cheveux ébouriffés. On aurait dit un survivant au beau milieu d'un champ de bataille. Dans un sens, Kanda était parfaitement d'accord avec l'idée : il était le survivant d'une tempête nommée Moyashi.

Yû inspira, se main voltant à son front palpitant. Il sentait désormais la migraine le gagner et était quasiment certain qu'elle ne le lâcherait pas de sitôt. Il eut une pensée pour Reever, qui devait sans doute l'attendre à l'hôpital et saisit son portable. Sur son palier, les voisins discutaient toujours, la concierge ne cessant de questionner Allen sur son état. Le jeune homme était toujours en prise avec l'infirmier, lequel leva la tête vers le japonais qui s'avançait à nouveau vers eux, portable en main.

A nouveau, il tenta de lui faire entendre raison.

_ Jeune homme, votre…

_ Emmenez-le à l'hosto, déclara Yû sur un ton tranchant. Emmenez le avec vous, qu'il aille chez un pote, je m'en fous, mais qu'il disparaisse de ma vue.

_ Kanda, je suis—

Les protestations d'Allen furent coupées, sans qu'ils ne sachent s'il allait s'excuser encore une fois —il était responsable de tout ceci, après tout— ou bien s'insurger contre le fait que Kanda prenait des décisions à sa place, par un regard noir et vénéneux. L'albinos déglutit difficilement, extrêmement mal à l'aise. Maintenant que l'adrénaline venait à disparaitre de son système, il prenait lentement mais surement conscience de tout ce qui se passait autour de lui et ce qu'il avait fait. Kanda n'était pas seulement furieux. Il était bien au-delà de tout cela.

_ Je t'ai dit de te TAIRE !

Allen se raidit d'un coup, de même que l'entièreté du couloir. Ils regardaient désormais tous le japonais, certains choqués, d'autres affligés, voire même carrément effrayés en ce qui concernait le jeune infirmier et l'un des pompiers encore à leur niveau dans les escaliers. Le voisin s'approcha de lui, levant une main compatissante que Kanda lui défendit d'un coup d'œil d'apposer sur son épaule. L'homme recula prudemment laissant place à leur concierge qui se releva doucement.

_ Allons, allons, Monsieur Kanda. Je comprends que vous soyez contrarié, mais tout va s'arranger, ne vous en faites pas. Ce pauvre garçon n'y est pour rien.

Il fut clair que Yû voulut répliquer vertement mais il se retrouva seulement à ouvrir la bouche sans rien dire. Il resta ainsi un moment, à tous les dévisager puis tourna brusquement les talons, retournant dans son antre. Le silence plana un moment sur la petite troupe avant que l'infirmier ne se reprenne, se tournant vers Allen pour lui proposer de rentrer à son tour et de se reposer.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, se mettant sur ses pieds chancelants.

_ Je ne viens pas d'échapper à un incendie pour me retrouver entre ses griffes. Je crois que la dernière personne qu'il souhaite voir en ce moment, c'est moi. Je vais appeler un ami.

La concierge sourit gentiment. L'infirmier lui tapota l'épaule. En quelques minutes, le couloir fut vidé, quelques-uns proposant leur aide pour le lendemain, afin de remettre la pièce en état et tous se quittèrent, soulagés que se termine enfin cette sombre histoire.

* * *

Certains disaient qu'ils n'y avaient pas vraiment d'action, j'espère que pour ce chapitre, vous voilà contents. ^^ Pour être tout à fait honnête, dans les premiers jets de ce chapitre, la scène de la cuisine n'était pas le moins du monde prévue. Je cherchais simplement une chose que pourrait faire Allen pour se réconcilier (c'est réussi, aaha) avec Kanda et j'ai songé à un petit diner sympatoche, parce que ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que la table a été dressée en son honneur lorsqu'on rentre du taf ou qu'on se réveille difficilement le matin. Tout faire cramer, je dois dire que ça s'est écrit un peu à l'instinct mais j'aime beaucoup l'effet qui est rendu. Comme quoi, laissez donc les personnages faire ce qu'ils veulent dans les fics, ils s'en sortent très bien tout seuls.

Pour ce qui est des reviews, je réponds ici aux anonymes parce que je n'ai d'autres moyens de le faire, et je mail les autres juste après avoir posté ce chapitre. Mais à tous, je vous remercie infiniment, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me touche de recevoir vos avis.

A **Guest**, qui est toujours sur les startingblock quand je poste un chapitre. C'est à croire que tu me traques! ^^ Oui, c'est sadique de laisser en suspense mais j'adore ça et c'est tellement plus drôle. L'humour, je dois dire que le mien est parfois assez particulier, mais je suis contente en tout cas que cette fic te fasse rire, c'est un peu le but aussi, quand même.

Pour **Atyna** ; pauvre Allen, ouais. Mais ne t'inquiète donc pas pour sa vie ; Yû est un taré violent mais pas un tueur non plus, hein. Quoique, il pourrait peut être, dans un accès de rage. Il était plutôt bien parti dans ce chapitre d'ailleurs.

Et **Hanahime**, enfin : Je te remercie vraiment pour tous ces beaux compliments, ça me fait chaud au coeur. Tu m'expliqueras en passant comment tu as fait pour sortir de ton asile, ça fait des années que j'essaye avec le mien s'en y parvenir. J'écris depuis ma cellule capitonnée. Et je ne peux que t'encourager à me laisser des commentaires, je les lis tous avec beaucoup d'attention et s'il y a bien une chose que j'adore chez les lecteurs, c'est d'avoir leur avis et de discuter avec eux! Alors surtout, n'hésite pas, lâche toi!

Voilà, en espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu. J'en profite également pour vous dire, puisque vous êtes nombreux à me le faire remarquer ; je travaille mes UA. Ca parait peut être pas comme ça et vous ne me côtoyez pas à la conception d'une fanfic mais je passe toujours un temps infini à chercher des détails, des trucs insignifiants pour constituer mon monde et y incorporer les personnages de la manière la plus fluide et naturelle qui soit. C'est une gymnastique intéressante et qui me botte plus que tout, je dois bien l'avouer. D'ailleurs, je vous rassure aussi, j'essaye de faire le moins possible dans l'OOC. Ce que j'aime dans DGM, ce sont justement les caractères des personnages, qui font qu'ils sont tous différents et fantastiques. Alors pourquoi diable chercher à les modifier ?

Sur ce, une bonne semaine à vous et rendez vous samedi prochain! Ou en milieu de semaine sur mon blog pour avoir une petite preview du chap 5. hu hu hu.


	5. Chapitre 5

Ce chapitre... deux fois que je le mets à jour et qu'internet me lâche. Connerie de campagne et sa connexion merdique. Sur ce, bonne lecture, je vous retrouve en fin de page.

* * *

Allen se demandait ce qui devait être le pire.

Avoir cramé la cuisine de l'appartement en essayant de préparer à manger pour son colocataire détestable —qui devait d'ailleurs le détester encore plus à l'heure actuelle— ou bien avoir passé la nuit chez Lavi, à se battre pour conserver son intégrité physique et mentale, et avoir subi les inquiétudes de Lenalee durant un temps indéfini.

Finalement, il aurait presque préféré affronter Kanda et son aura de tueur plutôt que la jeune fille affolée qui avait passé près d'un quart d'heure à le regarder sous toutes les coutures pour s'assurer qu'il allait parfaitement bien. Ils en étaient arrivés en retard en cours.

_ Ce soir, tu passes à la maison, décréta la jeune fille en sortant de l'amphithéâtre après deux heures de répit pour Allen.

L'adolescent protesta vivement.

_ Je ne suis pas un gamin ! Bon dieu, Lena, je vais bien !

_ Non, tu ne vas pas bien ! Tu es choqué ! Ça se voit, regarde toi !

Elle désigna le jeune homme d'un geste de la main comme s'il avait la peste. Les sourcils froncés, elle arborait un air de mère profondément inquiète. Exagérément inquiète.

_ Lenalee… sérieusement…

_ Allen, tu as subi un traumatisme, dont tu es le responsable qui plus est. C'est très sérieux.

Le littéraire eut une grimace. Bien, quelle superbe preuve de tact de lui rappeler qu'il était en partie responsable de ses problèmes de colocation et qu'en voulant les régler, il avait manqué de les tuer tous les deux.

_ Merci, tu viens de me remonter le moral d'un coup, là…

La brune n'eut même pas la décence de s'excuser, envoyant voler ses mèches en arrière d'un mouvement de tête. Une grimace agacée déforma un bref instant ses traits sous un accès d'humeur.

_ Oh, tu as très bien compris où je voulais en venir.

_ Puisque je te dis que tout va bien…

C'était vrai. Passé l'état de choc et le trajet en bus pour se rendre chez Lavi, Allen s'était rendu compte qu'il allait parfaitement bien. Un miracle en soi qu'il n'ait pas été blessé, vraiment. Surtout lorsque Kanda, lui, se trouvait désormais avec une brulure sévère qu'il avait refusé de traiter.

L'étudiant ne pouvait pas prétendre qu'il ne s'en était pas inquiété. Lorsqu'il avait raconté les évènements à Lavi, la veille au soir, il avait senti une boule d'angoisse lui obstruer un instant la gorge. Peut-être n'était-il pas en très bons termes avec son colocataire en ce moment mais l'idée que l'ainé ait pu être blessé par sa faute était tout bonnement insupportable. Il en avait même maudit l'entêtement imbécile du japonais qui avait fermement —et pour d'obscures raisons alors qu'il avait clairement besoin d'un traitement— refusé de se rendre à l'hôpital. Etait-il incapable de prendre soin de lui-même ou bien la colère l'avait-elle trop aveuglé sur le moment pour qu'il songe à s'occuper de son bras ? Pour avoir eu la malchance de se trouver dans une situation quelque peu similaire, Allen savait à quel point un membre brûlé était douloureux. Kanda n'avait même pas fait mine d'avoir mal.

L'étudiant soupira tandis que Lenalee le prenait par l'épaule et l'entrainait à sa suite. Il semblait que ce soir, il ne pourrait échapper au repas en tête à tête avec les Lee. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas cette sympathique famille mais le frère ainé de la brune était aussi flippant que pouvait l'être Yû. Dans un style un peu plus particulier, certes, mais flippant quand même.

Une fois encore, il se demanda ce qui était le pire pour lui : Komui Lee ou Kanda Yû ?

Sa vie était vraiment merdique.

.| | ₪ | |.

Allen inspira à fond. Il se voyait revenir quelques semaines plus tôt, debout devant cette porte avec toute l'indécision du monde sur les traits. Si à cet instant là, leur agréable concierge avait tranché pour lui, ce n'était maintenant plus le cas. Et l'albinos se retrouvait seul devant cette porte close qu'il ne parvenait à franchir.

Lenalee avait raison, au final ; il était bel et bien traumatisé. Par ce que son colocataire furieux serait capable de lui faire. Il n'avait pas appelé Kanda, afin de prendre des nouvelles, autant pour son état que celui de l'appartement. Et le japonais, de son côté, n'avait pas donné le moindre indice qui aurait permis à l'albinos de savoir s'il attendait son retour de pied ferme ou non.

Allen s'attendait presque à retrouver Tim dans sa cage de transport et ses affaires dans l'entrée. Après un fiasco pareil —bien que totalement involontaire— il aurait pu trouver cela… normal. De toute façon, il n'avait pas de quoi réparer l'entièreté des dégâts et préférait encore se voir mettre à la porte plutôt que d'avoir à débuter sa vie sur un emprunt. Il y avait déjà eu suffisamment de Cross pour piocher sans vergogne dans ses économies.

Cross. Allen se voyait déjà de retour dans leur petit pavillon de banlieue, à supporter les gloussements incessants de ses poules trop parfumées. Ça, l'alcool, les factures sur le buffet du salon, la maison à la limite de l'insalubrité car il n'avait pas le temps de faire régulièrement le ménage de fond en comble, l'odeur du café froid et des restants du diner de la veille, le tout flottant dans un parfum de cigarette froide…

Allen gémit de frustration. Merde. Il avait juré à Cross qu'il s'en sortirait parfaitement sans lui et qu'il ne comptait certainement pas remettre les pieds à la maison avant un bon moment. Revenir la queue entre les jambes —hors de question de vivre avec Lavi. Des deux maux, il faut choisir le moindre et les sautes d'humeur de Marian, il savait encore les gérer. Les excentricités nocturnes de Lavi, un peu moins— serait un coup immense pour son égo. Son tuteur ne manquerait pas de lui en faire la remarque avec un rictus amusé à l'appui.

_' Maudit sois-tu, sale rouquin alcoolique ! '  
_

Le jeune homme reporta son attention sur la porte qui se dressait devant lui, faible obstacle qu'il ne se sentait pas la force de franchir. Avec une nouvelle inspiration, il posa sa main sur la poignée, évidemment verrouillée. Il avait pris soin d'attendre que Kanda ait vidé les lieux —la Deauville manquante sur le parking de l'immeuble lui avait certifiée que c'était le cas— préférant ne pas croiser le japonais avant un certain temps. Pour le reste de ses jours, même, si cela pouvait effectivement lui sauver la vie.

Les doigts légèrement tremblants, il introduisit sa clé dans la serrure, faisant doucement pivoter le battant sur ses gonds. La tête blanche passa dans l'entée plongée dans l'obscurité, tendant l'oreille au silence presque trop parfait. Et si jamais Kanda avait décidé de lui jouer un quelconque tour et de l'attendre dans un coin afin de lui tendre un piège ?

Avec prudence, le jeune homme s'avança dans l'appartement, posant délicatement son sac au sol, scrutant la pénombre. Ses affaires n'étaient pas sur le palier… peut être Kanda avait-il décidé de tout brûler à son tour… Allen se redressa doucement, cheminant lentement vers le salon. Couloir désert, chambres fermées… l'ennemi pouvait être partout et avait un avantage certain. Allen déglutit, un long frisson remontant le long de son échine. Il y avait quelqu'un avec lui dans la pièce. Il en était certain.

_ Hem… Kanda ?

Sa voix s'éleva dans le noir, plaintive et hésitante. Allen attendit un instant une réponse qui ne vint pas, son stress augmentant d'un cran. Il le sentait. Il allait mourir là, ce soir. Kanda allait l'étriper, il devait l'attendre dans un recoin afin de lui sauter dessus et le neutraliser sans un bruit…

Un bruit qui retentit finalement tout près de lui, le faisant sursauter violemment.

_ AH !

Le littéraire se recula vivement en se baissant, espérant éviter le coup latéral qui venait vers lui. L'étudiant resta un moment immobile, les bras levés au niveau de sa tête, accroupit au sol. Il avait lu ça dans un bouquin ; offrir le moins de surface possible à l'adversaire.

Adversaire qui se trouvait n'être que son chat, venu se précipiter dans ses jambes pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue et lui montrer à quel point il lui avait manqué. L'albinos le caressa, heureux qu'il n'ait rien : dans sa colère, Kanda aurait très bien pu s'en prendre à la petite bête.

_ Oooh, bon sang, ce que je suis content de te voir mon grand ! T'as survécu à ce que je vois.

Le chat émit un miaulement d'appréciation, frottant sa petite tête dans la paume affectueuse de son maitre. Après quelques minutes de câlinage en règle, Allen fut convaincu que Kanda n'était pas là et qu'aucun piège n'avait été posé à son attention quelque part dans l'appartement. Le jeune homme respira bien mieux.

Se relevant, il se résigna à allumer la lumière et contempler le carnage dont il était malheureusement le responsable. Dieu, ces quelques minutes au milieu des flammes avaient été parmi les plus terrifiantes de sa vie. Il se sentait idiot pour avoir paniqué de la sorte mais Lenalee lui avait assuré qu'il avait eu une réaction normale —pas appropriée, certes, mais normale— et qu'il n'avait pas à s'en vouloir. Ce dont il aurait voulu être sérieusement sûr, en revanche, c'était que Kanda pensait de la même manière que son amie. Ce qui lui paraissait bien peu probable.

Allen se sentait coupable, bien entendu, et était déterminé, si jamais il survivait à l'attaque Kanda, à réparer ses erreurs. Ou au moins essayer, compte tenu de sa maladresse, ce n'était pas forcément une bonne idée.

Il se rendit compte néanmoins que la participation, autant financière que manuelle, ne serait d'aucune utilité. Allen cligna des yeux, ahurit, alors que le plafonnier illuminait la salle carrelée, propre et immaculée comme au premier jour. La suie avait été nettoyée, les éléments récurés de fond en comble et les appareils abimés avaient été remplacés par des neufs, bas de gamme, certes, mais en parfait état de marche.

Allen resta bête un instant puis sursauta lorsque la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit sur la seule personne qu'il voulait à tout prix éviter. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se terrer comme un lâche. Cependant, Yû Kanda était ce type de personne suffisamment effrayant pour qu'on veuille le fuir sans demander son reste. Et Allen avait grandement envie de fuir.

Le japonais entra dans le salon, perdu dans ses pensées car il ne remarqua pas immédiatement la présence de l'étudiant, planté au milieu de la cuisine. Des sacs en plastique dans les mains, il revenait de courses de dernière minute et n'allait pas tarder à repartir pour prendre son service à l'hôpital.

Il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il croisa finalement le regard d'Allen qui tenta un sourire penaud, priant silencieusement pour conserver son intégrité physique et mentale.

Mais Kanda ne le frappa pas, ni des mots ni des poings, se contentant de passer près de lui comme s'il n'existait pas, rangeant avec une colère contenue les aliments qu'il venait d'acheter. Dérouté, l'étudiant le suivit des yeux.

_ Kanda ?

L'autre ne répondit pas, repoussant un peu violemment des boites de conserves dans le placard au-dessus de l'évier afin d'en caler d'autres. La porte du frigo couina de protestation lorsqu'il l'ouvrit tout aussi férocement.

_ Euh… je suis—

Yû se tourna si brusquement, dardant sur lui un regard des plus noirs qui soit, qu'Allen en recula d'un pas. Mal à l'aise sous ses yeux glacés, il déglutit difficilement.

_ Désolé… ? Acheva-t-il d'une petite voix, sachant très bien que ses excuses ne seraient pas acceptées.

L'étudiant sembla se tasser sur lui-même et ferma un œil craintif lorsque le japonais passa vivement à côté de lui, ses cheveux fouettant l'air dans son sillage en un sifflement presque malsain. Il adressa une malédiction à Tim qui avait fait mine de vouloir se faire les griffes sur le canapé et disparut dans sa chambre à grand renfort de claquage de porte.

Le silence ne dura que quelques minutes avant que le brun ne ressorte, toujours sans un mot, ses vêtements changés et ses cheveux arrangés en une espèce de chignon lâche qu'il portait toujours pour se rendre au travail. Il n'adressa pas un coup d'œil à Allen, toujours figé sur place et retenant sa respiration. La porte d'entrée claqua avec des airs de fin du monde et l'anglais se retrouva seul dans l'appartement.

Curieusement, il n'était pas aussi soulagé qu'il l'aurait cru.

.| | ₪ | |.

Ils ne s'adressèrent plus la parole. Le japonais n'avait pas émis le moindre son à l'adresse du littéraire, que ce soit pour l'insulter ou autre, se contentant de lui jeter un bref regard lorsqu'il le croisait puis de continuer sa route comme si de rien était. Kanda l'ignorait, et si quelques semaines plus tôt, cela lui aurait fait plaisir, Allen se sentait désormais plus mal à l'aise que satisfait.

_ Ça m'angoisse, confia-t-il à Lenalee alors qu'ils se posaient sur l'espace vert à côté des terrains de sport afin de profiter de leur pause du midi. Lavi devait les rejoindre d'ici une demi-heure, une fois son cours de grec terminé.

La brune lissa soigneusement sa jupe, réarrangeant la veste qu'elle avait délaissée sur son sac et ouvrit son bentô.

_ Tu es une véritable girouette, Allen, nota-t-elle en cassant ses baguettes de plastique. Il y a quelques temps encore, tu aurais tué pour être dans cette situation.

_ Peut-être mais ça ne me plait pas, c'est tout. Je sais qu'il m'en veut, ça se sent, y a comme une aura malsaine avec lui chaque fois qu'on est dans la même pièce. Mais s'il m'a pas viré de l'appartement, ça veut dire qu'il me pardonne quand même, non ?

Etrange comme il espérait désormais que cette hypothèse soit vraie. Il était curieux et dérangeant de constater qu'il accordait une réelle importance à ce que Kanda, plus qu'un autre visiblement, pensait de lui.

Au fil des ans, Allen s'était habitué à n'accorder qu'une brève attention à ce que l'on pouvait bien colporter à son sujet. Depuis sa naissance, il était accoutumé à diverses moqueries concernant son physique peu gracieux. Ses cheveux blancs avait fait de lui la risée de l'école durant de nombreuses années, son bras défiguré lui avait presque toujours conféré le statut de pestiféré. Etre repoussé, jugé, regardé avec plus de dégout que de sympathie, il avait fini par devoir s'y faire. Même au sein de la faculté on l'avait parfois comparé à une bête excentrique ou un ado dépravé. Chaoij Han, un crétin aux airs de babouin, en avait d'ailleurs fait son sport favori, lui vouant une haine aussi ridicule qu'éternelle.

Les quelques rares qui avaient eu l'audace de l'approcher savaient bien entendu qu'il n'en n'était rien mais les apparences et les habitudes étaient tenaces. Il arrivait encore parfois à Lenalee et Lavi de tiquer sur son physique. La jeune fille attardait son regard plus que nécessaire sur la cicatrice qui lui mangeait le visage ; le rouquin détournait le sien lorsque le cadet se changeait dans les vestiaires du gymnase.

Le seul qui, jusqu'à présent, n'avait pas manifesté la moindre réaction positive ou négative face à lui était Kanda. Le brun avait bien noté ses différences, cela allait sans dire puisqu'Allen dormait constamment en T-shirt à manches courtes et qu'il prenait rarement la peine de dissimuler son bras lorsqu'il était dans l'appartement. Mais contrairement à ce que l'étudiant avait prévu, l'ainé n'avait rien à dit à ce sujet. Pas un mot, aucune question ni la moindre remarque, c'était à peine s'il avait plissé les yeux face à la chair noircie et irrémédiablement meurtrie avant de retourner à ses mots croisés et son café. Jamais il n'y avait fait la moindre allusion et l'albinos s'était persuadé que le japonais lui-même avait _oublié_. Si dérangeant que soit son apparence extérieure, Kanda ne s'en était pas formalisé le moins du monde, se contentant de le traiter comme il semblait le faire avec tout le monde. Mal, certes, mais pas comme une pauvre chose fragile.

Et ce changement, qu'il n'avait plus connu depuis des années, mis à part chez Cross —Lenalee l'avait longtemps pris avec des pincettes avant de parvenir à faire abstraction de ses cicatrices— était une chose agréable. Une chose qu'il se surprenait à ne pas vouloir perdre, même si cela se traduisait par devoir endurer la présence de Kanda dans un périmètre proche du sien.

_ Il faut vraiment que je trouve un moyen de réparer tout ça, soupira le jeune homme en mâchonnant le contenu de sa propre boite —bien supérieure aux dimensions admises en ce qui concernaient les bentô classiques.

Lenalee acquiesça distraitement, une boulette de riz dans la bouche.

_ Tu n'as pas dit qu'il avait déjà fait changer toute la cuisine ?

_ Oui… je ne sais pas comment il s'y est pris d'ailleurs, je crois bien qu'il y a passé toute la journée et toute la nuit. Ça me met mal à l'aise de n'avoir rien pu faire à ce sujet.

_ Il n'aurait sans doute pas voulu que tu y touches, soyons lucides.

_ Tu sais que tu as l'art et la manière de réconforter les gens, Lena…

_ Navrée de me montrer honnête, grinça la jeune fille, visiblement peu encline à une conversation polie, douce et compatissante.

Allen lui jeta un coup d'œil en coin, renonçant à exposer ses problèmes de conscience. Il se rendait compte qu'il en parlait énormément, sans doute trop et il était compréhensible que ses amis commencent quelque peu à se lasser de l'entendre se plaindre à tout bout de champ contre le japonais.

_' Ça vire presque à l'obsession, c'est carrément malsain… '  
_

_ Quelque chose ne va pas, Lenalee ?

_ Tout va parfaitement bien.

' _Bien sûr, oui, et je suis le fils caché du Prince Charles. '  
_

Allen se retint néanmoins de poursuivre la conversation, devinant aisément le nœud du problème lorsque Lavi, au bras d'une jolie blonde au sourire freedent un peu trop éblouissant, se dirigea vers eux. Lee se raidit d'un coup, une moue apparaissant sur ses traits cependant qu'Allen soupirait mentalement. Bon sang… Il n'avait jamais été très à l'aise avec les relations amoureuses et tout ce qui se rapportait au sujet mais même lui, pauvre petit albinos qu'aucune fille n'avait jamais voulu approcher, avait conscience de la situation.

Alors comment Lavi, le plus grand playboy (ou en tout cas, l'un des plus grands) de ce campus universitaire pouvait-il passer à côté sans voir ni comprendre que si Lenalee portait des jupes si courtes et allait constamment vers lui pour les choses les plus insignifiantes, ce n'était pas uniquement par pure amitié ?

_ Hey, guys ! Tout va bien ?

Selon le roux, un accent anglais faisait définitivement fondre toutes les filles de la terre. Allen pouvait certifier que l'accent ne faisait pas tout, il en était la preuve vivante. Avalant sa bouchée et voyant que Lenalee ne répondait pas immédiatement, l'albinos prit la parole avec un sourire aimable.

_ Bien, parfaitement bien…je vois que tu n'es pas venu tout seul…

Le tout avec un regard appuyé signifiant que cette simple action manquait cruellement de tact. L'irlandais ne le remarqua pas —ou bien fit en sorte de ne pas le remarquer— et aborda un sourire aussi étincelant que la blonde qui replaça une de ses mèches de cheveux en les saluant.

_ Oui, tu as remarqué, plaisanta le borgne en ricanant. Je vous présente Yumi, elle est dans mon cours de grec moderne.

Allen ouvrit la bouche pour se présenter et la saluer à son tour mais Lenalee le coupa en se levant vivement, époussetant sa jupe.

_ J'ai un cours, je dois y aller.

' _Bien, au moins c'est clair maintenant, j'espère que Lavi va comprendre le message… '  
_

Mais il apparut que le rouquin semblait être totalement insensible au code féminin que Lenalee avait pourtant clairement laissé s'exprimer. A ce stade, ce n'était plus être aveugle, mais également sourd et totalement abruti.

Allen poussa un soupir désabusé, essayant de se noyer dans son thermos de thé alors que Lavi et sa poule gloussaient comme les deux volailles qu'ils avaient décidé d'être. L'albinos rougit jusqu'aux oreilles lorsque quelques paroles et autres _bruits_ fort déplacés selon lui, vinrent tourner dans la conversation qui se déroulait tout juste à côté de lui. D'un bond aussi fulgurant que la brune quelques minutes plus tôt, il fut sur pieds, ses affaires rangées et paré à partir de la pelouse le plus rapidement possible.

Lavi remarqua son brusque mouvement et quitta le cou de la blonde dans lequel il s'était niché, adressant un coup d'œil rapide à son ami.

_ Al ? Tu pars toi aussi ?

_ J'ai un devoir à terminer pour Cloud, biaisa l'étudiant en détournant les yeux de la scène, mal à l'aise. Et mes oreilles tiennent encore un peu à leur semblant d'innocence et de virginité.

Le couple eut la décence de rougir —rectification : la blonde en eut la décence, Lavi se contentant d'un sourire satisfait et goguenard— et Allen tourna les talons, quittant dare-dare l'espace vert.

Arrivé sous les préaux qui menaient aux bâtiments principaux, il s'arrêta, dérouté. Un devoir à terminer pour Cloud, cela aurait pu être convainquant mais ledit devoir avait été rendu la veille et, étrangement magnanime, la femme ne leur avait rien donné à faire en supplément. Miranda Lotto étant encore à l'hôpital pour une chute dans les escaliers après une rencontre malencontreuse avec un autre professeur, n'était pas en mesure de dispenser ses cours de l'après-midi. Comme Lenalee avait fui et était au demeurant introuvable, Allen n'avait donc rien d'autre à faire que de rentrer chez lui.

Et par conséquent, de retrouver Kanda le terrible.

Les épaules voutées et l'air d'un condamné à mort sur le visage, l'anglais sortit du campus, se demandant s'il ne pouvait pas gagner un peu de temps en passant à la librairie pour faire des heures sup'. Et pourquoi pas prendre un café…tout était bon pour faire reculer l'échéance, l'atmosphère tendue de l'appartement était un vrai calvaire.

Patientant à son arrêt de bus, le jeune homme sursauta comme un damné lorsque son téléphone portable émis un ricanement bruyant et glauque à souhait. D'un geste vif, il arracha l'objet de sa poche.

_ Putain Lavi, c'est la dernière fois que tu touches à mon portable.

Sur l'écran ne clignotait qu'un unique message qui le fit légèrement reconsidérer ses plans pour la soirée.

_Fais quelque chose de gentil pour lui (sans cramer la cuisine cette fois ci) je suis sûre que ça va s'arranger. Lena—_

Avec un sourire, Allen rangea le cellulaire en remerciant mentalement son amie. Il était temps pour lui de prendre les armes et d'affronter le terrible dragon cracheur de feu.

_.| | ₪ | |._

_Tap, tap, tap_

Kanda fronça les sourcils en tapotant avec la régularité d'un chef d'orchestre la seringue qu'il tenait en main, chassant l'air de l'objet. D'un geste un peu las et rodé par l'habitude, il injecta le traitement de son patient, notant avec application l'heure et le nom dudit médicament, reposant finalement le dossier à sa place ; au bout du lit.

Scrutant la chambre silencieuse, il s'assura machinalement des différents tracés sur les éléments de mesure qui bipaient doucement puis sortit de la pièce, passant à la suivante.

Sa ronde nocturne avait un côté apaisant qui lui convenait parfaitement. L'endroit était toujours plus calme qu'en journée, beaucoup moins bruyant ou éclairé. Kanda avait toujours détesté le blanc des murs hospitaliers, principalement parce qu'il était sensible à la luminosité ambiante. Un hypothétique défaut de mélanine en serait la cause, lui conférant un teint atrocement pâle, voire même cadavérique sous les néons violents des couloirs.

Mais ici, au milieu des patients endormis, dans le ronronnement familier des machines et les froissements de tissu, Kanda se sentait bien.

Enfin, aussi bien que l'on peut être quand un chat bruyant avait investi son appartement, lui vrillant les oreilles pour obtenir sa pitance. Et encore, si ce n'était que le chat. Mais putain, le maitre était tout aussi con : il lui avait cramé sa cuisine, bordel de dieu !

Lorsqu'il y resongeait, le japonais avait encore du mal à s'y faire. Machinalement, il porta la main au bandage qui ceignait encore son bras et dissimulait efficacement sa brulure. Il garderait un superbe souvenir de cet évènement, le moyashi avait pensé à tout. Des mois de son salaire engloutis impitoyablement dans ce carnage, les frais pour le propriétaire qui avait bien entendu gueulé, des heures pour obtenir le matériel nécessaire à la réparation de la cuisine, puisqu'il n'avait plus les fonds pour le faire faire à un artisan…

Semaine de merde, soirée de merde, vie de merde, de manière globale et colocataire de merde en cadeau bonus. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé les virer, lui et son abruti de chat. Le coup de l'incendie aurait dû être celui de trop, sincèrement. Seulement s'il virait actuellement le moyashi, avec les frais qu'il avait engagés, il pouvait lui-même dire adieu au toit qu'il avait sur la tête. Hors de question que ce sale albinos le vire de chez lui. Et tant pis s'il avait la furieuse envie de le tuer chaque fois qu'il le croisait dans un couloir : il se retiendrait.

Kanda soupira, pour ainsi dire totalement blasé. Il avait dépassé un stade d'épuisement physique et mental, à tel point qu'il n'était même plus en mesure de fomenter un plan correct pour faire payer à son colocataire les conneries dont il était responsable. A défaut, et parce qu'il était conscient que ses nerfs mis à rude épreuve ne dureraient pas aussi longtemps qu'il l'avait escompté, il se contentait d'ignorer le gamin et d'éviter tout contact qui l'aurait fait craquer. Le gosse devait avoir compris qu'il lui en voulait à mort puisqu'il n'osait même plus revenir à l'appartement.

Leur concierge était passée durant la semaine afin de prendre les nouvelles. Kanda l'avait accueillie avec un regard noir et un grognement et elle avait passé près de 20 minutes à essayer de lui expliquer que le « pauvre petit monsieur Walker » n'y était vraiment pour rien et que toute cette histoire n'était qu'un simple malentendu. Il lui en aurait foutu, des malentendus : la moitié de son appartement avait failli partir en fumée !

Les nerfs à nouveau en pelote à la simple évocation de cet anodin souvenir, Kanda serra dents et poings, traçant sa route sans prendre la peine de saluer quiconque. Personne ne s'en formalisa, ses collègues de travail désormais habitués à son humeur de chien et pour certains, suffisamment au courant de l'histoire de la cuisine pour ne pas volontairement chercher à titiller la bête à ce sujet.

Quelque part, Kanda bénissait leur discrétion à tous et cette volonté farouche qu'ils avaient à vouloir lui foutre la paix. Une attitude bien agréable et qui lui convenait parfaitement : ses autres boulots n'avaient pas tous été si gratifiants au niveau des relations humaines.

Depuis son arrivée en ville, des années plus tôt, Kanda avait pu tester plusieurs emplois, parfois diamétralement opposés. De barman dans une boite de nuit minable, harcelé par les serveuses qui le trouvaient tout à fait à leur gout ; à vendeur dans un drugstore, il avait travaillé sur un chantier pendant quelques temps, avait obtenu un emploi de veilleur de nuit dans un parking souterrain et même de baby-sitter. Ce dernier restait d'ailleurs sa plus amère expérience et l'avait conforté dans son idée que les enfants étaient des monstres.

Alors après les terreurs en culottes courtes, le calme de l'hôpital local, plongé dans une pénombre bienveillante, était un véritable enchantement. Bien sûr, il y avait parfois quelques urgences, des arrivées en catastrophe, ou des départs tout aussi précipités, mais dans l'ensemble, il n'avait pas à se plaindre. De toute façon, le jeune homme était habitué à gérer les situations de crises ; sa vie en était un exemple parfait. Dieu seul savait qu'en ce moment il en avait sérieusement besoin, de son self contrôle.

Kanda poussa une porte, entrant dans un des débarras où étaient conservés les différents médicaments et autres nécessaires au bien être des patients. Il devait préparer les traitements du lendemain et faire un rapide inventaire.

La porte dans son dos s'ouvrit en couinant, une tête blonde et ébouriffée passant l'encadrure.

_ Kanda ? Tu aurais une minute ?

L'infirmier se retourna pour faire face au médecin de garde et son chef de service, par la même occasion, un sympathique gaillard aux yeux bleus qui plaçait le bien être des patients et son travail avant tout le reste. Au point d'ailleurs d'en oublier totalement qu'il avait également une vie à côté de l'hôpital. Kanda haussa un sourcil, refermant le tiroir qu'il venait de classer.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ La police est en bas, informa le blond en fourrageant dans son épaisse tignasse que le japonais n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion de voir peignée. Ils viennent de retrouver un corps à ce qu'il parait.

Le jeune homme se figea quelques secondes, scrutant son vis-à-vis comme s'il cherchait une quelconque trace de moquerie ou d'amusement dans sa voix puis finit par hausser les épaules.

_ Je suis infirmier de nuit, pas légiste. Qu'ils s'adressent à la morgue.

Reever parut un tantinet ennuyé, s'effaçant de la porte lorsque Kanda fit mine de vouloir sortir du débarras. Ils se tinrent tous deux dans le couloir.

_ Ils font une enquête sur l'entièreté du personnel, expliqua-t-il calmement. Voir si le type en question n'était pas connu de nos services.

_ Tout le personnel ? Je termine dans dix minutes, j'ai autre chose à foutre que de répondre à leurs questions. Vu le nombre de personnes qui déboulent ici, j'ai pas la mémoire des visages.

_ Kanda…

Reever soupira, lui-même fatigué de sa nuit, se massant les paupières des doigts. Le japonais grogna, se détournant sèchement. Ses cheveux suivirent le mouvement d'une large arabesque fouettée. Bien, très bien, puisqu'il voyait tant de reproches dans les yeux de son supérieur, il allait y aller. Non pas qu'il se sentait coupable de lui causer du souci, loin de là, mais Reever était du genre pointilleux et il aurait été capable de le suivre dans tout l'hôpital et jusqu'à chez lui afin qu'il aille répondre aux questions de la police. Et ce n'était pas le moment de le faire chier. Vraiment pas. Ces flics n'avaient définitivement pas bien choisi leur jour.

.| | ₪ | |.

D'un geste las, le brun balança ses affaires en vrac sur le premier porte manteau qu'il croisa. Sa veste tomba à terre, incapable de s'y accrocher compte tenu de la masse de vêtements déjà pendue aux crochets. Kanda resta bête quelques secondes, grogna pour la forme et laissa tout sur place. Il était épuisé et n'avait même pas la force de ranger un minimum. Tout ce qu'il voulait à l'heure actuelle c'était une douche —il aurait tué pour un bain, malheureusement, la salle d'eau n'était pas assez grande pour lui offrir ce genre de fantaisie— et son lit. Et le silence. Dieu, qu'il bénissait ses moments où il rentrait trop tôt pour que Moyashi soit réveillé.

Il était lessivé. Ces connards en uniforme lui avaient pris le chou pendant près de trois quart d'heure, ces putains d'enfoirés, à lui poser des questions plus idiotes les unes que les autres. L'abruti à la tresse blonde qui l'avait abordé avec sa saloperie d'air supérieur lui sortait par tous les trous et il aurait rêvé pouvoir le passer lui aussi dans une moulinette à viande avec le moyashi et Tim. Encore un nom à rajouter sur sa liste noire. Quel était-ce déjà ? Link ? Ridicule. Et prétentieux avec ça. Sale petit con.

Trainant des pieds, l'infirmier gagna le salon, parti pour une tasse de thé et une rapide collation avant d'aller se coucher. Qu'il en finisse de cette soirée une bonne fois pour toutes ! Et en espérant qu'il trouverait encore quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent dans le frigo. Si le moyashi était passé avant lui… rien à foutre, il irait le réveiller et le boufferait sans le moindre état d'âme. Marre de tous ces emmerdeurs.

Kanda coupa court à ses élucubrations mentales et insultantes, butant devant la porte du frigo. Il resta un moment sans bouger, septique, intrigué à la rigueur et profondément méfiant envers le petit carré vert fluo qui se découpait atrocement sur le fond blanc. D'un geste vif, il l'arracha et, sourcils froncés, entreprit de décrypter les hiéroglyphes appartenant à la sale pousse de soja transgénique. Yû ne connaissait pas suffisamment de personnes qu'il pouvait qualifier d'amis —aucune en fait— son colocataire pouvait donc être le seul responsable de ce billet doux.

Incroyable d'ailleurs comme le môme pouvait écrire si mal alors qu'il était en faculté et était censé rédiger un grand nombre de dossiers manuscrits. Ses professeurs devaient s'en arracher les cheveux et lui-même devait avouer qu'à leur place, il n'aurait même pas prit la peine de lire un tel torchon.

—_J'ai fait les courses. J'ai tout rangé dans les placards… Ne cherche pas le mug rayé noir et blanc. —_

Kanda marqua un temps d'arrêt.

' _Il m'a bousillé mon mug?! '  
_

D'une pression du pied, il ouvrit la poubelle pour constater que des morceaux de faïence s'y trouvaient bien. Le japonais se massa le front, irrité. Il ne tenait pas le moins du monde à la tasse en question, mais par principe, le fait que le gamin brise _ses_ affaires le mettait en rogne. Malgré cela, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il sourirait légèrement. Oh, très peu, à peine un retroussement de ses lèvres sur ses dents. La grande majorité des individus auraient été incapable de distinguer un quelconque changement dans son expression faciale.

Mais le sourire était bien là, engendré par un simple bout de papier fluo dans sa main. Comme si ce petit morceau de feuille vert pomme à vomir avait le pouvoir d'apaiser quelque peu sa colère du moment. Il balança le post-it sur les restes de la tasse et fouilla la cuisine du regard.

* * *

Lorsqu'Allen se leva, quelques heures plus tard, encore un peu dans le coltard, il eut la surprise de trouver un morceau de papier orange vif scotché à la porte du frigo. Les yeux exorbités, il faillit ne pas parvenir à y lire le message pourtant soigneusement tracé. Pendant quelques secondes, l'albinos crut à une mauvaise blague.

' _Lavi est entré par effraction et a écrit ça. Ou alors ce serait Tim ?! '  
_

L'étudiant se tourna vers son chat qui se toilettait gentiment sans rien demander à personne, l'arrière train posé sur le comptoir. L'animal le toisa d'un regard un peu vitreux.

' _Ok, mauvaise hypothèse. '  
_

Allen reporta son attention sur le post-it et pouffa légèrement. Eh bien, il y avait du progrès. Peut-être n'en n'étaient pas encore rendu à des déclarations de profonde amitié mais c'était toujours ça de gagné. Finalement, le conseil de Lenalee s'était révélé plus payant que le premier et garanti sans risques cette fois-ci. Enfin, presque sans risques, la malheureuse tasse tombée au combat voyageait, il l'espérait, vers des placards plus cléments.

—_Tu me rachètes un mug. Et les pâtes vont dans le placard au-dessus de l'évier, pas avec les boites de conserves._ —

L'albinos replaça le post-it sur la porte blanche, étrangement ravi et satisfait. C'était peu. A peine aimable, encore moins amical. Et pourtant, Allen voyait en ce geste d'une banalité sans nom le premier pas vers une réconciliation. Enfin, une entente on ne peut plus cordiale en tout cas.

Un nouveau morceau vert criard s'aplatit sur l'orangé.

* * *

Voila. Et ne me chuinte pas mon chapitre, sale page actualisée de merde.

Bien, que dire de plus sur ce chapitre? Peut de choses, finalement, puisqu'il ne s'agit là que d'une lente réconciliation. Enfin. ^^ Comme ça, les petits anxieux qui s'inquiétaient que nos deux colocataires se mettent continuellement sur la gueule, seront rassurés. Biien, j'avoue que je n'ai pas eu le temps de mettre un extrait de ce chapitre sur le blog, cause à la fatigue.

Si vous voulez une astuce de l'été? Ne laissez pas jouer une bande de gamins avec une bassine d'eau à proximité, alors que vous les surveillez dans la cour sous le soleil... vraiment, c'est une mauvaise idée. Et méfiez vous de vos collègues de travail, ce sont toujours les plus fourbes.

Les réponses aux reviews des anonymes :

**Atyna** ; Oui, le chapitre précédent pouvait paraitre surprenant mais comme je ne suis pas une adepte des coups de foudre et autres amours à première vue, particulièrement entre les deux loulous... eh bien, pas de panique, se sera bien un Yullen, mais lent, patient et pas toujours facile. Les aléas de la vie, quoi.

Et la théorie d'Army... tu verras bien. Erk, erk, erk.

**Pâquerette-san** : ravie de te compter parmi mes lecteurs. Ouais, la baignoire... mais je risquais rien, j'avais posé le pc sur une planche IKEAAAAA!

Vous saurez, oui, des choses, ne vous en faites donc pas... au fur et à mesure que se dévoile l'intrigue. ^^

Et en passant, merci beaucoup à **Niniel Kirkland** pour ses reviews! J'espère que tu te régaleras aussi de ce chapitre!

Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine et bon week end à tous.


	6. Chapitre 6

Aujourd'hui, sur la musique épique de Halo, nous avons du suspense. De la frustration. Un service hospitalier. Et un tueur machiavélique qui opère à l'aide d'un Tupperware!

Je jure sur l'honneur et devant cette assemblée que je vais parfaitement bien dans ma tête et ma vie. Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

Link Howard balança sèchement sa sacoche sur son bureau, dérangeant feuilles et crayons sans même y prêter attention tant son irritation était grande. Il avait passé une nuit épuisante, à courir derrière de pitoyables indices sur son affaire en cours, que ses pitoyables subalternes ne semblaient pas être capables de récolter sans lui. Traquer le meurtrier était effectivement son objectif premier, mais se trainer des boulets dans les pattes n'était jamais agréable.

Et bon sang, on n'avait pas besoin de lui pour interroger un simple personnel d'hôpital ! Sans compter ce sale petit merdeux aux cheveux longs qui l'avait toisé comme un moins que rien…Link l'aurait volontiers baffé si la bienséance et ses fonctions ne l'en empêchaient pas. Etait-il possible de se montrer si agressif et hautain ? Ce pur mépris dans ses yeux noirs, c'était tout bonnement horripilant. Et s'il avait trouvé la moindre bonne raison pour le coffrer, le blond n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de perdre ainsi le contrôle de ses nerfs et d'abuser de ses pouvoirs mais trop, c'était trop.

Et tout ça pour quoi, au final ? Rien. Un néant ridicule qui le narguait l'air de dire que c'était bien fait pour sa gueule.

Link serra les poings, frustré à l'extrême. Le japonais l'avait véritablement mis hors de lui, sans qu'il ne comprenne réellement pourquoi et l'absence de réponses l'énervait atrocement. Il savait pertinemment que ce coup-ci, ce ne serait sans doute pas aussi simple que l'affaire _Toma_, mais bon sang, au bout de presque une semaine, il aurait dû au moins trouver une piste !

Impossible que le nuisible soit aussi discret. Il n'en n'était pas à son coup d'essai, c'était certain. Combien de cadavres gisaient encore dans les rues de Kōbe ?

Son portable bipa bruyamment, ses doigts se refermant sur la carapace chromée de l'appareil, amenant l'écran à hauteur de ses yeux. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres, le soulageant presque d'un poids. Soulevant le sous-main de sa souris, il apposa ses doigts contre le léger creux que formait un nœud dans le bois de son bureau. Un clic se fit entendre et le tiroir jusque-là dissimulé sous le meuble, s'enclencha. Link se pencha en avant, saisissant son matériel, sa main trouvant naturellement la prise sur la crosse du vieux colt en argent.

Certes, cela ne ferait pas avancer son enquête outre mesure. Mais une Chasse était toujours bonne à prendre.

.| | ₪ | |.

_ On dirait que ça va mieux, toi ?

Allen offrit un sourire joyeux à la brune qui haussait un sourcil étonné à son adresse. Depuis quelques jours déjà, l'humeur de l'albinos semblait bien plus au beau fixe qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis l'épisode de la cuisine. Certes, l'incident commençait à dater mais il avait paru se sentir si mal à ce sujet que Lenalee trouvait stupéfiant le fait qu'il s'en soit si brutalement remis. Stupéfiant et suspect, pour tout avouer. Il se plaignait de son colocataire quelques jours plus tôt et maintenant, plus rien ?

_ Allen, tu as tué Kanda ?

_ Quoi ?

L'interpelé leva la tête de ses partitions, effaré. Lenalee l'observait avec un sérieux troublant, à genoux dans l'herbe près de lui. Une fois encore, ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous à l'extérieur une fois la matinée terminée, l'albinos en profitant pour reprendre rapidement ses notes de musique avant le cours, l'ainée attendant simplement que débutent ses activités sportives. Elle préparait la prochaine compétition avec une énergie débordante qui faisait presque peur. Assez curieusement, l'épisode de Lavi et sa poule —qu'il avait troqué pour une autre, rouquine cette fois ci— avait été rapidement oublié. Ou du moins faisait-elle passer sa frustration au travers du volley, ce qui lui avait valu une admiration nouvelle de la part de son équipe. Allen s'était mentalement promis de ne jamais la faire chier.

_ Non, pourquoi veux-tu que je le tue ? Je sais qu'il est infernal, mais quand même !

L'adolescente haussa les épaules, fataliste. Elle réarrangea ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute. Allen sourit lorsqu'il la rapprocha inconsciemment de Kanda et manqua d'éclater de rire lorsqu'il imagina son colocataire en mini-jupe avec son air renfrogné. Quelle inestimable vision.

_ Parce que tu as l'air plus serein. Ça s'est arrangé entre vous ?

_ Arrangé, c'est vite dit. Disons que ça va mieux.

_ Il t'adresse à nouveau la parole ?

_ Ah, non. Mais on s'écrit maintenant.

Devant la joie évidente et la satisfaction qu'Allen semblait tirer de cette simple phrase, Lenalee n'insista pas, bien que profondément sceptique. Ils _s'écrivaient _? Réellement ? Eh bien, c'était sans doute mieux que de se taper dessus à chaque coin de couloir, bien que l'action en elle-même lui paraissait surréaliste et peut être vaguement gênante. Elle hésitait encore entre considérer ça de manière totalement et résolument « adoraaaaable » et rire doucement du fait que deux jeunes hommes dans la vingtaine préféraient se laisser des billets doux sur la table comme des midinettes de 13 ans plutôt que de s'affronter en bonne et due forme.

Elle secoua la tête, amusée malgré tout cependant qu'Allen retournait sans un mot de plus à ses feuilles. Peut-être l'albinos avait-il raison dans sa démarche après tout. Il venait de lui prouver par A+B que si ringarde soit la méthode ; écrire une lettre était propice au désamorçage de situations grippées…

Animée d'une nouvelle résolution, Lenalee se leva, empoigna son sac de sport et salua son ami en prenant la direction du gymnase. _Lui _qui passait son temps à lire trouverait sans doute le temps de lui accorder un peu plus d'attention…

.| | ₪ | |.

_ A taaaaable !

Allen savait pertinemment qu'il gueulait dans le vide, puisque le seul en mesure de lui répondre était déjà parti au boulot et que Timcanpy, malgré ses nombreuses et glorieuses qualités, n'était pas doué de parole. Ceci dit, être muet ne voulait pas dire que le chat était totalement incapable de comprendre les dires de son maitre car il déboula dans la cuisine telle une balle lancée à pleine vitesse, percutant un placard après avoir dérapé sur le carrelage.

Allen éclata de rire avant de verser une généreuse portion de croquettes dans sa gamelle. Retournant à ses propres affaires, le jeune homme observa d'un air quelque peu sceptique le Tupperware mauve soigneusement posé sur le meuble de la cuisine. Lenalee semblait s'y essayer ces derniers temps et assez curieusement, son frère n'était _jamais_ là lorsqu'il était question de gouter les prodiges de sa sœur. Connaissant son appétit, la jeune chinoise avait supplié son camarade de lui servir de cobaye culinaire et devant ses yeux de biche que la bougresse savait maitriser à la perfection pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, il avait cédé.

Debout face au micro-onde, l'albinos hésitait à faire réchauffer le tout. Résigné cependant, et parce qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à manger, il enfourna le plat et régla l'instrument. Son regard passa de la plaque tournante de l'autre côté de la vitre semi opaque, au frigo juste à côté dont la porte était désormais couverte d'une farandole de papiers colorés.

Kanda et lui avaient établi une nouvelle routine dont Allen s'étonnait d'être relativement friand. Chaque matin, il se levait avec une énergie qu'il ne se connaissait pas, courant le plus silencieusement possible jusqu'à la cuisine. On aurait dit un gamin qui ouvrait chaque jour un nouveau chocolat dans son calendrier de l'avant. A la différence près que les douceurs enrobées de cacao étaient ici troquées contre les post-it de son colocataire à poils longs, le houspillant pour une broutille ou l'enjoignant _aimablement_ d'aller faire les courses. L'albinos s'amusait toujours de répondre d'un sarcasme ou d'une nouvelle remarque, accolant le papier sur celui du japonais. D'où l'état de la porte du frigo, puisqu'Allen se faisait un point d'honneur à garder chacun de leurs échanges en guise de preuve. Sait-on jamais.

Ils ne s'adressaient toujours pas la parole, ou si peu que la différence n'était pas flagrante, mais ce moyen de communication, à la fois si distant et étrangement intime, satisfaisait pleinement l'étudiant.

Il jalousait toujours autant le brun pour écrire si bien, même sur un morceau de papier si petit et l'ainé devait avouer que découvrir les pattes de mouche du Moyashi au réveil était amusant. S'il avait été réticent à l'idée de poursuivre cette bête correspondance fluo, le jeune infirmer avait fini par se prendre au jeu et à l'apprécier lui aussi. Au moins, ils ne se tapaient pas dessus et le môme le laissait tranquille.

Il y avait une sorte de confort touchant dans ces messages innocemment déposés par la pousse de soja. Certains ramenaient Kanda des années en arrière et lui faisait doucement prendre conscience qu'il n'était plus vraiment seul. Que quoi qu'il fasse, il y avait _l'autre._ Irritant autant que rassurant. Il se sentait ridicule de penser ainsi mais jusqu'à présent, n'avait jamais trouvé le courage d'arrêter cette vaine tentative de réconciliation de la part du môme. Si ça lui faisait plaisir… deux trois mots sur un bout de papier tous les matins, ça ne mangeait pas de pain.

Le micro-ondes gémit bruyamment, Allen tirant le Tupperware brulant du bout des doigts. Sa main déformée, moins sensible que l'autre à la douleur, lui permit de gérer suffisamment longtemps la chaleur pour ne pas envoyer voler le plat bouillant au travers de la pièce. Fumant sur la petite table de la cuisine qui faisait l'angle du mur et d'une plante verte, marquant en quelque sorte la délimitation de la cuisine dans le prolongement du comptoir, la boite de plastique mauve attendait sagement qu'on la vide.

Allen y jeta un coup d'œil et grimaça. Il n'avait jamais fait la fine bouche en ce qui concernait la bouffe. Quand il vivait chez Cross, il avait eu l'occasion de manger de tout et n'importe quoi et appris à ne surtout pas gâcher, principalement parce qu'ils n'avaient pas assez d'argent —dilapidé dans d'autres mets jugés plus intéressants par son tuteur— et parce qu'Allen n'avait jamais été très doué en cuisine. Mais là, sincèrement, il se demandait s'il ne préfèrerait pas mourir de faim.

Il avait pourtant toujours cru, qu'on lui excuse ce petit côté misogyne, là était bien son seul défaut, que les filles étaient douées dans tout ce qui concernait la confection des petits plats. Bon, peut-être pas toutes les filles —et visiblement Lenalee faisait partie de cette catégorie— mais un minimum vital s'imposait ! Même lui, qui était parvenu à faire cramer toute une cuisine, était visiblement plus capable que la jeune Lee en matière de confection alimentaire.

Si jamais ils parvenaient enfin à sortir ensemble, Allen priait sincèrement pour que Lavi soit à même de faire les repas. Parce que déjà qu'à l'état solide où il l'avait reçu, le ragout froid ne donnait pas vraiment envie ; mais depuis son passage en micro-onde, l'étudiant avait l'impression que Tim avait tout bonnement gerbé dans le Tupperware.

_ Ok, Walker, pas de panique. Tu n'as qu'à tout jeter et prétendre que tu as mangé, que tu as trouvé ça bon et on s'arrête là.

La main du jeune homme plana avec indécision au-dessus de la gamelle de plastique. L'insidieuse petite voix dans son crâne vint titiller ses tympans avec une pointe de cynisme.

' _Bien sûr, Walker, quelle bonne idée. Comme ça, toute contente qu'elle sera, elle viendra te donner une nouvelle boite encore pire que celle-ci. '  
_

_ Y a pas moyen de faire pire je crois…

_' Mais si jamais tu lui dis que tu n'as rien mangé, Walker, ou que ce n'est pas bon, elle sera furieuse. Tu sais à quel point Lenalee est effrayante, quand elle est furieuse. '  
_

Allen frissonna au souvenir qu'apporta sa remarque mentale, celui d'une Lenalee furibonde qui l'avait coursé pendant dix minutes au travers du terrain de sport extérieur en brandissant sa paire de talons. Pour une broutille en plus, une histoire de place de spectacle pour un groupe qu'elle adorait par-dessus qu'il aurait soit disant perdue…

_ Putain, mais c'était Lavi qui devait la lui donner en plus !

Tim approuva d'un miaulement sonore le désappointement de son maitre qui se promettait d'étriper ce lapin imbécile dès le lendemain matin. Merde, il en faisait encore des cauchemars de cette histoire en plus !

Et cela ne réglait certainement pas le dilemme cornélien qui reposait sagement sur sa table, n'attendant que lui. Manger ou ne pas manger, telle était la question.

Son estomac fit valoir son point de vue en grognant méchamment mais Allen le rabroua d'une tape.

_ J'vais pas te nourrir avec ça quand même !

Nouvelle protestation de l'organe réclamant sa pitance journalière. Avec un soupir résigné, l'albinos attrapa une fourchette dans le tiroir le plus proche et tira la chaise à lui pour s'assoir. Il touilla un instant la mixture, jeta un coup d'œil à son chat qui l'observait avec l'intérêt d'un scientifique face à son expérience.

_ Si je meurs, je te lègue tous mes biens et je te somme de faire chier Kanda autant que tu peux.

Le chat se lécha la patte, l'air de rien. Allen apporta lentement la fourchette à sa bouche, ne pouvant s'empêcher de grimacer à l'odeur qui se dégageait de cette portion pourtant ridicule.

_ A la grâce de dieu…

.| | ₪ | |.

Kanda se pinça l'arête du nez, poussa un soupir lourd et limite énervé. Il darda sur son supérieur un regard un peu trop noir pour être respectueux.

_ C'est une putain de blague, c'est ça ?

Reveer lui adressa un coup d'œil fatigué, vaguement irrité peut être d'entendre encore une fois les protestations de son infirmier interne, puis il secoua la tête, collant de force le dossier qu'il tenait en mains dans celles du brun.

_ Non, ce n'est pas une blague, maintenant, tu y vas.

Le doc était toujours très calme, que ce soit avec le personnel qui n'était pourtant pas toujours enclin à la patience et la gentillesse —dont un spécimen en particulier— ou bien encore avec les malades et les familles. Un modèle de sérénité malgré la fatigue qui lui rongeait les joues et les yeux, il était rare qu'il hausse délibérément le ton. Kanda se rendit compte que l'autre était véritablement à bout lorsqu'il rétorqua si froidement, une moue agacée aux lèvres. Cela n'empêcha pas le jeune homme, pour qui le mot compassion avait depuis longtemps été banni de son vocabulaire —un comble quand on voyait le milieu dans lequel il travaillait— de râler encore une fois.

_ Demande à Bak de s'occuper de lui, il est de service lui aussi.

_ C'est ton secteur, Kanda, tu es responsable de la garde de cet étage. Cesse de te comporter comme un enfant. Tu le connais en plus !

_ Justement, moins je le vois, mieux je me porte. Descendez le au service pédiatrie, il y a aura déjà plus sa place.

_ Il avait l'air paniqué…

_ Mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre, sérieusement… ?

_ Kanda, m'oblige pas à te coller en gériatrie. J'ai cru comprendre que la mère Hevlaska te trouvait plutôt à son gout…

_ … Y a des jours où je te déteste vraiment, Reever.

Le médecin sourit d'un air satisfait que Kanda qualifia sans hésiter de sadique. Avec un haussement d'épaules désabusé, le japonais se détourna, jetant un rapide coup d'œil au dossier, plus par habitude que réelle nécessité. Il soupira. Même ici. Même ici, sur son lieu de travail, là où il estimait être en terrain protégé, le gamin trouvait le moyen de venir le faire chier !

.| | ₪ | |.

Allongé sur son lit, Allen contemplait le plafond, les deux bras disposés le long du corps sur les couvertures aussi blanches que son teint. Il se sentait mal et nauséeux, son estomac le maudissant finalement à grands gargouillis douloureux pour l'affront qu'il avait osé lui infliger. Ses maux l'empêchaient de dormir ou même se reposer et il grimaça lorsque la porte de sa chambre claqua contre le mur, laissant passer un Kanda un _tantinet_ énervé.

Dans la semi pénombre du couloir, son colocataire et infirmier de nuit semblait s'y fondre, une partie de son profil dissimulé par l'absence de lumière qui lui donnait encore une fois l'air d'un meurtrier en puissance.

Allen déglutit, mal à l'aise, et remua sur les draps, bloqué dans ses mouvements par la perfusion qui lui perçait le bras. Pour éviter la déshydratation, l'avaient informé les deux infirmiers qui l'avaient pris en charge aux urgences au milieu de la nuit. C'était curieusement le moindre de ses soucis quand il songeait au fait qu'il avait bien failli y rester.

Bon, y rester était peut-être un peu excessif, il en convenait. Mais vomir ses tripes pendant une demie heure, se faire à moitié trainer à l'hôpital par la voisine paniquée, débarquer au service des urgences blanc comme un linge, pris de crampes abdominales terribles, ça valait bien une apocalypse.

Et en plus de ça, tomber dans le service de son colocataire avec lequel il ne s'était plus adressé un mot depuis près d'une semaine… il y avait des soirs comme ça, où la vie semblait s'acharner sur sa petite personne pourtant bien insignifiante.

Le japonais l'observa un moment puis poussa un soupir monumental, entrant tout à fait dans la pièce. Il paraissait déjà fatigué de cette entrevue, le teint pâle, une grimace agacée aux traits. Allen se renfrogna. Il n'avait pas choisi de se retrouver là et de se gâcher la soirée !

_ Bravo, Moyashi. T'as rien trouvé de mieux sur ce coup-là ? La cuisine, le mug, l'intox alimentaire, je crois que tu nous auras tout fait.

L'albinos serra les dents, courroucé, cherchant une réplique bien sentie que la nausée lui laisserait peut être le temps de placer avant de se manifester trop vivement à son gout.

_ Je t'emmerde, Bakanda.

_ C'est ça, c'est ça.

Kanda feuilleta rapidement le dossier de son infortuné patient à la recherche d'allergies, puis passa à son traitement. Il avait désormais la possibilité de tuer le gamin en toute impunité et de telle manière que personne ne pourrait le soupçonner… il se serait bien laissé tenter par la chose si Reever n'était pas passé à ce moment-là devant la porte entrouverte pour lui jeter un coup d'œil quasi-menaçant. Merde, ce sale blond était doté d'un sixième sens ou quoi ?! Et la mort d'un patient à son actif lui donnerait bien trop de paperasse par la suite. Sans compter le loyer à payer. Non, finalement, le meurtre, même en étant parfait, n'était pas rentable.

_ Qu'est-ce que t'as pu bouffer, sérieusement… soupira le jeune homme en reposant le tout, commençant à sortir les doses prescrites sur son calepin. Quoique non, tu bouffes tellement que ça m'étonne même pas en fait.

_ Pour ta gouverne, crétin, je ne passe pas mon temps à manger. Et je voulais faire plaisir à Lenalee…

Yû ricana méchamment, lui prouvant qu'il partageait le point de vue de son restant d'instinct : jamais il n'aurait dû écouter son ventre gémissant et avaler cette saloperie.

Rien que d'y repenser, Allen en avait des hauts le cœur…

_ Biiiiien… marmonna le japonais en parcourant les boites. Ça pour empêcher les vomissements… selles liquides, fièvre, douleurs… déshydratation, c'est bon…

Il se redressa, faisant tomber quelques pilules colorées dans sa main. Le plus jeune déglutit.

_ J'vais pas pouvoir avaler ça.

La simple idée de fourrer quoique ce soit dans sa bouche et par la suite dans son estomac lui était proprement intolérable. Kanda haussa un sourcil et son ton, qu'il cherchait à faire railleur, ne put s'empêcher malgré tout de sonner comme étant professionnel et un minimum concerné.

_ Tu vas, et tu dois.

_ On peut pas me le faire en perf plutôt ?

Il détestait les aiguilles mais tout plutôt que de devoir avaler encore quoique ce soit pour les deux prochains jours de sa vie. Et le dispositif était déjà en place !

_ Pas aussi efficace. Moyashi, tu te grouilles, je termine mon service dans deux heures et j'ai pas l'intention de m'attarder pour te chouchouter.

_ Tu traites tout tes patients comme ça ?

_ Non, seulement les plus chiants qui crament ma cuisine et qui s'empoisonnent dans mon appartement.

Allen glapit de mécontentement alors que son colocataire s'approchait de son chevet, verre d'eau en main et médicaments dans l'autre. Il soutint le regard noir de son cadet qui tourna puérilement la tête, refusant tout bonnement de prendre son traitement. L'albinos s'agaça légèrement : avait-il besoin de remettre cette histoire sur le tapis, _encore_ une fois ?

_ P'tain, j'ai dit que j'étais désolé, là ! Tu veux quoi de plus ? Que je te baise les pieds ?

_ Surtout pas. Avale.

Verre et gélules se trouvaient désormais sous son nez et sa tête contre l'oreiller à force de vouloir faire reculer l'échéance. Bloqué, donc, et contraint de prendre ces immondes cachets.

_ J'vais gerber, je te préviens.

Un mince sourire étira les lèvres de l'infirmier.

_ Tu crois que ça m'effraie ? Y a des haricots pour ça. Avale j'ai dit.

Allen grogna, lorgna le tout puis finit par soupirer et prit le récipient entre ses doigts pour le porter à ses lèvres. Kanda lui donna les médicaments un à un, veillant à ce qu'il les ingurgite tous. Allen s'en trouva quelque part réconforté : Yû était capable de mettre sa rancœur de côté pour le traiter en tant que patient et s'occuper correctement de son cas.

_ Maintenant, tu pionces, lui ordonna l'ainé avec une légère pointe d'autorité qui rappelait à l'albinos le grand-frère de Lenalee. Bien qu'il imaginait très mal Kanda avoir le moindre geste fraternel ou tendre à son égard. Que le brun se penche sur lui pour l'embrasser le front en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit le faisait limite flipper, pour tout avouer.

Fort heureusement, le japonais n'en fit rien, annotant à nouveau son dossier, vérifiant machinalement le goutte-à-goutte au bras du gamin puis tourna les talons pour sortir de la chambre. L'étudiant l'interpella une dernière fois. Il se sentait épuisé mais savait également qu'il ne parviendrait pas à dormir. Pas aussi bien qu'il l'aurait souhaité du moins, son repos serait sans aucun doute troublé par diverses douleurs.

_ Kanda.

_ Quoi ?

_ Je pourrais sortir quand ?

L'infirmier s'arrêta sur le seuil et fit mine de réfléchir quelques secondes avant de lui répondre, la tête tournée en sa direction par-dessus son épaule.

_ Etant donné qu'il s'agit uniquement d'une intoxication légère, en fin de journée, tu pourras revenir à l'appart. Interdiction de toucher au frigo, et tu bois le plus possible.

Ce fut au tour d'Allen de sourire légèrement, amusé de l'étrange sollicitude dont son camarade faisait pour une fois preuve. Il se rendit compte, alors que Kanda sortait de la chambre en refermant soigneusement la porte pour lui garantir une certaine intimité, qu'ils avaient parlé. Et pas uniquement par insultes, bien au contraire. Une véritable conversation, comme si la semaine de silence, puis celle de « correspondance post 'It » n'avaient jamais existé. Revenu au point de départ, comme aux premiers jours où ils se chicanaient pour un rien mais étaient encore capable d'avoir des conversations à peu près civilisées.

Allen frotta son estomac douloureux, sentant la somnolence induite par la prise de son traitement gagner peu à peu son système nerveux.

_' Ben tu vois, vieux, ton sacrifice n'aura pas été vain. '_

.| | ₪ | |.

Kanda soupira, se massant les yeux de deux doigts. Il avait faim, sommeil, et —

_ Tu pars, Kanda ?

Le jeune homme grogna à l'adresse de sa collègue qui venait prendre la relève. Il ferma un peu sèchement la porte des vestiaires, son manteau sur le bras et ses yeux ourlés de cernes violacés se posèrent sur la femme qui venait de l'interpeller. Quel était son nom déjà ? Emilia, il lui semblait bien. Il s'en souciait peu, elle n'était qu'une figure de plus dans un entourage qui ne le concernait pas.

La nuit avait été infernale. Après le fiasco du moyashi, Bak avait eu l'excellente idée de filer à l'anglaise en même temps que Reever qui consentait enfin à rentrer chez lui pour dormir (et avec son aval, accessoirement, ce pourquoi Kanda n'avait pu gueuler comme il l'aurait voulu) pour une _urgence familiale_. Le japonais lui en aurait foutu, lui, des urgences familiales. Par cette désertion, il avait été contraint de gérer la majorité du service seul. L'aide du blondin, Johnny, tout jeune interne d'une maladresse pour le moins extraordinaire, n'avait fait qu'apporter de nouveaux problèmes et lui taper violemment sur les nerfs. Kanda avait manqué de lui trancher la tête au scalpel une bonne dizaine de fois malgré le peu de temps qu'ils avaient passé ensembles. Et pire que tout : lorsque le môme était nerveux, il se mettait à parler de tout et de rien.

S'apprêtant à quitter le service avec un retard monstrueux, le jeune homme ralentit son pas pressé devant la chambre que l'on avait attribué au moyashi. Bien qu'inutile, étant donné que le plus jeune était parfaitement hors de danger et sans doute en train de rattraper de sa nuit chaotique, Kanda ne put s'empêcher d'y jeter un coup d'œil, simplement pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.

Allen dormait comme un bienheureux et ne semblait pas le moins du monde troublé dans son repos, la bouche légèrement entrouverte sur un fin filet de bave gracieux, son bras rouge et déformé reposant sagement sur son torse.

Les ambulanciers avaient été surpris, presque choqués, devant la meurtrissure qu'arborait le plus jeune. L'albinos faisait toujours tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour dissimuler son odieuse blessure, mais à l'instar de la cicatrice qui lui barrait le front, il lui était difficile d'y parvenir en certaines situations. Bien entendu, le corps médical l'avait questionné à ce sujet. Kanda ignorait ce qui s'en était dit ; tout ceci ne l'intéressait pas. Que le gamin fusse mutilé par un quelconque drame familial ou il ne savait quoi encore, il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Chacun son passé et ses secrets, le japonais n'avait jamais fait la moindre remarque à ce sujet et l'albinos n'était pas non plus venu l'interroger. Moins le môme en savait, mieux c'était. Et réciproquement. Il n'allait quand même pas commencer à s'intéresser de près à un moyashi de sa trempe tout de même !

Et pourtant, le brun était là, debout sur le seuil de sa chambre d'hôpital, à scruter son visage blême dans l'éclairage artificiel que le couloir jetait sur sa peau. Kanda resta figé sur place quelques secondes, le temps pour lui de se rendre compte de l'absurdité totale de son geste.

Il n'avait jamais rien éprouvé envers ses patients qu'une distance froide et professionnelle, qui les rebutait bien souvent. Kanda n'en n'avait cure ; ce que pensaient les autres de lui ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde. Il faisait son travail, bien, qui plus est, c'était à ses yeux tout ce qui comptait.

Moyashi n'aurait pas dû être différent des autres et le faire ainsi dévier, même légèrement, de sa routine. Lui accorder un temps supplémentaire n'était pas nécessaire et le fait qu'il soit son actuel colocataire n'aurait rien dû y changer.

Kanda n'était pas sensible, tendre ou affectueux. La colocation qu'il s'imposait ne découlait que d'un besoin urgent d'argent supplémentaire. Il ne comptait certainement pas s'attacher au gamin ou bien lui faire croire qu'il avait _quelque chose_ de plus qu'un simple contrat entre eux.

' _Cet abruti me ferait presque virer sentimental. '  
_

Sentimental, peut-être était-ce une perception un peu forte. Mais le gamin lui rappelait des souvenirs. Le visage d'un autre môme, à une autre époque où l'innocence de l'enfance était encore de mise. Un autre sourire et des rires joyeux alors qu'ils allaient jouer, ses frères et lui, chez leurs petits voisins.

Kanda referma la porte en secouant la tête, se fustigeant mentalement pour cet accès de faiblesse, prenant néanmoins la peine de ne pas claquer le battant pour ne pas le déranger. Cet ado était une plaie, vraiment. Incapable de prendre correctement soin de lui-même, de vivre de son côté et de le laisser tranquille.

_' Et toi, même pas foutu de le laisser dans son coin. Pitoyable. '  
_

Kanda s'en fut le long du couloir, sentant de désagréables frissons coloniser sa nuque cependant qu'il jetait un vague coup d'œil aux fenêtres. Les lourds stores de fer laissaient filtrer par les interstices quelques timides rayons de soleil, l'informant par la même occasion de l'heure qu'il jugeait déjà trop tardive. Le jeune homme marcha d'un pas vif jusqu'au parking souterrain en maudissant Bak et toutes les instances médicales de la ville (sans la moindre raison particulière, il avait seulement besoin de se défouler sur quelque chose).

La vue de sa Deauville, vieille bagnole cabossée mais qui lui était toujours restée fidèle, lui tirant un soupir de soulagement. Troublé par l'image de la pousse de soja étalée dans son lit, quelques étages plus haut, alors que lui-même s'installait dans la voiture. Il esquissa un sourire las et cynique.

Il valait mieux pour le môme qu'ils s'en tiennent à une relation purement _professionnelle_.

* * *

Valaaa. Je suis navrée, je me rends compte que ce chapitre a été plus court que les autres. Le prochain sera plus long, à défaut, j'essaye d'être la plus régulière possible dans la taille des chapitres, mais ce n'est pas toujours très concluant.

Bref, sur ce, rapide réponse aux anonymes :

**Hanahime** : les pensées de Yû, oui. J'aime bosser avec ce perso, il est parfois très contradictoire et on a du mal à le cerner complètement. C'est vrai que pour le moment, je me suis surtout concentrée sur Allen mais la tendance s'inversera doucement dans les prochains chapitres. Peut être que j'aurais dû plus jouer sur cette tendance, mais je n'avais pas envie de refaire cinq fois les mêmes scènes avec différents POV.

Ouais, il m'arrive de sortir de ma cellule capitonnée. J'ai un plan du site tatoué sur mon dooos, c'est pour çaaaa!

**pquerette san : **C'est bon, je ne crains plus rien, j'ai laissé la planche de bois et mon bain tranquille. Vous êtes nombreux à vous plaindre du sort du mug noir et blanc. Je suis vraiment touchée de voir à quel point il vous était cher à vous aussi... Une minute de silence et un café pour honorer sa mémoire. Oh, ça dépend des post-it mais certains, c'est vrai que ça pique grave les yeux.

Bien. En ce qui concerne ce chapitre, j'ai fait quelques recherches sur les symptômes d'une intox alimentaire et les traitements envisageables, les complications, etc. Mais même avec ça, les descriptions restent peut être un peu dans le flou et j'ai peut être commis de monstrueuses erreurs dans mes médocs et autres. Du coup, si jamais vous avez des remarques à ce sujet, n'hésitez pas, je corrigerais.

Sur ce, bonne semaine à tous et au week end prochain (ça se sent grave que je suis fatiguée, dites moi...)


	7. Chapitre 7

Bien le bonsoir/bonjour, jeunes gens. Qu'il m'est agréable de vous retrouver ainsi (ouais, c'est pompeux d'un coup, j'ai eu une petite envie passagère, comme ça). Bref, trêve de bavardages inutiles et de divagations d'auteur, je vous réserve ça pour la fin du chapitre. ^^ Une bien bonne lecture à vous, et je vous retrouve en bas.

* * *

Allen changea de pied, s'y appuyant de tout son poids alors que son cou se tordait sur le côté en un angle douloureux pour maintenir en place son téléphone portable.

_ Je te dis pas que ce n'était pas bon, reprit-il avec patience et diplomatie. Je te fais seulement remarquer que dans le lot, il devait y avoir quelque chose de pas frais, c'est tout.

La journée touchait lentement à sa fin. Debout devant le plan de travail, Allen s'escrimait à se faire un café, nettoyant l'ustensile que l'eau chargée en calcaire avait quelque peu entartré, tout en discutant avec Lenalee depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes.

Il était finalement revenu de sa petite escapade à l'hôpital en toute fin d'après-midi, se voyant mettre à la porte à cause d'une arrivée massive de patients accidentés. Les médecins avaient affirmé que tout allait parfaitement bien, qu'il lui faudrait seulement faire attention durant la prochaine semaine à ce qu'il avait l'intention de manger, lui conseillant de boire beaucoup et de continuer à prendre son traitement censé purger toutes bactéries de son corps. Allen avait été plus que ravi de retrouver la quiétude de l'appartement et son adorable chat. Le fait que son maitre ait déserté les lieux ne semblait pas l'avoir grandement troublé puisqu'il l'avait regardé poser ses affaires d'un air indifférent, se contentant de bailler sur son bras de fauteuil avant de retourner à sa sieste.

Dans la précipitation de la veille, le jeune albinos n'avait pas eu la chance d'attraper son téléphone portable, ce pourquoi il avait dû faire face à une vague de messages vocaux et autres sms de la part de son amie chinoise, angoissée de ne pas l'avoir vu se présenter en cours.

D'où le fait qu'il était actuellement en train d'essayer de la rassurer quant à son état et de lui faire croire qu'elle cuisinait relativement bien. En espérant qu'il ne regretterait pas davantage cette hypocrisie.

_ Sérieusement, Lena, tout va bien. Je vais rester à la maison encore deux jours et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

La jeune fille à l'autre bout du fil paraissait sceptique mais n'insista pas plus, lui faisant promettre de se reposer, lui assurant qu'elle lui prendrait les cours qu'il avait manqué et lui jurant ses grands dieux qu'elle ferait plus attention la prochaine fois qu'elle lui préparerait quelque chose.

_ Ne fais pas nécessairement quelque chose de très compliqué, hein. Juste un sandwich, c'est déjà bien…

__ Ne t'inquiète pas, Allen. Je vais m'entrainer, d'ici à quelques semaines, tu ne pourras plus te passer de ma cuisine !_

_' C'est peut-être présumer un peu de tes forces, Lena…'_ L'albinos se garda bien de lui en faire la remarque, sentant néanmoins de désagréables sueurs froides couler le long de son cou à l'idée d'avaler encore un de ses petits plats…

Sur quelques banalités, ils raccrochèrent de concert, l'étudiant reprenant le cours de son nettoyage. Son estomac tanguait encore un peu et les crampes abdominales, bien que largement atténuées par les médicaments, le lançaient régulièrement. Il devait encore appeler Bookman pour le prévenir qu'il ne pourrait assurer ses fonctions à la librairie pour le reste de la semaine. Peut-être pourrait-il également avertir Lavi du danger que représentait désormais Lenalee et sa cuisine… s'il pouvait sauver quelque innocent, il en serait ravi.

Sans savoir que l'innocent en question était déjà lui aussi condamné. Dans la cuisine Bookman trônait sur la table un magnifique Tupperware mauve et sa blanquette de veau.

.| | ₪ | |.

Allen bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, une larme perlant au coin de son œil alors qu'il s'étirait de tout son long. Dans un grognement désabusé, le jeune homme se laissa tomber en avant sur la table de la cuisine, observant d'un œil torve le frigo plein qui le narguait à quelques pas de lui. Le narguait, oui, car pour être parfaitement certain de récupérer entièrement de cette tentative ratée d'empoisonnement, l'étudiant en lettres était contraint et forcé d'adopter un régime alimentaire un peu plus léger que d'ordinaire. Une véritable torture pour lui, qui avait l'habitude de manger des portions astronomiques, mais également du fait que songer à dévorer lesdites portions lui retournait le cœur.

' _Mon estomac est un paradoxe… '  
_

Allen poussa un soupir de fatigue, le menton reposant sur ses bras repliés. A côté de lui, un verre d'eau plein —le plus grand qu'il avait pu trouver— et des pastilles pour apaiser ses maux stomacaux. Une légère nausée l'avait pris en traitre après son frugal repas et depuis, il hésitait à bouger de ses positions pour aller se vautrer sur le canapé. Tim allait et venait dans le salon, jouant de temps à autres avec les feuilles tombantes de quelques plantes en pot. Allen le rappelait à l'ordre sur le champ, refusant que le fiasco « nature morte » face son retour.

Kanda lui avait adressé la parole hier soir (ou tôt ce matin, au choix) et c'était un pas considérable vers ce qu'Allen espérait être une réconciliation.

' _Sur l'oreiller ', _ajouta la voix mielleuse de Lavi dans son esprit, l'image du rouquin souriant d'un air satisfait s'imposant à lui.' _Y a que ça de vrai, crois-moi. '  
_

A cette simple pensée, Allen frissonna, s'imaginant bien malgré lui devoir vivre une situation pareille avec Kanda. Non pas qu'il ait quoique ce soit contre les gays ; chacun était libre de ses choix après tout. Allen lui-même ignorait véritablement vers qui tendaient ses préférences, n'ayant jamais eu l'occasion de se poser réellement la question. Qui voudrait d'un albinos balafré, de toute façon ? Et dans la situation présente, ce n'était pas tant de coucher avec un autre homme, qui le glaçait d'effroi, mais avec _Kanda_. Rien que d'y penser, il était persuadé d'en faire de sérieux cauchemars.

' _Il m'étranglerait à coup sûr avant même que j'ai pu tenter quoique ce soit. Heureusement que ça n'arrivera jamais. Abruti de Lavi. Même pas là, il fait son cinéma. '  
_

Le son de la porte d'entrée battant contre le mur le tira de ses pensées, le faisant sursauter. Tim, perché sur une étagère, en descendit bien vite, comme s'il avait senti l'aura menaçante de Yû se diriger vers lui : le japonais détestait royalement qu'on touche à ses précieux ouvrages. Et maniaque du rangement, il était capable de savoir si un bouquin avait bougé de sa place initiale sans son accord, même une fois remis à sa place.

Allen se redressa, un brin curieux. Il s'était attendu, en rentrant à l'appartement, à trouver Kanda endormi dans sa chambre, récupérant de sa nuit de garde. Mais le jeune homme avait déserté les lieux, l'étudiant s'était heurté à une porte close et un silence froid lorsqu'il était revenu de l'hôpital.

Une tête échevelée apparut dans l'encadrement du comptoir, les épaules voutées et la mine basse.

_ Tu es rentré, Kanda ?

Le brun lui adressa un regard vitreux à la limite du meurtrier. Ses yeux fatigués lui hurlaient un tonitruant « sans déconner, Moyashi ! » alors que sa bouche se tordait en un rictus peu amène. Tout en lui criait « nuit blanche + journée de merde » ce qui engendrait nécessairement chez le jeune homme ; une humeur noire.

Allen déglutit, un peu mal à l'aise et désigna la cuisine d'un mouvement de main.

_ J'ai fait du café… si tu veux…

Certes, il était sans doute froid à l'heure actuelle et l'albinos n'avait jamais été fan du café noir tel que le buvait Kanda. L'amertume de la boisson ne lui avait jamais plu et il lui préférait des breuvages plus doux. Le japonais cependant, parut reprendre quelques forces et se traina plus qu'il ne marcha jusqu'à la cuisine. Charitable, l'étudiant lui apporta une tasse de décaféiné, lui épargnant la moitié du trajet.

Kanda ne dit rien, se contentant de s'accouder au comptoir pour siroter son mug d'un air absent, un silence curieusement apaisant se posant sur le duo.

_ Tiens, marmonna Kanda en posant lourdement une boite de carton sur le comptoir, le coude planté de le bois, sa tête à grand peine soutenue par sa main. Passé à l'hosto, complément d'ton traitement.

Allen cligna des yeux, surpris. Kanda devait avoir atteint des stades impressionnants de fatigue pour se montrer _gentil_ avec lui. A moins que sa conscience professionnelle ne le titille plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Mais de loin, à froid, l'albinos aurait presque pu croire que le japonais se _souciait_ de lui.

_ Oh. Merci. Ça va mieux déjà.

C'était vrai. Mis à part le léger roulis de son ventre malmené, il était définitivement en meilleure forme que la veille, à la même heure. Yû grogna, se levant difficilement pour déposer sa tasse dans l'évier.

_ C'qu'une intox de base, ronchonna-t-il en retournant au salon sans le regarder une seule fois.

Le canapé l'accueillit dans un soupir monumental, le japonais s'y laissant chuter sans la moindre grâce. Allen l'observa du coin de l'œil. Du peu qu'il en connaissait et concevait, Kanda avait toujours dégagé une aura étrange, à la fois oppressante et emprunte d'un charisme froid. Une sorte de prestance qui l'accompagnait partout où il allait.

A l'heure actuelle cependant, le japonais avait grandement perdu de sa superbe. Les cheveux ternes, à la limite du poussiéreux, et les vêtements froissés, on aurait dit qu'il avait passé la majeure partie de sa journée à courir sur les routes sans prendre le moindre repos. Il apparaissait soudain bien moins impressionnant que d'ordinaire. Presque plus fragile.

Allen ricana mentalement, songeant que la douceur et la fragilité n'allaient décidément pas le moins du monde à Kanda Yû. Il aurait sans doute fallu une apocalypse dans les règles de l'art pour que le brun daigne lui accorder une quelconque marque amicale. Et encore, il aurait été capable de l'abandonner dans un coin ou de le bouffer pour survivre quelques jours de plus.

_ T'as l'air crevé, lança l'albinos mine de rien en jetant un coup d'œil à la boite de carton dans sa main.

Un grognement lui parvint difficilement, lui faisant lever le nez pour voir que le japonais s'était à moitié affalé tête première dans les cousins, le corps bizarrement tordu pour permettre à ses longs membres de ne pas trainer à terre. On aurait dit un curieux croisement entre une araignée et un humain. Allen étouffa un gloussement amusé en reposant son attirail médical et se dirigea à son tour au salon. Il avisa Timcanpy, assis à l'affut sur le bras du fauteuil, faisant mine de se préparer à un saut de l'ange pour se réceptionner sur un brun à moitié dans les vapes. L'albinos vint le prendre dans ses bras pour éviter un massacre et le reposa sagement au sol. Le chat lui adressa un coup d'œil aigre, comme s'il lui en voulait personnellement d'avoir gâché son petit plaisir puis s'en fut vers les chambres. Allen soupira puis baissa la tête vers son colocataire.

_ Tu as mangé ?

Kanda bougea faiblement, aussi vif que pouvait l'être une larve, et à travers le voile noir que ses cheveux posaient sur son visage, l'étudiant y distingua la lueur presque paniquée d'un œil grisâtre. Les yeux de Kanda étaient fascinants. Allen pouvait se vanter d'avoir lui-même des prunelles proprement exceptionnelles, d'une couleur argenté peu commune. Les médecins affirmaient qu'il s'agissait là d'un problème de pigmentation, qui lui donnerait également son teint plus pâle que la moyenne. Peut-être était-il réellement albinos en fin de compte ? Toujours était-il que ses yeux étaient le seul trait véritablement attirant de sa personne et sans se montrer orgueilleux, le jeune anglais devait admettre qu'il les aimait bien.

Ceux de Kanda étaient beaucoup plus banals, certes, mais à leur manière, avaient tout leur charme. Un gris presque aussi étonnant que le sien, un mélange original, qui oscillait parfois entre le noir d'encre et le bleuté, prenant de temps à autres des teintes vaguement vertes. Un regard tout aussi mouvant et insaisissable que sa personnalité. Les miroirs de son âme, présumait-il.

Toujours était-il qu'à l'heure actuelle, son esprit devait être bien tourmenté car d'amorphe, il se releva d'un bond, se dressant entre le moyashi et la cuisine en guise de rempart de fortune.

_ Tu ne. Touches. Pas. À la cuisine.

Allen leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré, puis il haussa les épaules, repoussant Kanda d'une main pour prendre sa place sur le canapé et allumer le poste de télévision.

_ Très bien, puisque tu me fais tellement confiance, t'as qu'à le faire toi-même. Et profites en aussi pour prendre une douche ; je sais pas où tu as été trainé mais ça devait pas être les beaux quartiers !

Le choc inscrit sur le visage, le japonais ouvrit la bouche, gagnant une teinte de rouge sur sa peau trop pâle pour traduire un état de santé parfait. Allen crut qu'il allait lui en foutre une pour lui faire payer son insolence et l'ainé amorça son geste avant de se stopper.

_ Tch.

D'un claquement de talons, il pivota, ses cheveux suivant le mouvement en mèches tristes et sales qui battirent son dos d'un bruit mou. L'écho de ses pas fut couvert par les jérémiades des candidats de téléréalité et celui de la douche le suivit de peu.

_' Eh bien, _songea Allen en se rencognant dans le canapé avec un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. _Soit le peu de sens moral qu'il possède l'empêche de frapper un homme malade, soit il est plus crevé que je ne le pensais. Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu foutre toute la journée d'ailleurs ? '  
_

C'est au milieu de ces interrogations mentales sur l'emploi du temps de son colocataire que Kanda retrouva le sien, ses cheveux noirs encore plaqués au visage par l'eau dont ils étaient gorgés. Un haussement de sourcil sceptique face à la mine vaguement absente d'Allen, qui regardait l'écran TV sans pour autant le voir, le japonais s'en fut à la cuisine d'un pas déjà un peu plus alerte. La tension qui nouait ses épaules était quelque peu retombée et il se sentait déjà mieux. Malgré la remarque fortement désobligeante de sa part, il devait avouer que Moyashi avait eu raison : ne plus sentir la crasse qu'avait laissée cette ignoble journée d'été sur tout son corps était un réel soulagement.

Allen sursauta lorsqu'un plateau repas apparut subitement sur la table basse, des effluves de shampoing et de savon gagnant ses narines alors que Kanda s'installait nonchalamment à côté de lui. Le jeune homme en resta pantois : depuis qu'ils vivaient ensembles, jamais, ô grand jamais, ils n'avaient été aussi proches sans s'écharper. Quelque chose ne tournait définitivement pas rond et il ne pouvait plus mettre ça sur le compte de la fatigue.

_ T'es pas Kanda, avoue.

_ Hein ?

_ Rien… rien…

Allen détourna son attention de la figure ahurie de son vis-à-vis pour se reconcentrer sur le plateau repas. Et constater qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul couvert. Autant pour lui, tout allait bien finalement.

_ Tu m'as rien pris ?!

Le japonais haussa un sourcil et un sourire narquois vint fleurir au coin de ses lèvres.

_ T'es au régime sec, Moyashi, je tiens pas vraiment à nettoyer derrière toi.

L'albinos rougit de honte et de colère, frappant sèchement le bras de son colocataire du plat de la main. Il se décala à l'extrémité du canapé, souhaitant mettre le plus de distance entre lui et l'autre imbécile, sa bouche prenant des plis boudeurs et enfantins.

_ Bakanda, siffla le plus jeune entre ses dents.

L'autre n'eut qu'un ricanement, retournant à son repas avec un air satisfait. Ses yeux anthracite se rivèrent à l'écran de télévision, comme hypnotisés et le silence retomba, presque apaisant. Allen renonça à l'idée d'aller se chercher quelque chose de plus consistant à manger —Kanda avait raison il était au _régime sec_ pour au moins une bonne semaine— et préféra gagner le comptoir pour terminer de relire ses cours. Il avait un test d'ici quelques jours et sa fâcheuse mésaventure lui avait fait prendre un léger retard. Lenalee avait prévu de passer demain en début d'après-midi avant son entrainement afin de lui remettre tous les documents de la journée, et si Allen se réjouissait de voir son amie, laquelle se faisait également une joie d'enfin visiter l'appartement, il s'attendait également à un déluge d'excuses étouffantes et autres inquiétudes au sujet de sa santé.

Heureusement pour les deux colocataires que leur cohabitation s'était nettement arrangée ces derniers temps, sans quoi Kanda en aurait entendu parler. Et le connaissant, il n'aurait pas laissé Lenalee sortir vivante de l'appartement.

_ Lena passera demain dans la journée, lança brusquement l'albinos. Pour mes cours.

Le brun n'eut pas de réaction immédiate, se contentant d'un grommèlement incompréhensible. Il s'arracha à la contemplation du poste de télévision.

_ J'veux pas un bruit.

_ Tu bosses pas demain soir pourtant, non ?

_ Et alors ?

Allen haussa un sourcil face au ton quelque peu agressif de son vis-à-vis.

_ Alors, si tu es si crevé, va te coucher maintenant, tu seras opérationnel pour demain et tu pourras même quitter les lieux le temps qu'elle sera là.

_ Tch. Mêle toi de tes affaires, Moyashi. Et j'ai dit pas de bruit, point.

_ Le manque de sommeil t'est vraiment nocif, t'as une humeur de pitbull.

Ledit pitbull fit mine de se lever du canapé pour lui montrer à quel point il pouvait mordre et Allen se recula sur son tabouret de bar, sourcils froncés et mains à la hauteur du visage en signe de paix. Kanda gronda sourdement mais laissa là son attaque, retombant lourdement dans le canapé. Le reste de la soirée se passa ainsi, dans le calme uniquement troublé par les crachats de la télé qui diffusait désormais un vieux film en noir et blanc.

Allen avait du mal à comprendre cette fascination que Kanda semblait avoir pour les vieilleries. Que ce soit en matière de bouquins —sa bibliothèque contenait des ouvrages qui dataient parfois de plus de 50 ans !— ou de films. Sa collection était par ailleurs stupéfiante, réunissant de nombreux styles et remontant également à des âges qu'Allen jugeait canoniques en matière de cinéma. La plupart cependant étaient des rééditions DVD de série B, complètement passées de mode mais dont Kanda raffolait.

Le coude planté dans le bois du comptoir, l'étudiant se prit à sourire doucement, amusé par ces traits de caractères. On aurait pu difficilement soupçonner Yû Kanda, ce fier et arrogant japonais à sang chaud, de faire dans la cinéphilie et d'avoir des attitudes et des gouts aussi vieillots. C'en était presque attendrissant.

Comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées, le brun eut un sursaut, renversant son verre à demi plein. Il s'écarta d'un mouvement compulsif cependant que le plus jeune relevait la tête avec brusquerie.

_ Rah, fait chier !

D'un bond, l'ainé fut sur ses pieds, marchant à grands pas vers la cuisine pour chercher un torchon et éponger le désastre.

_ Tu veux que je t'aide ?

Le japonais ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, sifflant de mécontentement tout en ramassant les débris de verre qui jonchaient le sol à grands gestes brusques et saccadés. Allen haussa les épaules et se replongea dans ses révisions sans plus s'occuper de son colocataire grognon. Lequel laissa échapper une nouvelle exclamation rageuse lorsqu'un des éclats luisants eut l'audace de lui agresser méchamment le pouce. L'albinos garda les yeux baissés sur ses feuilles, réprimant à grand peine un sourire narquois cependant que pestait son colocataire, passant sa main sous l'eau après avoir balancé les débris en râlant fortement.

Bien que fatigué, Kanda avait encore de la voix et n'hésitait pas à en faire profiter tout le monde. Allen l'entendait s'agiter dans son dos, revenant au salon pour repartir aussi sec. En quelques minutes, le pseudo-calme qui s'était installé dans l'appartement fut brisé par les allers et retours du brun qui, et cela surprit grandement le plus jeune, obéit à son cadet quand celui-ci lui enjoignit d'un ton irrité de se calmer et d'arrêter de bouger.

Le japonais se reposa sur le canapé, attrapant la télécommande pour changer de chaine. Allen lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil, étonné de ce revirement d'attitude. Il savait le grand brun un peu instable en termes de caractère mais pas bipolaire à ce point-là !

Kanda avait l'air nerveux. Fébrile, même. Se frottant sans cesse la nuque, passant incessamment la langue sur ses lèvres sèches, faisant craquer ses doigts ou tambourinant sur le bras du canapé. Il jetait des coups d'œil autour de lui, certains plus insistants que d'autres en direction du petit anglais qui s'en sentait mal à l'aise. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Allen l'observa discrètement par-dessus sa feuille de cours, notant ses cernes, le froissement de son nez à intervalles réguliers, ses doigts qui frottaient son épaule et tiraient parfois sur la manche de son T-shirt, ses ongles rongés…

_ Kanda, ton bras ?!

Le brun sursauta avant de pivoter vers son colocataire, ses yeux se réduisant à deux fentes presque noires. Il adopta naturellement une position défensive, muscles raidis et mâchoire crispée.

_ Quoi mon bras ?

Ignorant le ton cassant et méfiant qui aurait dû l'inciter à se rétracter, Allen se leva. En quelques enjambées, il fut devant l'autre et lui saisissait les mains, levant son bras, faisant glisser la manche de son T-shirt sur la peau lisse, parfaitement saine. L'étudiant écarquilla les yeux tandis que l'ainé se dégageait violemment, une aura noire et glacée tournoyant autour de lui.

_ Tu fais quoi, là, espèce de demeuré ?!

Kanda était debout, le visage tordu d'un rictus effrayant. Il surplombait le plus jeune, impressionnant par la froideur et la colère qui se dégageaient de ses traits. Sa proie du moment n'y paya pas la moindre attention. Au contraire, il tenta un nouveau geste auquel Yû se déroba sèchement.

_ Ton bras ! S'exclama à nouveau l'étudiant, ahuri, démontrant ses propos en désignant l'incriminé d'un large geste. Il est parfaitement net ! Tu t'es brûlé y a moins de deux semaines !

Par réflexe, l'ainé posa la main sur la zone désignée, ramenant naturellement le membre contre lui avant de le laisser retomber le long de son corps puis de croiser les bras. Mal à l'aise. Allen ne put s'empêcher de noter le comportement presque animal qui se dégageait de son colocataire. On aurait dit une faible proie acculée par le chasseur. Kanda se recula d'un pas, évitant de justesse de se prendre le canapé dans les jambes.

_ N'importe quoi, siffla l'ainé avec colère, adressant un regard noir à l'adresse de son vis à vis. C'était trois fois rien.

_ Attends, te fous pas de moi, je l'ai vue, insista l'albinos en essayant à nouveau de lui prendre le bras pour vérifier ses dires. Et l'infirmier disait qu'il s'agissait d'une brûlure au deuxième degré…

_ Il racontait que des conneries, j'ai rien, mêle toi de tes putains d'affaires !

Yû eut un mouvement d'humeur, amorça un geste comme pour le frapper puis se ravisa et tourna les talons.

_ Attends, Kanda !

La porte de la chambre claqua férocement et l'anglais y tambourina. Peine perdue cependant, il ne reçut qu'une insulte et un silence plat. Après deux minutes passées à frapper comme un abruti sur le panneau de bois, il se résigna et revint au salon. Timcanpy avait profité du raffut pour y revenir également, miaulant plaintivement en posant ses pattes sur l'écran de la télévision alors qu'y passait une publicité de pâté pour félins. En temps normal, Allen aurait ri avant de féliciter l'animal pour son intelligence et sa capacité à reconnaitre de la bouffe, même virtuelle. Mais il s'en trouvait pour le moment bien incapable, encore abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de voir.

Il ne pouvait y croire. Il l'avait vu, putain ! Cette peau à vif, cloquée, marquée par le feu d'une manière telle qu'il aurait sans doute fallu une greffe. Il en avait fait des cauchemars durant des jours et même maintenant, s'en sentait encore coupable. Merde, même ce satané infirmier l'avait déclaré avec panique le soir de l'incendie, il n'avait pas pu le rêver !

Et pourtant, il n'y avait rien. La peau était ferme, légèrement froide mais parfaitement intacte sous ses doigts. Comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Kanda n'avait jamais paru gêné dans ses mouvements ou ne semblait pas ressentir la moindre douleur à ce sujet. Allen n'avait pas osé le questionner, de peur de déclencher encore une catastrophe et Yû n'en n'avait plus reparlé. Il s'était dit que la blessure était réellement moins grave que ce qu'il avait cru voir le soir de l'incendie. Moins grave, mais pas inexistante !

Allen jeta un coup d'œil au couloir, comme s'il espérait de son regard d'argent percer les murs qui le séparaient de la chambre de l'infirmier. Il se souvint subitement du regard presque paniqué du plus vieux. Comme si… comme si…

_' Comme s'il avait peur qu'on découvre quelque chose à son sujet…_

… _Y a quelque chose de pas net chez lui. '  
_

_.| | ₪ | |._

Kanda respira profondément, fermant étroitement les yeux au point de s'en faire mal. Il prit conscience de son cœur affolé lorsqu'Allen, de l'autre côté de sa porte, cessa finalement d'y frapper, poussant un soupir de déception avant de tourner les talons. Yû l'entendit revenir au salon, demeurer un moment silencieux puis retourner vaquer à ses occupations avant que sa propre porte de chambre ne claque, le son étouffé d'une mélodie au piano traversant timidement les parois.

Le jeune homme se détendit finalement, ses épaules se relâchant alors que son corps jusque-là fermement collé au battant, ne glisse légèrement. Affalé à même le sol, le japonais s'efforça de se calmer. Ouvrant les yeux, il contempla ses mains, agitées de tremblement incoercibles. Il serra les dents, sa mâchoire mise à mal émettant un couinement de protestation tandis que ses doigts venaient voler jusqu'à son crâne, attrapant quelques mèches brunes pour les tordre douloureusement. Kanda se recroquevilla sur lui-même, le front pressé contre ses genoux.

_ C'est pas possible… putain, c'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai…

Sa voix chuchotante pris des échos plaintifs et nerveux alors qu'il se maudissait intérieurement de sa connerie. Prostré, il resta un bon moment sans bouger, écoutant son cœur reprendre un rythme lent et mesuré. Dans la pièce d'à côté, Allen avait fini par aller se coucher, tournant et retournant dans son lit sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Sans doute devait-il faire travailler ses méninges pour comprendre comme une telle aberration était possible.

De fureur, Kanda faillit abattre son poing dans le mur. Quitte à s'en briser les phalanges, il avait besoin d'extérioriser. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il relâche, même instant, sa garde ? Pourquoi devant Moyashi, pourquoi maintenant ?! Pourquoi, bordel de merde ! Il lui avait suffi d'une fois. D'un bête oubli, un coup de fatigue. Et évidemment, le môme n'avait pu le manquer. Kanda avait cru qu'il serait trop choqué, ce soir-là, pour remarquer véritablement l'état de son bras brûlé. Il avait pris soin de ne plus l'évoquer, dissimulant soigneusement la blessure pour éviter les questions indiscrètes dans le genre qu'il venait de déguster. Yû avait presque fini par croire que le gamin avait tout bêtement oublié. Sa propre stupidité le rendait fou, comment avait-il pu se montrer si inconscient !

Par réflexe, la main du japonais courut jusqu'à son bras, ses doigts se crispant sur la peau lisse. Si stupide, bon sang. Comment lui expliquer ça, maintenant ? Allen ne manquait pas d'esprit, malheureusement. Naïf, insouciant, amical, maladroit au possible, chiant, goinfre mais pas idiot.

Certainement pas idiot.

' _A ce rythme-là, Kanda, à ce rythme-là, tu ne pourras pas te cacher longtemps. '  
_

_ Qu'est-ce tu veux qu'je fasse, hein ?! Murmura le brun pour lui-même.

Une sale habitude qu'il avait prise pour lutter contre la solitude qui l'étreignait de toutes parts depuis des années. Il ignorait ce qui était le pire : se parler ou bien se répondre.

Kanda se frotta le cuir chevelu avec frénésie.

' _Calme, calme, calme. '  
_

Il gémit, enfouissant à nouveau son visage crispé dans ses bras croisés, respirant à fond.

_' Suffit de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Le surveiller. Ne plus sortir. Merde. Va falloir que j'aille remplir la glacière. Pas me faire chopper. Me méfier de Reever. Merde. L'autre con. Putain, surtout l'autre con, le tenir à l'œil, c'était quoi son nom à ce sale blond? Saloperie de moyashi… '  
_

Kanda se leva finalement, dépliant ses longs membres dans un silence assourdissant. D'un geste, il remit correctement son T-shirt, grinça des dents aux manches courtes qui l'avaient trahi, lissa son pantalon. Avec prudence, il passa la tête hors de sa chambre, écoutant l'appartement, la respiration du moyashi dans la pièce voisine, le ronronnement de son chat, sans doute allongé sur son maitre, le murmure des appareils ménagers dans la cuisine…

La porte d'entrée se referma comme dans un rêve sur la silhouette mouvante du japonais.

.| | ₪ | |.

_ Et revoilà notre grand combattant !

Lavi, goguenard, offrit un immense sourire à son ami qui se glissa à ses côtés. L'air renfrogné, il tira une boite à bento ridiculement petite de son sac et s'installa à la table.

_ Tais-toi, grinça l'albinos du bout des dents en se retenant de frapper le rouquin qui éclata bruyamment de rire.

Allen lui lança un regard noir, déballant ses affaires avec des gestes raides, vexé comme un pou. Bien entendu, Lenalee n'avait pu s'empêcher de donner des nouvelles à Lavi quand ce dernier s'était étonné de ne pas voir leur ami à la pause déjeuner, deux jours plus tôt.

Et bien évidemment, quoi de mieux pour l'irlandais qu'une crise intestinale pour se moquer allégrement du jeune albinos ? Allen lui en aurait foutu, du combattant…

Après deux minutes de joyeuse hilarité pour le rouquin qui peinait à retrouver son souffle sous le regard mortifié de son ami, Lavi daigna enfin à se calmer. Il adressa un sourire au plus jeune, posant une main amicale sur son épaule cependant que l'autre chipotait son assiette, tout appétit perdu.

_ Ça va mieux ? S'enquit gentiment l'ainé, essayant de réprimer encore le rire qui lui nouait la gorge. Il lui était néanmoins difficile de camoufler efficacement les quelques tremblements qui agitaient encore ses lèvres. Allen repoussa ses doigts d'un haussement d'épaule fataliste. Il ne put s'empêcher de lorgner le plat encore intact de son ami d'un air à la fois triste et envieux. Il crevait la dalle et son estomac le contraignait au jeun, quelle plaie !

_ Ouais, ouais…

Lavi soupira, avalant une gorgée de sa boisson en secouant la tête. Un coude planté sur la table, il soutenait sa tête narquoise.

_ Quelle idée aussi, se moqua-t-il encore une fois.

Ce genre de choses ne pouvait décidément arriver qu'à Allen Walker, le jeune homme le plus malchanceux du campus. Lorsque Lenalee lui avait appris la raison de son absence à la fac, hier midi, Lavi n'y avait tout d'abord pas cru un mot : il avait vu de nombreuses fois le chétif et timide Allen dévorer trois fois son poids en nourriture sans jamais être malade. Pas une nausée, un ballonnement, rien. Comment une malheureuse bouchée de ragout avait-elle pu avoir raison de son intestin blindé ?

Il avait cependant rapidement compris pourquoi le deuxième amour de la vie de l'albinos —le premier étant bien entendu Timcanpy— lui avait fait faux bond ce soir-là quand l'étudiant en histoire avait lui-même reçu sa boite de Pandore. Son grand-père l'avait mis au frais sans qu'il ne le sache et la chose —une blanquette, avait-il deviné un peu plus tard— s'était solidifiée au fond de sa boite. Il avait d'ailleurs eu un mal fou à nettoyer tout ça après le passage en micro-ondes qui lui avait fait prendre conscience que même morte, de la viande pouvait encore tressauter de manière inquiétante.

_ Je voulais seulement lui faire plaisir, marmonna Allen en se renfrognant, les bras croisés. Et toi, tu n'as pas été malade ?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête. Si à l'instar d'Allen, il avait lui aussi eu sa part de gâteau empoisonné, il n'avait pas fait la même erreur que son ami et n'avait pas eu le moindre scrupule à balancer le tout dans la poubelle.

_ J'en ai pas mangé, tu crois quoi ?

Parce qu'il fallait être fou pour ne serait-ce que songer à manger une daube pareille. Ou bien être Allen Walker mais c'était une autre histoire.

_ Elle va-t'en vouloir à mort, le prévint l'albinos, bien que jugeant sur ce coup-là que sa gentillesse naturelle avait failli lui couter très cher. Comme le lui démontra judicieusement Lavi.

_ Mec, ce truc faisait des _bulles_ dans mon assiette. J'ai un minimum d'instinct de survie quand même.

_ Ouais, bon, ça va ! Maintenant, je sais à quoi m'en tenir.

_ Au moins t'es sûr qu'elle recommencera pas, sourit Lavi en reprenant le cours de son propre repas. Nous sommes sauvés !

_ J'aimerais être aussi confiant que toi à ce sujet…

Ils se lancèrent un regard et frissonnèrent de concert. Le reste de leur pause se déroula sans anicroches, entre rires et douces moqueries. Une fois n'était pas coutume, Lenalee ne s'était pas jointe à eux, son entrainement devenant plus intensif à mesure que se rapprochait la date du tournois d'été, ce pourquoi les garçons s'en donnèrent à cœur joie de critiquer ses soi-disant talents culinaires.

_ Dis-moi Lavi, lança soudain Allen après quelques minutes de silence béates passées à déguster un dessert glacé sur la terrasse du réfectoire, face à l'espace vert. Tu t'y connais un peu en régénération cellulaire ?

Un bâtonnet d'esquimau au coin des lèvres, renversé sur sa chaise, l'interpelé pivota vers le plus jeune, son œil valide pétillant d'une lueur incrédule.

_ En régénération cellulaire ? Mec, je suis en histoire, pas en science.

_ Mais tu passes ton temps à lire, je me disais que tu aurais peut-être pu croiser ça, au hasard d'un bouquin.

_ Je lis pas les traités de biologie pour le plaisir. Enfin, si, mais disons que ça a tendance à concerner d'avantage l'anatomie fémi—

_ Ça va, c'est bon !

Allen fit la moue, croisant les bras d'un air boudeur alors que Lavi éclatait de rire, amusé par sa gêne. Dieu, qu'il était bon de le faire tourner bourrique, le petit anglais pouvait se montrer parfois si coincé… Ceci dit, l'albinos avait pour lui des circonstances atténuantes ; de par son physique quelque peu hors-normes, peu de personnes osaient le côtoyer de manière un peu plus qu'amicale. Certaines filles le prenaient en pitié, mais c'était bien là tout ce qu'il pouvait recevoir d'elles.

' _Va falloir que je le coach un jour. Le plus tôt sera le mieux, on pourra se filer des bons plans. '  
_

_ Arrête.

Lavi se redressa, surpris.

_ Quoi ?

_ T'as un sourire niais sur le visage, tu penses à un truc pas net. Et non, je ne veux pas savoir quoi ! Ajouta l'albinos en coupant son camarade qui s'apprêtait à répliquer. Percé à jour par une pousse de Soja, quelle humiliation.

_ Ah, la, la, mon pauvre Allen… tu es bien trop sérieux. Faut que tu te détendes, vois-tu. D'ailleurs, je pense que je vais reprendre ton éducation en main.

_ Garde tes mains où elles sont, merci.

_ Ooooh, Allen ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette allusion perve— oh, oh !

Le littéraire leva les yeux au ciel alors que son ami se redressait d'un bond sur son siège, l'œil brillant. Devant eux passait une élégante blonde, fort bien proportionnée, la démarche aérienne, des jambes de déesse et un regard de biche. Si Allen en resta quelque peu indifférent, il ne put retenir le soupir d'exaspération qui le gagna lorsque son ami laissa échapper un « striiiike » ravi et ronronnant. L'instant suivant, l'irlandais remettait en place ses cheveux d'un geste nonchalant, accrochait un sourire séducteur à ses lèvres et se précipitait à la rencontre de la demoiselle.

_ Et allez, c'est reparti…

Allen secoua la tête, navré, avant de se lever et ramasser ses affaires. Il délaissa sans remord son cher ami et sa nouvelle conquête, quittant le campus. Il avait deux trois choses importantes à vérifier…

* * *

Bien, voici donc le chapitre 7. Ça va faire mal d'attendre une nouvelle semaine pour avoir des compléments d'explications, hein? Moi aussi je vous aime, si vous saviez. Et je peux même pas vous garantir un extrait pour le mercredi vu que je ne serais pas à ma maison durant la semaine... Allez, priez un peu et on verra ce que je peux faire à ce sujet.

Réponse aux reviews des anonymes :

**Hanahime ; **Oui, je me rends compte en lisant ce chapitre qu'on en sait pas forcément bien plus sur Yû. A ce stade de l'histoire cependant, c'est normal et disons que les informations le concernant arriveront au compte goutte. Mais elles arriverons, ça, c'est certain. Qui diantre va critiquer la cuisine de Lenalee, hein? Mais oui, pauvre Lavi, prions pour son âme, sans quoi il ne tiendra pas longtemps. Il aura le choix : mourir de faim ou bien d'avoir mangé. Cruel dilemme.

Attends, si des mecs dans une série télévisée peuvent le faire, je vois pas pourquoi moi aussi je pourrais pas tenter le coup, sérieux!

** BlackEmilyMalou : **Bien évidemment, que Kanda a un super self control. ^^ Ce ne serait pas Kanda sans ça. Le maitre du "je me retiens de tuer tout le monde mais je vous jure que je suis tout de même à deux doigts de tous vous étriper alors venez pas trop me chercher non plus". Ça résume bien, il me semble. A défaut de réponses concrètes, je crois que ce chapitre aura apporté de nouvelles interrogations concernant Yû... que je suis une méchante fille.

**Pâquerette san :** Les mystères de fanfic et son correcteur d'orthographe un peu bidon, faut pas chercher à comprendre surtout. Je ne pensais pas à la base m'étendre trop sur la relation qu'auraient hypothétiquement Lavi et Lenalee mais comme vous êtes relativement nombreux à me poser des questions dessus... Je pense que je vais gentiment remanier quelques chapitres jugés trop courts dans ceux qui suivent et je vais voir pour donner quelques détails en plus. Que ce soit épic un peu de leur côté aussi, quand même.

Aha, une fan d'Arméria. J'espère que tu lui as dit, elle sera contente. Sinon, je lui ferais la commission : j'ai une lectrice elle a dit que ta fic était barrééée. D'ailleurs, elle verra ce petit mot, alors voilà! C'est dit c'est fait! ^^

Ah, Mugen, Mugen, non, je n'ai pas prévu de la faire intervenir dans ce tome ci. Un peu dans le deuxième par contre. ^^

OOO

Eh bien voilà, je pense avoir répondu à tout le monde pour l'instant. Je remercie chaleureusement tous mes lecteurs, ceux qui se manifestent comme ceux qui restent dans l'ombre. Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir de recevoir de vos nouvelles et vos commentaires quand j'ouvre ma boite mail. Si Allen se précipite sur des post-it, je trépigne tout comme lui devant vos reviews, c'est pour dire. Vous êtes vraiment nombreux à suivre cette fic et wow, sérieusement, merci beaucoup (ouais, je me répète et je m'en fouuus). J'espère rester à la hauteur de vos attentes, vous me mettez la pression mine de rien, jeunes gens!

Je pars en vacances pendant une petite semaine. Ça ne va rien changer pour vous puisque les chapitres sont déjà prêts et terminés, et qu'ils seront postés en temps et en heure, mais je pense que pour ma part, je vais en profiter pour dessiner un peu. (les gens qui m'hébergent ont décidé que je devais payer en dessins... Je me sens exploitéééée) Résultat des courses, si je me démerde pas trop trop mal, il devrait y avoir quelques petites illustrations à mon retour, pour Anaimia et peut être d'autres gribouillis sans rapport avec. Donc si jamais ça intéresse, rendez vous aux quatre coins de la Folie.

Sur ce, merci encore, et à la semaine prochaine.


	8. Chapitre 8

En direct depuis la Belgique, Bruxelles pour ce chapitre ci dites moi. Et oui, même à perpette de chez moi, je trouve le moyen de poster la suite, elle est pas belle la vie? Je pense à mes pauvres petits lecteurs qui seraient frustrés de ne pas voir arriver leur chapitre. Et surtout à ma mère, qui ne serait guère heureuse de me voir rentrer pour me jeter dare-dare sur le pc.

Bref, sur ce, bonne lecture à vous et rendez-vous en bas de page.

* * *

_ Bonjour, Bookman.

Un grognement à la Kanda lui tint lieu de réponse et Allen eut un sourire en coin, refermant soigneusement la porte de la librairie derrière lui. Le gérant surgit comme un diable d'entre deux étagères, ses yeux enfoncés dans leurs orbites ourlés de lourds cernes violets toisant l'albinos d'un air vaguement agacé.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, gamin ? Grinça le vieux en se plantant face à lui, lui arrivant à grand peine à l'épaule (mèche de cheveux immense comprise). Tu ne reprends ton service que la semaine prochaine.

Allen secoua la tête. Bien évidemment, son intoxication alimentaire l'avait condamné à rester deux jours à l'appartement avant de pouvoir s'éloigner toute une journée des toilettes. De ce fait, il avait été contraint d'expliquer au vieil homme les raisons de sa soudaine absence, lequel lui avait ordonné de ne se présenter au boulot qu'une fois parfaitement rétabli. « J'ai besoin de quelqu'un d'opérationnel, » avec déclaré l'ainé sur un ton bourru.

_ Je sais, Mr Bookman. Aujourd'hui, je ne suis que client en vérité.

Le vénérable grand-père haussa un sourcil surpris. Malgré ses airs grincheux et peu amènes, il restait très proche des jeunes gens dont il avait la charge. Lavi était sans doute l'une des plus grandes joies de sa vie et il n'en considérait pas moins Allen comme un petit-fils supplémentaire.

_ Une envie pressante de lecture ? S'enquit le vieil homme avec un sourire en coin.

Allen sourit à son tour au jeu de mots habile et opina du chef.

_ Je n'ai jamais fait véritablement attention, dit-il en parcourant rapidement les étagères qui s'agençaient autour de lui d'un regard circulaire. Mais nous devons bien avoir des livres de biologie ou autres traités du même genre, non ?

_ Bien entendu, répliqua le vieux, courroucé que son employé sous-entende qu'on ne puisse trouver tout type d'ouvrages existant dans sa boutique.

A petits pas rapides qui claquèrent sur le parquet fatigué, il s'en fut dans son dédale littéraire, arpentant les sentiers de bois et de papier avec l'aisance de l'habitué. Allen le suivit, passant une main distraite et amoureuse sur les tomes reliés de cuir et les couvertures de carton.

Il aimait l'odeur de poussière et de parchemin qui se dégageaient des livres, les aspects de leurs reliures, éditions nouvelles côtoyant sans honte les plus anciennes. Depuis tout jeune, lire était pour lui un moyen d'évasion aussi puissant que pouvait l'être sa musique. Enfant, il n'avait eu pour seuls amis ceux des histoires et des contes, se forgeant un monde dont il était le héros et où personne ne trouvait rien à redire sur ses différences. Sa mère avait été celle qui lui avait offert le plus de rêve au travers des pages douces et veloutées. De toutes sortes, de toutes les couleurs, des livres d'images, des romans de fantaisie, policier, d'amour parfois, science-fiction ou documentaires Allen dévorait tous les mots qui se trouvaient à portée de ses yeux avides. En ce point, il rejoignait fortement Lavi et sa propre passion dévorante. Bien que l'affection du rouquin se portât plus particulièrement sur les ouvrages historiques, il n'aimait rien moins que de se caler dans un coin de la bibliothèque, oublieux des poules qu'il avait l'habitude de chasser dans les rayons peu avouables, pour se fondre et perdre toute identité au sein d'un vieux livre découvert dans un coin.

Bookman s'arrêta enfin face à une étagère, tirant un petit tabouret appuyé contre le mur voisin. Il y grimpa, glissant un doigt ridé et sec sur les tranches.

_ Que cherches-tu exactement ?

_ Quelque chose sur la régénération cellulaire. Enfin, dans ce goût-là, je ne sais pas moi-même quel nom il faut donner à ce phénomène. Un livre de biologie pourrait peut-être faire l'affaire, non ?

Le vieil homme haussa un sourcil sceptique mais ne fit pas la moindre remarque, se contentant de tirer des profondeurs des étagères l'ouvrage demandé par le jeune homme. Il lui remit deux ou trois volumes dans les mains.

_ Tu devrais trouver ton bonheur là-dedans, déclara l'ainé en descendant du tabouret pour le remettre en place. Il épousseta son pantalon de toile d'un geste de main cependant qu'Allen survolait les titres.

_ Pourrais-je les consulter ici ? Questionna-t-il en commençant d'ores et déjà à les feuilleter d'un geste habile et respectueux. Bookman secoua les épaules.

_ J'vais fermer, gamin. Tu peux les emporter, je te fais suffisamment confiance pour me les rendre rapidement. A la moindre avarie, tu paies de ta poche.

Allen fut agréablement surpris de la proposition et sourit de toutes ses dents, ravi de la confiance que lui accordait le vieux Bookman : ses livres étaient précieux et ne sortaient de sa boutique qu'une fois emballés et payés. L'albinos les rangea soigneusement dans son sac en prenant bien garde à ne pas les abimer.

Il remercia chaleureusement le vieil homme, lui promettant de lui retourner ses biens le plus rapidement possible et s'en fut à pas guillerets de la boutique. A tel point qu'en revenant à l'appartement, il s'arrêta à l'épicerie et prit de quoi remplir le frigo et les placards. Il songea même à prendre du café pour Kanda et des soba supplémentaires. Comme le brun ne semblait se nourrir que de ça, il avait une bonne occasion de refaire les réserves. Sans compter que le brun semblait réellement sur les nerfs en ce moment —plus que d'ordinaire en tout cas— et Allen ne parvenait à déterminer s'il s'agissait d'un quelconque problème à l'hôpital ou bien la résultante de leur dernier combat, deux jours plus tôt.

On ne pouvait d'ailleurs guère parler de combat, puisque l'adversaire avait fui pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Ce geste avait particulièrement troublé l'anglais : qu'il ait raison ou tort, Yû Kanda ne fuyait jamais et aurait préféré s'arracher la langue que de devoir courber l'échine face au moyashi qu'il était. Quelle avait pu être sa motivation pour tourner si vite les talons, l'avant-veille ?

Plus il y songeait, plus Allen s'interrogeait et trouvait cela louche. Kanda n'était pas du genre trouillard, loin s'en fallait et pourtant ce soir-là, il avait donné l'impression d'être mort de peur. Traqué par un monstre dont Allen n'avait pas connaissance mais qui semblait pour le moins redoutable. Etait-ce en rapport avec sa blessure ? Clairement, puisqu'il s'était instantanément braqué lorsque le plus jeune l'avait évoquée. Qu'avait-il à cacher à ce sujet… ? Suite à son silence, l'albinos n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'interroger, laissant les questions tourner en boucle dans sa tête. Kanda ne lui avait plus adressé la parole depuis ce soir-là, s'enfermant dans son mutisme et semblant à nouveau déterminé à l'éviter.

_« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi, mon cher petit colocataire… ? »_

Puisque le principal intéressé n'était guère disposé à répondre à ses attentes, Allen avait pris les devants et cherchait désormais de son côté. Il voulait savoir, cet _incident_ le troublait au plus haut point. Et Kanda avait les réponses, sans cela, il n'aurait pas réagi aussi violemment.

Etait-il une sorte de mutant ? Un être créé par des scientifiques de l'armée qui aurait écopé de capacités de régénération hors normes ? Ou bien un sorcier, quelque chose, un protégé d'il ne savait quel Yôkai, un pratiquant d'arts obscurs et maléfiques ? Peut-être prenait-il des drogues dont les effets étaient si puissants qu'ils lui permettaient d'effacer les traces d'une brûlure au deuxième degré…

Allen ricana, le soleil déclinant tapant sur sa nuque alors qu'il cheminait lentement jusqu'à l'appartement, ses pochons de provisions dans les mains. Il se sentait ridiculement excité, même si la totalité de ses hypothèses se révélaient bien trop farfelues pour être plausibles, le pseudo mystère que lui imposait Kanda malgré lui avait le mérite de titiller grandement sa curiosité. Depuis un moment déjà, il se posait de nombreuses questions au sujet de son colocataire, se rendant compte par la même occasion qu'ils n'avaient jamais véritablement fait connaissance. Que savait-il de Yû, mis à part que ce dernier avait 23 ans, était infirmier de nuit dans un petit hôpital tranquille et d'une humeur souvent massacrante en plus de ses habitudes de personne âgée ? Rien. Le brun restait au demeurant, un simple inconnu dont il partageait l'espace de vie. Allen ignorait combien de temps il resterait dans cet appartement. Celui de ses études sans doute, peut-être davantage, qui pouvait savoir ? Mais il était certain qu'il ne pourrait supporter bien longtemps de vivre aux côtés d'un étranger alors qu'il aurait été si simple d'apprendre à se connaitre et de devenir amis.

Kanda ne semblait guère disposé à ce genre de relation, que ce soit avec lui ou un autre d'ailleurs, l'anglais ne se rappelait pas l'avoir déjà vu en compagnie de qui que ce soit. Même à l'hôpital, le japonais n'avait pas fait mine de parler plus amicalement à ses collègues qu'à lui et Allen refusait de croire que ce type n'avait véritablement aucune relation sociale. Quelqu'un sur cette terre devait bien apprécier Yû Kanda quand même ! Le jeune homme n'était pas non plus bourré de défauts. Peut-être étaient-ils seulement plus nombreux que ses qualités…

Une vague de chaleur moite accueillit l'étudiant alors qu'il poussait la porte de l'appartement. L'été avait particulièrement bien commencé, chaud et ensoleillé, et si ses examens n'avaient pas approché à grands pas, Allen aurait été plus que ravi de passer ces belles journées à l'extérieur avec ses amis. Ce que faisait Lavi, d'ailleurs, puisque Môssieur se considérait comme un génie et que sa mémoire photographique lui permettait d'apprendre ses leçons en un temps record, il ne passait certes pas autant de temps que son cadet le nez penché sur ses feuilles.

Allen était loin d'être bête il n'avait jamais eu de mal à l'école —pas en ce qui concernait ses bulletins scolaires du moins, ses relations avec les autres élèves, c'était déjà une autre histoire— mais il ne présentait pas de facilités comme Lavi et à la mort de ses parents, n'avait pas vraiment eu la chance d'avoir quelque adulte attentionné pour lui réexpliquer des notions mal comprises comme c'était par exemple le cas pour Lenalee. Son frère ainé était un jeune scientifique spécialisé —d'après ce qu'il avait pu en comprendre alors que ledit frère exposait, des larmes de bonheur et de félicité dans les yeux, les détails de ses œuvres. Depuis, il n'avait plus osé aborder le sujet— dans le domaine de la robotique. Diablement intelligent, donc, malgré ses airs de joyeux taré un peu trop proche de sa sœur cadette.

Allen alla déposer ses affaires dans sa chambre, revenant à la cuisine afin de ranger ses courses fraiches. Il était certain que Kanda apprécierait le geste, lui qui disait ne plus supporter la chaleur des belles journées. Ce qui le rendait encore plus exécrable, soit dit en passant. Est-ce que son humeur était réglée sur la météo ?!

Avec un soupir, l'albinos alla ouvrit la baie vitrée afin de faire profiter à l'appartement des rayons du soleil qui éclaboussaient les éléments d'une lumière dorée et d'apporter un semblant de brise dans le salon. Timcanpy, tout à ses rêves de chat, s'était allongé comme de coutume à l'ombre du grand ficus qui poussait élégamment près de la télévision. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Kanda savait y faire avec les plantes. Si ses relations humaines n'étaient guère un succès, celles avec les fleurs étaient bien plus efficaces.

L'anglais soupira, accoudé au balcon au milieu de cette petite mer de verdure. Qu'il aimait ces journées où tout semblait parfaitement aller dans le meilleur des mondes. Revenant au salon, le jeune homme s'affala sur le canapé avec une boisson fraiche, tirant de son sac les livres qu'il venait d'emprunter à la boutique de Bookman. Les tomes étaient lourds et épais, l'un d'eux bourré de schémas dont Allen ne comprenait goutte. Il fit néanmoins l'effort de se plonger dans la lecture rébarbative, ses yeux rivés aux définitions alambiquées. Il comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi l'idée de se tourner vers une carrière scientifique ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit ! Qui aurait envie de se bourrer le crâne de toutes ces choses compliquées ? Il devait néanmoins admettre que le corps humain était proprement fascinant ; incroyable de voir à quel point le cerveau pouvait être un organe sophistiqué et complexe, capable de gérer l'entièreté d'une anatomie au moyen de quelques connexions et autres substances aux noms imprononçables.

Au fil des pages cependant, Allen sentit son excitation première à l'idée de faire la découverte du siècle avec Kanda —grâce à Kanda du moins— diminuer de plus en plus, remplacée par un étrange malaise. Peu importe ce qu'il pouvait bien lire et déchiffrer sur la question ; aucun humain n'était capable de guérir aussi vite d'une blessure si grave. Et bon sang, non, il était certain qu'il n'avait pas imaginé la gravité de cette meurtrissure.

Alors quoi ? Que devait-il en conclure ? Que Kanda était réellement un mutant ? Cela paraissait tellement invraisemblable… ça l'était, assurément. Mais son colocataire avait un don, c'était certain. Quelque chose qui lui permettait de régénérer des cellules en un temps record.

Le jeune homme éclata d'un rire sec, claquant sa main sur son front alors qu'il se laissait aller en arrière contre le dossier du canapé, un des livres ouvert sur les genoux.

_ C'est ridicule, Allen, tu t'entends ?

Il s'entendait, certes, s'en sentait d'autant plus crétin de croire à des choses pareilles mais incapable cependant d'abandonner la partie ou bien d'admettre qu'il s'était trompé. Que la brûlure n'avait atteint que la surface de l'épiderme sans plus causer de dégâts.

_ Peut-être qu'il a une sorte de malformation qui lui permettrait de faire ce genre de choses… une maladie orpheline ? Non... Un défaut dans son code génétique ? Ça arrive ce genre de trucs, non ?

L'albinos leva la tête vers son chat dans l'espoir vain que celui-ci lui réponde par l'affirmative et lui confirme qu'il y avait bien une explication purement logique derrière tout ça. Parce que ça ne pouvait être que ça, n'est-ce pas ? Une explication logique, rationnelle et scientifique…

.| | ₪ | |.

_ Tiens, ne serait-ce pas le grand, fort, beau et formidable Yû Kanda, attablé comme un malheureux en cette heure ô combien matinale ?

L'interpellé gronda bassement, rentrant la tête dans les épaules comme si ce simple geste pourrait le soustraire à la détestable présence qui avançait vers lui d'une démarche sautillante. Dans un concert de froufrous, une silhouette de violet et de noir vint se poser sur le tabouret libre à sa droite, ses coudes menus se posant avec force sur le bois du comptoir. Par réflexe, Yû serra la main autour de sa bière, jetant un rapide coup d'œil à la nouvelle venue.

Deux yeux fauves surmontant un sourire pour le moins excentrique, la gamine arborait une robe aussi ridicule qu'osée, dévoilant trop de pans de sa peau brune, selon Kanda, qui poussa un tch agacé en se détournant à nouveau. La jeune fille se pencha vers lui, écrasant sans ménagements sa poitrine presque inexistante contre son bras. A genoux sur le tabouret de bar, elle lui arrivait pourtant à grand peine à l'épaule. Yû s'écarta légèrement, faisant mine d'être particulièrement indisposé par sa présence. Et il l'était.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

_ La ville est à tout le monde, trésor, je profite moi aussi d'un peu de bon temps.

_ Tss…

Le jeune homme grimaça, avala la dernière gorgée de sa bière et fouilla ses poches pour payer sa consommation, abattant d'un geste sec le billet froissé qu'il extirpa tant bien que mal de sa veste. La gamine le contempla sans rien dire de plus, le regard songeur malgré son sourire arrogant et malsain. Yû frissonna. Il n'avait jamais pu supporter bien longtemps Road Kamelot. Pour diverses raisons, la principale étant son caractère en lui-même. S'il pouvait se montrer lui-même agressif, colérique, gueulard et foutrement terrifiant, la petite était pire. Le sadisme en prime.

Petite d'ailleurs, elle ne l'était que de taille et trompait habillement son monde quant à son âge réel. Ce pourquoi elle avait pu entrer sans problèmes dans ce bar à la ramasse au fond d'une impasse miteuse. Kanda n'aimait pas l'établissement, pas plus que la faune et la flore qui y évoluaient ou encore les boissons qu'on y servait. Ici cependant et malgré sa répugnance, il se savait à l'abri et tranquille, ne risquant pas d'être dérangé par une bande d'adolescents venus faire la bringue ou il ne savait qui.

Et Moyashi ne penserait jamais à venir le chercher jusque-là pour lui soutirer des infos. Kanda soupira fortement, essayant de faire abstraction de Road qui fredonnait en tournant sur son siège, se penchant outrageusement vers le barman pour lui commander une boisson. Sa tenue affriolante et son air de petite fille lolita attiraient bien trop les regards, particulièrement de la part des mâles qui trainaient dans la salle. Nul doute qu'au premier pas fait à l'extérieur, elle se ferait accoster par l'un d'entre eux. Yû ne se faisait pas de soucis quant à cela : elle était plus qu'à même de gérer ce genre de situation, allant jusqu'à les provoquer de son plein gré.

Une paille au coin des lèvres qui se terminait dans un cocktail odorant, la jeune fille se tourna distraitement vers le brun, ses cheveux fous, piqués en mèches improbables tout autour de son visage adolescent, suivirent le mouvement en légères ondulations. Rien que de la voir le faisait grimacer et lui donnait envie de vomir. Road remarqua sans peine son regard acerbe et la fureur qui émanait de son compagnon de comptoir comme autant de vagues noires et dangereuses. Dieu, ce qu'elle pouvait aimer ce grand brun et ses airs bourrus, qui cachaient malgré tout un mal-être des plus exquis.

La jeune fille eut un léger rire, entre le sifflement de vipère et le caquètement d'une poule qui fit se crisper l'ainé. Il haïssait ce son, annonciateur de nouvelles bien souvent déplorables et peu engageantes.

_ Qu'est-ce que t'as ?!

_ Rien, rien.

Kanda lui lança un coup d'œil rageur, se retenant visiblement de lui en coller une cependant qu'elle rétorquait d'un sourire narquois. Taquiner ce cher Yû était un passe-temps dont elle ne se lasserait jamais.

Ils se connaissaient depuis maintenant quelques années, bien que se fréquentant très peu. Kanda était un solitaire, tout comme elle pouvait également l'être et ils ne faisaient que se croiser de temps à autres, le plus grand toujours aussi renfermé et taciturne, elle toujours aussi délurée et manipulatrice.

Au premier coup d'œil, elle avait su que ce japonais aux longs cheveux noirs serait amusant. Bien plus que tous les autres. Elle ne s'était pas trompée, chacune de leurs rencontres étaient pour elle le meilleur des divertissements. Il était si… différent. Seul, reclus, coupable peut être, elle avait un mal fou à saisir le pourquoi d'un tel apitoiement sur soi, ce besoin idiot de vouloir se repentir, de vouloir être comme tout le monde… elle ne comprenait pas mais s'en délectait.

Jouant avec la touillette de son verre, Road laissa échapper un soupir et leva le nez, fermant à demi les yeux cependant que sur ses lèvres se dessinait un sourire gourmand.

_ Huuum… curieux parfum… pas désagréable… t'en serais-tu trouvé un nouveau ?

Cela aussi, ça l'amusait. De vivre seule, elle s'y était habituée quand d'autres semblaient bien moins supporter la solitude qu'imposait leur condition.

_ … Ta gueule.

Road sourit, ravie que l'autre ne cherchât pas à réfuter ses dires. Il lui aurait été difficile de se tromper sur ce sujet mais Kanda aurait pu, comme c'était bien souvent le cas, se braquer et nier en bloc. Elle aurait presque préféré qu'il le fasse, cela aurait été bien plus amusant de le voir tourner au rouge et cracher de nouvelles injures.

_ Ma, ma, ne sois pas si vulgaire ! Lança la petite métisse en agitant dédaigneusement la main. L'instant suivant, elle se collait à nouveau au brun, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Tu me le présenteras, hum ? Je parie qu'il est à croquer ! Tu comptes le garder longtemps ?

Elle éclata de rire alors que Kanda se dégageait sèchement, l'envoyant bouler un peu plus loin, plus énervé que jamais. Il aurait aimé l'étriper en bonne et due forme mais un tel coup d'éclat ne serait certes pas discret et il n'avait aucune envie de se faire arrêter pour violence sur cette sale peste.

Road attrapa sa paille du bout des lèvres, sirotant sa boisson dans un bruit de succession peu ragoutant.

_ J'comprends pas pourquoi tu profites pas, Yû-chou.

Kanda gronda, lui adressant un regard meurtrier.

_' Ne rentre pas dans son jeu, ne rentre pas dans son jeu…'  
_

Il se leva, amorçant un geste pour attraper sa veste qu'il avait posée soigneusement pliée sur le comptoir juste à côté de lui. Hors de question de rester une seconde de plus avec cette ignoble gamine. Il était venu ici pour se détendre un minimum, pas se coltiner la môme. Il y avait suffisamment du moyashi pour le faire chier à la maison sans avoir besoin d'en rajouter une fois à l'extérieur. Pour un peu, il en aurait presque regretté de ne pas être de garde ce soir-là.

__ _Mais par les temps qui courent, vaut peut-être mieux, balança Road sur un ton de confidence, dardant sur le plus grand son regard de fauve où brillait une lueur de pure malice.

Kanda arrêta son mouvement, brusquement à l'écoute des inepties sortant de la bouche de la métisse. Qu'avait-elle dit ?! Que sous-entendait-elle ?

_ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Son ton agressif rebuta la petite Road qui fit mine d'être particulièrement courroucée. Quand elle avisa les jointures raidies de son voisin de comptoir et le visage tordu par une colère contenue, elle secoua la main, prenant un air navré qui lui fit faire une moue presque boudeuse.

_ Oh, pitié, ne fait pas celui qui ne voit rien, c'est ennuyeux comme jeu.

Jouer, jouer, elle n'avait décidément que ce mot-là à la bouche et cela exaspéra d'autant plus Kanda. Il avait d'autres moyens pour se tenir informé après tout. Pendant une demi-seconde, il se demanda soudain la raison de la présence de la jeune fille dans ce bar excentré où personne ne venait jamais. La coïncidence était trop grande pour être parfaitement normale et innocente. Il doutait que Road soit venue uniquement pour ses beaux yeux.

_ Dis-moi ce que tu sais.

_ Impulsif, comme toujours mon cœur. Tu ne changes pas.

Kanda grimaça, résistant à l'envie, encore une fois, de lui en mettre une au visage. Il serra le poing. Et se détourna promptement, déterminé à sortir d'ici avant de commettre un geste malencontreux.

_ Ferme là, cassa-t-il tout en s'éloignant de quelques pas, sa veste sur le dos. Road rit doucement, se tournant vers lui pour le suivre du regard, son verre dans les mains, porté à sa bouche en une pose enfantine.

_ Ça non plus, ça ne change pas, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix fluette et ravie. Mais ça fait partie de ton charme.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta brièvement à la porte de l'établissement, ses oreilles captant le reste de la phrase aussi clairement que s'il s'était tenu à côté d'elle.

_Méfie-toi quand même, Yû-chou. Même pour nous, il y a des ombres qu'il vaut mieux éviter.

.| | ₪ | |.

Allen bailla, épuisé, laissant reposer sa tête sur le bois de son pupitre. Il attendait sans grande impatience le prochain cours —anglais, matière obligatoire dont il avait peu faire étant donné qu'il en était un lui-même— son regard délavé braqué sur le mur à côté de lui, songeant qu'il aurait pu occuper son temps de manière un peu plus productive. D'un geste, le jeune homme tâtonna à côté de lui, cherchant son sac d'une main aveugle pour refermer ses doigts sur la pochette qui en dépassait. Se redressant, l'albinos y préleva une petite note froissée, noyée dans le bordel monstrueux de ses cours manuscrits et la parcourut rapidement des yeux pour ce qui lui semblait bien être la centième fois en quelques jours.

Il avait repris le travail la veille, rendant par la même occasion les livres qu'il avait empruntés à Bookman et qui s'étaient malheureusement révélés parfaitement inutiles à ses recherches. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé, Allen y avait passé quelques nuits blanches à se torturer les méninges sans le moindre résultat. Kanda était devenu plus discret et silencieux qu'une ombre, ne rentrant à l'appartement qu'aux premières heures de la journée, quand le soleil pointait à peine, et passait le moins de temps possible à l'intérieur, partant sans prendre la peine de manger lorsqu'il devait se rendre au travail. Le reste de la journée, lorsqu'Allen se trouvait dans leur logement, le japonais n'y était jamais.

Un tel comportement était plus que suspect et avait poussé le jeune anglais à effectuer des recherches plus abondantes, allant même jusqu'à se présenter à la faculté de sciences pour demander des précisions et expliquer son souci. Pas un n'avait su lui répondre correctement et le peu qui l'avaient pris au sérieux avaient cependant demandé à rencontrer Kanda.

Kanda qui, ces derniers temps, semblait éreinté et fébrile, constamment en alerte. L'albinos avait d'abord cru que ses questions l'avaient mis plus que dans le pétrin et que, acculé, il cherchait une solution à son problème tout en essayant de préserver son secret mais il doutait désormais que cela fusse uniquement le cas.

L'étudiant soupira, lissant le papier qu'il tenait en main pour l'aplatir sur le bureau et le relire encore une fois. Plus il effectuait ce simple rituel, plus il se sentait particulièrement ridicule. Il aurait pu tout bonnement laisser de côté cette idée folle malgré l'impérieux besoin de _savoir_. Il ignorait d' où il pouvait bien tenir une telle curiosité Allen n'était pas réputé pour être particulièrement intrusif et fouineur. Il n'avait, par exemple, jamais cherché à savoir comment Lavi avait perdu son œil —il n'avait pas eu besoin de chercher en fait, le jeune homme le lui avait dit d'emblée, quoique cela puisse aussi bien être un mensonge— ou bien Lenalee, ses parents. Pourquoi diable Kanda faisait-il la différence alors qu'il l'appréciait et le côtoyait bien moins que ses amis ?

Allen n'aurait su dire exactement ce qui « l'attirait » chez le japonais. Ce n'était pas physique —Yû n'était certes pas désagréable à l'œil mais il n'y avait jamais rien vu de plus qu'un jeune homme de 23 ans, point— pas plus que caractériel, encore moins sentimental. Mais il était un fait indéniable Kanda Yû dégageait quelque chose d'unique qui attirait Allen à la manière d'un papillon qui se rapproche d'une source de lumière. Et ne pas parvenir à mettre le doigt sur ce phénomène agaçait particulièrement le plus jeune.

Ce pourquoi il tenait à tout prix à découvrir ce que pouvait bien cacher le grand brun. Malheureusement, ses recherches n'avaient rien donné de concluant et Allen, un peu mortifié, s'était plus ou moins contraint à abandonner la piste scientifique. S'il n'y avait aucune logique dans ce qui se passait auprès de son colocataire, il devrait alors fouler des sentiers un peu moins conventionnels.

Dans ces moments-là, Allen se félicitait de travailler dans une librairie qui lui offrait un large choix de matières premières pour ses élucubrations mentales.

D'un geste las, et non sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne viendrait lui demander ce qu'il fabriquait, Allen Walker raya le terme « loup-garou » de sa liste.

.| | ₪ | |.

_ Nom de Dieu ?!

Dans un fatras impressionnant, Kanda s'étala sans grâce sur le seuil du salon, les bras encore empêtrés dans son manteau qu'il s'employait à ôter, quelques secondes plus tôt. Une de ses chaussures avait volé dans sa chute, l'autre s'accrochait encore à une sorte de corde tressée, précédemment tendue en travers de sa route.

Incrédule, le japonais se redressa en position assise, se massant le coude sur lequel il s'était malencontreusement reçu, arrachant ses pieds à ce piège sournois.

' _Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde ? '  
_

De deux doigts, il attrapa la feuille de papier gribouillée qui était fixée, il ne savait comment, à ladite corde, la levant jusqu'à son visage pour mieux l'examiner. A tous les coups…

_ Moyashi !

Installé à son bureau, Allen grimaça lorsque beugla élégamment son colocataire, suffisamment fort pour faire trembler les murs de sa colère. Il se composa une figure de repentir alors que la porte de sa chambre battait sauvagement contre la cloison, laissant le passage à un japonais énervé, le cheveu en bataille. En guise de preuve, l'ainé brandit la corde qui l'avait traitreusement fait tomber.

_ J'peux savoir ce que c'est que ce traquenard de merde, là ?!

La corde s'agita furieusement cependant qu'Allen, se faisant l'effet du docteur No, tourna lentement sur sa chaise pour faire face à son interlocuteur fulminant, Tim sur les genoux. Il résista à l'envie d'une réplique. D'un rapide coup d'œil, il l'étudia de la tête aux pieds puis son attention se tourna sur l'objet incriminé que Kanda semblait être prêt à lui passer autour de cou.

_ Ça ? Lança l'albinos sur un ton surpris et si innocent que s'en était presque trop pour être crédible. C'est un jouet à Tim, il a dû le laisser trainer. Pas trop de bobos ?

Yû le fixa quelques secondes, incrédule. Pardon ? Etait-ce là tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour sa défense ? Il ne devait pas avoir bien conscience qu'en ce moment précis, Kanda aurait pu le tuer de sang froid ou même étriper sa sale bestiole sur le champ et sans le moindre état d'âme. Devant ses petits yeux traumatisés, histoire d'en rajouter une couche et s'assurer qu'il ne recommencerait plus pareille idiotie.

_ Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

_ J'oserais pas, Ba-Kan-da.

Yû gronda, d'un son bas et animal, ses doigts se serrant convulsivement sur le lien qu'il tenait encore, retenant visiblement un geste _malencontreux_. Allen sourit, de cet air de môme un peu trop insolent cependant que Tim, inconscient du danger qui rodait tout près de lui, s'étira sur les cuisses de son maitre. Lequel grimaça légèrement quand il sentit les griffes du félin percer la toile de son pantalon mais il n'en montra rien. Surtout pas devant Kanda, voyons !

_ T'es encore sorti ? Questionna-t-il en guise de changement de sujet express.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? Râla automatiquement l'ainé en relâchant lentement sa respiration pour calmer son début de colère. Il se sentait fatigué ces derniers temps, la météo, trop chaude à son gout, n'arrangeait en rien son état et il en avait conclu qu'il était stressé. Donc, un minimum d'autorégulation de ses humeurs s'imposait.

_' On expire, calmement, et on ne trucide pas son colocataire. Ça ferait tâche. Pense au parquet, Yû, pense au parquet. '  
_

Allen pencha la tête sur le côté, scrutant son ainé d'un air curieux qui le mit légèrement mal à l'aise. Il était vrai, depuis que le gamin avait fait mine de s'intéresser d'un peu trop près à sa personne, Kanda avait pris l'habitude de fuir dans les bars et autres coins peu fréquentables lorsqu'il n'était pas de garde. L'appartement lui devenait presque étouffant tant il craignait que le plus petit ne lui pose une question piège. Il détestait cette sensation de faiblesse que trahissait son comportement. Il était Yû Kanda, bordel ! Il n'aurait pas dû avoir à craindre une sale petite pousse de soja rachitique dans son genre ! Seulement voilà… la petite pousse de soja était un peu trop perspicace à son gout…

_' … J'vais devoir en arriver là… encore une fois, j'vais devoir en arriver là, putain. Tu pouvais pas fermer ta grande gueule et oublier tout ça, non ?! '  
_

Soufflant un grand coup, Kanda balança la corde sur son présumé propriétaire, tournant les talons pour s'enfermer dans sa propre chambre. Sa veste s'écrasa contre le mur alors qu'il la jetait de toutes ses forces, se retenant d'un mouvement de faire voler la table de chevet près de son lit. Dans la pièce quasiment nue, plongée dans le noir, ses yeux se posèrent automatiquement sur la photo qui trônait seule sur l'unique meuble de rangement. L'envie de la faire elle aussi voler à travers la pièce et d'en voir éclater le verre fut forte. Il se pinça l'arête du nez.

' _Tu fais quoi, là, Yû ? Il a bien vu que tu avais changé de comportement. T'avais besoin de te faire remarquer, hein ? T'aurais pu le convaincre que c'était rien, pourquoi t'as réagi comme ça, abruti ?! Erreur de débutant._

_Peut-être qu'il a oublié, ceci dit. Peut-être que je me fais des idées. Trop parano. Putain de Road, avec ses doutes ! Reprends-toi, Yû. Tu peux encore t'en tirer. Tu peux encore sauver tout ça. Suffit de la jouer fine. J'ai réussi à donner le change durant des années après tout. '  
_

Malgré sa résolution, le japonais n'eut pas le courage de sortir pour se préparer un encas —il était déjà près de 23h, un peu tard pour ça— et préféra encore se coucher. Alors qu'il s'allongeait, dans la chambre voisine, Allen poussait lui aussi un profond soupir, autant soulagé que déçu.

Soulagé d'être en vie, bien entendu. Déçu parce que…avec minutie, il détacha les formules et les sceaux de la corde tressée, trempée dans de l'eau bénite, posant soigneusement le tout dans un de ses tiroirs.

D'un nouveau geste, il raya l'appellation « yôkai » de sa liste.

* * *

Voilà, là, ça commence à se barrer gentiment en sucette pour le pauvre Allen. ^^ Et ça me fait rire en plus, c'est dramatique. Bien, réponse aux reviews des anonymes.

**BlackEmilyMalou** : Muahaha, je suis toute puissante. ^^ J'espère que les chapitres qui viennent vont finalement te donner une idée un peu plus précise sur la question... il vous reste, allez, deux chapitres avant d'avoir une réponse un peu plus concrète sur les dons de Yû. En attendant, je ne dirais rien et mes lèvres sont celées!

Lavi n'en ratera pas une, pas la moindre, durant toute cette satanée fic. Et ça me fait rire, qui plus est, de les faire se tourner autour et lui, accumuler les bourdes. Lenalee a au moins le mérite d'être persévérante.

**Hanahime** : Long, oui. Je viens de terminer le chapitre 17 et il sera sans doute l'un des plus longs de cette fic, ce qui m'ennuie un peu, je dois bien l'avouer. Pas que faire des chapitres longs me pose un souci, c'est surtout pour vous éviter trop de hauts et de bas. Mais comme l'on me réclame un peu plus de précisions sur Lavi et Lenalee... je pense que je pourrais sans trop de mal accorder une place à leurs petits gags bien à eux.

Yû a tellement de secrets... ^^

**Atyna** : j'aime ces messages en mode : j'suis en maaaanque, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que tu attendais les updates avec impatience. Le coup des post-it, oui, je l'aime beaucoup et c'est une chose que je fais moi aussi de temps à autres. Et ça a un côté attendrissant que j'aime tout particulièrement chez Kanda, je dois bien l'avouer. Ce que cette réplique fait fleur bleue. Enfin bref.

Aha, je sens que vous êtes tous terriblement frustrés de ne pas avoir les infos d'un coup, hein! Je suis méchante, hein! J'adore faire ça. ^^ Ravie en tout cas de te faire sourire, ça me fait une fois de plus, vraiment plaisir. En espérant que ce chapitre ci ait aussi réussi à te tirer quelques rires.

**Pâquerette-san** : Aha, pas de soucis, j'avais bien compris qu'il s'agissait de la fleur et que ça prenait un accent, mais dans le doute (certains pseudos sont étranges après tout). Pas net, pas net, il a des circonstances atténuantes, voilà ce que j'en dirais. Et la schizophrénie, je réserve ça pour d'autres petits projets.^^

Dans la famille des Lee, je voudrais les tueurs en puissance. Ces deux là sont irrécupérables.

Bref, voilà, encore un chapitre de bouclé. Que dire de plus mis à part que je suis vraiment heureuse de vous retrouver ici toutes les semaines, que vos messages et favoris me vont tous droit au coeur et que j'encourage plus que vivement les lecteurs à me laisser leurs impressions, ne serait ce que pour avoir le prestige de voir leurs noms s'afficher en bas de page pour les anonymes, ou un Mp dans leur boite pour les auteurs. ^^ (ouais, je suis mégalo, et alors?)

D'ailleurs, vous avez été très nombreux à me souhaiter de bonnes vacances, merci beaucoup (elles étaient très bien, qui plus est) et je vous retourne la pareille avec joie.

Sur ce, bonnes gens, à la semaine prochaine?


	9. Chapitre 9

Pour une fois, je poste un samedi et je tiens mes délais, voilà qui est formidable. De retour dans notre bonne vieille France, je ne fais pas l'impasse sur votre chapitre de la semaine, qui a d'ailleurs subi une modification de dernière minute assez imprévue... Trop court à mon goût par rapport aux chapitres précédents, je me suis souvenue que certains m'avaient demandé, mine de rien ; Eh, Naé, et Lavi et Lenalee dans tout ça, comment ça va avancer?

Pour tout avouer, leur histoire ne devait être qu'un fond, un prétexte pour moi d'en tirer quelques situations sympas, mais sans plus. Mais bon... en relisant le chapitre, je me suis dit, allez, pourquoi pas...

* * *

_ Tu as l'air fatigué, Kanda.

D'un mouvement bien moins fluide que d'ordinaire, l'interpelé se tourna vers son chef de service qui fouillait du regard la silhouette de son infirmier de nuit, comme s'il espérait trouver la cause de son état inscrite à même sa peau. Le brun lui renvoya un grognement agacé, retournant au tri de ses papiers. Ranger les dossiers des patients n'était pas une tâche que Yû appréciait des masses mais entre ça et laisser faire Johnny Gill… il préférait encore s'en occuper lui-même, de crainte que l'autre n'y mette le feu _par mégarde_. Et le mouvement répétitif, mécanique, qui nécessitait fort peu de moyens cognitifs, avait le mérite de l'apaiser quelque peu. Quant à la remarque de Reever…

_ Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde.

Restons un minimum poli.

_ Justement mon cher, lança le médecin en se redressant, massant son cou douloureux. Ton état de santé me regarde un minimum puisque je me dois de pouvoir compter sur toi.

_ Tes patients iront très bien, merci, je sais encore m'occuper d'eux sans faire de conneries.

_ Un accident est vite arrivé. Tu es tellement susceptible à cette période de l'année. C'est la chaleur qui te rend si irritable ?

Le blond rit doucement, ne percevant pas le léger raidissement des épaules qui venait de saisir Kanda, lequel se détourna bien vite pour reprendre son occupation première. Les yeux rivés sur les dossiers, il classait soigneusement les feuilles dans leur casier, espérant que Reever lui lâche la grappe une bonne fois pour toutes. Peine perdue, la nuit semblait suffisamment calme pour qu'il s'autorise quelques minutes de pause.

_ Je ne sais toujours pas comment tu fais pour y voir dans cette pénombre, souffla l'ainé, le menton dans la main. Il observait le dos de son collègue, ses cheveux s'agitant au moindre de ses mouvements.

_ La lumière me nique les yeux.

_ Je peux comprendre, les néons sont violents.

_ Hum.

Le silence retomba, calme et à peine troublé par les bruissements nocturnes propres aux hôpitaux. Retournant à ses pensées, Kanda n'accorda plus la moindre attention à son chef de service qui resta pourtant là sans bouger. Il aimait bien le garçon. Posé, neutre et peut être un tantinet froid, il était cependant d'une rigueur exemplaire et on n'avait pas à se plaindre de lui. Certes, il se liait peu avec les autres membres du personnel —voire mêmes ces derniers l'évitaient comme la peste— mais son caractère « merdique » n'empiétait aucunement sur ses capacités professionnelles. Toujours la tête sur les épaules, ponctuel, précis et ordonné… le stagiaire rêvé, au final Reever ; se félicitait souvent de l'avoir recruté.

L'entretien d'embauche n'avait d'ailleurs pas été des plus simples. Occupé par un autre emploi qui lui mangeait tout son temps, le jeune Kanda n'avait pu se libérer qu'un soir d'automne pluvieux, Reever le recevant en express dans son bureau lors d'une pause. Guère conventionnel, mais le jeune homme n'en n'avait rien dit, se montrant tout aussi distant et grincheux qu'il l'était quotidiennement, alignant ses qualifications, ses diplômes et sa motivation à trouver un boulot dans l'établissement. Après deux ans passés ici, l'australien aurait cru qu'il se dériderait un peu, sortirait même avec eux de temps à autres, prendre un verre, se faire un restaurant, quelque chose… Combien de jeunes femmes —et hommes— avaient-ils lorgné sur le ténébreux Kanda en espérant de sa part autre chose que sa façade de glace ? Partout où passait le jeune homme tombaient les soupirantes, à qu'il n'accordait pas le moindre regard.

Yû restait toujours dans son coin. Il n'arrivait jamais suffisamment en avance pour prendre le temps de discuter avec ses collègues, partait toujours à l'heure sans non plus s'arrêter et le reste du temps, demeurait silencieux. On lui posait des questions sur ses cours, sa vie, son colocataire, plus récemment, puisque l'histoire de ce pauvre garçon avait bien entendu fait le tour du service. Mais jamais Kanda ne répondait.

'_Qu'à cela ne tienne, _songea distraitement Reever. _Il travaille bien et n'est pas un si mauvais bougre.'  
_

Qu'il veuille préserver sa vie privée et refuse de la partager avec eux, le médecin pouvait parfaitement le comprendre. Il aurait simplement aimé que le jeune homme s'ouvre davantage, lui qui ne considérait pas moins ses stagiaires et autres membres du personnel comme étant ses plus proches amis. Ramassant le dossier qu'il avait posé sur le comptoir, le blond en réorganisa les feuilles d'un geste qui se voulait vif. Kanda se tenait toujours debout, ses propres papiers en main, feuilletant les nombreuses pochettes que recelaient les casiers de rangement.

_ Au fait, lança le plus vieux, se souvenant du pourquoi de son arrêt à l'accueil alors que l'infirmier s'y trouvait. Non pas qu'il ne s'inquiétait pas de l'état du jeune homme mais ce n'était pas le but premier de sa visite.

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu n'aurais pas reçu des plaintes, dernièrement ?

Kanda haussa un sourcil, toujours concentré sur son travail. Ne pouvait-il pas cesser de parler et le laisser tranquille ? Il ne désirait rien de plus que retrouver le silence qui baignait précédemment le service et grappiller peut-être une demi-heure de calme en salle de repos, une fois Emilia revenue de sa tournée. Comme l'avait si justement fait remarquer le médecin ; il était fatigué. Plus que cela, même, psychologiquement et physiquement éreinté. La faute à Moyashi, bien entendu : depuis une semaine, le jeune homme semblait s'être donné l'objectif de lui pourrir la vie. Plus que d'ordinaire en tout cas. Et ce, des manières les plus farfelues qui soient.

La dernière boulette qui lui venait à l'esprit restait le coup du gros sel, balancé _maladroitement_ dans son visage après que le môme ait trébuché sur son abruti de chat. Quel imbécile se baladerait avec un paquet de gros sel dans les mains alors qu'ils avaient terminé de manger depuis près de deux heures ? A bien y réfléchir, le plus jeune agissait des plus bizarrement, ces derniers temps. Kanda avait la désagréable sensation d'être constamment épié par son regard argent bien trop innocent. Quelque chose clochait chez l'adolescent et non, il n'exagérait pas le moins du monde à ce sujet : il avait encore retrouvé d'étranges gribouillis dessinés à la vapeur sur le miroir de la salle de bain alors qu'il prenait sa douche.

_ Des plaintes de quoi donc ?

Mentalement, Yû se repassait toutes les conversations qu'il avait pu avoir avec le personnel soignant ou bien ses rares patients suffisamment conscients pour lui taper la causette. Il était un indécrottable asocial, guère tendre dans ses gestes ou ses propos mais jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais vraiment eu à essuyer de quelconques remontrances de uns ou des autres.

_ Emilia m'a fait remarquer qu'il lui semblait manquer des poches d'IV, lui apprit Reever en jouant distraitement avec le stylo qui d'ordinaire, occupait la poche avant de sa blouse. Ça pourrait être problématique. Tu t'occupes souvent d'inventorier le local, je me demandais donc si tu y avais fait attention.

Kanda resta un moment silencieux, ses doigts crispés sur le dossier qu'il tenait en main, suspendant son geste sans plus parvenir à détacher ses yeux du qui y était nom inscrit. Son esprit tourna un instant à vide, devenu plus blanc que le carrelage du couloir silencieux. Sa respiration tenue lui parut trop lourde et l'absence de bruit, bizarrement pesante.

_ Kanda ?

L'interpelé sursauta, manquant de laisser échapper ses feuilles.

'_Réagit, bon dieu ! '  
_

_ Non, je n'ai rien remarqué. Ça fait un moment que je n'y ai pas foutu les pieds. Gill devait s'en occuper, aux dernières nouvelles.

Sa voix tremblait-elle ou bien était-ce seulement un effet de son imagination ? Kanda se força à expirer lentement par le nez, le cœur tambourinant. Reever, loin de remarquer le malaise qui avait saisi son stagiaire, se massa la tempe, ennuyé.

_ J'imagine que c'est une simple erreur de rapport. Qui volerait des poches de transfusion de toute façon ?

Yû se tint coi, préférant ne pas répondre cependant que le médecin soupirait en haussant les épaules, fataliste. Il ramassa ses feuilles, consulta sa montre puis allongea le bras pour tapoter gentiment l'épaule du brun. Ce dernier se crispa une fraction de seconde, la mâchoire contractée.

_ J'ai terminé mon service, je rentre. Emilia ne devrait pas tarder.

_ Hum.

_ Tu devrais sérieusement songer à dormir un peu, Kanda, lança une dernière fois le médecin alors qu'il s'éloignait dans le couloir, ses pas se perdant en écho le long des murs fades. Avant que les cernes ne te dévorent le visage. L'été ne te réussit pas, on dirait.

Et sur un éclat de rire amical, il passa les doubles portes, laissant le japonais retourner à sa solitude bienveillante. Solitude qui l'oppressa de toutes parts, le forçant à s'assoir sur la chaise la plus proche. Kanda se rendit compte, alors qu'il laissait reposer ses mains sur ses genoux, qu'il tremblait.

.| | ₪ | |.

Kanda poussa prudemment la porte, scrutant le petit vestibule sombre comme s'il craignait qu'un objet non identifié lui saute au visage. Il savait à quoi s'attendre avec Moyashi désormais. Même à deux heures du matin, il n'était pas à l'abri d'une nouvelle excentricité de sa part. Entre le sel et les deux branches de saule bizarrement croisées au plafond du couloir la nuit dernière, il avait de quoi se poser de sérieuses questions. Qu'est-ce que le môme cherchait à faire, sérieusement ?! Un exorcisme ?

A cette pensée, le peu de sang qui restait sur les joues épuisées de Kanda disparut, le rendant effectivement plus blême qu'un fantôme. Il n'aurait quand même pas…

D'un geste saccadé et pourtant d'un silence parfait, le jeune homme entra dans l'appartement, ne prenant pas même la peine de poser ses affaires, se dirigeant à grands pas vers la chambre de son colocataire. Il en poussa la porte avec délicatesse, ses gestes si précis qu'il ne fit pas le moindre bruit. Ses yeux voltèrent immédiatement à la forme endormie, roulée en boule au milieu du lit, les couvertures éparpillées aux quatre vents. Kanda scruta la chambre, son visage se levant légèrement alors qu'il humait l'air autour de lui, presque à la manière d'un animal qui inspecte son territoire à la recherche d'ennemis et autres intrus.

Biscuits, croquettes, encre, papier. La chaleur de la journée s'attardait sur tous les murs, la respiration lente de Moyashi se mêlait à celle, discrète, de sa damnée de bestiole. S'avançant encore un peu, le buste désormais entièrement passé dans la pièce, Kanda analysa chaque recoin de la pièce, hésitant à entrer totalement pour fouiller d'avantage. Si jamais le petit avait le moindre soupçon… s'il devait en venir à…

Yû s'arrêta dans son mouvement, figé sur place, les yeux écarquillés dans le noir, qui reflétaient l'éclat des lampadaires filtrant à travers la fenêtre légèrement entrouverte. Le souffle coupé, il avait presque peine à y croire. La nuit était bien trop riche en mauvaises surprises.

'…_depuis quand… ? ' _Songea-t-il en contemplant la forme assoupie de son colocataire, inconscient du drame qui se jouait pourtant sur son propre palier. Sans un mot, Kanda referma le battant, reculant jusqu'à buter contre le mur, les yeux rivés sur la porte qui protégeait les songes du gamin, maigre rempart face aux cauchemars du monde.

_ Depuis quand… souffla-t-il, encore interdit de sa découverte.

Depuis quand l'idée de tuer le dérangeait-elle autant ?

.| | ₪ | |.

Allen sentait confusément que quelque chose n'allait pas. Moins bien que d'habitude en tout cas et la sensation nauséeuse qui habitait ses entrailles ne le quittait pas. A ce stade cependant, il ignorait s'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle crise de son estomac, bien plus capricieux depuis son petit lavage forcé et fort peu agréable, ou bien l'attitude plus que fuyante de Kanda. Ou était-ce sa liste, qui s'amenuisait de jour en jour et se réduisait à des possibilités qui n'étaient pas pour le ravir.

L'albinos soupira, ses pensées se tournant naturellement vers le bout de papier froissé qui ne quittait plus jamais sa poche, de crainte de tomber entre de mauvaises mains. Celles de Kanda, par exemple, qui risquait fortement de péter un câble s'il avait vent de ses petites investigations, ou bien de Lavi, qui n'aurait pas manqué de le charrier à ce sujet. D'ailleurs, plus le temps passait, plus Allen s'en sentait ridicule : qui irait faire une liste sur son colocataire en lui attribuant des pouvoirs surnaturels? Qui soupçonnerait son voisin de palier d'être un puissant nécromancien, je vous le demande. Ou un chamane réincarné.

Malgré la crétinerie de ses actions, Allen ne pouvait s'empêcher de poursuivre cette vaine et absurde quête. D'une part, parce que cette petite filature était bonne pour ses nerfs : il approchait gentiment d'une sérieuse période d'examens avant les vacances d'été et les révisions mettaient à mal son calme pourtant légendaire. D'autre part, parce qu'il sentait tout aussi confusément qu'il avait besoin d'aller jusqu'au bout de son entreprise pour se persuader que tout ceci n'était qu'affabulations grotesques. Et laver Kanda de tous soupçons, par la même occasion. Peut-être que cela lui permettrait-il de repartir sur de meilleures bases avec son colocataire, s'il le jugeait effectivement parfaitement clean.

Il fallait cependant avouer que Kanda ne faisait décidément rien pour lui épargner les élucubrations mentales ; secret, distant, sur la défensive dès lors qu'on parlait un peu trop de lui, le japonais avait tout l'air du parfait coupable pour… eh bien, Allen n'avait encore aucun crime à lui imputer mais cela ne saurait tarder. Et puis merde, il n'avait pas à se justifier pour lui-même ! Il était ridicule, tout ceci était complètement idiot et fou mais il avait besoin de le faire, voilà !

Excédé de son propre comportement —c'était bien la première fois qu'il s'agaçait lui-même, cette activité était d'ordinaire réservée à Kanda ou encore Lavi— Allen attrapa sa sacoche et quitta l'appartement à grand renfort de bruit. Certes, ce n'était guère charitable pour son colocataire qui devait sans doute récupérer d'une énième nuit à hôpital, mais tant pis !

Saluant à peine la concierge qui se prélassait sur son balcon, au rez-de-chaussée, profitant d'une brise salvatrice en cette lourde journée de juillet, Allen traça son chemin sans faire attention à qui pouvait bien s'y trouver. Il était trop énervé pour pouvoir réviser tranquillement et épuisé par les récentes semaines, autant à cause desdites révisions que de Kanda et ses secrets à la con qui le tenaient éveillés jusqu'à pas d'heure, il se rendit compte, après deux minutes de marche, qu'il ignorait totalement où aller.

_ Des fois, tu m'énerves, Allen Walker. Tu le sais, ça, au moins ?

Avec un soupir, l'adolescent se frotta les cheveux. Il avait suffisamment sur lui pour prendre un bus ou le tram et descendre en ville mais le cœur n'y était pas. Les trottoirs bondés et les magasins surchauffés ne lui donnaient pas le moins du monde envie et voir ses amis ne le tentait pas non plus. Ces derniers temps, Lavi n'avait eu cesse de lui poser des questions sur son comportement qui, visiblement, différait de l'ordinaire. Le rouquin trouvait son jeune ami un peu trop fébrile et bien souvent dans ses pensées, le taquinant gentiment en demandant régulièrement s'il n'y avait pas une jolie minette derrière ce manque d'attention. Lenalee lui en avait également fait la remarque, sans vraiment insister, et Allen lui en avait été gré. Comment expliquer à ses proches qu'il était en train de traquer une chimère en la personne de son colocataire ? Déjà que certains s'interrogeaient sur sa santé mentale, une telle révélation l'aurait directement envoyé à l'hôpital en service psychiatrie.

_' Peut-être que je suis vraiment fou, mine de rien. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce besoin de vouloir trouver à Kanda une tare magique ou je ne sais quoi ? Complètement con !'  
_

Allen éclata d'un rire un peu grinçant, s'attirant les regards semi-paniqués de quelques adolescentes qui passaient par là. Elles s'empressèrent de le doubler en chuchotant entre elles, disparaissant rapidement au coin de la rue dans le concert froufroutant de leurs uniformes. L'albinos ne leur prêta pas la moindre attention, tirant la liste de sa poche. Il la contempla un moment avant de froisser le petit papier dans son poing, le transformant en boulette qu'il balança d'un geste ferme dans la poubelle la plus proche.

_' Faut que tu arrêtes de te faire des films, Walker. Y a rien. Y a jamais rien eu, t'es en train de craquer, c'est tout. Va falloir te calmer sur le thé mon grand, ça va plus du tout, là. Et putain, non, Kanda n'est rien de plus ou de moins qu'un infirmier de nuit renfermé sur lui-même, point. Et la brûlure devait pas être bien grave, de toute façon.'  
_

Allen secoua la tête, tournant résolument les talons non sans avoir jeté un certain regard noir à la poubelle qui hébergeait l'objet de sa déchéance mentale. Dire qu'il avait passé près d'une semaine à tester ses hypothèses farfelues, s'en était risible. Kanda avait dû le prendre sérieusement pour un fou.

_' Pas étonnant qu'il ait changé de comportement, vu comment moi-même j'agissais… je suis vraiment le dernier des abrutis, comment j'ai pu m'embarquer là-dedans ? '  
_

L'étudiant rit de lui-même. Enfant, sa mère avait pour habitude de répéter à qui voulait bien l'entendre que son fils avait l'imagination la plus fertile qui soit. Chaque jour voyait le petit Allen s'inventer mille et une histoires plus surprenantes les unes que les autres et y croire dur comme fer, jusqu'à temps que se brise la magie de l'imaginaire. Il aurait rêvé être un véritable chevalier, pour tuer des dragons —à ce compte-là, il se vengeait maintenant de cette frustration enfantine en les massacrant virtuellement sur son ordinateur portable par parquet de dix— d'avoir de quelconques pouvoirs qui lui auraient permis de faire le bien autour de lui et de sauver des vies. Pendant longtemps, il avait cru, ou du moins espéré être doté de dons fabuleux qui n'attendaient qu'un élément déclencheur pour jaillir au grand jour et faire de lui un héros.

L'élément en soi avait d'ailleurs eu lieu, mais sans l'effet escompté et l'accident de voiture qui emporta ses parents et le mutila à vie, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, se fit fort de prendre avec lui tous ses rêves d'enfant.

_ Il serait temps de grandir un peu, Al, tu ne crois pas ?

L'albinos sourit doucement dans la chaleur estivale, ses pas suivant un sentier connu d'eux seuls. Il aurait aimé retourner en arrière, parfois, revenir à ses dix ans, lorsqu'il n'avait d'autres préoccupations que le repas du soir et ses leçons de piano en compagnie de son père. Peut-être cette envie ridicule de découvrir chez Kanda quelque chose d'anormal était une manière comme une autre de se rapprocher de cette époque perdue. De revenir le petit garçon joueur et souriant qu'il était avant que la mort ne vienne frapper aux portes de son existence.

' _Pathétique, quelque part…'  
_

Le crépuscule le trouva posé sur un banc, le nez levé au ciel sans qu'il ne contemple réellement, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son jean. Il avait chaud sous cette chemise à manches longues et son gant de laine. Les joies d'être difforme, pour ne rien changer. Ce bras ne cesserait jamais de lui pourrir la vie. Au moins Kanda ne s'en formalisait pas…

Allen souffla bruyamment par le nez, agacé. Kanda. Encore et toujours Kanda ! Il devrait sérieusement songer à consulter, cela devenait une obsession !

Se levant avec une grimace, l'anglais étira son dos et ses bras, sa colonne vertébrale émettant un léger couinement de protestation. Il se remit en route, retournant à l'appartement en songeant avec un certain abattement qu'il n'avait pas pensé à garder les volets fermés et qu'il y ferait sans doute une fournaise de tous les diables. Encore une excuse toute trouvée à Yû pour râler. Ce que la chaleur pouvait le rendre grincheux, s'en était effarant.

Lorsqu'Allen poussa la porte d'entrée, il eut la stupeur de découvrir que son colocataire n'était toujours pas levé. Les rayons du soleil se mourraient à peine par la baie vitrée et l'heure était déjà bien avancée. En temps normal, l'albinos ne s'en serait pas inquiété le moins du monde mais il était persuadé que le brun était de garde ce soir. Posant ses affaires, le plus jeune alla charitablement —et non sans une certaine joie malsaine— le tirer du plumard. Il se sentait curieusement plus léger depuis qu'il avait décidé de ne plus s'occuper du cas du japonais. Balancer cette liste à la con avait été le plus grand geste de sa journée, voire même du mois.

Kanda dormait, étrangement paisible alors qu'il avait la nette tendance à avoir un sommeil des plus agités lorsque les pics de chaleur atteignaient des sommets pareils. Sa chambre, plongée dans la pénombre toute la journée malgré l'exposition en plein soleil dont elle bénéficiait —comme la sienne d'ailleurs, qu'il n'avait pas pensé à fermer… maudit soit son cerveau étourdi !— était baignée d'une agréable fraicheur. Allen s'y serait volontiers installé pour jouer un peu —pourquoi pas une fois que le japonais se serait éclipsé, il n'aurait aucun moyen de le savoir… — histoire de lui aussi en profiter.

A défaut, le jeune homme se dirigea directement vers le lit de son colocataire et lui secoua l'épaule. Yû s'était roulé en boule sous les draps, le corps parfaitement détendu, bizarrement lourd et la respiration quasiment imperceptible. Allen dut forcer pour le tirer de ses songes.

_ Oh, Kanda ! Tu vas être en retard, abruti !

Devant son évident manque de réaction, le jeune homme lui imprima une nouvelle secousse, plus forte que la précédente, se demandant si lui coller une baffe ne serait pas plus efficace. A l'instant même où se formulait cette hypothèse ô combien délectable, Kanda ouvrit les yeux. Non pas d'une manière douce et naturelle, encore papillonnante de sommeil et pourquoi pas, attendrissante, mais avec une brutalité sans égal. D'un coup, comme s'il n'avait été qu'un androïde —Allen avait vérifié et réfuté l'hypothèse deux jours plus tôt pourtant— sortant de sa mise en veille. Ses pupilles dilatées se fixèrent sur l'albinos surpris et choqué, qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'un étau douloureux se serrait autour de son poignet. Il grimaça, poussant un glapissement étranglé alors que les doigts de Kanda se crispaient sur sa peau.

_ Mais ça va pas, non ?! Lâche-moi !

Yû sembla réaliser qui se tenait présentement à côté de lui, relâchant brusquement la main d'Allen qui s'empressa de masser la chair légèrement meurtrie par la poigne de titan.

_ T'as failli m'arracher la main, espèce de malade ! S'offusqua le plus jeune. Il prit un pas prudent en arrière quand le japonais se redressa, ses cheveux déliés lui tombant autour du visage en une masse informe.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? ! Cracha le plus vieux en dardant sur lui un regard mortel.

_ J'étais venu te réveiller, tu as vu l'heure ? Mais si c'est pour me faire estropier plus que je ne suis déjà, merci bien, je ne recommencerais pas de si tôt !

Kanda se figea un instant puis son regard alerte se posa sur son réveil digital. Il écarquilla les yeux et bondit hors de son lit, ses pieds nus frappant le parquet de sa chambre en un choc sourd cependant qu'il se ruait hors de la salle, bousculant Allen au passage. L'albinos l'entendit pousser un sifflement proche du crachat, s'étonnant de la similarité qu'avait le son avec ceux que poussait Timcanpy dans ses mauvais jours. Une flopée de jurons suivit presque instantanément et l'anglais sortit de la chambre, tenant toujours son poignet, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose. Kanda avait serré fort mais pas au point de le blesser. Presque pas, du moins, l'albinos sentait encore la force qu'il avait imprégnée au mouvement. Nul doute qu'il aurait pu lui briser le bras s'il l'avait voulu. Sale brute.

L'étudiant gagna le salon, s'écartant vivement du chemin d'un japonais furieux qui venait de balancer son gobelet de plastique vide dans la poubelle, courant désormais à la salle de bain. Allen soupira, désabusé, tirant les rideaux de la baie vitrée qu'il ne se souvenait pourtant pas d'avoir rabattus en rentrant. Peut-être Kanda, dans son accès de rage…

Comme s'il tenait particulièrement à prouver par A + B les dires mentaux de son colocataire, le japonais poussa une nouvelle gueulante à la sortie de sa douche éclair, ne trouvant visiblement pas ses clés de voiture.

_ Tu pourrais pas descendre la poubelle en passant ? Lui lança Allen en le voyant débouler, à peine peigné, dans le salon.

Kanda lui lança un regard meurtrier puis tourna les talons après avoir attrapé ses papiers et sa veste, courant hors de l'appartement. S'il se débrouillait bien, il aurait encore le temps d'arriver à l'heure à l'hôpital… en grillant la priorité au bout de la rue, c'était largement jouable. Deux minutes plus tard, le vieux moteur de la Deauville démarrait bruyamment et les pneus hurlaient à la mort en dérapant sur l'asphalte.

_ Si ça, c'est pas du départ précipité…

Allen secoua la tête, amusé malgré tout, avant de se rendre compte que son charmant colocataire n'avait pas eu le temps de descendre la fameuse poubelle qui dégueulait presque son contenu. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute de faire attention, mais l'albinos était un ventre sur pattes et les emballages de gâteaux et autres encas intempestifs finissaient immanquablement par prendre de la place.

_ Bon, ok, c'est peut-être ma faute sur ce coup-là.

Fronçant le nez à l'odeur désagréable qui s'échappait du sac plastique —il n'y avait pas que des paquets de biscuits secs, visiblement— le jeune homme entreprit de le sortir de son habillement d'inox pourtant parfaitement propre. Maniaque Kanda devait avoir encore frappé, étonnant qu'il n'ait pas réagit au contenu plutôt qu'au contenant. Le regard du littéraire accrocha par mégarde le fameux contenu alors qu'il tentait de refermer le sac bourré à craquer, s'attardant sur le gobelet que Kanda avait jeté à la va vite avant de partir travailler.

Pourquoi un simple bout de plastique blanc retint son attention à ce moment précis, il ne le sut jamais. Pourquoi le tira-t-il des ordures pour l'examiner d'un peu plus près, encore moins. Les traces qui en maculaient encore le fond malgré un passage sous l'eau, en revanche, lui tirèrent de dangereux frissons.

Il se souvint de la liste.

.| | ₪ | |.

Lenalee soupira, jetant un coup d'œil des plus blasés à l'écran de son ordinateur. Les doigts tendus au-dessus des touches, elle hésitait à taper ces quelques mots, prise d'un doute aussi subit que terrifiant. Il ne s'agissait pourtant pas de prendre l'angoissante décision de remplir un formulaire d'elle ne savait quelle école de journalisme, ou bien de renseigner un potentiel employeur quant à son cv ; seulement d'inscrire dans la barre prévue à cet effet, une adresse mail et un objet.

Des messages de ce type, ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'elle en envoyait, encore moins à ce destinataire ci. L'habitude, elle l'avait, la conviction et la volonté, soudain, se faisaient gentiment la malle et la laissaient dans le désarroi le plus total. Cliquer ou ne pas cliquer, telle était la vaste question de sa soirée. La jeune fille se laissa aller en arrière sur sa chaise, ses cheveux glissant sur ses épaules en une caresse apaisante. Son regard dériva sur le fatras qui trônait sur son bureau, mélange de produits de beauté et autres papiers en vrac, de cours et de vêtements froissés. Une affiche du prochain tournoi de volley pendouillait tristement au-dessus du meuble, à la hauteur de son visage, lui rappelant sans cesse que le début de la saison était pour bientôt. Comment aurait-elle pu oublier pareil évènement quand son frère le lui hurlait tous les jours avec joie, gueulant des encouragements dont elle commençait à se lasser ? Ce n'était pas de lui, dont elle voulait des paroles réconfortantes et un peu d'intérêt, mais d'un extravagant rouquin aux yeux verts.

Lenalee sourit, s'amusant de sa niaiserie alors qu'elle s'évoquait mentalement tout ce qui pouvait bien lui plaire chez Lavi. Mis de côté son côté coureur de jupons, le jeune homme avait bien des choses pour lui. Malgré son œil invalide qu'il dissimulait avec une classe certaine derrière un bandeau sans cesse différent —de mémoire, Lenalee ne l'avait jamais vu avec le même deux jours de suite, étalant une panoplie de tissu proprement faramineuse— le jeune Bookman avait tout pour plaire. Un visage agréable, une légère pointe d'accent qui subsistait encore de ses origines irlandaises, des cheveux qui faisaient nombre d'envieux et une gentillesse à toute épreuve. Bien que moins gentleman qu'Allen, Lavi avait, à sa manière, ses marques de tendresse et ses petites attentions. Il aurait été difficile de trouver meilleur ami que celui-ci, et là était tout le problème : Lenalee n'en voulait plus, d'un ami.

Mais rêver d'un amant, d'un compagnon dans une vie qu'elle s'imaginait maintenant à deux, cela semblait bien irréalisable. Lavi se qualifiait lui-même « d'homme libre » et plus le temps passait, plus la jeune Lee se rendait compte que c'était effectivement le cas. Si elle avait été plus patiente, peut-être aurait-elle attendu encore quelques années, pourquoi pas, en espérant que se tasse son caractère volage. Mais à ce stade, c'était comme demander la lune ; elle voulait que les choses changent, et tout de suite.

Ou du moins, le plus rapidement possible.

Lenalee n'était pas timide par nature. Mieux valait ne pas l'être lorsque l'on se retrouvait avec un frère ainé fou et prêt à tout pour attirer l'attention de la planète entière sur sa sœur cadette. Elle se souvenait encore de ce dramatique spectacle d'école où, après la fin de la représentation, Komui avait hurlé au scandale lorsqu'il avait compris qu'il n'y aurait pas de deuxième fois et qu'il ne pourrait donc pas filmer toute la scène sous un angle différent. Lenalee avait eu tellement honte qu'elle aurait aimé, à cette époque, se cacher dans un trou de souris et disparaitre pour de bon. Depuis, elle avait appris à relativiser à ce sujet et la cassette vidéo de ce dramatique évènement avait été rangée avec le reste dans le placard sacré de l'ainé des Lee, destiné uniquement pour sa jeune et glorieuse petite sœur.

Mais ce soir, elle angoissait. Terrifiée de commettre un impair regrettable tout en sachant le regretter si elle ne le commettait pas. Superbe paradoxe. Pendant quelques secondes, Lenalee fut tentée d'effacer l'entièreté de son mail et fermer définitivement son ordinateur. A quoi bon, puisque Lavi n'avait d'yeux que pour les pimbêches siliconées qui se faisaient une joie malsaine de trainer dans son sillage ? Lenalee n'avait pas leurs formes, et alors ? Etait-ce tout ce qui pouvait bien intéresser les hommes ? La grandeur d'âme, la gentillesse, le caractère, qu'en faisaient-ils ? Remisés au placard par quelques craintes misogynes, d'avoir devant eux une fille qui ne gloussait pas devant leur parodie de charme ? Elle regrettait parfois d'être tombée sous celui de Lavi plutôt qu'Allen. Le petit anglais avait beau présenter un physique un tantinet dérangeant, qu'on avait peine à apprécier au premier coup d'œil, il était d'une bonté exceptionnelle et un gentleman comme on en faisait malheureusement plus. Lui au moins aurait reconnu ses signes et ses sous-entendus silencieux, pas comme l'irlandais qui se bornait à faire la sourde oreille. Grand dieu, on ne pouvait décidément pas être si aveugle à tant de sollicitation, si ?!

La chinoise se prit le front d'une main, soufflant bruyamment de frustration. Ses élucubrations mentales ne l'aidaient pas le moins du monde et ne faisaient en aucun cas avancer son problème. Cliquer, ou ne pas cliquer, toujours la même et diabolique question. Devait-elle réellement le faire ? Après tout, la situation avait de quoi prêter à confusion ; elle s'apprêtait concrètement à envoyer un mail à Lavi pour… et bien pour _rien_.

Sur ce point de vue-là, Allen avait un avantage certain sur elle et sa correspondance muette avec son colocataire ; ils vivaient dans le même espace. Leurs échanges étaient d'une logique certaine, efficace, qui plus est, puisque leur situation dramatique avait fini par s'améliorer. Il était évident que la technique en elle-même était plus que salvatrice. Mais la mettre en place via un ordinateur était bien moins romantique que sur des petits morceaux de papier coloré et presque plus étrange. Lavi prendrait-il gout à cette correspondance superflue ? Cela les rapprochait-il et ferait d'eux des complices un peu plus poussés que de simples « amis de toujours » ? Bon sang, elle l'espérait.

Cessant finalement de se torturer, Lenalee relut rapidement son message, ajouta quelques mots en conclusion et pressa fermement la touche enter. Pendant quelques secondes, elle regarda sans ciller la petite enveloppe clignoter puis sourit d'un air plus que satisfait.

.| | ₪ | |.

Lavi leva le nez de son ouvrage, dérouté, cherchant l'origine du « tzing » qui venait de retentir bruyamment dans sa chambre. Volets et rideaux tirés, il scruta la pénombre réconfortante où voltaient quelques grains de poussière dans la lumière tamisée de sa lampe de chevet. D'une main lasse, il se frotta les yeux, sa peau sèche raclant contre sa paupière abimée. Son œil invalide le lança, comme pour le rappeler à l'ordre et il porta l'autre d'un air curieux sur son bureau, comprenant finalement que l'incongru bruit qui avait eu l'audace de l'interrompre dans sa lecture n'était autre que la messagerie de son ordinateur. Posé en équilibre plus que précaire sur une pile d'auteurs français, la machine laissa filtrer un doux ronronnement cotonneux en s'extirpant de sa veille. L'écran cligna vaguement avant de finalement s'allumer sur sa page d'accueil, quémandant un peu de l'attention de son possesseur pour entrer un mot de passe.

Lavi se leva lourdement, les membres raides d'être resté trop longtemps dans la même position. Un coup d'œil sur l'horloge de gare qui trônait telle une déesse sur le mur en face de lui, lui apprit qu'il était bien tard et qu'il avait passé plusieurs heures le nez plongé dans son bouquin. Oh, l'ouvrage en lui-même n'était pas des plus passionnants mais l'irlandais avait en horreur le travail mal fait et les tâches inachevées ; il avait commencé l'ouvrage, la moindre des choses était de le terminer dans son intégralité. Fort heureusement, des quelques cinq cent pages qui le composaient, une vingtaine restaient seules survivantes à attendre de se faire gentiment dévorer.

Debout devant la machine, le rouquin hésita, perplexe. Rares étaient les fois où la bestiole était allumée ; contrairement à bon nombre de ses camarades, il n'avait que très peu d'affinités avec ce genre de technologie. Il ne rechignait pas à l'utiliser, il fallait rendre justice à cette charmante bête de fils et de plastique : on y trouvait de tout en un temps record. Peut-être était-ce le fait d'avoir été élevé par un grand-père libraire, qui lui avait donné cette passion dévorante ; toujours était-il que Lavi ne se servait de son ordinateur qu'en cas de force majeure. Et puisque que Yumi avait décidé qu'ils n'étaient pas fait l'un pour l'autre… peut-être était-ce Susan, petite française fraichement débarquée pour ses études de langues —et avec des yeux pareils, il était plus que prêt à lui donner des cours particuliers, histoire d'approfondir un peu la matière— qu'il avait rencontrée quelques jours plus tôt et avec qui il s'était tout de suite _extrêmement_ bien entendu…

Curieux, un peu impatient, Lavi se laissa choir sur sa chaise à haut dossier qui couina sous l'effort et entra rapidement son mot de passe. En quelques clics, il afficha la messagerie fautive de son interruption littéraire. Son œil se plissa lorsqu'il reconnut l'expéditeur —expéditrice, pour être plus précis, et ce n'était ni Susan, ni Yumi, pour sûr— puis le vert en pétilla doucement alors qu'il parcourait rapidement le contenu du mail. Il rit un peu, amusé, attendri peut être, un peu surpris pour tout avouer. Il ne s'était guère attendu à cela, Lenalee le contactait rarement pour des futilités comme la pluie et le beau temps.

Un furtif sourire aux lèvres, l'irlandais se fit une joie à peine dissimulée de lui répondre, craquant ses doigts en guise d'échauffement. Ce ne fut qu'une fois le mail presque entièrement rédigé, répondant à la jeune fille à mesure qu'il lisait le sien, qu'il fut pris d'un doute terrible. Coupé dans son élan, le jeune homme ne sut que faire, aussi indécis que son premier rendez-vous galant avec sa petite voisine de palier, des années plus tôt.

Si Lenalee avait été confrontée à un problème de taille au moment de sa décision, Lavi affrontait lui aussi un ennemi colossal auquel il lui serait bien difficile de répondre honnêtement.

— _PS : Au fait, comment as-tu trouvé ma blanquette de veau ? J'ai fait un gâteau aux pruneaux pour demain. Passe une bonne soirée —_

Lavi ne dormit pas de la nuit.

.| | ₪ | |.

_ Eh bien… salement amoché celui-ci.

Link se contenta de renifler sèchement, les bras croisés sur le torse. A ses côtés, un agent de terrain, accroupit près d'un cadavre recouvert d'un drap blanc souillé de rouge dont il soulevait un coin. Emmitouflé dans un lourd manteau noir malgré la chaleur persistante, il grimaça légèrement à la vue de l'affligeant spectacle.

_ Ils y sont pas allés de main morte, dites-moi…

_ J'aurais amplement préféré qu'ils s'en abstiennent, figurez-vous, gronda Howard, agacé, en contemplant le corps supplicié qu'il devinait sous le tissu. C'est à peine s'il est réutilisable !

_ Vous connaissez les gars, M'sieur… quand vient l'heure d'une bonne Chasse…

_ Epargnez votre salive, je tiens à voir le responsable de cette intervention. Bon dieu, en cette période de l'année, c'est à peine s'ils sont capables de réagir, il n'y avait pas besoin de le mutiler de la sorte !

L'homme au sol approuva d'un léger grognement, laissant retomber le drap avant de lui-même se redresser. Link pianotait d'ores et déjà sur son téléphone portable, les sourcils froncés par la contrariété. Il était un professionnel, il dirigeait une équipe de professionnels qui étaient censés faire un travail propre et sans taches ! Alors pourquoi diable, à la moindre occasion qu'ils avaient, ses collègues et subordonnés se donnaient le mot, non seulement pour agir de leur propre chef mais également pour dégueulasser un spécimen !? Il n'était déjà pas facile de les débusquer en temps normal, la moindre des choses était de prendre un minimum soin des cadavres, merde !

_ Passez-moi Madarao ! Grinça-t-il dans son cellulaire maintenant plaqué contre son oreille. Il attendit une dizaine de secondes avant d'être finalement en ligne avec son correspondant. Oui. Qui était en charge du centre ce soir, bon sang ?! Sokaro ?! Ça ne m'étonne pas ! Je m'en fous de savoir où il se trouve maintenant, tu me le ramènes, je le veux demain dans mon bureau.

D'un geste rageur, il rabattit le capot de l'engin avant même que son interlocuteur n'ait pu répondre et se tourna à nouveau vers l'agent qui contemplait la petite chambre autrefois proprette, sans doute, et désormais repeinte d'un sang pourpre et épais. L'entêtante fragrance de l'hémoglobine le prit à la gorge.

_ Il s'est débattu, visiblement, nota-t-il sans la moindre émotion.

_ Ils ont dû jouer avec, bien entendu, rétorqua vertement Howard en embrassant la pièce d'un coup d'œil rapide. Ces imbéciles. On a un nom ?

_ Pas encore, mais ça devrait pas tarder, j'ai des gars dessus. Et ils ne savent rien, bien entendu, précisa le deuxième en jetant un regard au blond comme pour confirmer un accord muet. L'inspecteur acquiesça, légèrement plus satisfait que deux secondes auparavant.

_ Bien.

_ C'était celui que vous cherchiez, M'sieur ?

_ Impossible à savoir pour le moment, il nous faudra les empreintes dentaires. Mais si vous voulez mon avis ; pour s'être donné tant de mal à cacher le cadavre du vieux, mon spécimen à moi est bien plus prudent que celui-ci.

_ Donc il y en a plusieurs dans le secteur.

_ Assurément. Et le mien court toujours dans la nature.

'_Voilà qui promet une Chasse bien plus intéressante que les autres.'_

* * *

Et voilà. Je dois vous avouer que ce chapitre me fait un peu l'effet tiroir, vous savez? Du genre fourretout. Il y a un paquet d'informations mais de manière décousue, ça change le rythme. Enfin, bref, s'il n'est pas mon préféré parmi les autres, j'en suis bien contente quand même et j'espère que votre lecture a été plaisante. Sur ce, réponse aux reviews des Anonymes!_  
_

**BlackEmilyMalou** : J'aime qu'on mette en avant ma toute puissance, muahahaha, je me sens tellement supérieure! 13 questions, un nombre très bon, ça, le 13... mais j'imagine que tu vas trouver quelques réponses dans ce chapitre... N'hésitez pas, hein, si vous avez des hypothèses et tout.

**Atyna** : il était temps, hein, qu'il se mette à fouiner. Cette chère Road, je l'aime bien , cette gamine, elle est parfaite pour ajouter une touche malsaine je trouve, non? Le petit côté sadique enfantin qui manquait, quoi. ^^ Kanda est sensible, à sa manière, il a juste un esprit pratique, voilà tout.

**Miss Miserly Pop** : Oh, merci beaucoup du compliment! Encore quelques chapitres patience, patience, et vous aurez la réponse à vos questions. A moins que vous ayez déjà deviné? Hum?

Eh bien voilà, rien de bien intéressant à ajouter sur ce chapitre je crois, pas de remarques de ma part... non, je crois que je peux vous souhaiter un bon week end et vous dire à la semaine prochaine. Oh, si, peut être pour ceux qui ne sont pas familiers du "jargon" médical ; IV, c'est l'abréviation d'intraveineuse. Et encore merci de votre soutien à tous!


	10. Chapitre 10

Plus ça va, plus les chapitres sont longs, plus je rajoute des trucs à la dernière minute...Je sens qu'avant la fin de cette fic, je vais encore partir dans des divagations dont je ne soupçonnais même pas l'existence.

Aujourd'hui, donc, des révélations. Une mystérieuse lectrice aux lunettes pour myope. Un cheesecake suicidaire et un ballon assassin... Bonne lecture et rendez-vous à la fin de la page.

* * *

_ Les clients, Walker !

Le jeune homme sursauta vivement, lançant un regard dérouté et flou à la cantonade, la marque qu'avait imprimée sa paume contre son front laissant une trace rougeâtre sur sa peau.

Une jeune femme patientait au comptoir, un livre en main et sacoche sur l'épaule, un air ennuyé peint aux traits. Elle fronçait légèrement le nez derrière ses lunettes rectangulaires, une mèche de cheveux châtains taquinant sa joue, échappée d'une queue de cheval bâclée qui lui tombait à moitié sur l'épaule. Allen rougit, embarrassé, refermant prestement l'ouvrage qu'il consultait pour se redresser vivement.

_ Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il en s'inclinant rapidement.

La fille émit un « hum » peu intéressé, lui tendant son achat qu'il s'empressa de scanner, emballant soigneusement le livre dans un sac de papier. La fille paya en le remerciant du bout des lèvres, réajustant machinalement sur ses oreilles le casque qu'elle avait pris soin d'ôter avant de passer en caisse et le salua. La porte se referma dans un tintement de clochette, laissant l'albinos encore vaguement gêné dans le silence retrouvé. Bookman lui cola une large claque à l'arrière du crâne.

_ Aïïïeuh !

_ Ça t'apprendra, bon à rien ! Délaisser les clients, heureusement pour toi que tu as une gueule d'ange qui plait à tout le monde, sans quoi, je t'aurais flanqué à la porte !

Allen le fixa pendant quelques secondes, se massant l'arrière de la tête de sa main gantée, espérant que le vieil homme plaisantait. Il était bien difficile de déterminer à quoi pouvait bien penser Bookman ; l'homme semblait ne plus montrer la moindre émotion, aussi bien positive que négative, depuis des années.

Le gérant grommela, passant près de son employé qui se réinstallait sur le haut tabouret du comptoir. La fille était restée un moment dans les rayonnages mais avait été la seule cliente de ce début d'après-midi, ce pourquoi Allen s'était plus ou moins autorisé un petit écart en prenant avec lui une pile de bouquins à consulter. Il n'avait pas vraiment prévu de se retrouver à ce point perdu dans sa lecture pour ne pas faire attention à l'adolescente. Discrète comme pas deux qui plus est, l'albinos ne l'avait pas entendue arriver jusqu'à lui. Pire encore, son visage lui semblait vaguement familier et il était persuadé qu'elle venait régulièrement à la boutique.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te passionnait à ce point-là ? Questionna le vieux Bookman en se hissant sur la petite estrade derrière le comptoir, attrapant l'ouvrage qu'Allen avait refermé à la va vite, écrasé sur le bois.

L'une des pages s'en était cornée et le libraire lui jeta un regard noir. L'albinos se recroquevilla d'instinct, ses bras montant naturellement pour protéger ses côtes et tenter de se croiser sur sa nuque. Il était stupéfiant de voir à quel point ses réflexes de survie, mis en place lorsqu'il avait emménagé avec Cross —l'homme n'était pas violent par nature mais avait la main un peu lourde lorsqu'il avait un ou deux coups dans le nez— s'étaient également développés en présence de Kanda pour s'appliquer désormais à moult situations. Allen savait que Bookman ne lui ferait pas le moindre mal —quoique… vieux mais pas impuissant, il avait encore une sacrée poigne, le grand-père— et pourtant, il adoptait presque naturellement une posture défensive. Il devenait vraiment parano ces derniers temps.

Le vénérable lissa soigneusement la page abimée, grommelant, puis jeta un coup d'œil curieux à la couverture.

_ Le bestiaire fantastique moyenâgeux ? Vraiment, Walker ?

L'étudiant haussa les épaules, dépliant ses membres pour reprendre une attitude normale une fois certain qu'il n'écoperait pas d'une claque ou d'un coup de poing bien assené.

_ Pour le plaisir, biaisa-t-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. Il grimaça légèrement cependant que Bookman reposait l'ouvrage pour prendre ceux qu'il avait mis de côté.

Il haussa un sourcil sceptique lorsqu'il vit les titres, levant les yeux vers le jeune homme qui semblait brusquement gêné, comme prit en flagrant délit.

_ J'ignorais que cela t'intéressait.

_ Ah. Disons que… j'avais envie de changer un peu ?

Bookman haussa les épaules, lui rendit son livre et repartit vers l'arrière-boutique. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil, le sermonnant d'un doigt noueux et accusateur.

_ Et que je ne t'y reprenne pas, gamin, à maltraiter mes clients !

.||₪||.

_ Al ! Fait gaffe !

Le jeune homme sursauta, surpris, et son cheesecake ne dut la vie sauve qu'à l'intervention de Lavi. Ce dernier reposa tranquillement l'assiette sur la table, jetant un regard sceptique à son ami. Allen se passa une main sur le visage, visiblement las.

_ Al, vieux, est-ce que ça va ? S'enquit gentiment le rouquin en reprenant le cours de sa lecture, un lourd volume en cyrillique dont il avait à traduire un passage pour son prochain examen de russe.

_ Quoi ?

Lavi soupira, fermant l'ouvrage tout en marquant la page, scrutant l'albinos qui lui faisait face, le regardant avec sa bouille de gamin perdu qui ne comprend pas la question que vient de lui poser la maitresse. Installés sur les tables extérieures de la cafétéria, les deux amis profitaient de leur après-midi de libre, qui pour réviser, qui pour se prendre un « petit goûter » qui avait bien failli terminer sur le dallage. Lenalee devait les rejoindre un peu plus tard, terminant son entrainement en vue du match qui devait se dérouler à la fin de la semaine. Ses séances de volley étaient de plus en plus intensives et la jeune fille s'y donnait volontiers à fond, trouvant dans la balle un bon exutoire à sa propre angoisse, rapport aux examens. Dernières semaines du mois, ils avaient encore quelques épreuves d'ici les prochains jours avant de raccrocher leur uniforme et partir un mois en vacances d'été. Conformément aux prédictions de la brune, Lavi avait totalement oublié la proposition qu'elle avait faite à la mi-mai et avait dû batailler ferme auprès de son grand-père pour partir avec ses amis et la famille Lee. Allen avait bien entendu donné son accord ; ayant effectivement une semaine de libre au beau milieu d'Aout, et tous devaient embarquer avec le grand frère hystérique pour camper chez une de leurs vieilles tantes. Allen y voyait là une excellente occasion de s'éloigner de Kanda, ce qui lui permettrait sans doute de réfléchir un peu plus posément à ce qu'il avait vu dans la poubelle au début de la semaine.

Du moins, avait-il espéré pouvoir mettre de côté l'évènement pour y songer tranquillement mais force lui était d'admettre qu'il ne pouvait pas se le sortir de l'esprit. Et ce manque d'attention avait bien entendu été remarqué par l'œil acéré de son cher ami irlandais.

_ T'es distrait en ce moment, nota inutilement ledit ami en fronçant légèrement le sourcil. Ce sont les examens qui te taraudent à ce point ?

_ Ah ? Oui, tu as sans doute raison… Allen soupira, épuisé.

Il dormait très peu ces derniers temps, obnubilé par ce que ses yeux avaient capté au fin fond de ce putain de gobelet. Il savait que ses suppositions étaient ridicules —bon dieu, il espérait en tout cas qu'elles le soient— et désespérait de se les sortir du crâne. Il n'en n'avait certainement pas soufflé mot à Kanda, craignant presque sa réponse alors qu'une fois de plus, il aurait pu tout aussi bien se fourvoyer.

' _Non. Cette fois ci, c'était bien trop gros pour ne pas être réel… '  
_

_ Al ? Toujours avec moi ou bien faut que j'appelle la station Mir pour espérer avoir un contact efficace ?

L'albinos ne réagit pas immédiatement, tirant un soupir désabusé à son camarade. Il y avait bien des jours où Allen n'était effectivement pas bien réceptif mais là, ça virait au grotesque ! Lavi avait l'impression de s'adresser à un enfant de 5 ans dont l'attention se limitait à quelques minutes. Il agita la main devant le nez du plus jeune qui en était même venu à bouder son sixième dessert. Diantre, quelque chose d'horrible devait se tramer !

_ Lavi ? Questionna l'albinos d'un ton rêveur. Son regard argenté se perdait dans les légères bourrasques de l'été, emportant la poussière et l'odeur des cèdres qui poussaient, majestueux, au beau milieu de leur espace vert.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Tu m'aimes ?

Le rouquin bénit le fait de n'avoir rien avalé à ce moment-là, sans quoi Allen en serait actuellement couvert. Figé sur place, ahuri, l'irlandais se demanda vaguement si son ami était _sérieux_. Après tout, c'était parfaitement son droit… lui qui n'avait jamais manifesté le moindre intérêt pour la gente féminine, voilà qui expliquerait bien des choses. Après, que le plus jeune fantasme sur lui, Lavi avouait sincèrement qu'il ne savait pas comment le prendre.

Il referma le livre qu'il avait rouvert quelques secondes plus tôt ; ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il réviserait son russe. Bras croisés, regard rivé au petit anglais, il prit appui sur le dossier de sa chaise, se balançant légèrement d'avant en arrière, témoin de son malaise cependant qu'il cherchait ses mots.

_ C'est très flatteur, Al. Mais tu sais que je préfère les blondes à forte poitrine.

Le prendre à la rigolade, faire passer la pilule sur le ton de l'humour, Lavi ne voyait pas vraiment comment agir autrement pour le moment, la situation était bien trop nouvelle et inédite pour qu'il puisse s'en tirer sans dommages. Autant pour lui que pour l'albinos. Allen se tourna vers lui, lui balançant un regard de traviole, entre le scepticisme et l'agacement.

_ Lenalee n'est pas blonde, que je sache.

L'autre balaya l'argument d'un geste de la main, trop heureux de changer de sujet et de se rendre compte qu'il s'était totalement fourvoyé sur le sens de la précédente question. Pas plus mal, ceci dit, il n'aurait pas forcément été capable de gérer une crise de larmes de la part de gamin. Et bon dieu, perdre une amitié précieuse sur quelque chose d'aussi… _bête_. Non pas qu'il renierait son meilleur ami si ce dernier avait effectivement des sentiments pour lui, mais Lavi doutait qu'Allen aurait souhaité rester dans ses parages si d'aventure il s'était fait rejeter.

_ C'est l'exception qui confirme la règle.

Pourquoi nier l'évidence ? Lavi ne l'aurait jamais avoué ouvertement mais la cadette Lee était tout à fait à son gout. Si d'ordinaire, il ne se serait pas fait prier pour aller lui adresser quelques mots doux et conclure dans la foulée, il se trouvait curieusement démuni face à la jeune fille, un nœud au creux de l'estomac et le regard fuyant. Avancer en sa direction avait toujours un côté exaltant qu'il ne retrouvait chez aucune fille qu'il courtisait mais paradoxalement, se retrouver en sa présence et imaginer… un peu _plus_, le mettait dans un profond malaise honteux. Ce pourquoi, à son grand désarroi, il n'y aurait probablement jamais de « un peu plus que ça ». Il était d'ailleurs fort peu probable que Lenalee soit intéressée par sa personne ; depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient… non, cela était aussi inconcevable qu'étrange.

Allen hocha lentement la tête, tout en se fichant quelque peu de ce dernier point. Depuis le temps que ces deux-là se tournaient autour —ou plutôt, depuis le temps que Lenalee tournait autour de Lavi et que ce dernier fuyait comme le dernier des lâches— il avait fini par laisser tomber et arrêter de jouer les entremetteurs. Qu'ils se démerdent donc, il n'était pas conseiller matrimonial. Et présentement, il avait des problèmes autrement plus graves que leur vie affective déplorable. Pour l'heure, il estimait que la sienne était largement en jeu.

_ Non mais… sérieusement, Lavi. Tu tiens à moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Son ton presque suppliant le fit grincer des dents. Allen se faisait l'effet d'un gamin pleurnichard qui désirait ardemment se faire rassurer par son paternel. Mais il avait besoin d'être rassuré. Besoin qu'on lui dise clairement qu'il n'était pas fou, qu'il ne se faisait pas d'idées, qu'il avait sans doute mis le doigt sur quelque chose de monstrueux. D'improbable. Que quelqu'un le croit.

Lavi le scrutait désormais avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans l'œil, visiblement dérouté par ce comportement peu ordinaire. Allen se sentait presque mal, de lui faire peur ainsi. Mais il devait lui dire. Que quelqu'un au moins sache de quoi il en retournait vraiment… non, il ne l'avait pas rêvé, et bien à y réfléchir, tout se tenait. L'albinos se demandait même comment il avait pu être si aveugle au sujet de son colocataire.

_ Evidemment que je tiens à toi, mec, répliqua prudemment Lavi, ne cessant de l'observer, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que le jeune homme fonde en larmes ou pète tout simplement un câble. A ce stade, il préférait se montrer prévoyant.

Le littéraire poussa un infime soupir de soulagement. Il pouvait en parler. Il pouvait lui exposer sa théorie, Lavi ne rirait pas de lui, n'est-ce pas ? Lavi tenait à lui, il le lui dirait, il le soutiendrait…

_ Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Enchaina Lavi sur un ton bizarrement faussé et tremblotant qui étonna Allen. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu… tu veux me dire que tout est fini entre nous, c'est ça ?!

La belle assurance du petit anglais se dégrada sensiblement, prenant finalement conscience que son ami se foutait gentiment mais surement de sa gueule. Ne voyait-il pas sa détresse, cet abruti de rouquin ? Ne comprenait-il pas que c'était une question de vie ou de mort ?!

_ T'es vraiment trop con, s'emporta Allen, laissant bruyamment reposer son front sur la table, faisant trembler ses baguettes de plastique dans son bentô vide. Lavi lui tapota gentiment l'épaule, souriant.

_ Allez, ça va, je te taquine, c'est tout.

_ Je suis mort de rire.

Un silence se posa, durant lequel Allen ne bougea pas, pesant mentalement le pour et le contre de continuer la conversation. Le roux avait repris son activité première, crayon en main pour espérer remplir correctement son pré-test, à rendre pour le lendemain. Lavi Bookman, où l'art de tout reporter à plus tard. Trop tard, dans la plupart des cas. Heureusement que sa mémoire extraordinaire lui permettait de sauver les meubles, voire même la maison entière, quand il se retrouvait face à sa feuille d'examen. Allen n'avait malheureusement pas cette chance et ses heures de révisions se soldait par de douloureuses migraines. Enfoiré de génie, tiens.

_ Lavi ? Reprit finalement le plus jeune, hésitant.

_ Hum ?

L'autre resta penché sur son ouvrage, concentré, peut-être pour fuir la conversation, Allen n'aurait su le dire. C'était bien sa veine, de tomber sur le seul jour de l'année où Lavi s'était décidé, par on ne savait quel miracle, à travailler sérieusement. L'albinos inspira profondément, décidé à se jeter à l'eau. Et tant pis pour le reste, il avait besoin de le dire, besoin d'en parler avant que cette horrible incertitude ne l'emporte et le dévore.

_ Lavi. Je crois que mon colocataire est un vampire.

Une bombe. Larguée au beau milieu de cette terrasse ensoleillée par une belle après-midi d'été. Le ciel était dégagé, le vent chaud, le piaillement des oiseaux, les rires des étudiants, les beuglements des sportifs qui couraient autour du stade tout juste derrière leur réfectoire... Puis Lavi explosa. Il s'écroula littéralement sur la table, secoué d'un fou rire qui le faisait presque convulser, essayant désespérément de ne pas attirer l'attention de leurs quelques voisins, presque terrifiés de sa brusque crise d'hilarité. Allen regarda son ami cheminer lentement vers la mort par suffocation, consterné.

Il s'était attendu à ce genre de réaction, bien entendu, mais pas à ce point-là ! Le littéraire, le fixa, dépité, les épaules et la tête basses, ne sachant plus que dire ni que faire. Il ne se sentait pas plus soulagé d'avoir vidé son sac, avec Lavi qui se foutait littéralement de sa gueule. Bien au contraire, le malaise qui persistait depuis le début de la semaine venait de prendre plus d'ampleur, lui nouant les tripes.

_ Wah-ah-ah-ah ! E-norme ! Oooh, mec, elle était tellement bien trouvée celle-ci ! Buahahahaha !

Allen sentit le désespoir le gagner.

_ Lavi, merde, je déconne pas ! J'en suis certain, putain ! Il est pas net !

_ Ouh ouh ouh, un vampire ! J'vais pas m'en remettre !

Allen souffla violemment par le nez, repoussant sèchement sa chaise d'un geste rageur qui ne surprit même pas l'irlandais, trop occupé à essayer de récupérer de son fou-rire. Une chose qui ne paraissait guère concluante d'ailleurs, puisqu'il était toujours plié en deux, à se tenir le ventre. L'anglais sentit stupidement les larmes bruler ses paupières. Il était à bout, vraiment, pourquoi personne ne le voyait ? Pourquoi personne ne réagissait ! Il savait qu'il était stupide, il le savait bon dieu ! Les vampires, ça n'existait pas ! Mais si… si… avait-il besoin de se moquer de la sorte ? Ne pouvait-il pas lui faire confiance, pour une fois ? Le croire, juste un peu, puis finalement lui affirmer que tout allait bien, qu'il n'était pas fou, qu'il n'inventait rien…

_ Tu fais chier, je suis sérieux ! Y avait un verre avec du sang dans le fond ! Je l'ai trouvé en vidant la poubelle, il cherchait à s'en débarrasser !

_ Mais oui, mais oui.

Lavi essuya une larme qui perlait au coin de son œil, reniflant bruyamment tout en essayant de reprendre contenance. Dieu, que c'était bon, cela faisait des siècles qu'il n'avait ri d'aussi bon cœur. Béni soit ce petit anglais à l'imagination trop fertile !

En redressant la tête pour croiser le visage de son ami, cependant, l'irlandais se rendit compte que le plus jeune ne plaisantait peut-être pas tant que ça. Il resta bête devant les immenses yeux argentés qui brillaient un peu trop à son gout et ses joues gonflées par la colère.

' _Ok, j'ai peut-être un peu abusé, là… '  
_

_ Al… sa voix résonnait d'accents dubitatifs, essayant encore de trancher entre le jeu et la réalité. Mais l'autre semblait bien assuré de ses paroles… Al, tu crois vraiment… sans rire, comment tu veux que ton colocataire soit un vampire ? C'est impossible.

_ Moi aussi, j'aimerais que ce soit « impossible » comme tu dis, mais je suis sûr du contraire ! Je veux dire, je ne l'ai pas imaginé ce sang, quand même !

_ Les verres de plastique présentent souvent des défauts de fabrication au niveau de leur coloration… ce n'était peut-être qu'un simple dépôt.

_ Ça n'avait rien d'un simple dépôt, Lavi, crois-moi.

L'ainé soupira, se massant le front, le coude planté dans le métal de la table. Il sentait poindre un début de migraine, renforcée par cette conversation qui, il le savait, ne mènerait à rien. Allen lui faisait peur, brusquement. Qu'avait-il ? Lui si calme et rationnel, comment pouvait-il subitement déblatérer de telles inepties ?

_ Comment peux-tu à en arriver à une conclusion pareille, Allen, c'est complètement fou. Les vampires n'existent que dans les contes pour enfants.

L'anglais frissonna. Son ami n'utilisait que rarement son prénom, lui préférant son diminutif et autres petits surnoms ridicules qui visaient à le mettre gentiment mal à l'aise lorsqu'ils étaient accompagnés. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait pas ce qu'il voulait. Que Lavi ne le suivrait pas sur ce sentier et qu'il le laisserait là en le traitant sans doute de menteur ou d'illuminé. Malgré cette angoissante certitude de se voir rejeter au visage tous ses résultats, le jeune littéraire inspira brièvement, ouvrant une bouche tremblotante.

_ J'en suis sûr, Lavi. Je le sais. Je veux dire… il hésita puis se lança, sa voix augmentant de quelques octaves à mesure qu'il progressait dans son exposé. Il y a le verre, sa brûlure qui a subitement guérie, il bosse de nuit, je ne sais _jamais_ ce qu'il fait de ses journées… y a pas un rayon de soleil qui passe dans sa chambre ! Et il se débrouille _toujours_ pour revenir à l'aube ! Et putain de merde, cette saloperie de blessure s'est résorbée en quelques jours !

Allen s'était levé dans son emportement, manquant d'en renverser la table. Lavi fronça les sourcils et avec une voix basse et calme, lui enjoignit de se rassoir. Maintenant, il était clairement inquiet. L'étudiant semblait croire dur comme fer à son délire, malgré les preuves évidentes que les vampires n'étaient que des chimères enfermées dans les livres d'histoire et les romans à l'eau de rose qui faisaient tant fureur auprès des midinettes. Depuis quelques temps, le roux ne pouvait ignorer le fait qu'il s'était fait du souci pour son jeune ami. Le littéraire paraissait fatigué, fébrile et sans cesse sur ses gardes, sursautant au moindre bruit, se retournant continuellement comme s'il craignait d'être traqué par on ne savait qui. Lavi craignait maintenant de comprendre que ce qu'il avait naïvement mis sur le compte du stress des examens était peut-être plus profond et malsain que cela.

_ Allen… il est seulement renfermé, c'est dans son caractère. Peut-être qu'il te cache des choses parce qu'il n'est pas à l'aise pour s'exprimer, voilà tout. Et puis, cette fameuse brûlure… elle ne devait pas être si importante que cela, non ? Il n'est même pas allé à l'hôpital.

_ Parce qu'il a refusé ! Et pourquoi à ton avis, hein ? Parce qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il se ferait piéger, voilà pourquoi !

_ Piégé par qui ? Et rappelle moi où il travaille déjà ?

_ Dans un hô— le jeune Walker ne prit même pas la peine de terminer sa phrase lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son argument tombait à l'eau de lui-même.

Assis le dos bien droit, il serra dents et poings à s'en faire mal tandis que son camarade le regardait, concerné. Non, c'était trop humiliant. Passer pour un fou à ses yeux… mais il n'était pas fou, grands dieux ! Il ne l'avait pas rêvée, cette blessure ! Pas plus que le sang pas encore coagulé au fond du verre de plastique, ou encore toutes ces coïncidences qui s'accumulaient…

_ On le voit dans un miroir ?

La question prit tellement Allen au dépourvu qu'il ne sut que répondre sur le moment. Il releva la tête vers Lavi qui le toisait sérieusement, les mains croisées au niveau du menton.

_ Qu—quoi ?

_ Je te demandais, reprit lentement l'ainé, scrutant chaque réaction de son ami. Si l'on pouvait distinguer son reflet dans un miroir. Tu me dis que c'est un vampire, et bien allons-y, vérifions : est-ce qu'il se voit dans un miroir ou pas ?

Le littéraire ne fut pas dupe. Ces questions, Lavi ne s'intéressait pas le moins du monde à elles : il voulait simplement lui faire comprendre point par point qu'il avait parfaitement tort, qu'il était ridicule et avait sérieusement besoin de soins psychiatriques. Les dents serrées, Allen répliqua, acerbe.

_ Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ?! Je ne vais pas avec lui dans la salle de bain !

' _Mais tu dessines des exorcismes avec la buée sur le miroir par contre. '  
_

L'albinos manqua éclater d'un rire hystérique.

_ Il a de grandes canines ? Poursuivit le futur archiviste, implacable. Il dort dans un cercueil ? Il peut hypnotiser les gens ?

_ Non…

_ Tu l'as déjà vu revenir couvert de sang de la tête aux pieds ? Ou se transformer en chauve-souris ? Il peut voler, se rendre invisible ? Il peut rentrer dans une pièce sans y avoir été invité ?

_ …

Allen ne répondit rien cependant que son ami démontait pièce par pièce sa belle théorie à grands coups de logique. Mais ne comprenait-il pas que rien n'ici n'était logique ? Même Kanda n'agissait pas en bon vampire qu'il était.

Le rouquin secoua doucement la tête et reprit d'un ton parfaitement calme, un rien infantilisant, comme si son ami se trouvait être particulièrement ralenti. Pour tout dire Lavi commençait sérieusement à donner raison au point de vue de Lenalee quand elle affirmait que les lectures fantaisistes du jeune anglais ne lui faisaient pas que du bien. Il connaissait un peu l'histoire du gamin –pour avoir fouiné, il devait l'avouer. Mais on n'empêche pas un Bookman de fouiner, c'est dans sa nature profonde, il ne faisait qu'obéir aux gènes— et savait que de tels traumatismes laissaient forcément des séquelles, autant d'un point de vue physique que psychique. Enfant délaissé à cause de son bras difforme, puis adopté par un couple sympathique et aimant qui avaient finalement eux aussi péri tragiquement… il y avait de quoi en retourner un homme. Non pas qu'Allen était dérangé, mais Lavi le soupçonnait, sous l'effet du stress, de devenir un tantinet paranoïaque. Voire totalement irrationnel. L'irlandais pouvait comprendre qu'il n'appréciât pas plus que cela son colocataire. Mais de là à lui chercher des origines maléfiques parce qu'il était _un peu_ taciturne et renfermé… c'était se montrer bien excessif.

_ Ecoute, Allen, commença doucement le rouquin. Il n'en fallut pas plus à l'albinos pour comprendre qu'il avait perdu son unique chance de se trouver un allié. Pas comme s'il avait pu espérer que le borgne se joigne à lui, c'était bien trop fou pour que l'on puisse y croire.

_ Ça va, laisse tomber, cracha le plus jeune en faisant mine de se lever. Lavi le retint par le bras, les sourcils froncés. Non, hors de question de le laisser repartir dans cet état, pas après la crise qu'il venait de se taper à la terrasse de la cafétéria.

_ Reste assis. Mec, je t'adore, tu sais ça, et en tant qu'ami, je me dois de te faire remarquer que tu es plus qu'à cran en ce moment. Il ne se démonta pas sous le regard pourtant furieux du jeune homme. Je dis ça pour toi, vieux. Tu es en train de nous faire une dépression, là. Kanda ? Un vampire ? Franchement, Allen…

Lui faire gentiment comprendre qu'il avait été trop loin, le rassurer par sa présence et lui réitérer son soutien en l'invitant à se détendre, c'était bien la seule chose que Lavi pouvait faire. Allen resta un moment immobile, les muscles bandés sous la poigne de son ami puis il finit par se détendre. Le visage baissé vers la table et caché de ses mèches blanches, ses épaules se relâchèrent et il poussa un profond soupir désabusé.

_ Si jamais tu veux venir décompresser à la maison, la porte est ouverte, tu sais.

Lavi rechignait vraiment à le laisser seul désormais et aurait adoré pouvoir contacter Kanda pour avoir, d'une, une petite discussion sérieuse avec lui —il était clair qu'il n'était pas non plus blanc comme neige pour que le plus jeune réagisse ainsi— et ensuite, pour lui demander de garder un œil sur l'albinos. Non pas qu'il aurait pu faire quoique ce soit d'irréfléchi mais… on est jamais trop prudent.

_ Non. Ça va aller.

La voix d'Allen fut sèche et craquelée. Plus jeune, elle aurait sans doute annoncé une de ses rares crises de larmes. Maintenant, elle paraissait ne même pas lui appartenir, vieille et fatiguée, emprunte d'une étrange désolation résignée. Il se demanda même pourquoi il avait ouvert la bouche en premier lieu, pourquoi il avait vainement espéré que quelqu'un le croirait. Lui-même avait du mal à s'y faire, alors les autres…

L'adolescent releva la tête, un sourire un rien crispé sur les traits. Il rit doucement, mal à l'aise, sa main droite fourrageant dans ses cheveux avec nervosité. Tant pis. Tant pis pour lui, ou pour eux, il n'en savait rien. Il se contenterait de leur faire oublier ce désastreux passage de leurs vies.

_ Je suis vraiment désolé, Lavi, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a pris.

_ Pas grave, vieux. L'ainé secoua la main d'un geste amusé. Je suis sorti avec des nanas bien plus dérangées que toi. Ceci dit, un peu de bizarrerie dans la vie, je dois t'avouer que ça pimente rapidement le-

_ Stop, je ne veux pas en savoir plus.

Allen poussa un profond soupir et jeta un coup d'œil à son portable avant de se lever et ramasser ses affaires. Lavi le suivait encore du regard et à nouveau, il se força à sourire. Le rassurer, désormais, c'était bien tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Sourire, nier, prétexter que ce n'était rien et oublier. Ne plus jamais en reparler.

_ T'inquiètes, je vais bien. Tu dois avoir raison, ces examens, ça me retourne l'esprit.

_ Hum. Evite d'en parler à Lenalee, le prévint Bookman Jr. encore une fois, reprenant le livre qu'il avait délaissé. Elle, elle risque de flipper un max. Tu rentres ?

_ Ouais. Rentrer, oui bien sûr, que pouvait-il faire d'autre maintenant ? Je vais aller m'excuser auprès de Kanda, aussi. Je n'ai pas été réglo, par rapport à lui.

Un éclat surpris passa dans le vert de l'œil de Lavi, qui se fendit rapidement d'un sourire malicieux, retrouvant sa bonne humeur habituelle. Malgré la colère et le désespoir qui tournaient en lui, Allen se prit à ne pas avoir le moins du monde confiance en ce sourire rayonnant. Pour ainsi dire, il anticipait presque l'absurdité qui n'allait pas tarder à sortir de la bouche du rouquin.

_ Eh bien, voilà qui va grandement améliorer vos relations, tu ne crois pas ?

_ Ferme là, espèce de sale lapin abruti.

Roide, le littéraire tourna sèchement les talons, les joues légèrement rouges de honte. Il se moquait, encore ! Agitant la main par-dessus son épaule, le jeune homme quitta rapidement l'espace couvert pour traverser le campus le plus vite possible. Il croisa quelques étudiants de sa promotion qu'il salua d'un sourire poli. Si l'expression était radieuse et ne laissait en aucun cas soupçonner de la crise qu'il venait d'essuyer, le rictus sous le masque était des plus laids. Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne s'y était pas attendu… quelque part cependant, il avait espéré une autre réaction que celle-ci… et qu'on ne vienne pas le rabaisser à coup de dépression inexistante. Et non, bordel de merde, il n'était pas parano !

Serrant les poings alors qu'il quittait le campus, Allen se décida. Tant pis s'il s'agissait de la plus grosse connerie de sa vie, il devait la tenter avant qu'elle ne le rende complètement fou. Bien que perdue au fin fond d'une poubelle près d'un parc pour enfants, l'albinos sentait presque le poids brûlant de sa vieille liste dans le creux de sa paume crispée.

' _Si tu ne me revois pas demain, Lavi, tu t'en mordras sans doute les doigts. '  
_

.||₪||.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Allen fut passablement satisfait que son professeur de musique se soit, une fois encore, étalée dans les escaliers en début de matinée. Si d'ordinaire, il plaignait royalement la maladroite Miranda, allant même jusqu'à lui rendre visite à l'infirmerie pour s'enquérir de son état —un comportement qui lui avait valu quelques remarques désobligeantes de la part de certains de ses camarades, notamment le gros et abruti Chaoji Han— aujourd'hui, il se réjouissait de sa chute. Miranda Lotto avait donné de sa personne et lui avait rendu sans le savoir une fière chandelle en le libérant ainsi des quelques cours optionnels qui devaient avoir lieu en fin de journée malgré les examens et leurs emplois du temps fort peu pratique. Autre signe du destin, il n'avait pas croisé Lenalee en passant devant le gymnase ; la jeune fille n'aurait pas manqué de l'attraper par le bras pour le forcer à passer le reste de l'après-midi tous ensemble afin de réviser —ce qui avait d'ailleurs été plus ou moins prévu avant qu'il ne quitte brusquement Lavi— ou bien quelques-unes de ses coéquipières qui auraient été plus que ravies de l'apercevoir. Allen s'étonnait toujours du pouvoir qu'avait le piano sur les esprits, particulièrement féminins. En quelques notes et aussi grotesque que cela puisse paraitre, elles tombaient comme des mouches, chantant ses louanges et le suppliant pour un autre morceau. Si certains auraient été plus que flattés de l'attention, cela n'avait toujours fait que le mettre mal à l'aise. Il y avait quelques regards affamés parmi ces joueuses de volley et il n'était pas vraiment d'avis de vouloir les rencontrer de sitôt. Pas tout seul, en tout cas. Et les plus frêles n'étaient pas forcément les plus innocentes… Lou-Fa était loin d'être la dernière à se pâmer d'admiration pour sa personne et bon sang, il ne voulait absolument pas savoir quelles pensées traversaient son esprit dans ces moments-là.

Cheminant rapidement le long des trottoirs brulants, Allen secoua la tête, chassant ces pensées parasites qui ne feraient qu'entraver sa glorieuse mission. Ce soir, il ne réviserait pas en cassant une graine, comme il le faisait d'habitude. Ce soir, il ne se coucherait pas sereinement en grognant au retour bruyant de son colocataire. Rien de tout cela. Ce soir, il mettrait un plan, son plan, à exécution.

Oh, il n'agissait pas sur un bête coup de tête, loin de là : depuis une semaine qu'il amassait des preuves pour son petit projet et préparait une contrattaque, il était grand temps de la mener à bien. D'un pas décidé, jetant sans cesse des coups d'œil par-dessus son épaule comme s'il craignait qu'on ne le suive, Allen gagna le supermarché le plus proche, faisant mentalement la liste de tout ce dont il aurait besoin.

Au milieu du rayon bricolage, il s'arrêta subitement, le cœur étreint d'un doute. Avançait-il sur la bonne voie ? N'était-ce pas trop précipité ? Ce genre d'adversaire n'était pas à prendre à la légère et il ne pourrait se permettre de faire la moindre erreur de parcours. Sans quoi, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir réitérer l'expérience plus d'une fois dans sa vie écourtée. S'ébrouant, l'albinos se tira de ses pensées confuses, soufflant un coup avant de relever le nez vers les articles sous ses yeux. Il n'avait que trop attendu déjà, trop hésité à séparer le vrai du faux, à bêtement tâtonner dans le noir. Qui sait combien d'innocents avaient péri, seuls dans un coin, alors qu'un japonais aux longues canines se jetaient sur eux pour les vider de leur substance ? Non, il ne pouvait permettre à l'incertitude de gouverner ses gestes. Il se devait d'être fort, assuré, en pleine possession de ses moyens.

Quelque part dans un coin de son esprit pourtant, les mots de Lavi résonnèrent, moqueurs et empreints de bon sens. L'appelant à l'écouter, à le convaincre de renoncer à son projet et laisser derrière lui cette folie irrationnelle. Mais la logique n'était plus de mise ici, ils avaient affaire à des forces dépassant clairement leur entendement de simples mortels. Et Allen semblait être le seul à s'en rendre compte. Le seul à pouvoir agir pour sauver la veuve et l'orphelin et les préserver ainsi de futurs massacres sanglants.

L'anglais ressortit du magasin une vingtaine de minutes plus tard avec l'attirail du chasseur de vampire du dimanche dans son pochon en plastique. Béni soit Bookman, qui ne posait jamais de questions trop intrusives sur ses lectures. Le vieil homme l'avait certes surpris à fouiller un peu dans les étagères en espérant trouver son bonheur en termes de créatures démoniaques et nocturnes, mais n'avait fait aucune remarque, fort heureusement, sans quoi Allen aurait été bien en peine de lui expliquer la raison de son soudain engouement pour les fables folkloriques. Et l'albinos avait pu constater que les légendes à ce sujet, bien que vastes et nombreuses, offraient souvent au lecteur, bien peu de solutions ou d'alternatives pour se débarrasser de tels monstres.

Mais il était déterminé à aller jusqu'au bout, et à vaincre, par la même occasion. Kanda ferait sa dernière sortie ce soir ; au petit matin, il ne serait plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Et si jamais il se trompait… tant mieux, dans un sens, cela voudrait dire que Yû était parfaitement innocent et que lui avait seulement cédé au stress des examens. Rien de grave, donc. Une petite rouste sans doute, lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait eu tort de monter de telles affabulations contre Kanda, mais il s'en tirerait relativement bien. Et pourtant, dissimulée dans un recoin de son âme, une part de lui-même se surprenait à vouloir que toute cette histoire soit vraie. Que Kanda soit un vampire, un vrai. L'enfant en Allen en était presque ravi, de découvrir que les monstres sous son lit n'étaient peut-être pas si imaginaires que ça et qu'il avait toujours eu raison d'avoir peur du noir.

Et que faire, si d'aventure il s'avérait qu'il avait raison ? Si le japonais était bien ce que l'albinos prétendait qu'il était ? Aurait-il la force de le vaincre ? Le héros solitaire que personne ne comprendrait, que personne ne viendrait aider dans son dangereux périple… Qu'à cela ne tienne, Allen se débarrasserait de lui, seul, puisqu'il le fallait, mais il honorerait son contrat muet avec lui-même. Peut-être gagnerait-il une place de choix au paradis quand viendrait son heure ? Après tout, le tout puissant devait bien remercier ses fiers soldats défenseurs de l'humanité…

De retour à l'appartement, l'étudiant prit grand soin de dissimuler ses affaires dans sa chambre, à l'abri de son colocataire. Avec minutie, il prépara le matériel qui lui semblait indispensable, déballant sur le lit les quelques accessoires qu'il avait amassé, assemblant les armes rudimentaires dont il aurait besoin pour la suite. Tim donna un coup de patte dans le sac de plastique qui abritait des gousses d'ail fraiches, se faisant sermonner par son maitre.

D'un regard, le littéraire embrassa le salon plongé dans la pénombre, les rideaux tirés aux fenêtres. Trop de choses qu'il voyait désormais d'un œil neuf, se demandant encore comment il avait fait pour passer à côté de tant d'indices. Si le doute l'habitait encore, il le fuit résolument, son air dérouté faisant place à une expression déterminée. Rien à perdre, tout à gagner. Il s'équipa.

_' Tonight, is the night... '  
_

.||₪||.

Lenalee frappa dans le ballon. Fort. Très fort. A tel point que son adversaire en face préféra se rouler en boule et le prendre sur l'épaule plutôt que d'y voir passer son nez. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de douiller sévère et de pousser un glapissement étranglé. Le ballon heurta le mur avec encore une certaine force et roula hors du terrain le plus sagement du monde. S'il avait été vivant, dieu sait qu'il aurait été fier de son coup.

_ Vas-y mollo ! S'écria la jeune Lou-Fa en jetant un coup d'œil craintif derrière le rempart de ses bras, hésitant à abaisser ses défenses de peur de se recevoir une deuxième salve assassine.

Lenalee leva la main en guise d'excuse, un sourire contrit aux lèvres. Elle demanda poliment si sa camarade allait bien, assura qu'elle allait faire attention et reprit sa position sous le regard attentif, émerveillé voire même carrément effrayé de ses coéquipières. Lenalee avait toujours été un pilier, une meneuse de jeu et ses frappes étaient réputées pour être particulièrement vives, précises et meurtrières. Le volley avait toujours été pour elle un excellent exutoire. Si sa superbe paire de jambes —il fallait dire ce qui était ; elle avait de magnifiques cuisses et le savait parfaitement— l'aurait davantage destinée à un sport plus soutenu, tel que l'athlétisme, la course de fond ou encore le saut en hauteur, rien ne pouvait remplacer à ses yeux le bonheur suprême que de taper de toutes ses forces dans une balle présumée innocente.

La brune avait débuté le volley au collège, s'acharnant sur les ballons qu'on lui envoyait en imaginant qu'il s'agissait là de la tête de son frère. Qu'on lui pardonne ce fantasme barbare, elle aimait profondément son ainé, là n'était pas le problème ; seulement, il y avait des limites certaines à la tolérance et en tant qu'adolescente, Lenalee avait vu les siennes diminuer plus que rapidement. Komui avait toujours été invivable sur de nombreux points de vue, mais l'on s'accommodait rapidement de ses agaçantes manies —dans son cas du moins, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix— et l'on finissait immanquablement par composer avec ses excentricités. Attentif, surprotecteur, il couvait Lenalee tel le poussin qu'elle ne voulait plus être et si dans ses jeunes années, cette attention plus que fraternelle était attendrissante autant que plaisante, il fallait désormais à la jeune fille un minimum d'espace vital. Et cet espace, à défaut de pouvoir le concevoir chez elle, où chaque parcelle de leur pavillon était susceptible d'être étroitement mise sous surveillance, elle l'avait déniché dans la pratique d'un sport puissant, instinctif et ô combien jubilatoire.

Ce soir, elle se défoulait encore, sous le couvert de ses sourires épanouis et ses yeux brillants. Si le masque de sa bonne humeur était resplendissant, présentant une finition parfaite dans les moindres détails de ses traits sereins, l'envers du miroir était bien plus sombre et troublé. Comme en témoignait ses lancés, bien plus vindicatifs que d'ordinaire. Lenalee était certes connue pour sa force et son tempérament explosif dès lors qu'on lui calait une balle entre les mains et un filet sous le nez, mais elle n'était pas non plus jugée sur le terrain comme étant une dangereuse psychopathe. A l'heure actuelle, la jeune fille songeait cependant qu'elle aurait pu sans trop de problème réduire à néant toutes ses collègues de jeu.

La chinoise secoua la tête, une mèche échappée à son chignon venant caresser le bout de son nez. D'un geste vif, elle repoussa l'importune et se concentra à nouveau sur leur entrainement, sentant dans ses muscles se diffuser le bien être que lui procurait l'adrénaline, indéniablement entaché par un énervement plus que conséquent.

Lorsque Lou-Fa esquiva de justesse un ballon traitre qui filait _un peu trop rapidement_ vers sa tête —et pourtant, elle n'avait rien contre la petite bigleuse qui était adorable et jouait très bien— Lenalee songea qu'il était grand temps pour elle d'arrêter les frais. S'esquivant aux vestiaires, elle ramassa ses affaires en quatrième vitesse, s'excusant encore une fois auprès de ses camarades avant de filer au dehors sans prendre la peine de se doucher. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il n'y avait de la faculté à chez elle, qu'une dizaine de minutes en bus et vu l'heure tardive à laquelle elle quittait les lieux, elle ne risquait guère d'importuner les autres usagers.

Son sac sur l'épaule, une serviette éponge autour du cou, plus par flemme de la ranger qu'autre chose, Lenalee gagna l'arrêt de bus le plus proche, ses mains farfouillant dans les poches de son short pour y pécher son téléphone portable. Elle consulta l'heure, leva le nez à la brise légère qu'apporta le crépuscule d'été et ferma brièvement les yeux. Bien qu'ayant terminé son entrainement et sortie à l'air libre, Lenalee était loin de trouver l'apaisement que lui apportaient d'ordinaire ses séances de sport. Elle ne se faisait guère de souci pour la compétition qui aurait lieu à la fin de la semaine prochaine, pour clôturer la cession d'examens d'été ; elle avait confiance en ses capacités et celles de son équipe. Ce qui la gardait si fébrile était la réaction, une fois encore, d'un certain rouquin de sa connaissance.

A cette simple pensée, évocation, que disait-elle ? effleurement de conscience, Lenalee sentit pulser en elle un début de colère et une irritation sans bornes. La cause en était bien simple : à la sortie de son entrainement de l'après-midi, quelques heures plus tôt maintenant, la jeune fille avait rejoint ses camarades à la terrasse dans l'optique de faire une cession de révision. Quoi de mieux qu'agiter sa matière grise une fois les calories éliminées par les bienfaits d'un bon petit match amical ? Une urgence et une excuse pitoyable, visiblement, puisque c'était ce que Lavi lui avait servi sur un plateau d'argent lorsqu'elle avait laissé tomber son sac près de la chaise de fer blanc. Allen était déjà parti depuis un moment, lui avait-il expliqué, vaguement mal à l'aise, prétextant la fameuse urgence dont elle devait avouer, elle n'avait cure. Si l'absence du jeune anglais lui restait quelque peu en travers de la gorge —il aurait pu prévenir, tout de même !— Lenalee avait rapidement vu qu'elle pourrait tirer cette situation à son avantage. A défaut de réviser en trio, ils le feraient en tête à tête et quelque part, ce n'était pas plus mal. Lenalee avait donc mentalement remercié Allen pour son odieuse désertion et avait commencé à déballer ses petites affaires. Lavi l'avait regardée faire sans rien dire et soudain, sur la table était apparu l'objet de tous ses récents cauchemars.

Lenalee y avait passé une grande partie de la soirée, la veille, et devait avouer qu'elle n'était pas peu fière du résultat. Une robe parfaite, un parfum exquis, son gâteau aux pruneaux reposait sagement sur un lit d'essuie-tout au fond d'un Tupperware rectangulaire bleu turquoise. La couleur du couvercle se mariait bien avec celle de la pâtisserie, selon la jeune fille qui, ravie, en avait immédiatement proposé une part à Lavi.

Et par quelque procédé miraculeux, l'irlandais c'était soudain retrouvé à devoir se préparer pour un exposé bidon sur la gestation des saumons de Norvège.

Le jeune homme avait rassemblé ses affaires à la va vite, fourré son lourd volume de cyrillique dans son sac et s'était carapaté sans plus demander son reste, lui lançant une série d'excuses tout en s'éloignant. Il l'avait plantée là, seule à la terrasse de la cafétéria, avec des cours qu'elle n'avait plus le moins du monde envie de réviser et un gâteau aux pruneaux qui faisait bien triste mine dans son emballage turquoise. Lenalee avait été si choquée qu'elle n'avait pas été en mesure de réagir pendant la trentaine de secondes qui avaient suivi la fuite du borgne. Si une personne avisée aurait rapidement fait les conjectures entre le départ précipité de Lavi et l'arrivée tout aussi soudaine de la pâtisserie sur la table, en tirant les conclusions adéquates, Lenalee eut le malheur de se retourner pour invectiver son ami. Et le découvrir en train de filer —et pour une fois, purement par hasard— en direction d'une blondinette à lunettes et belle paire de miches. Ainsi, elle n'en conclu pas une seule seconde que sa cuisine déplorable avait incité le roux à prendre la poudre d'escampette avant de finir lui aussi à l'hôpital, mais garda à l'esprit qu'il avait tracé sa route pour une nouvelle poitrine blonde. Figée sur place, la cadette Lee l'avait un moment suivi du regard avant de se lever brutalement, outrée autant que dégoutée de son attitude. Ses affaires jetées dans le sac, elle avait un instant hésité à faire de même du gâteau avant de le caler soigneusement entre ses cours, décidant que son frère lui, au moins, aurait la gentillesse et la décence de le gouter et lui dire ce qu'il en pensait.

Lavi était un tel abruti. Lui inventer des histoires pour filer à l'anglaise avec une midinette aux yeux de braise, voilà qui était tout à fait son style. S'il avait l'habitude de ne pas s'en cacher des masses, jamais encore il ne lui avait joué pareille scène et Lenalee l'avait très, très mal pris. D'un coup de pied rageur, elle envoya voler au loin une canette de soda qui trainait là, la regardant heurter le trottoir d'en face avec une fascination presque malsaine. En cet instant, elle s'imagina très facilement la tête de Lavi à la place de ce malheureux bout de métal et fut presque tentée de traverser la rue pour l'écraser sauvagement du talon.

Laissant là ses pulsions meurtrières, Lenalee consulta son portable, tapa un rapide message à son frère pour le sommer impérativement d'être à la maison lorsqu'elle y serait rendue, et de dresser la table. Puisque le sport ne suffisait plus, elle ferait passer sa frustration de ce soir dans la confection d'un excellent diner. Et cette fois ci, Komui n'avait pas intérêt à y couper.

* * *

En réalité, j'ai écrit le passage avec Lenalee hier soir (ou très tôt ce matin, au choix...) alors que ça faisait une semaine que j'essayais de me motiver pour le taper. Je crois que je ne travaille efficacement que sous le couteau sous la gorge, ce qui est, avouons le, assez problématique.

Breeeef. Que dire? Que vous aurez finalement la réponse à vos questions dans le prochain chapitre, peut être la confirmation de vos hypothèses ou bien leur réfutation totale et entière. Allez savoir.

Les cours reprennent, ça ne va pas m'empêcher de vous sortir un chapitre toutes les semaines et si d'aventure, je ne pourrais le faire, pour X raisons que ce soit, je garderais une parution aussi régulière que possible. Donc pour ceux qui rentrent dès lundi, je vous souhaite bon courage. (oui, j'ai encore une semaine de répit qu'on va mettre à profit).

Réponse aux reviews des anonymes.

**Hanahime** : ô toi, pauvre mortelle qui manqua deux de mes chapitres! Tu seras châtiée pour tes crimes immondes! Oui, j'suis comme ça, parfois, je crois que le monde m'appartient. Lavi, Lavi, ce cher Lavi, faut bien que je lâche de temps en temps la grappe d'Allen pour en torturer quelques autres, n'est-ce pas? ^^

**Miss Miserly Pop** : Un moment de faiblesse, si, ça m'arrive, mais comme tous les chapitres sont déjà rédigés, vous ne les voyez pas, mes moments de baisse de moral ou de doutes intenses. Allez demander à ma béta, croyez moi, elle, elle les subit carrément. Et elle pourra témoigner ; sur chaque chapitre, c'est rare que je ne m'arrache pas les cheveux sur des détails insignifiants.

Road, j'aime bien cette petite, elle est sympa à insérer pour donner un espèce de côté flippant à la scène. Eh bien, Lavi et Lenalee seront finalement plus présents que prévu dans cette fic. Pas plus mal, moi, ça me permet de bien rire de leurs bêtises.

Pâquerette-san : ^^ Une sadique qui n'aime pas les piqures, jolie combinaison dis moi. Mais je ne suis pas non plus très à l'aise avec les aiguilles. Après, je ne vais pas jusqu'à tourner de l'œil. Enfin, tout dépend de la taille... (et oui, parfois, c'est la taille qui compte... arf... promis, j'arrête les blagues vaseuses). Combien de chapitres, bonne question. A vu de nez, je dirais bien une trentaine, encore à l'heure actuelle, je me tâte pour savoir si j'en coupe certains pour les mettre en plusieurs parties ou pas. Mais globalement, trente me semble être une bonne approximation.

Si Lenalee apprendra à cuisiner? Il lui faudrait quelqu'un de véritablement compétent pour qu'elle puisse sortir quelque chose de mangeable dans ce cas...

**BlackEmilyMalou** : Aplatie toi, jeune disciple! Que j'aime être toute puissante comme ça. ^^ C'est bien de flatter mon égo. Flippant, allons... il est tendre, agréable et souriant, ce petit Yû, vous en faites vraiment toute une histoire, jeunes gens...

Et bien, j'espère vous donner encore du courage mes chers petits lecteurs. C'est mon devoir de vous choyer quand même. Que je serve à quelque chose. ^^

**Atyna** : Je suis contente de voir que vous avez tous apprécié le chapitre 9, au final, il n'y a que moi qui le trouvait étrange et trop décousu. Comme quoi, hein... Ah ça c'est clair que pour Lenalee et Lavi, va pas y avoir besoin de mettre énormément nos méninges en marche pour capter.

Voui, c'est cela, empreintes dentaires, mais sur la victime, oui. ^^, du moins, la première victime, celle qu'ils ont retrouvé la gorge tranchée. L'autre, que l'équipe de Link a plus ou moins massacrée, elle... on parle de ses dents à lui, pour les comparer sur la fameuse gorge tranchée...

Et oui, il en faut parfois peu pour se griller. Pauvre Kanda, il n'a pas finit d'en voir lui aussi. Que j'aime les torturer...

**Xoxonii** : ^^ Que dire de plus, si ce n'est : gloire à Bob! Gloire au pyrovengeur! Gloire à Fanta!

OOO

Et voilà, jeunes gens. Un chapitre long, sérieusement. Les autres le seront peut être un peu moins parfois, mais l'action sera sans doute plus intense et plus rapide. En espérant que tout ceci vous plaise, bien du courage à ceux qui doivent aller bosser. Et faites moi penser de ne plus écrire mes chapitres avec du métal dans les oreilles... c'est mauvais pour ma santé mentale...vraiment.

A la semaine prochaine!


	11. Chapitre 11

Navrée tout le monde, peut être que j'ai fait une frayeur à certains en ne postant pas hier, mais il se trouve qu'il y a eu, comment dire? Une superbe panne de courante. Au moment où j'étais en train de modifier le chapitre 11, justement...Donc, non, je n'ai pas eu tout à réécrire, fort heureusement, mais pour terminer et poster, il y a eu un léger délai et je m'en excuse. Normalement, EDF devrait également s'excuser auprès de vous pour être venu en retard, mais bon...

Bref, le chapitre que vous attendiez tous, enfin! Il aura mit le temps à venir celui ci! Comme il y a de la modif de quatrième vitesse, il est fort probable qu'il reste d'immondes fautes. Si c'est le cas, je m'en excuse encore une fois, je retravaillerais cet aspect quand j'aurais un peu plus de temps, promis. Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

Kanda se massa les tempes, fatigué, la tête serrée par le détestable étau de la migraine, l'impression plus qu'insupportable qu'on martelait gaiement son crâne depuis l'intérieur à l'aide d'un marteau piqueur. Dieu, ce qu'il pouvait haïr la chaleur ; cette semaine, les températures avaient atteint des sommets qu'il n'était plus à même de supporter. En prime, il savait pertinemment que l'été ne faisait _que_ de débuter et que son calvaire n'était définitivement pas terminé. Les remarques incessantes de ses collègues au sujet de son caractère de merde pesaient davantage sur ses nerfs mis à mal, ne faisant qu'aggraver une situation déjà fort peu reluisante. Tout était décidément contre lui : le boulot, le temps, son colocataire et sa bestiole. Certains soirs, Yû aurait aimé aller s'enterrer dans un coin et prier pour que personne ne vienne le chercher. Qu'on le laisse tranquille, enfin, et qu'il puisse savourer une paix qu'il estimait avoir grandement méritée, dans l'ombre fraiche d'une solitude bénie. Malheureusement pour lui, il pouvait s'assoir sur la paix et le calme qu'il réclamait à grands cris comme l'aurait fait un gamin sur une chaise tapissée d'orties.

_ Rentre chez toi, Kanda.

La voix claqua dans l'air chargé de désinfectant, une odeur de « trop propre » que Yû supportait de moins en moins. S'il était persuadé que Reever n'avait fait que déclamer ces quelques paroles sur un ton doux et presque inquiet, Kanda eut la désagréable impression qu'on les lui avait hurlées dans le creux de l'oreille. Par-dessus la tasse de café noir —besoin de se réveiller, putain— qu'il sirotait depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, avachi plus qu'il n'était assis sur la douloureuse chaise de plastique blanc, le japonais lui lança un regard vide, ses yeux ternes se fondant dans le noir de ses mèches fatiguées. Le médecin s'arrêta, nettoya ses lunettes du bout de sa cravate en calant difficilement son calepin sous son bras et toisa son infirmier de pied en cape.

Ce qu'il voyait ne lui plaisait pas le moins du monde. Il fronça les sourcils, agacé de constater que le cadet aurait pu se tuer à la tâche sans le moindre remord. Ils étaient suffisamment débordés ces derniers temps pour ne pas avoir besoin de rajouter Kanda à la liste de leurs infortunés patients.

_ Tu es pire qu'une loque depuis deux jours, insista le blond avec une lourdeur volontaire, espérant que son interne se décide de lui-même à lui demander un répit.

Devant le manque de réaction évident de l'infirmier, Reever soupira, massant sa tempe droite avec un air profondément navré, que l'on adresse aux gosses un peu lents à la détente face à une consigne que l'on aurait pourtant juré qu'elle était simple.

_ Je préfère encore te savoir dans ton plumard plutôt qu'à errer ici. On dirait un cadavre.

La dernière remarque tira un léger tressaillement au plus jeune, sa paupière droite agitée d'un tic. Un discret pli agacé tordit ses lèvres livides.

' _Et cet homme est un médecin… paye tes paroles rassurantes…'_

Reever ne prêta pas la moindre attention au coup d'œil aussi noir que son café que lui balança Kanda, peu ravi de se faire traiter de cadavre ambulant parce qu'il était un tantinet irritable et fatigué. Il n'était pas non plus à l'article de la mort. Le japonais fut tenté pendant quelques secondes de protester vivement et lui faire clairement comprendre qu'il allait _parfaitement bien, je vous remercie et allez-vous faire foutre,_ mais son estomac se rebella à l'idée, prit d'une méchante crampe qui lui tira une grimace. Par réflexe, sa main passa sur le tissu bleu qui couvrait son abdomen, massant distraitement la zone douloureuse comme si ce simple geste suffirait à apaiser le monstre qui y habitait contre son gré. Encore une fois, il était parti à la bourre —cela faisait deux fois que Moyashi venait le réveiller, c'était pour dire— et n'avait pas eu le temps d'avaler quoique ce soit d'autre qu'un des sandwichs dégueulasses de la cafétéria. Le goût rance du pain accrochait encore son palais et le café imbuvable de la machine du bout du couloir avait toutes les peines du monde à le faire disparaitre, même après sa quatrième tasse de la soirée.

Kanda renifla, analysant rapidement les paroles du médecin. Le rictus qui ornait sa bouche s'accentua légèrement. Après tout, il restait globalement deux heures avant que ne se termine son service et Reever, son supérieur et maitre, lui ordonnait _gentiment_ de rentrer chez lui.

Pour une fois, il ne se ferait pas prier.

Le gobelet s'abîma tristement dans les tréfonds d'une poubelle déjà bien pleine de ses congénères, Kanda l'y balançant d'un geste encore suffisamment précis pour lui tirer un mince sourire de satisfaction. Celui qu'il amorça pour se lever fut plus las, trahissant effectivement son état peu reluisant. Le japonais fit mine de s'incliner grossièrement devant le blond qui leva les yeux au ciel, amusé de son comportement, rassuré de le voir reprendre quelques couleurs et suivre son judicieux conseil.

_ Le macchabée vous salue bien bas et s'en va retrouver sa tombe, ironisa-t-il avec cynisme.

Son dos était plus douloureux que ce qu'il avait escompté cependant et le mouvement inverse se solda d'une grimace douloureuse alors que fusait une pointe glacée entre ses articulations malmenées. Yû lutta un instant pour ne pas reprendre sa position première qui lui épargnait ainsi moult souffrances. Reever agita la main à son adresse, retournant lui-même à sa besogne sans prendre davantage de retard.

_ Repose toi bien ! Lança le médecin par-dessus son épaule en guise d'au-revoir, laissant l'autre planté dans le couloir silencieux, silhouette décharnée dont les contours se noyaient dans la pénombre suffocante de l'été, alourdissant chacun de ses membres d'un plomb invisible mais épais.

Kanda demeura un instant sur place puis gagna les vestiaires, jetant ses affaires sales dans son sac, fourrageant dans son casier pour le réorganiser sommairement. Si son appartement était le summum de la propreté, un logis témoin des plus exemplaires ; le misérable espace de métal qui lui était consacré ne reflétait en rien ses maniaqueries ménagères. Crasseux, presque puant, outre sa blouse de travail et les sabots réglementaires, s'amoncelaient là des tracts qu'il récupérait sur le pare-brise de la Deauville lorsqu'il allait prendre sa pause de minuit, un emballage de chewing-gum vide, des autocollants pour une campagne électorale qui datait de plusieurs années et autres détritus sans intérêt du même genre. Il dénicha même un vieux paquet de cigarette à moitié entamé, le tabac ayant depuis longtemps prit l'humidité. Yû n'avait pourtant jamais aimé fumer. Il avait cru pendant un temps que ces saletés pourraient lui être d'un quelconque secours pour le stress mais il avait vite réalisé qu'elles ne l'aidaient en rien. Une petite de temps à autres, histoire de, plus en souvenir d'un temps révolu depuis belle lurette que par réelle nécessitée.

Le paquet froissé dans la main, le jeune homme songea fortement à s'en griller une.

D'un claquement sec, Yû referma la porte de son casier, verrouillant la boite de métal par réflexe ; qui diable irait fouiner dans cette poubelle alors qu'il n'y rangeait rien de bien personnel ? Quelques secondes à peine s'écoulèrent, le temps pour lui de ramasser sa veste et ses clés de voiture, avant de sortir de la salle, laissant la porte retomber à sa place. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son cellulaire pour consulter l'heure puis son regard sombre se porta aux alentours, fixant la nuit qui s'ouvrait à ses côtés.

Vides. Parfait.

D'un pas étonnamment souple, il s'en fut le long des murs, se glissant comme une ombre sur le dallage miroitant dans la pénombre, avalant les niveaux inférieurs dans un silence parfait. La porte de la chambre froide pivota presque délicatement sur ses gongs. Son estomac gémit d'anticipation alors que remontait le long de son dos un frisson des plus délicieux. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il se passa la langue sur les lèvres, sa main se crispant un bref instant sur l'épais montant de la porte.

Il avait faim.

.||₪||.

Allen sursauta violemment lorsque le bruit caractéristique d'un moteur se fit soudain entendre dans le creux de l'aube. Affalé sur le canapé depuis des heures, l'étudiant n'avait pas bougé d'un iota, concentré, voire même absent, se répétant toujours le même mantra en guise d'encouragement.

L'attente avait été longue, bien entendu, et curieusement éreintante. Bien plus que d'installer ses quelques pièges rudimentaires —en priant au passage pour qu'ils marchent à la perfection— et de vérifier, encore et encore, que tout le matériel dont il allait avoir besoin était bien à porter de main. Il n'avait pris qu'une heure ou deux pour réorganiser la pièce, établir son plan de bataille et se préparer une retraite, au cas où les choses tourneraient plus mal que prévu. Il ne le souhaitait en aucun cas, mais il se devait d'être paré à toutes éventualités de la sorte, n'est-ce pas ?

Avachi quelques secondes plus tôt contre le dossier du canapé, hypnotisé par la danse des grains de poussière dans la lueur de la télévision allumée, calée depuis des heures sur un fond neigeux et grésillant sans qu'il n'ait eu la force de changer de chaine, Allen sortit brusquement de sa torpeur, bondissant du sofa comme si l'on venait de l'électrocuter.

Alors qu'il manquait de s'endormir il y avait de cela quelques instants, le jeune homme se retrouva sur ses pieds, fébrile, la panique envahissant brusquement son système alors qu'il écartait précipitamment les rideaux qui voilaient la baie vitrée, ses yeux anthracites cherchant naturellement la vieille Deauville. Qui venait sagement de se garer sur sa place attitrée avec près d'une bonne demi-heure de retard sur son horaire habituel. Pendant un temps, Allen avait même cru que son colocataire ne rentrerait pas —avait-il deviné ce que l'étudiant cherchait à faire ? L'attendait-il au tournant pour lui faire la peau ?— ne sachant pas s'il devait s'en montrer soulagé ou bien déçu. Le son de la portière, muet au-delà du double vitrage, sembla pourtant résonner en lui avec la puissance d'un gong. Allen sentit son sang se figer, devenant de glace cependant que retombait le rideau de ses doigts tremblants. Plus le choix désormais.

D'un regard circulaire, il étudia le salon, s'assurant que tout était en ordre. Il ramassa le verre blanc (on est jamais trop prudent) qu'il avait mis de côté sur le comptoir, sa main tremblante y versa l'eau bénite qu'il avait été honteusement chaparder dans le temple le plus proche. Quelle personne saine d'esprit lui aurait fourni de l'eau bénite en sachant que c'était pour chasser un vampire ? Absurde. Mon dieu, il espérait tellement se tromper…

L'adolescent jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge. Kanda débarquait encore au point du jour, les timides rayons du soleil d'été glissant entre les interstices des lourds rideaux chocolat. Peut-être s'était-il amusé de son dernier repas… ou bien avait-il terminé son service plus tard que prévu, comme un parfait humain qui se respecte, revenait au bercail pour prendre sa journée de sommeil.

' _Courage, Walker, courage. '_

L'étudiant se pressa contre le mur, près de la porte d'entrée. De là où il se tenait, il pourrait voir arriver le brun sans que celui-ci ne le remarque sur le champ. Ce qui laissait au chasseur improvisé de précieuses secondes, sans doute salutaires. Mentalement, Allen fit la liste de chaque geste et instruments dont il avait l'intention de se servir afin de mener à bien son projet. Il avait passé la nuit à tout planifier de bout en bout ; il n'aurait pas le droit à l'erreur.

Caché dans son renfoncement obscur, Allen attendit, priant tous les saints connus et inconnus de lui prêter force et courage. Une pensée qu'il trouva ridicule, à bien y regarder. Il n'était décemment pas dans un film d'aventure où le héros s'en tirait toujours. La panique revint ; qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de monter un plan pareil ?! Et s'il avait raison ? Si Kanda était bien un de ces buveurs de sang dont parlent les bouquins pour adolescents ? Au moins, il espérait que les informations qu'ils contenaient étaient aussi véridiques qu'efficaces, il n'avait définitivement que cela pour le protéger.

Sa main tâta le renflement de sa poche de jean, formée par les gousses d'ail fraiches, afin de se rassurer. Il n'aurait le droit qu'à une seule chance : soit il parvenait à prendre Kanda la main dans le sac, pour ainsi dire, soit il se faisait bouffer.

Et si jamais il avait eu tort… mieux ne valait pas y penser, en fin de compte, Kanda serait capable de le bouffer quand même.

Allen se raidit. Des pas dans l'escalier, lents, lourds, fatigués sans doute. Ses phalanges devinrent blanches cependant qu'il serrait contre lui son verre et le crucifix artisanal qu'il avait monté à la va-vite, s'entaillant d'ailleurs l'index en taillant les branchages récupérés discrètement dans l'espace vert de la faculté. Des branches d'aubépines et de rosiers sauvages qui, selon la tradition, se trouvaient être de plantes capables de maintenir les vampires à distance. Il l'espérait ardemment.

_ ' Pourvu que ça marche, pourvu que ça marche.'_

Les pas s'arrêtèrent, la serrure grinça sous l'intrusion d'une clé, la porte pivota.

' _C'est parti. '_

Une jambe franchit le seuil, un morceau de bras, un buste et une longue mèche de cheveux noirs. Kanda pénétra entièrement dans le vestibule en poussant un soupir mi soulagé, mi fatigué, alors que les rayons matinaux entraient doucement par la lucarne de la cage d'escalier, baignant les lieux d'une lueur jaune qu'il avait toujours trouvé à vomir.

Il avait la dalle, son estomac poussait des plaintes terribles et désagréables. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de se sustenter correctement ; Emilia l'avait coincé avant qu'il ne puisse se servir, lui demandant s'il voulait bien vérifier un dernier patient pendant qu'elle se chargeait d'une urgence imprévue à l'étage du dessous. Yû aurait voulu pester. Il aurait dû, d'ailleurs ; Reever lui avait clairement dit qu'il pouvait partir, rentrer chez lui, s'écrouler dans son plumard et ne revenir que demain soir. Mais à peine avait-il eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour protester que déjà la jeune femme blonde tournait les talons en courant et le plantait là.

Kanda n'avait jamais été proche de ses patients, ou de quiconque, d'une manière plus générale. Il aurait dû se rendre à l'accueil, prévenir un de ses collègues de se charger de ça et quitter l'hôpital sans plus s'en occuper. Son corps défendant lui avait même hurlé d'agir ainsi mais parce qu'il détestait laisser derrière lui un travail inachevé, il ne l'avait pas écouté. Il avait soupiré, repliant sa veste sur son bras, et était reparti dans les couloirs aseptisés pour consulter le fameux patient qui achevait de lui pourrir sa nuit.

En fait d'une heure d'avance qu'il pensait pouvoir gagner, il avait quitté les bâtiments aux premières lueurs de l'aube, grognant sous la légère agression qui piquait ses yeux fatigués. Désormais, il n'aspirait plus qu'à avaler un morceau et s'écrouler sur son matelas pour ne plus en bouger. Hélas, il savait également que le frigo était vide, que ni son colocataire, ni lui, n'avaient eu le temps de faire des courses et qu'il allait planter dans une cuisine désertée par la nourriture. Ce sale gamin et son ventre abyssal, comment diable faisait-il pour rester si mince ?

Ce fut sur ces pensées que le jeune homme rencontra un obstacle non identifié sur sa route. Clignant des yeux, le japonais ne reconnut pas immédiatement la chose blanche qui se précipita dans son champ de vision alors qu'il se débarrassait de son manteau et de ses chaussures.

La sensation glacée d'un verre d'eau qu'on lui balançait en pleine figure, en revanche…

Kanda demeura figé sur le seuil, ahuri, alors que le moyashi face à lui reculait précipitamment, verre fautif en main, une expression de pure panique sur le visage.

' _Qu'est-ce que ?! '_

La colère gagna celui de Yû, ses poings se serrant dangereusement, le suppliant presque de cogner l'albinos. Oh ça, oui, il pouvait être paniqué le môme ; ce coup-ci il ne le raterait certainement pas. Tolérer sa présence était déjà une épreuve, s'il tentait maintenant de le noyer dans son propre appartement…

_ On peut savoir à quoi tu joues, bordel ?!

Allen se crispa sous la force du cri, atterré de constater que l'eau bénite n'avait pas, mais alors pas du tout eu l'effet escompté. Kanda se tenait toujours debout face à lui, en vie, trempé et en rogne.

' _Mauvais point, ça, Walker. '_

Très, très mauvais point.

En une enjambée et demie, le japonais fut sur son colocataire, le saisissant au collet pour lui mettre la trempe de sa vie et lui montrer qu'il était dangereux de jouer avec ses nerfs, surtout en ce moment. Une semaine et demie qu'il subissait sans trop broncher les bizarreries du plus jeune, qu'il découvrait des morceaux de fer tordu planqués dans les placards, des dessins étranges sur les vitres du salon, des talismans ou il ne savait quoi ; la coupe était plus que pleine et cette dernière goutte venait de la faire efficacement déborder. Allen poussa un cri étranglé, sentant ses pieds quitter légèrement le sol tant l'autre mit de force dans son mouvement. D'un geste désespéré, il plaqua vivement son crucifix artisanal sur le visage du présumé vampire, appuyant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait pour maximiser les effets. S'il l'avait pu, il aurait sur le champ récité une prière, un exorcisme, quelque chose, mais tous les poèmes protecteurs et autres verbes saints qu'il avait pu apprendre fuyaient lâchement sa conscience.

Kanda glapit de douleur lorsque le bois rencontra sa peau, les branches sèches et aigües éraflant l'épiderme, laissant sur sa joue de fines stries pourpres. Sous le choc de l'attaque, le japonais lâcha le plus jeune et recula d'un pas tout en plaquant une main sur la zone touchée. L'étudiant se sentit aussi fier que rassuré. Cette chose n'était donc pas invincible ! L'eau bénite n'avait pas fonctionné par qu'il l'avait vol-

_ Ça va pas de me coller ça dans l'œil, espèce de dégénéré d'albinos ?! Si ton kiff, c'est les borgnes, va donc squatter chez ton abruti d'ami roux !

_ Hem…

Fausse joie. Allen serra désespérément les mains autour de son bout de bois alors que Kanda le toisait d'un air furieux, ses doigts massant la peau mise à mal par ses soins. Mais merde, qu'est-ce qu'il lui passait par la tête à ce crétin de gamin ?! Le plus vieux plissa les yeux pour tenter de distinguer l'objet responsable de ses maux. Quelque part au fond de lui, son ventre se tordit en guise d'avertissement. Une onde glacée traversa son dos.

_ Attend… c'est quoi ce truc, Moyashi ?

Allen sentit son sang se figer. Oh, mon dieu. Un vampire sachant que vous savez qu'il est un vampire est deux fois plus dangereux qu'un vampire ignorant. Du moins le présumait-il ; un tigre sur ses gardes est bien plus difficile à approcher, non ? Il se souvenait avoir lu quelque chose à ce sujet, comme quoi la peur d'être démasqué les rendait plus agressif encore qu'à l'ordinaire. Dire qu'il avait clairement du souci à se faire pour sa santé, et plus généralement, sa vie, était un pur euphémisme. Pourquoi s'était-il lancé dans une telle entreprise, déjà ? Sauver le peuple ? Cette bonne blague…

Le plus jeune ramena ses mains sur sa poitrine, devenues blanches à force de se crisper sur sa croix en bois. Kanda écarta la sienne de son œil rougit et à demi clos, haussant un sourcil interloqué. A nouveau, son ventre se tordit, étendant les vrilles de son angoisse au travers de son corps crispé.

_ Je rêve ou c'est…

' _Oh putain. '_

Son regard sombre délaissa alors son colocataire tremblant pour se porter sur le sol, détrempé, le verre aux pieds d'Allen et son vulgaire bout de bois. Pendant quelques secondes, il n'eut pas la moindre réaction, aussi immobile qu'une statue de sel, le cœur tambourinant à ses oreilles en un rugissement paniqué. Sa respiration se fit rare, ses pupilles dilatées. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour faire le rapprochement entre les éléments étalés devant lui.

Et de se jeter sur le plus petit.

Allen poussa un cri suraigu qui aurait fait pâlir de jalousie une cantatrice et évita de justesse l'attaque d'un Kanda furieux et peut être vaguement inquiet. Bien, s'il avait encore des doutes concernant la nature profonde du brun, ces derniers venaient de se dissiper clairement avec l'attitude de son colocataire. Le japonais était sanguin mais n'aurait pas été jusqu'à le tuer pour une brindille dans l'œil. Un vampire, en revanche… L'albinos tourna les talons, filant sans demander son reste.

_ Reviens là, Moyashi !

La menace sous-jacente lui fit pousser des ailes. Si le ton aurait dû le contraindre à écouter sur le champ pour minimiser les remontrances ; il se savait perdu si d'aventure il venait à obéir. Allen courut jusqu'à la cuisine sans chercher à se retourner. Bien, échec de l'eau bénite et du crucifix, il lui restait très peu de solutions viables pour remplir à bien sa mission du jour : rester en vie et éradiquer un vampire sanguinaire qui ne souhaitait rien d'autre que de lui faire la peau.

Il dérapa sur le carrelage fraichement lavé, le japonais à ses trousses, tendant les doigts vers son salut, posé sur le comptoir en cas de pépin. Il n'avait pas vraiment compté s'en servir, réticent à utiliser un tel engin, lui qui était qui plus est, d'une certaine maladresse dès lors qu'on lui mettait ce genre d'outil dans les mains.

Celle de Kanda s'abattit sur son épaule avec la force d'un étau, cherchant à le clouer sur place et lui couper toute retraite. Allen sentit sa paume agripper la poignée rembourrée, pivota à demi, ses doigts plongeant dans la poche de son jean.

_ Arrête de-

La phrase fut avortée par le fracas grotesque d'une gousse d'ail fraiche que l'on cherchait à écraser sur son front. Kanda le lâcha, retenant un haut le cœur alors que l'odeur gagnait ses narines. Qu'est-ce que ?!

Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'une nouvelle gousse le coupait dans son élan, le faisant cette fois ci reculer d'un pas. Kanda grogna en se prenant le comptoir dans les côtes et leva le bras pour parer une nouvelle attaque. Instinctivement, il se couvrit le visage alors qu'Allen se reprenait son souffle, les doigts crispés autour du maudit végétal, un sourire à la limite du malsain et de la satisfaction ornant ses traits.

_ Mais arrête ça ! Beugla Kanda, craignant d'écarter ses bras et de se prendre un nouveau projectile.

L'odeur lui donnait envie de vomir et déjà, il sentait les désagréables démangeaisons gagner son épiderme. Sa peau se couvrait doucement de plaques rouges. Une sueur glacée dégoulina le long de son dos et de ses tempes quand il réalisa réellement la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Merde

Merde, merde, merde, merde !

Kanda avait rarement paniqué dans sa vie. Quelques fois, tout au plus, et toujours pour d'excellentes raisons. Il n'aurait pas songé un seul instant que l'étudiant vienne à en faire partie lui aussi. Et pourtant… pourtant, il se tenait là, légèrement tremblant sur ses jambes trop minces, ses doigts noircis, craquelés, serrés autour d'une gosse d'ail. Yû sentit son cœur émettre une série de battements désordonnés.

Le môme avait compris. Le môme avait deviné, dieu seul savait comment, et il avait décidé de—

_ Arrête !

Ses cris rageurs et menaçants n'y firent rien, Allen continuait à tirer salves après salves, faisant lentement mais surement reculer son colocataire dans le salon pour enclencher la dernière phase de son plan. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir profondément fier de lui en observant le brun se recroqueviller sous ses attaques fournies. Ah ! Il faisait moins le malin maintenant ! Allen Walker, le chasseur de vampires va débarrasser le monde d'un odieux nuisible !

Lequel nuisible réussit à éviter tant bien que mal une gousse et se rua en avant, une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux. En temps normal, un peu d'ail ne l'aurait pas tant affecté que cela, mais avec la nuit qu'il venait de passer et le jour naissant, ses forces déclinaient de manière dramatique. Kanda détestait se sentir vulnérable, et il se demanda vaguement si l'adolescent avait conscience du fait qu'il était moitié moins en forme que d'ordinaire. S'il était rentré, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes plus tôt, peut-être que l'attaque surprise n'aurait pas eu du tout le même résultat…Peut-être aurait-il eu le temps d'arrêter cette folie.

Allen glapit, s'attendant certes à ce que l'autre réplique, mais pas avec autant de rapidité. Ne devait-il pas être affaibli ? Epuisé, étourdi par l'odeur entêtante des bulbes qu'il massacrait dans sa paume sans même sans apercevoir ? Par réflexe, il leva le bras au moment où Kanda arrivait sur lui, le visage étrangement zébré de rouge, les yeux luisants derrière ses mèches folles.

Le bruit sec d'une balle de caoutchouc qui heurterait fermement un mur et Kanda tituba vers l'arrière, comme si l'on venait de le frapper en pleine poitrine. L'onde de douleur se diffusa dans son bras avec la même sensation piquante qu'une brulure d'acide, une vague crépitante qui le fit glapir de souffrance avant même d'en comprendre l'origine. Allen recula de quelques pas, assurant ses positions et brandit à nouveau son arme, bien décidé à réitérer l'expérience.

Yû ouvrit la bouche, suffoqua lorsqu'un second projectile percuta son épaule, lui arrachant un gémissement étouffé, l'autre partant se ficher dans sa cuisse. Sous le choc, son genou ploya, ses jambes se dérobant sous son poids cependant qu'il se rattrapait au comptoir. Sa main blessée rencontra le bois avec brutalité, envoyant dans tout son bras des décharges glacées, lui faisant voir quelques étoiles et le paralysant presque sur place. Derrière sa vision troublée, l'ainé aperçu Allen se précipiter sur lui, le bousculant avec violence et se ruant dans le salon en le laissant cloué sur place.

Littéralement.

L'albinos traversa la pièce, le cœur battant jusque dans ses oreilles, le goût de la victoire montant sur ses lèvres étirées d'un mince sourire satisfait.

' _Je peux le faire. Je peux y arriver.'_

Sans remord, il délaissa la cloueuse pneumatique d'un mouvement saccadé, l'outil glissant sur le sol dans un crissement de plastique. Dans la tête, précisait le manuel de chasse aux nocturnes, il aurait dû viser la tête ! Tout comme il aurait dû lui planter un pieu dans le cœur et décapiter son cadavre encore chaud pour éviter qu'il ne se relève encore une fois. Ces méthodes n'étaient pas d'actualité ; jamais il n'aurait la force nécessaire pour rivaliser avec Yû dans un combat au corps à corps, et la simple idée de retrouver la pièce repeinte de rouge lui donnait la nausée. Clouer l'ainé sans rendre son petit déjeuner avait déjà été un exploit en soi… mais l'adrénaline avait eu raison de ses réticences et il aurait menti s'il avait assuré être parfaitement maitre de lui-même au moment de presser la détente de la cloueuse. A cet instant, il n'avait vu que le regard de Kanda, cette lueur trouble dans ses yeux, cette flamme dure et meurtrière qui lui promettait mille tourments. Il n'avait fait que se défendre. Que se défendre…

Allen s'arrêta en haletant devant les baies vitrées, la mâchoire crispée. D'un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, il s'assura que sa proie était toujours sagement à sa place. Un haut le cœur le prit à la gorge et il se détourna immédiatement, reportant toute son attention sur ses mains tremblantes.

Appuyé au comptoir, les jambes flageolantes, Yû arracha d'un geste sec le clou qui lui traversait la main. Ses doigts se tordirent comme des serres, lui apparaissant étrangement squelettiques, l'émail de ses dents crissant désagréablement dans l'air. Il hulula de douleur lorsqu'il retira les deux autres morceaux de métal, ses muscles tressaillant en laissant échapper de minces rigoles de sang. Comme un écho au lourd poison qui glissait entre ses doigts, sur ses vêtements, jusqu'au sol, il sentit une piqure familière au niveau de ses gencives, retenant un grognement étouffé.

'_Pas maintenant, bordel !'_

Se redressant, le souffle court, Kanda scruta la pièce, avisa le jeune Allen qui se tenait raide, debout à quelques pas de lui, qui armait son bras d'un nouveau bulbe blanchâtre. Yû chassa la gousse d'un revers de main, sifflant lorsqu'elle heurta sa paume, réprima la bile qui brulait son œsophage. Comprit un peu trop tard les intentions de son colocataire.

D'un geste violent et définitif, Allen arracha les lourds rideaux qui avaient pour habitude de pendre aux fenêtres.

Les yeux du brun s'exorbitèrent.

_ ARRETE !

Yû se prit la vague de lumière de plein fouet, comme frappé par la foudre. Il hurla, avec l'impression que sa peau implosait, bouillonnait ; tituba, se précipita tant bien que mal vers une zone d'ombre. Sa jambe abimée protesta, ses muscles gagnés de l'abominable tétanie diurne renâclant à le faire avancer. Du plomb en fusion dans les veines, une torpeur suffocante. La sensation de se noyer dans son propre corps. Kanda tomba à genoux, rampa difficilement pour gagner sur le soleil assassin encore quelques précieux centimètres.

L'albinos l'entendit reculer précipitamment vers l'entrée, cherchant à fuir, et un nouveau rideau ôté stoppa sa course désordonnée. En moins d'une dizaines de secondes, le salon fut inondé à grands flots par la lumière du jour. La main sur le dernier morceau de tissu, l'étudiant s'apprêtait à le faire lui aussi rejoindre le plancher des vaches.

_ ARRETE, ALLEN !

L'interpelé se figea dans son mouvement, choqué. Les yeux exorbités, le silence se fit, assourdissant, ne laissant flotter dans l'air que l'écho d'une respiration chaotique, un cœur tambourinant. Il n'aurait pas été capable de dire s'il s'agissait du sien ou de celui de Kanda.

' _Est-ce qu'il a… ? '_

Jamais encore le japonais ne l'avait appelé autrement que « Moyashi », ou gamin, crétin, idiot, il en passait et non des moindres. Mais plus que son nom, hurlé avec l'énergie du désespoir, c'était la _panique_, la _peur _qu'il avait entendues suinter dans la voix rauque et l'avaient contraint à s'arrêter. La main toujours serrée sur le tissu du rideau, Allen se tourna lentement vers le vampire.

Coincé dans l'angle du comptoir et du mur, le brun s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même, le regard fou, en proie à l'affolement, se protégeant du mieux qu'il le pouvait des rayons pourtant timides qui venaient lécher presque tendrement ses pieds. Ses bras étaient marbrés des plaques rouges absolument répugnantes, dégageant une fumée nauséabonde, le sang caressant amoureusement l'épiderme meurtri. La pointe de ses cheveux semblait se racornir sous la chaleur qui baignait doucement la pièce.

Un éclair blanc entra finalement en contact avec la peau dénudée de ses bras et Kanda poussa un coassement de douleur qui se perdit en échos plaintifs. Il battit des pieds, alarmé, cherchant inutilement à disparaitre dans le mur, glissant toujours plus sur le parquet où progressait lentement ce long serpent de lumière dorée.

Allen le contempla sans rien dire, vaguement écœuré. Le tableau qui s'offrait à ses yeux n'avait rien de glorieux, rien d'héroïque. Où était donc l'image du valeureux chasseur qui parvient à maitriser sa proie ? Etait-ce ainsi ? Le terrible vampire réduit à cette masse gémissante ne ressemblait en rien au froid et digne japonais qu'il avait l'habitude de côtoyer depuis des mois. Ce type au caractère insupportable, qui faisait tout pour lui rendre la vie infernale, qui affrontait chaque difficulté et obstacle sur son chemin avec une force et une détermination que certains jugeaient admirable. Non, cet être là, qui geignait et pleurnichait presque ne lui inspirait que de la pitié et du dégoût. Et il allait mettre fin à ses souffrances sur le champ. Ne lui restait qu'à tirer un rideau, laisser entrer la lumière, comme une sorte de rituel purificateur. Laisser s'évanouir le cauchemar dans les limbes de son néant originel.

Alors pourquoi ne sentait-il aucune fierté l'envahir, lui qui avait été si joyeux à l'idée d'accomplir sa noble tâche, quelques secondes plus tôt ? Pourquoi sentait-il son cœur se serrer doucement aux gémissements de ce jeune adulte en proie à la panique la plus profonde. La peur la plus primale.

Celle de mourir.

Pour tout dire, Allen ne s'était pas attendu à tout ceci. Il avait cru, peut-être un peu naïvement, que la fin de Kanda arriverait comme dans tous les feuilletons et les romans : un rayon de soleil, un cri, peut-être et puis plus rien. Un petit tas de cendre, à la rigueur, qu'il aurait balayé sans rien dire, effaçant les traces de son acte pourtant charitable.

Car il rendait la justice, n'est-ce pas ? Combien de personnes Yû Kanda avait-il tuées pour garantir sa propre survie ? Combien de cadavres abandonnés dans les rues sales de la ville, la gorge percée de deux trous à peine perceptibles ? Il était le prochain sur sa liste, cela allait sans dire, bien qu'il avait difficilement imaginé le jeune homme se montrer si sadique. Mais que peut-on attendre d'autre d'un vampire ? D'un tueur froid et sans scrupules. Le tuer ici, maintenant, revenait à sauver nombre d'innocents. C'était juste. C'était loyal, honorable. Il agissait pour le bien de tous. Il n'y avait pas le moindre regret à avoir.

Pourquoi les plaintes de Kanda trouvaient-elles en lui des échos douloureux, déchirants ? Faisant vaciller ses résolutions et ses convictions. Parce qu'il avait vécu avec lui durant un temps certain ? Foutaises, c'était à peine s'ils s'adressaient la parole, à peine s'ils se côtoyaient, à peine s'ils se connaissaient. Alors quoi? Parce que malgré les apparences, le brun paraissait si _humain, si normal ?_ Voir Kanda gémir, supplier, _pleurer_. Ressentir. Pourquoi cela en devenait-il si intolérable ?

Avec une lenteur accablante, le rideau retomba à sa place initiale, faisant mourir le rayon qui taquinait d'un peu trop près le japonais frémissant. Allen se rendit alors compte de l'odeur ignoble qui flottait dans la pièce, comme de la viande trop cuite, de la chair grillée. Il eut un haut le cœur, qui redoubla d'ardeur quand il prit conscience qu'il était responsable de cela. Il porta la main à sa bouche, réprimant un hoquet alors que Kanda se crispait de tout son long, les dents serrées. L'adolescent voyait ses yeux papillonner, volter d'un bout à l'autre du salon, cherchant une issue qui n'existait pas. Il était coincé dans l'angle du mur, pris au piège comme un rat au milieu de ces flaques de lumière qui grandissaient doucement. Inexorablement. Il gémit à nouveau, se roulant en boule pour offrir au soleil le moins de surface possible à dévorer.

Avec prudence, Allen fit un pas un avant, s'arrêtant à une distance respectable. Le vampire releva la tête au mouvement, dardant sur lui un regard où se mélangeait colère, crainte et douleur. L'albinos déglutit difficilement et fit un autre pas, levant une main.

Il s'arrêta encore une fois.

' _Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire, Walker ? Tu veux l'aider ? Tu veux aider ce type, alors que tu sais ce qu'il est ? Tu sais ce qu'il a fait, ce qu'il fera si jamais tu le sauves. Regarde-le, Walker, il n'est pas humain ! Ce n'est qu'un monstre ! Tue-le ! Achève-le ! Si le contempler mourir est trop difficile, sors de cette pièce et laisse-le crever ici. Il faut qu'il paie, n'est-ce pas ? '_

Kanda haletait, se ramassant sur lui-même, ses ongles raclant le plancher comme s'il essayait de s'y terrer pour le restant de ses jours. Allen se figea. Hésita. Sa conscience le pressait à nouveau, lui ordonnant d'agir. De le laisser mourir. Qu'était-il à ses yeux ? Un monstre, rien de plus. Pas même un ami, quels regrets y avait-il à avoir ?

L'acide goût de la bile imprégna sa gorge. Pourquoi était-ce si difficile ? Pourquoi ne pas en finir ici et maintenant ? Pourquoi ployer sous la tâche, se défiler comme un lâche ?

La réponse lui apparut, presque aussi éblouissante que les tâches de sang qui souillaient le parquet de flaques miroitantes.

_ Je ne suis pas un meurtrier, murmura-t-il en réponse à ses élucubrations internes, préférant occulter la voix de la raison qui lui hurlait de se débarrasser sur le champ du vampire. Il reprit sa progression, avançant lentement, respirant par la bouche de crainte de vomir tant la fragrance de l'hémoglobine, de la viande, se faisait plus forte. Il atteignit Kanda sans que celui-ci ne puisse protester, trop épuisé pour tenter quoique ce soit. Il le regarda avancer sans pouvoir bouger, ni se dégager, ni le repousser, simplement voir la mort arriver avec cette lenteur insupportable.

Allen se rapprocha, comme pour l'aider –imbécile, pourquoi l'aider, pourquoi le— et il siffla violemment, dévoilant ses crocs dans un pur automatisme. L'adolescent s'immobilisa sur le champ, un peu surpris, apeuré sans doute, ayant désormais toutes les preuves en main pour confirmer son hypothèse. Il comprit finalement ce qui gênait le vampire au bord de l'apoplexie.

Se débarrassant de la gousse d'ail qui trainait encore dans sa poche, Allen balança le végétal fautif à l'autre bout de la pièce. Son colocataire le suivit du regard mais ne parvint à se calmer. Il allait crever là, mais il ne partirait pas sans se battre, bordel ! Il ne lui restait que très peu de temps, d'ici quelques minutes, si la chance lui souriait, le soleil serait définitivement trop haut et il tomberait en léthargie. Et encore, la douleur des brulures ne lui permettrait sans doute pas d'être gagné par le sommeil avant de finir en torche vivante.

Allen le contempla se mettre à gronder, comme un animal en colère, et tenter de se redresser sans y parvenir. Il prit sa décision, d'un coup, comme il avait pris celle d'attaquer son colocataire. Bon, certes, ses déductions s'étaient révélées être exactes, grand bien lui en fasse.

Mais après tout, pouvait-il affirmer que Yû était un meurtrier ? Lui, Allen Walker, était encore en vie. Peut-être existaient-ils d'autres moyens pour Kanda, peut être… peut-être… l'idée se fraya un passage dans son esprit encore chancelant. Peut-être Kanda pouvait-il être sauvé. Soigné. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui l'en empêchait ? Le vampirisme pouvait être considéré comme une maladie, n'est-ce pas ? Cette simple hypothèse, qui tenait pourtant lieu du rêve, suffit à convaincre définitivement Allen.

Maintenant qu'il avait voulu le tuer, il désirait le sauver.

Et vite.

D'un bond, l'étudiant se leva, filant dans le vestibule chercher la veste que Kanda avait suspendue au crochet, quelques secondes plus tôt. Inutile de songer à remettre les rideaux en place, l'opération prendrait bien trop de temps et il n'en n'avait pas à perdre. Pas maintenant. Revenant vers son colocataire, il le drapa de son trench noir qui paraissait si immense au petit moyashi frêle qu'il était, veillant à le couvrir le plus possible. Kanda gronda à nouveau, puis s'affala à moitié contre le mur, comme si ses muscles avaient brusquement cessé de fonctionner. Allen sentit son cœur s'affoler et fut sur pied en une seconde, tournant comme un oisillon apeuré. L'idée de perdre le plus vieux le tétanisait sur place. Soufflant, l'albinos se contraignit au calme.

_ Garde la tête froide, Walker, garde la tête froide.

Du regard, il fouilla la pièce, cherchant un espace susceptible d'accueillir le vampire pour la journée. S'étant dit que Kanda pourrait hypothétiquement fuir dans sa chambre lors de son attaque éclair, Allen avait pris grand soin d'enlever les rideaux qui masquaient les fenêtres. De même pour toutes les autres pièces de l'appartement, au final, qu'il avait soigneusement garnies de gros sel et d'ail.

Autant dire que la survie de Kanda était plutôt mal partie.

_ Merde, merde, merde, merde…

Fébrile, l'étudiant parcourut l'appartement à la course, jurant à chaque porte ouverte et maudissant le soleil qui entrait à flots par tous les orifices possibles, les gousses qui trônaient sur chaque meuble et dispensaient leur parfum abrutissant. Quel con aussi, celui-là ! Ne pouvait-il pas faire un peu attention à la position de son logement au lieu d'acheter le premier lieu dont l'exposition garantissait un ensoleillement matinal assuré ?!

' _Allez, allez ! Va pas me dire qu'il n'y a pas un coin dans cette foutue baraque où y a pas de soleil ?! '_

Allen s'arrêta net au milieu du couloir, désemparé. Il n'entrevoyait aucune solution, mis à part le local à poubelles sur le palier. Imaginer la tête des voisins en découvrant qu'un jeune homme à moitié cramé y avait élu domicile avait un côté amusant. Il eut un gloussement qu'un psy ou un médecin aurait pu juger d'hystérique.

' _Oh putain, mais oui ! Le local ! '_

Un éclair de génie traversa la cervelle en surchauffe du jeune homme qui se rua dans la chambre du japonais. Calfeutrer toutes les ouvertures était hors de question pour le moment, mais vider un placard, ça, il pouvait le faire en un temps record.

Allen déblaya la petite pièce à grand renfort de jurons, balançant sans remords les cartons et les affaires au centre de la chambre. Il dégagea rapidement un espace amplement suffisant pour y caler le vampire et repartit en courant.

Pour se paralyser presque aussitôt, les muscles si tendus qu'ils en devenaient douloureux.

_ Y a quelqu'un ? Est-ce que tout va bien là-dedans ?

La voix lui parvenait par intermittence, étouffée par l'épaisseur de la porte d'entrée et Allen se rendit soudain à quel point toute cette scène avait pu être bruyante. Ses cris, ceux de Kanda, leur presque combat et l'odeur qui envahissait désormais le couloir, flottant dans tout l'appartement comme un linceul olfactif. L'anglais prit une bouffée sifflante, le regretta amèrement, la bouche pâteuse et le front moite de sueur. Ses pas le portèrent jusqu'au vestibule, ses mains tremblantes qui tordaient le devant de son T-shirt, l'impression ridicule de se rendre à l'échafaud. Il chercha un mensonge à servir au voisin trop curieux, trop soucieux, se rendit compte avec horreur qu'il ne pouvait pas réfléchir, obnubilé par le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas, qu'il ne _devait_ pas mettre les pieds dans l'appartement. Et découvrir le carnage, découvrir Kanda, étalé sur le sol.

Ses doigts glissèrent sur la poignée, entrebâillèrent la porte, ses yeux fuyants essayant tant bien que mal de se focaliser sur leur interlocuteur. L'homme se tenait face à lui en marcel gris et short du même acabit, une moue presque irritée aux traits. Allen manqua d'en éclater de rire, trouvant absurde que l'autre s'insurge alors qu'il était celui avec un vampire dans son salon. L'anglais retrouva quelques couleurs et se redressa, animé d'un restant d'assurance qui l'avait porté à commettre cette vaste mascarade encore quelques minutes plus tôt.

_ Je peux vous aider ? S'enquit-il poliment.

Si son inquiétude première avait été que le voisin découvre toute l'affaire, désormais, il ne songeait plus qu'à expédier rapidement l'entretien et revenir s'occuper de Kanda. Allen avait la désagréable impression d'entendre dans son dos le crépitement que faisait sa peau, lentement dévorée par le soleil matinal. Il se contraignit au calme, se persuadant qu'il n'en n'était rien et offrit un sourire à l'adulte qui siégeait sur le seuil de son appartement.

_ Est-ce que tout va bien ? Insista l'ainé d'une voix bourrue. J'ai entendu des cris.

_ Une petite escarmouche, assura l'albinos en agitant distraitement la main, minimisant l'incident. Nous sommes vraiment navrés de vous avoir dérangé.

Par miracle, l'autre se contenta de cette version, au combien crédible qui plus est, puisqu'il n'était un secret pour personne que les deux colocataires passaient leur temps à se bouffer le nez. Avec un haussement d'épaules et une remarque désagréable comme quoi la jeunesse n'avait plus de respect pour autrui, Allen referma prestement la porte sur le voisin désormais rassuré. Appuyé au battant, il resta un moment sans bouger, écoutant l'écho des pas de l'homme se perdre dans le couloir puis il se précipita au salon, le cœur tambourinant.

Il s'attendit presque à ne retrouver de son colocataire qu'un petit tas de cendres nauséabond mais à son grand soulagement, il n'en n'était rien. Kanda avait glissé, visiblement évanoui ou bien mort, il n'en savait rien et ne tenait pas à vérifier, étalé au sol, son trench fumant comme une forge. Les épaisses volutes blanches et grises dansaient délicatement dans la lumière de l'aube, caressant avec douceur les entrelacs d'encre noire que formaient ses cheveux détachés. Allen se secoua, s'insurgeant mentalement du temps bêtement perdu à trouver une quelconque beauté dans cette scène aussi surréaliste que morbide. L'anglais se rua en avant et n'hésita pas un instant avant d'attraper les poignets marbrés d'écarlate de son colocataire.

' _Outch ! '_

Il faillit lâcher prise et partir en arrière tant le poids du vampire le surprit. Il savait Kanda tout en muscle, mais quand même !

Avec l'impression de trainer un cadavre sur le parquet de l'appartement —ce qui était plus ou moins le cas, d'ailleurs— Allen gagna péniblement la chambre du japonais, suant, soufflant et poussa la porte d'un coup d'épaule. Les siennes le faisaient souffrir de tracter un tel poids mort et il eut toutes les peines du monde à l'installer dans le placard, enveloppé dans une vieille couverture rêche. Quand il referma finalement la porte après avoir bataillé ferme contre le corps inerte qui ne se laissait pas faire, s'appuyant contre le battant, l'horloge du salon sonna tout juste 6h. Pour une fois, il serait parfaitement à l'heure pour ses cours.

Allen poussa un profond soupir, passant une main dans ses cheveux trempés de sueur. L'odeur de viande cuite ne s'était toujours pas dissipée. Un sourire ironique étira ses traits.

' _Bien joué, Al. Et maintenant, tu fais quoi ? '_

* * *

Comment il a pris cheeeer, le pauvre Kanda! Eh bien voilà, vous l'avez finalement, votre réponse sur la nature de Yû. Vous étiez nombreux à avoir trouvé, quand même, même si des doutes pouvaient encore planer gentiment sur sa personne. Ceci dit, il me semble que j'avais laissé suffisamment d'indices au fil des pages pour que vous trouviez sans trop de problème, pas vrai? Résultat, il devrait y avoir pas mal de ses réactions qui s'expliquent tranquillement. ^^ _  
_

Le coup de la cloueuse, j'avoue que c'est arrivé un peu en mode panique. Je discutais avec ma béta et j'étais en train de me dire que ça faisait un peu léger, au niveau de l'attaque, quand même. Merde, Kanda est un vampire, il est puissant, mine de rien. Un peu d'ail au petit matin, c'était trop peu pour avoir raison de lui. Et ça manquait de sang, disons le franchement. Et les clous, sans déconner, c'est tellement badass.

Breeeef, réponse aux reviews!

**Pâquerette san** :eh bien, j'espère que ce chapitre a été à la hauteur de tes attentes. Effectivement, Lavi joue son gros dur mais fasse à Lenalee, il est tout timide et indécis. Une preuve supplémentaire qu'il n'a jamais été sérieux avec ses autres conquêtes, au final. Quant a elle... Eh bien, c'est sûr que son frère ne va pas l'aider dans la cuisine... et en plus, comme Allen, il serait capable de dire que c'est exquis pour ne pas la froisser.

**Hanahime : **Je te pardonne, va, je suis magnanime. Le faire louper ses examens? Mouais, je pourrais en plus rajouter ça à la liste. ^^ je verrais bien, le pauvre trésor. Eh bien, si, Yû est un vampire, les courses, il les fait le soir. On trouve souvent des petites boutiques ouvertes jusqu'à pas d'heure dans les grandes métropoles. ^^ Road viendra, oui, pas avant quelques chapitres mais on va la retrouver. J'aime bien la faire intervenir.**  
**

**BlackEmilyMalou : **Ouais, il s'en est pris plein la tronche, le pauvre. Et j'ai pas l'intention de m'arrêter en si bon chemin en ce qui le concerne. Erk erk erk. Eh oui, Lavi a quand même un instinct de survie même en étant un crétin fini. ^^ Comme quoi, hein.

**Atyna : **^^ Puisqu'on me le demande gentiment, je vais gaiement continuer à les torturer alors! J'ai encore deux trois trucs en réserve, z'en faites pas, c'est prévu, c'est prévu... de rien pou les précisions, maintenant, je peux répondre à toutes les questions sans risque de spoiler qui que ce soit, c'est cool.

Voilà! Encore une fois, un grand merci pour les reviews, je suis vraiment navrée du retard. Normalement, ça ne devrait plus se reproduire. On l'espère du moins. Alors, à, allez, vendredi prochain, pour rattraper le coup de ce week end, tiens! ^^ Merci encore et bonne semaine à vous.


	12. Chapitre 12

Comme promis, le chapitre le vendredi plutôt que trop tard. Je ne suis pas là le week end prochain, résultat des courses, vous aurez encore droit à un chapitre un dimanche après midi. Je m'en excuse mais, eh, les geek faeries, ça vaut bien le coup de retarder la parution de quelques jours. ^^ Alors si certains d'entre vous vont y faire un tour, et que vous croisez à un moment donné une espèce de folle hystérique avec un manteau vert pomme et une capuche de lutin, ce sera moi. Sur ce, bonne lecture jeune gens et je vous retrouve en fin de chapitre.

* * *

Allen sursauta avec violence lorsqu'il sentit la caresse d'une main froide taquiner la peau dégagée de son cou, laissant trainer sur l'épiderme de longs doigts curieux. D'un bond, il se leva, le souffle erratique, les baguettes si serrées contre sa paume que ses phalanges en étaient blanches. Il brandit les minces morceaux de bois comme s'il s'agissait d'un couteau, pivotant dans le mouvement pour faire face à son agresseur.

Et tomber sur le visage surpris d'un Lavi qui ne s'attendait en rien à une telle réaction. Le roux leva les mains en signe de paix, reculant d'un pas cependant qu'Allen restait figé sur place, peinant encore à mettre ensemble les éléments présents et comprendre qu'il ne craignait rien. Quand l'information parvint finalement jusqu'à son cerveau, il sentit ses joues s'empourprer, non pas de gêne mais de colère. Il ne songea pas une seconde à reposer ses baguettes, menaçant Lavi avec d'un air quelque peu assassin.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te prend, couillon ?!

Lavi fronça les sourcils, l'amusement qui peignait son visage encore quelques secondes plus tôt se dissipant dans une expression soucieuse. D'un geste à la fois doux et ferme, il écarta les baguettes qui cherchaient à attenter à sa vie, forçant Allen à lâcher prise. Le jeune homme eut bien du mal à se calmer, le sang rugissant à ses oreilles, son cœur pulsant un rythme encore bien trop rapide. A quoi pensait-donc Bookman Jr en l'approchant ainsi comme un voleur ?! Pour quel motif, qui plus est ; une caresse était un geste tout sauf anodin, grand dieu ! Si son but était de le faire mourir d'une crise cardiaque, il était plus que bien parti pour y parvenir.

_ Eh bien, nota l'ainé avec une pointe de cynisme, croisant les bras tout en désignant du menton le bento renversé dont le contenu gisait tristement sur la pelouse. Tu m'as l'air aussi calme et détendu qu'hier.

L'albinos souffla violemment par le nez, lançant un regard de travers à son repas comme s'il l'accusait de s'être lui-même jeté là et reporta son attention sur son ami qui le toisait d'un air critique, étudiant sa silhouette malingre et les cernes qui lui dévoraient les joues. Pas que le plus jeune avait véritablement eu le temps de se reposer ; la nuit avait été plus que mouvementée. En écho à ce simple souvenir, il resserra la prise sur ses baguettes, manquant de les briser sous sa poigne tendue.

_ J'ai été surpris ! Se justifia-t-il en grinçant des dents. Avec le recul, le littéraire avait parfaitement conscience du caractère purement disproportionné de sa réaction. Mais pendant quelques secondes, il avait véritablement cru que…

_ J'ai pu constater, oui.

_ On n'a pas idée d'approcher les gens comme ça, aussi ! Poursuivit Allen en tapant du pied, maintenant irrité d'avoir si facilement perdu son sang-froid. Lavi n'aurait pu choisir pire moment pour se manifester, alors que l'étudiant était encore en plein dilemme mental, analysant la situation présente d'un air qui se voulait critique et rationnel. Force était d'admettre qu'il avait bien du mal à rassembler ses pensées et depuis les premières heures de la journée, avait l'impression de nager dans un épais brouillard fait de doutes et d'impossibilités.

L'irlandais haussa un sourcil, laissant flotter sur ses lèvres un léger sourire narquois. Il contempla les ongles de sa main droite comme s'il s'agissait là de la meilleure manière de faire passer le temps.

_ Ah vraiment ? Avec ta déclaration d'hier, pourtant, j'aurais cru qu'une telle attention te plairait…

Allen ne comprit pas immédiatement l'allusion puis sentit à nouveau le rouge lui monter aux joues, sa main libre venant frotter nerveusement son front et son nez.

_ Oh, ta gueule, lâcha-t-il d'un ton frustré. En quelques secondes, la tension qui avait animé tous ses muscles était retombée, le laissant curieusement épuisé. Il expira lentement et fixa son vis-à-vis. Pourquoi tu as fait ça, du reste ? Je doute que le spectacle affligeant de mon déjeuner perdu eut été la motivation première de ton attaque.

Lavi sourit discrètement, amusé de ce ton si formel qu'employait le jeune homme malgré lui. Lors de ses premières rencontres avec Allen, le gamin s'était montré, selon lui, exagérément poli. Pas contrariant pour un sou, souriant, disponible et bourré de manières, l'irlandais avait tout d'abord cru qu'il le faisait exprès. Ou bien que les gênes anglais ressortaient plus que de raison en présence d'inconnus. Mais il n'en n'était pourtant rien. Si le littéraire se détendait lentement mais sûrement au contact de ses amis, il gardait toujours à portée de main ses comportements de gentleman et son langage parfois trop soutenu. Une habitude, une certaine distance qu'il plaçait naturellement et inconsciemment entre lui et le monde, comme pour s'en protéger. Résultat de longues années passées à se défendre contre les autres, à avancer et subir les moqueries, à vivre quelques tragédies.

L'ainé secoua la tête, prenant le fil de la conversation pourtant absurde qu'ils s'apprêtaient tous deux à entamer. D'un ton de maitre d'école, il justifia son geste en étayant ses propos de quelques mouvements de main.

_ Je vérifiais si tu ne t'étais pas fait mordre, déclara-t-il avec humour, faisant mine de se pencher à nouveau vers son camarade pour inspecter sa nuque. Avec ton méchant colocataire, on ne sait jamais.

Allen se raidit sensiblement, la mâchoire soudain aussi crispée que ses poings, quelques secondes plus tôt. Sa respiration se perdit, devenant trop mince pour irriguer correctement ses membres et son cerveau. Ses genoux tremblèrent. En quelques flashs, l'albinos revit les évènements de la matinée, le corps qui trainait dans un placard de son appartement, le sang qui s'était incrusté au parquet, les gousses d'ail éparpillées partout dans la pièce et l'odeur que son esprit y laissait flotter. Un mélange de panique, d'excitation, d'hémoglobine et de viande trop cuite.

Pendant quelques folles secondes, Allen fut tenté de hurler. Crier son triomphe, sa victoire totale sur une situation pour le moins improbable. De prendre la main de Lavi et le trainer sans attendre jusque dans son salon, dans la chambre de Kanda, lui dévoiler le japonais et assouvir cet égoïste besoin de « j'avais raison ! ». Devant tant de preuves, plus que flagrantes, Lavi ne pourrait certainement pas le prendre pour un fou. Il serait forcé de le croire, forcé de constater de ses propres yeux que les vampires existaient bel et bien et qu'il en avait un pour colocataire.

Allen ouvrit la bouche, une lueur impatiente faisant scintiller ses prunelles orageuses. Et fut presque instantanément saisi d'un doute monstrueux. Une vague nauséabonde, qui viendrait noyer ses paroles et ses pensées, un fourmillement désagréable dans le fond de sa conscience. Une simple interrogation qui prenait pourtant de telles proportions qu'il en frémit.

Quelle serait la réaction de Lavi face à cette découverte inouïe ?

Lui qui vivait avec Kanda n'avait pourtant pas hésité une seule seconde à vouloir rayer son existence de la surface de la carte, qu'en serait-il d'un parfait étranger ? En quelques secondes, le japonais était passé du statut de colocataire à celui de monstre inhumain il avait _voulu_ l'éliminer. Pas l'arrêter, le capturer, le laisser s'enfuir, non. Le tuer. Faire en sorte qu'il disparaisse à jamais. Et il y était presque parvenu.

Lavi, derrières ses tendances blagueuses et son manque de sérieux en maintes situations, était d'un naturel protecteur et avait peut-être trop souvent de fois vu Allen comme un petit être fragile sur lequel il devait veiller. Ne déciderait-il pas que Yû était dangereux pour la vie de l'albinos ? Quel regard poserait-il sur le brun ? Sa curiosité maladive le pousserait-elle à émettre l'envie de « l'étudier » de plus près, ne le considérant ni plus ni moins que comme un simple sujet d'expérience, un rat de laboratoire ? Ou bien appellerait-il la police, dégouté, apeuré, pour se débarrasser de la créature ? Quelles étaient les chances pour que, comme lui, Lavi donne à Kanda l'opportunité de s'expliquer, de vivre ? Quelles certitudes avait-il ? Le roux pourrait tout aussi bien tenter de tuer Yû lui-même, de convaincre l'albinos de l'abandonner dans une ruelle en pleine journée.

Allen referma la bouche, lentement, fixant son ami qui attendait une réponse de sa part. Un léger sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres, mal assuré, un peu de travers. Cachant mille secrets qui ne lui révèlerait pas.

_ Imbécile, rétorqua-il avec une effronterie impressionnante, relevant le menton dans une attitude insolente. Les vampires n'existent pas, voyons, tout le monde sait ça.

.||₪||.

Kanda ouvrit les yeux, avec la brusquerie d'une machine qui sort d'une mise en veille. A la différence près que l'action se solda de manière presque instantanée par un violent mal de crâne, rapidement suivi par toute une foultitude de sensations plus douloureuses les unes que les autres. Bras, jambes, dos, mains, cheveux, presque ; son être tout entier s'était passé le mot pour le faire souffrir au maximum.

Poussant un gémissement étranglé tout en passant une main sur sa tempe battante, il roula sur le côté pour descendre de son lit.

Et se prendre assez violemment une planche dans le front.

Un glapissement lui échappa, suivi d'une bordée de jurons à faire frémir le plus endurci des curés, ses mains voltant à la zone touchée pour apaiser la souffrance lancinante. Il le regretta aussitôt, sa paume écorchée râpant contre sa peau, s'accrochant à quelques mèches de cheveux venues se perdre sur ses yeux. Dans le mouvement, son genoux droit emprunta le chemin prit par son front quelques secondes plus tôt et Kanda gronda de colère autant que de douleur. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que ?!

Ses yeux scannèrent rapidement l'espace exigu dans lequel il se trouvait, sans pour autant se rappeler comment et pourquoi il avait atterri là. Une couverture l'enveloppait à moitié, bloquant une partie de ses jambes et des vêtements pendaient au-dessus de sa tête, le tout baignant dans une odeur sèche et désagréable, mélange de poussière, de naphtaline et celle, plus tenace et rance, du sang séché.

_' J'suis dans mon placard. Qu'est-ce que je fous dans mon plac—_

_Moyashi. '  
_

Une vague de colère submergea le vampire qui se redressa, prenant appui contre la cloison dans son dos. Son épaule, ses bras et son cou le faisaient souffrir, brulés, et il serra les dents quand le bois racla sur la peau à vif qui n'avait pas eu le temps de cicatriser. Les doigts de sa main droite étaient crispés, en proie à une tétanie tout sauf naturelle et il s'aperçut qu'il était incapable de les bouger correctement. Sa cuisse touchée pulsait au même rythme que son cœur, le tissu de son pantalon frottant contre la plaie à peine refermée. Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, le jeune homme fit mentalement le compte de ses douleurs, les plus superficielles des blessures ayant d'ores et déjà commencées à cicatriser. Un complément sanguin accélérerait le processus, encore fallait-il qu'il sorte de là et gagne la cuisine.

Des coups répétés se firent brusquement entendre, lui vrillant les tympans avec une force rare. Sans doute retentissaient-ils depuis un bon moment déjà mais Kanda n'y avait pas prêté attention, laissant le temps à ses sens de se remettre en activité. Désormais, il les sentait foutrement bien et bon dieu, ce raffut devenait véritablement insupportable.

_' T'as intérêt à courir vite, connard. '  
_

Kanda tâtonna pour trouver un moyen de sortir, son placard n'étant guère fait pour être ouvert depuis l'intérieur. Après deux minutes passées à s'énerver tout seul dans le noir, maudire son colocataire et l'agonir d'injures toutes plus belles les unes que les autres, le brun réussit finalement à glisser les doigts dans les rainures de la porte et faire glisser le lourd panneau, non sans quelques difficultés. Formidable, il avait maintenant autant de force qu'un gamin de quatre ans. Ou un vieillard perclus d'arthrose, au choix.

Kanda s'étala dans sa chambre, plongée dans une agréable pénombre, ses jambes ankylosées refusant d'obtempérer davantage. Il se traina hors du placard et resta un moment étendu sur le dos à contempler les lueurs que faisaient trainer les lampadaires sur son plafond blanc —il détestait le blanc— contrôlant tant bien que mal sa respiration sifflante. Dix minutes plus tard, titubant, épuisé, endolori et affamé, Kanda gagnait à grand peine la salle à manger, se retenant aux murs pour ne pas s'écrouler lamentablement. C'était à peine s'il parvenait à mettre un pied devant l'autre, les paupières aussi lourde que du plomb et la langue pâteuse. Son estomac tangua au rythme de sa marche laborieuse, l'impression nette et précise qu'il allait en régurgiter le maigre contenu sur le parquet. Il s'était rarement senti si faible, même après un jour ou deux de diète forcée. Les proies de ces derniers jours n'avaient pas été franchement satisfaisantes, il n'avait pas eu le temps de se servir dans la chambre froide de l'hôpital et Allen n'avait pas aidé avec ses attaques.

_' Si je le choppe, ça va saigner. Et pas qu'un peu. '  
_

Le môme avait failli le tuer, bordel !

Le vampire s'arrêta net dans le couloir, encore à cinq pas de l'encadrement de la salle à manger. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, voilà qui était plus que surprenant. A ce stade, le fait qu'il soit encore en vie tenait presque du miracle. Le moyashi avait-il eu pitié ? Ou bien senti un quelconque remord à l'idée de le voir cramer sur place ? Quoiqu'il se soit passé dans la tête de l'adolescent, ce dernier ne l'avait pas achevé comme il semblait pourtant l'avoir initialement prévu, pourqu—

Un coup sourd le fit sursauter et Kanda se remit à avancer avec prudence. Non pas qu'il craignait une nouvelle attaque —quoique, Moyashi était suffisamment stupide pour le sauver et tenter de le re-tuer en suite— mais il devait avouer que sa faiblesse actuelle ne lui permettait pas de se battre véritablement contre un adversaire déterminé. Et ce n'était pas comme s'il vraiment avait envie de tuer le gamin… l'écharper un peu, à la rigueur.

Il trouva ledit gamin au salon, debout en équilibre sur une chaise en train de clouer avec application les tringles qu'il avait arraché le matin même. Les rideaux étaient posés en tas sur le sol, aux côtés d'une vieille boite de clous qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir acheté, et d'une tasse de café vide. Kanda haussa un sourcil, avança plus loin dans la pièce, se prit les pieds dans il ne savait quoi —ce il ne savait quoi se trouvait être son trench que personne n'avait rangé— et manqua de se manger le comptoir. Sa main dérapa, voulut s'y raccrocher, crissa sur la plaie fraiche qui en maculait encore la paume et fit tomber une tasse, une pile de papiers et la corbeille de fruits.

Yû poussa un glapissement de douleur en ramenant ses doigts contre lui cependant qu'Allen, surprit dans sa besogne, pivotait dans un mouvement étonnement fluide. Et le malheureux Kanda, à peine remis du choc, se prit une gousse d'ail en pleine tête, ajoutant une nouvelle trace rouge aux nombreuses plaques qui rongeaient sa peau. Walker baissa son bras armé d'un nouveau projectile et perdit son air dur et guerrier quand il reconnut son assaillant. Presque blasé.

_ Oh, c'est toi.

_ Evidemment que c'est moi ! Hurla le brun en se débarrassant des résidus végétaux qui agressaient ses sens. Tu voulais que ce soit qui, abruti ?! Et c'est quoi cette nouvelle manie de lancer de l'ail à tout bout de champ ? Taré !

Allen le regarda, stoïque, puis sa bouche se tordit entre la moue boudeuse et un sourire amusé, ses épaules tressautant finalement sous un fou rire irrépressible. Kanda regarda donc, sceptique, son colocataire descendre de son perchoir pour ne pas risquer d'en tomber et de se briser quelque chose, rire aux éclats d'une situation qui, à ses yeux, n'avait véritablement rien de drôle. Comment pouvait-il se comporter comme si de rien était alors qu'il était parvenu à le _clouer_ quelques heures plus tôt.

_ Figure toi, lança Allen avec un sourire maintenant moqueur, que j'avais comme l'impression que tu serais un tantinet sur les nerfs au réveil. Il me paraissait vital de me protéger un minimum.

Kanda siffla en plissant méchamment les yeux, agacé qu'on le prenne définitivement pour un con. Qu'il rit donc, le moyashi, il ferait moins le malin quand il lui tomberait dessus pour lui faire comprendre qu'on ne se foutait pas impunément de lui ! Quoique… maintenant que l'étudiant était au courant de sa nature et de ses… disons, de ses tendances et gouts alimentaires hors normes, le môme serait capable de dormir entouré de chapelets et autres « repousses vampire ». Et Yû estimait qu'une nouvelle rencontre avec la cloueuse pneumatique —pourquoi diable utilisait-il ce marteau déglingué plutôt que l'outil qui avait failli lui couter la vie ? Heureusement que le môme ne savait pas viser…— était quelque peu prématurée.

_ Tch.

Evidemment, il allait être bien compliqué de faire croire à son colocataire qu'il était parfaitement _normal_. Une chape de fatigue se drapa sans délicatesse sur les épaules du brun qui se serait tout aussi bien laissé tomber sur le canapé, à siroter un verre, sans personne pour lui prendre la tête. Bon sang, pourquoi tout venait à se compliquer maintenant ? Pourquoi ce sale petit étudiant avait-il mis son nez là où il ne fallait pas ? Ce n'était pas la première fois que Kanda prenait un colocataire, et les précédents n'avaient pas été aussi chiants que le moyashi.

Fondamentalement, c'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'un humain était au courant pour lui et restait en vie. Et il devait avouer que c'était déroutant. Extrêmement déplaisant.

_ Kanda ?

Le vampire sursauta, relevant le nez pour tomber sur le littéraire qui le regardait d'un air curieux, la tête penchée sur le côté. Nombreux auraient été ceux qui l'auraient sans conteste qualifié de « mignon » dans cette pose d'enfant attentif et étonné. Seulement, Kanda n'étant pas une personne véritablement comme les autres, il ne put qu'être choqué. Et incrédule.

Le môme n'était-il pas censé avoir peur de lui ? Un minimum, au moins, il était un vampire, bordel ! Un suceur de sang, un tueur sanguinaire, une créature qui n'était même pas censée exister ! Alors pourquoi ne réagissait-il pas ? Pourquoi l'avait-il sauvé, pourquoi le garder en vie, pourquoi…

Le jeune homme fut pris d'un vertige, sans qu'il ne sache si ceci était dû au manque de sang dans son organisme, ses blessures encore bien présentes ou bien à la foule de questions qui bataillaient ferme sous son crâne. Il vacilla sur ses jambes devenues bizarrement trop longues et avant de s'en rendre compte, Allen était à côté de lui pour le retenir par le bras. Kanda se dégagea brusquement, comme s'il s'était brûlé. Eh bien, sommes toutes, la vérité n'était pas si différente étant donné qu'il était _brûlé_ de partout et ce, à cause du gamin susmentionné.

_ Lâche moi, gronda-t-il à voix basse, légèrement éraillée.

Allen fronça les sourcils, mécontent. Yû crut halluciner. Comment le gamin pouvait-il se permettre d'être mécontent ?!

C'était à Kanda de sortir de ses gonds ! A Kanda de hurler et de lui régler son compte pour avoir troublé sa paix toute relative. Il n'avait jamais été en paix, ce n'était pas nouveau. Et l'arrivée d'Allen n'avait pas aidé des masses. Moyashi n'avait pas son mot à dire, bon dieu, il n'aurait même pas dû être encore là !

Kanda gagna le canapé et s'y laissa tomber sous le regard presque inquiet de son colocataire. Oh pitié, tout mais pas ça. Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez ce gamin ? Qui se soucierait d'un vampire ? On aurait dit un enfant qui vient de découvrir son cadeau de Noël et s'en délecte avec une satisfaction presque malsaine. N'être qu'une simple curiosité à ses yeux avait un côté profondément dégradant : lui qui détestait pas dessus tout passer pour un rat de laboratoire, c'était réussi.

Pour une fois, ce fut le ventre de Kanda qui le coupa dans ses pensées en se manifestant bruyamment. Allen eut un sourire narquois qu'il s'empressa de dissimuler en filant à la cuisine, laissant le vampire avachi sur le sofa, se questionnant sur la marche à suivre.

Bien. Parfait. Son humain étant au courant de sa véritable nature, la logique aurait voulu qu'il le tue sur le champ, déménage, efface ses traces, et recommence ailleurs le même schéma.

_ Fait chier…

Kanda se passa une main sur le visage. Une telle situation lui était déjà arrivée, une seule et unique fois. Un humain un peu plus curieux qui avait commencé à avoir des soupçons. A l'époque, Yû était encore jeune et la panique avait pris le pas sur le bon sens. Il avait tué le type en question avant de filer à l'anglaise. Cette année-là, il avait erré pendant des mois en essayant de brouiller ses traces et d'échapper aux Hunters. Il ne voulait pas revivre un même enfer. L'angoisse qui l'avait tenaillé à l'idée de se faire prendre était quelque chose qu'il souhaitait définitivement oublier.

Et que lui restait-il comme choix à présent, mis à part faire du gamin son prochain repas ? En temps normal, Kanda n'aurait pas hésité si longtemps.

En temps normal, l'humain en question n'aurait pas cherché à le sauver, à… quoi ? Le protéger ? C'était tellement absurde, tellement contre nature... Pourquoi Moyashi devait-il se comporter comme si tout ceci était parfaitement normal ? Ne voyait-il pas la monstrueuse erreur dans l'équation ? N'avait-il pas peur pour sa propre sécurité ? Qu'est-ce qui lui garantissait que Kanda n'allait pas lui sauter dessus, là, tout de suite, et lui briser la nuque pour éviter d'autres problèmes ?

Une tasse apparut brusquement devant le nez du vampire qui en reconnut instinctivement le contenu. Il ne s'interrogea pas une seule seconde sur le fait que le plus jeune ait _ça_ entre les mains et se jeta dessus comme un affamé. D'un geste un peu vif, qui fit sursauter l'étudiant, il attrapa le mug, brusquement assoiffé, ses blessures instantanément oubliées au profit d'un besoin bien plus vital et urgent que de savoir s'il pissait encore le sang sur le tapis. Fébrile, il porta la tasse à ses lèvres en retenant le soupir de contentement qui menaça de les franchir.

Pour en recracher presque aussitôt le contenu au visage d'un Allen passablement choqué, toussotant avec horreur, un immonde gout de métal sur la langue. Il fixa l'adolescent, scandalisé, lequel avait par un heureux hasard évité toutes projections désagréables.

_ Tu veux définitivement me tuer ou quoi ?!

Allen recula d'un pas, bredouillant des excuses, ahuri. Qu'avait-il fait de mal ? En voyant Kanda vaciller et prendre une teinte encore plus cadavérique qu'auparavant, il avait aussitôt pensé que le problème venait d'une sérieuse anémie. Preuve en était qu'il s'était jeté sur la tasse d'hémoglobine qu'il lui avait tendue avec un air le même air qu'auraient eu les chevaliers de la table ronde s'ils étaient tombés sur le St Graal.

Evidemment, en analysant un minimum la situation, il y avait de quoi être dégouté, choqué et estomaqué. Mais Allen en était assez curieusement arrivé à un stade où tous ces détails lui passaient à des kilomètres au-dessus de la tête. Kanda n'allait pas bien, Kanda était un vampire, il avait besoin de sang, Allen allait donc lui en chercher. Même si dans l'absolu, l'idée était aussi repoussante qu'absurde.

Surtout absurde, quel humain sain d'esprit aiderait et nourrirait volontairement un vampire ?

_ Mais… je croyais…c'est du sang…

_ Du sang animal ! Coupa furieusement Kanda en agitant tant la tasse qu'elle renversa un peu de son contenu au sol. Du sang animal ! Personne ne boit une merde pareille !

Allen se gratta la nuque, perplexe. En même temps, il n'était pas spécialiste en la matière, qu'on lui pardonne son ignorance. Les seuls ouvrages qu'il avait pu trouver sur le sujet…

_ Mais dans Twilight, ça marche plutôt bien.

Il y eut un blanc. Un immense silence qui s'étira sur une bonne minute alors que Kanda le dévisageait, stupéfait. Il se reprit lentement, comme si son cerveau avait toutes les peines du monde à traiter correctement l'information que venait de lui fournir le petit anglais. Une blague. Forcément. Allen ne pouvait décemment pas…

_ … Je rêve, où tu viens bien de me comparer aux bellâtres luisants de ce torchon littéraire pour adolescentes pré -pubères ? [1]

Allen poussa un sifflement agacé, croisant les bras devant l'attitude presque hautaine du vampire. Non mais pour qui se prenait-il ? L'étudiant essayait de faire un geste pour faire en sorte que le brun se sente mieux et tout ce qu'il récoltait n'étaient que des critiques ? Un autre que lui aurait envoyé le vampire au pilori depuis belle lurette, Kanda aurait au moins dû être reconnaissant de sa clémence! Certes, il avait manqué d'y passer le matin même, mais là n'était pas le sujet !

_ Ah oui, excuse-moi, lança le plus jeune d'un ton légèrement acide. Eux au moins savent se comporter en société et accepter l'aide qu'on leur apporte avec un minimum de courtoisie, pas comme un certain crétin de ma connaissance !

Il y avait un côté réconfortant à leur altercation verbale, comme un lien intangible, un point dans leur univers qui, quelles que soient les circonstances, était destiné à ne jamais changer. Et ce point de repère était sans doute l'élément essentiel à la sauvegarde de la santé mentale d'Allen.

Car si maintenant, il arborait une expression calme et posée, le reste de la journée n'avait pas été si serein. S'il avait eu du mal à réaliser pleinement la situation en quittant l'appartement pour se rendre en cours, sa petite altercation avec Lavi avait remis les pendules à l'heure. Passant de l'hystérie au doute, de la peur à la curiosité, l'albinos avait eu peine à se faire à l'idée que son colocataire était véritablement un vampire, impliquant par la même occasion que ces… ces _créatures_ existaient réellement et n'étaient pas seulement le fruit de l'imaginaire de l'homme. Bien entendu, une telle révélation en entrainant une autre, Allen s'était alors demandé s'il en était de même pour les trolls, les lutins et autres monstres du bestiaire fantastique. Il avait cru perdre les pédales, avait ri de lui-même avant d'aller se morfondre dans un coin et s'angoisser dans un autre, passant par tous les stades émotionnels qu'un être humain est capable d'éprouver en un temps record.

Et malgré ses nerfs malmenés et la conviction que toute cette histoire était complètement _folle_, et que lui-même devait forcément l'être –il s'était même demandé pendant une brève demi-seconde si tout ceci n'était pas une mascarade orchestrée par son cerveau et s'il ne se trouvait pas en ce moment même au fin fond d'un hôpital psychiatrique, lié à un lit blanc et abruti par les calmants. Seul un dément pouvait inventer ce genre d'histoire plus vraie que nature, non ?! Ou bien la Matrice, peut-être ?– il avait été acheter à Kanda un bocal de sang de cochon à la charcuterie du coin, se doutant que si le jeune homme était effectivement un vampire, il allait sans aucun doute avoir faim au réveil. Et il ne tenait pas particulièrement à se mettre le brun à dos sitôt la nuit tombée.

Kanda le coupa dans ses pensées, lançant d'un ton presque blasé

_ Le simple fait que tu aies pu lire ce truc me sidère, mais qu'en plus, tu crois ces conneries, ça me dépasse.

_ Dit la créature qui n'est même pas censée exister, répliqua vertement Allen, les sourcils froncés.

Le silence revint à la charge, bien plus épais que le précédent. Ils se regardèrent un moment, Kanda les doigts crispés sur son pantalon, semblant bien pitoyable avec ses cernes et les marques sur sa peau. Allen finit par inspirer profondément et se décida à parler quand il lui apparut clair que l'autre ne ferait pas le premier pas.

_ Tu es vraiment un vampire ?

La question surprit l'interpelé. Il s'était attendu à pas mal de choses de la part du moyashi. Le gamin était connu pour sa discrétion et sa courtoisie presque trop légendaires ; se montrer si direct avec une interrogation si tribale, c'était étonnant. D'autant que la demande en elle-même faisait sans doute partie des plus stupides que Kanda avait pu entendre jusque-là.

Il eut un reniflement ironique, qui s'apparentait presque à un rire.

_ A ton avis, ducon ? Tu en connais beaucoup, des humains qui crament au soleil ?

Malgré la hargne dans la voix de Kanda, Allen ne broncha pas, se surprenant même à sourire légèrement, soulagé. Si Kanda confirmait bien être un vampire, cela voulait dire que lui, Allen Walker, n'était pas fou. Que le monde continuait bien à tourner dans le bon sens et que tout allait parfaitement bien.

Ou alors que son cerveau était vraiment plus machiavélique qu'il ne le pensait.

Il se laissa tomber sur la table basse et poussa un soupir. Maintenant qu'ils étaient fixés sur l'élément essentiel, Allen se rendait compte qu'il avait une foule de choses à éclaircir et à demander. Ce que le vampire certifié avait parfaitement senti, hélas, et ce qui le troublait au plus haut point.

Pourquoi Allen n'avait-il pas peur de lui ? Au-delà du fait que c'était un tantinet vexant –un ou deux siècles plus tôt et les gens l'auraient fui comme la peste, clairement apeurés—il ressentait principalement chez le plus jeune une curiosité qu'il aurait qualifié de malsaine et une excitation proprement ahurissante. Il ne comprendrait jamais cette fascination que l'enfant semblait avoir à son égard. Avait-il si peu d'instinct de survie ? Si les rôles avaient été inversés, Kanda n'était pas certain qu'il aurait pris la situation avec autant de calme. Il était même persuadé qu'Allen aurait fini en un tas de cendres au fond de l'aspirateur.

_ C'est assez… inattendu, reprit Allen, cherchant visiblement ses mots. Enfin, je veux dire…il se passa la main dans les cheveux. Qu'est-ce que tu manges alors, si tu ne bois pas du sang animal ?

Kanda leva les yeux au ciel et se laissa retomber sur le dossier du canapé. Il avait la migraine et aurait tué pour boire un peu.

_ Du sang humain, en plus d'un complément alimentaire normal.

_ Ça veut dire que tu vas me bouffer ?

_ T'as l'impression qu'il te manque un bout d'barbaque ou pas ?

Allen eut un sourire amusé. Qu'il le fasse exprès ou non, Kanda avait l'art de dédramatiser efficacement une situation. Ce qui était, à l'heure actuelle, plus que bien venu. L'estomac de Kanda gronda à nouveau, lui tirant une grimace. Il posa ses yeux foncés sur Allen. A ce stade, il n'avait guère le choix.

_ Y a une glacière sous l'évier, derrière le caisson de placo, ramène moi une poche. Grouille-toi.

Le plus jeune obtempéra sur le champ, se levant d'un bond, peut-être vaguement inquiet par la lueur dans le regard du japonais. Il ne tenait pas spécialement à finir en casse-dalle maintenant, alors que les choses commençaient enfin à devenir intéressantes. A genoux devant le meuble de la cuisine, Allen songea que tout ceci ressemblait à un immense jeu comme il les affectionnait tant. Sauf qu'ici, il n'avait qu'une seule vie et aucun point de sauvegarde. Il tira la glacière à lui, soulevant le couvercle blanc. Une vague de froid lui sauta au visage et ses yeux se creusèrent légèrement. Au milieu des packs de glace se tenaient des poches translucides qui laissaient entrevoir leur contenu vraisemblablement sanguin. Allen en attrapa une avec un mélange de dégout et de fascination. Il avait déjà eu du mal à gérer avec le sang animal chez le boucher, voilà que Kanda lui demandait de lui préparer une tasse de sang… humain.

Quelque part, il en fut soulagé. Ainsi Kanda ne tuait pas d'innocents mais se servait simplement dans les réserves de l'hôpital. Pas étonnant qu'il soit si _pris_ par son travail. Une raison supplémentaire qui le confirmait dans le fait qu'il avait bien fait, de l'épargner encore un peu. Il avait remisé la cloueuse dans sa boite, au fond d'un placard dans l'entrée, cela ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'Allen ne serait pas apte à s'en servir une nouvelle fois si la situation l'exigeait.

_ Et… qu'est-ce que je fais avec ça ?

_ Tu le mets dans une tasse et tu me l'apportes ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire d'autre avec ?! Repeindre les murs ?

Allen se releva, perplexe, rangeant la glacière dans son compartiment sous l'évier. La poche dans ses mains était froide, menaçant de glisser entre ses doigts alors qu'il l'a manipulait avec une certaine douceur, redoutant de la percer par inadvertance. [2]

_Oui, d'accord, mais… faut que je le fasse réchauffer ou…

Les vampires avaient-ils des préférences concernant leurs prises de sang ? Buvaient-ils ça à la manière d'un bon café corsé ou au contraire, d'un délectable chocolat chaud ?

_ Laisse tomber le réchauffage, gronda Kanda depuis le salon. J'ai faim !

_ Ça ne t'empêche pas d'être un minimum poli ! Rends-toi bien compte que je suis en position de force, là ! Alors tu ferais mieux de te méfier.

Il y avait une certaine fanfaronnade dans les propos de l'albinos, ainsi qu'une vérité tout ce qu'il y a de plus irritante. A l'heure actuelle, Kanda était trop faible pour pouvoir espérer le battre. Sans compter que le petit anglais avait gardé de l'ail dans ses poches, le vampire pouvait le sentir d'ici et l'odeur le répugnait plus que tout. Si la nuit le protégeait des rayons assassins, il serait pourtant bien incapable de se mouvoir avec suffisamment de force pour réellement tuer le plus jeune. Là n'était pas son intention, de toute façon. Le parquet avait bien assez souffert comme cela sans avoir besoin d'en rajouter encore une couche.

Allen revint au salon avec une nouvelle tasse de sang frais dans les mains. La senteur caractéristique de l'hémoglobine attisa l'appétit grandissant du japonais qui s'agitait sur le canapé. Il senti la piqure habituelle de ses crocs, qui vinrent se presser contre la pulpe gercée de ses lèvres et se passa rapidement la langue sur les dents. Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas bondir sur l'autre et lui arracher le mug des mains. Vampire ne voulait pas nécessairement dire brute épaisse Kanda avait des manières, lui aussi.

Cachées sous une bonne dose d'indifférence, de mépris et moquerie, bien entendu, mais manger proprement était une des règles qu'il s'appliquait plus que tout à respecter.

_ Je tiens à mes doigts, merci, râla Allen quand l'autre fit mine de lui arracher le récipient des mains. Décidé à jouer quelque peu, parce qu'il n'était pas certain d'en avoir l'occasion par la suite, le jeune homme se recula, mettant le St Graal hors de portée du vampire, se recevant un regard noir et un superbe aperçu des canines, —' _non, des crocs ?! '—_ de son colocataire.

_ Moyashi…

_ Y a une chose que je ne comprends pas, commença lentement l'étudiant en évoluant dans le salon, la tasse dans les mains.

Il tenta de faire abstraction du regard meurtrier de Kanda, qui ne quittait pas cette dernière des yeux. Allen n'était pas un garçon téméraire et n'avait jamais autant joué avec le feu. Etait-ce la certitude que le japonais ne lui ferait rien à cause de quelques protections soigneusement gardées dans ses poches ? Ou bien parce qu'il prétendait, au bout de plus deux mois de colocation, connaitre quelque peu le jeune homme et savoir qu'il ne tenterait rien de stupide qui pourrait lui attirer des ennuis ? Allen était loin d'être idiot ; si Kanda ne l'avait toujours pas tué, c'était bien pour une raison. Une raison qu'il croyait connaitre et qu'il lui exposa.

_ Si tu es bien un vampire, et j'en ai eu la confirmation ce matin, vivre avec un humain doit être particulièrement contraignant, non ? J'imagine que ma survie tient du fait que la disparition d'un étudiant est fort peu discrète et que tu serais bien emmerdé par la suite. Mais puisque que c'est si dangereux pour toi, en quoi le fait de prendre un colocataire humain semble être si important ?

Kanda demeura silencieux puis un sourire ironique étira ses lèvres.

_ Ne vas pas croire que je ne peux rien te faire, Moyashi. Un coup de dent et c'en est fini de toi.

_ Ce genre de discours aurait marché si effectivement, tu m'avais réellement attaqué. Même ce matin, tu aurais pu facilement me mettre à terre, j'en suis persuadé. Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?

Le japonais détourna la tête, dans l'attitude type d'un enfant boudeur qui refuse de plaider coupable de sa bêtise. Allen laissa un sourire flotter sur ses lèvres et revint s'assoir sur la table basse, la tasse sur les genoux, s'attirant un coup d'œil furtif de la part du brun.

Brun qui réfléchissait tout ce qu'il pouvait, entrevoyant très peu de solutions pour résoudre le problème. L'albinos avait raison, il le gardait en vie pour une raison bien particulière ; sa propre survie, pour être parfaitement précis. Jusqu'à présent, il s'était toujours tenu caché des humains et révéler un tel « secret » (Kanda ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en songeant au cliché qu'ils offraient tous les deux. Il se serait cru dans un vieux film pitoyable) pouvait lui être fatal. De mémoire, il n'avait pas connaissance d'un vampire et d'un humain vivant côte à côte en parfaite harmonie. Le gamin ne pourrait supporter bien longtemps l'idée qu'il devait tuer pour vivre.

_ Si je te dis…Kanda se fustigea mentalement pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. Les seuls au courant de tout ceci étaient les Hunters, et en révélant à Allen plus qu'il ne devait en savoir, il se mettait plus qu'en danger. Mais avait-il réellement le choix ?

Le japonais inspira à fond, se passant une main sur le visage, remarquant rapidement que le plus jeune s'était rapproché instinctivement, comme pour l'écouter raconter une histoire palpitante. Kanda ne lui dirait que le strict nécessaire, il pouvait toujours crever pour avoir des précisions.

_ Si je t'explique, tu me files cette putain de tasse ?

L'étudiant sourit avant d'hocher la tête sous le chantage qu'il jugeait plus que convenable.

_ A la condition qu'une fois avalée, tu ne tentes pas de me tuer. De toute façon, j'ai gardé de l'ail avec moi.

_ Je sais, je le sens d'ici, c'est répugnant. Yû fronça comiquement le nez. L'odeur, heureusement, n'était pas aussi forte que précédemment, sans doute parce qu'elle se trouvait emprisonnée dans les poches en jeans du Moyashi, mais il ne tenait vraiment pas à ce que l'autre les sorte.

_ Allez, passe à table, lança l'albinos avant de se rendre compte du mauvais gout de sa plaisanterie. Il reprit rapidement. Alors, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas tué ? Ou pourquoi tu vis ici, plutôt ? Les vampires ne sont pas censés dormir dans des cercueils, ou les cryptes des cimetières ?

_ Premièrement, Moyashi, tu apprendras que la pierre est un très mauvais matelas et que la température dans un caveau est proche du zéro degré, voire moins si le temps est mauvais. Ensuite, les cimetières et autres endroits du même type sont les premiers que viennent fouiller les Hunters.

_ Hunters ? Souligna Allen en haussant un sourcil. La manière que Kanda avait de prononcer le mot anglais était amusante et il songea brièvement à s'en moquer avant de se raviser. Yû n'avait pas fait mine de vouloir l'égorger pour le moment, mieux valait pour lui qu'il ne pousse pas sa chance trop loin non plus.

_ Figure toi qu'il y a des gens hautement plus qualifiés que toi en matière de chasse aux nocturnes, railla Kanda. Et si l'un d'eux m'avait attaqué ce matin, plutôt que toi, je serais mort à l'heure actuelle. Ou plutôt enfermé je ne sais où, à servir de rat de laboratoire.

Malgré lui, Allen frissonna en imaginant le japonais lié à une table d'autopsie, en passe d'être disséqué.

_ Ok, mais ça n'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu cherches à vivre avec un humain.

_ Alibi.

_ Pardon ?

_ Tu me sers d'alibi, reprit Kanda avec patience et frustration. Il avait faim ! Tant que je vis aux côtés d'un humain tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, et que je le laisse en vie, je n'attire pas l'attention des Hunters, c'est aussi simple que cela.

_ Je te sers de couverture, en gros, synthétisa Allen en réfléchissant. Voilà donc pourquoi il ne tuait pas la survie d'Allen lui garantissait une certaine sécurité en ce qui concernait les chasseurs. L'étudiant eut un flash.

_ Attends, attends ! Tu parles de chasseurs de vampires depuis tout à l'heure ! Mais alors ça veut dire que vous êtes plusieurs ?!

Il fixait le brun, ahuri, se demandant s'ils allaient devoir faire face prochainement à une armée de vampires et leurs canines acérées. Yû leva les yeux au ciel, blasé.

_ Evidemment, tu croyais quoi ? Que j'étais le seul de mon espèce ?

_ Mais, où sont les autres alors ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec eux ? Et comment vous faites pour vous reconnaitre, vous formez des clans, des choses comme ça ? Tu es de haute naissance vampirique ?

Le vampire maudit son mal de tête persistant alors que le jeune homme devant lui l'abrutissait de questions avec une fébrilité enfantine. Il voulait juste sa tasse, juste cette saloperie de tasse qui le narguait en chantonnant de sa voix de fausset… Profitant d'une accalmie dans le débit de parole du littéraire, Kanda réussi à en placer une, alarmé par les hallucinations dont il faisait maintenant l'objet.

_ Je ne sais pas où sont les autres, être éparpillés plutôt que groupés nous donne un meilleur indice de survie. Non, on ne forme pas des clans, ni des familles ou je ne sais quoi. Et j'suis pas prince. Nous n'avons pas de hiérarchie.

_ Donc en clair, je suis tombé sur le seul vampire sur des kilomètres à la ronde.

_' C'est moi où il a l'air déçu ? '  
_

Kanda acquiesça.

_ Il y a de fortes chances, oui.

En omettant certaines de ses connaissances dans le secteur… moins le gamin en savait, mieux c'était.

_ Mais, vous êtes liés entre vous ? Vous avez des pouvoirs ? Je veux dire, vous pouvez vous parler par télépathie et vous retrouver comme ça, ou bien…

_ Bon dieu, Moyashi, on n'est pas dans un roman ! Alors non, je ne sais pas qui est qui à moins de le regarder dans le blanc des yeux, et non je ne suis pas doué d'hypnose et je ne lis pas dans les pensées !

_ Tu viens de le faire, là !

_ Bien sûr que non, s'agaça le vampire en se rencognant dans le canapé, frustré au plus haut point. Allen devrait savoir où se trouvent les limites : titiller un vampire, même fatigué, n'est décidément pas la chose à faire. Ta sale tête de pousse de soja est suffisamment éloquente pour deviner à quoi tu penses ! Alors passe-moi ma tasse, maintenant, si tu ne veux pas en être le contenu dans un futur plus que proche !

Allen haussa un sourcil, hésita avant d'obtempérer et de lui tendre le mug. Il remarqua les doigts tremblants de son colocataire quand celui-ci s'en saisit et but presque goulument. L'étudiant observa avec une sorte de fascination le corps de l'autre se détendre d'un coup, comme perdant de sa rigidité cadavérique, se laissant aller contre le dossier du canapé avec un soupir de satisfaction intense. Dieu, qu'il en avait eu besoin, de sa dose salvatrice. C'était comme une bouffée d'oxygène pour son organisme éreinté.

_ Pourquoi vous avez besoin de sang, au juste ?

Kanda gémit en fermant à demi les yeux, songeant que sa migraine n'était pas prête de le quitter si l'autre s'obstinait à lui poser mille questions. Pitié, que quelqu'un l'arrête, il voulait dormir pour les deux prochains jours au moins.

_ Pour conserver notre santé mentale, d'une part. Et nous éviter de pourrir sur place. Notre organisme se décompose en quasi permanence, le seul moyen d'érailler le processus, c'est de l'irriguer régulièrement. Le sang agit comme un purificateur. Dès lors qu'il devient souillé, il faut le remplacer, c'est aussi simple que cela. Et c'est d'avantage ses composants qui nous intéressent plutôt que le sang en lui-même nous avons besoin d'une grande quantité de fer pour régénérer nos propres cellules. [3]

_ Y en a ailleurs que dans le sang…

_ Pas suffisamment. Navré de ne pas aimer lécher des barres de métal pour survivre et on se lasse vite des lentilles au jambon, crois-moi.

Allen gloussa et se tut un moment pour laisser Kanda savourer son breuvage en paix. L'odeur de l'hémoglobine embaumait l'espace autour de lui, l'obligeant à reculer de crainte d'avoir quelques nausées problématiques. Il l'observa un instant, les yeux fixés sur cette pomme d'Adam qui montait et descendait avec une régularité effrayante.

_ Et maintenant ? Questionna l'albinos, jugeant que le silence avait bien assez duré. Kanda s'était laissé aller en arrière sur le sofa, la tasse vide sur les genoux.

Il ne semblait pourtant pas aller mieux, bien au contraire, ses traits étaient creusés et fatigués, entourés par des mèches de cheveux ternes, attachées à la va-vite. Le japonais, bien qu'étant un incroyable connard suffisant, avait toujours eu un air très digne, froid et presque noble, dégageant une aura d'assurance proprement impressionnante.

Le jeune homme face à lui cependant avait clairement perdu de sa superbe on aurait dit qu'il sortait d'un coma ou d'un accident de voiture. Les brulures sur ses bras zébraient la peau en de longues trainées rougeâtres et celles sur son cou donnaient l'impression qu'on avait essayé de l'étrangler.

_ Maintenant quoi ? Cassa le japonais de sa voix éraillée qui dissimulait bien mal son irritation.

La discussion qu'ils venaient d'avoir n'avait en rien arrangé son mal de crâne, et ses blessures se rappelaient à son bon souvenir de manière encore plus vive que précédemment. Une tasse ne lui suffirait pas pour cicatriser correctement et il mettrait plusieurs jours avant de retrouver toutes ses capacités.

Allen s'agita, mal à l'aise, et désigna la scène d'un large mouvement de main.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Je veux dire, toi, moi. Comment on est censé continuer, maintenant ?

Kanda eut un rictus ironique en songeant à quel point cette phrase sonnait comme celle d'un couple après une dispute, qui prenait conscience de leurs différences, se demandant si ça valait le coup de poursuivre dans cette voie. La différence ici étant qu'Allen et lui n'étaient pas en couple, qu'il était un vampire, et l'autre un humain. Le chasseur et la proie. Ou bien était-ce l'inverse ?

_ Si je te tue maintenant, déclara le plus vieux sans ouvrir les yeux. Je me condamne. Il va me falloir du temps pour récupérer et les Hunters me retrouveront avant même que j'ai pu faire trois pas en dehors de la ville.

_ Et si tu me laisses en vie ? S'enquit doucement Allen, les coudes posés sur ses cuisses et les mains jointes.

_ Je prends le risque que tu changes d'avis au sujet de ma plaisante personne.

Nouveau gloussement de la part de l'étudiant, avant que le silence ne revienne planer sur le salon. Il observa Kanda, qui le sentit très bien et ouvrit vaguement un œil avant de soupirer, las.

_ Je vais le regretter, marmonna-t-il en amorçant un geste pour se redresser. Va me chercher une autre poche.

A ce rythme, il allait trop rapidement vider ses réserves et il aurait bien du mal à les reconstituer sans se faire prendre la main dans le sac. Alors qu'Allen se levait, gagnant à nouveau la cuisine pour y trouver le précieux liquide, Kanda gémit de frustration en songeant à Reever, qui devait sans doute attendre qu'il se pointe au boulot. Sa main abimée plaquée sur le front, Yû réagit à peine lorsque l'étudiant l'appela timidement depuis le comptoir. Il entrouvrit un œil, le coude planté sur le genou pour soutenir sa tête devenue trop lourde, et lança un regard vitreux à l'albinos, accoudé au bois. Le cadet se gratta la joue, visiblement embêté, puis détourna le regard, les pommettes vaguement rougissantes.

_ Pour ce matin. Je m'excuse.

Kanda ne dit rien, laissa un rictus déformer ses traits et se contenta de tendre la main, comme pour signer une trêve muette.

_ Tu me la passes, cette tasse, oui ou merde ?

* * *

Goddammit, vous savez quoi? Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de faire des chapitres de plus en plus long, le jour où je reviendrais à un rythme 'normal', je ne vous raconte pas le carnage. Ça va que je poste toutes les semaines, sérieusement...

[1] Comment ça, je n'aime pas Twilight et je conchie toute personne qui ose me dire que c'est une œuvre de littérature ? Jamais je n'oserais souiller de ma verve assassine une si grande œuvre littéraire, enfin… (Attention, ceci était purement et totalement moqueur et sarcastique. Des fois que certains auraient des doutes.)

[2] Une peur purement infondée puisque le plastique des poches de transfu est relativement épais, justement pour éviter ce genre d'accident malencontreux.

[3] Dans un chapitre bonus, je m'étendrais davantage sur la vision que je donne au vampirisme dans cette fic. Sachez que mes principales sources d'inspiration ne viennent en AUCUN cas de cette aberration qu'est Twilight (s'il y a des fans, libres à vous de gueuler à mon encontre mais je le dis, je le revendique et je l'assume : ce bouquin, c'est de la merde, point barre. Ou alors, faut bien aimer le romantisme parce que finalement, ça ne traite que de ça, comme sujet, et de l'interdit que représente Eddy et de la sauvagerie tentante de Jacob le poilu, et nia nia nia. Après, je ne m'étends pas sur le sujet parce que je serais capable de vous en faire un paragraphe argumenté de cinq pages. Et si jamais y en a qui veulent en discuter, y a moyen. Je resterais pas calme et objective longtemps, mais y a moyen.) mais de vrais livres, comme Je suis une Legende, de Matheson. On connait bien davantage le très célèbre film du même nom joué par Mr Smith, mais l'histoire est bien différente, je vous l'assure. Je vous le conseille vivement, par ailleurs, c'est vraiment une lecture agréable et le titre a bien plus de sens que pour le film. Mais de cet ouvrage, j'en tire un aspect un peu plus biologique quant à la nature du vampirisme en lui-même (pas une malédiction, mais plutôt une sorte de virus, un lien hôte parasite. J'y reviendrais à la fin de la fic. Enfin, Allen y reviendra pour moi, plutôt. C'est lui que ça concerne, après tout.)

En plus de ça, les indispensables Dracula, bien entendu, qui reste bien classique mais dont je me suis tout de même servie. Pas pour l'histoire d'amour, houlà, non, mais notamment sur la morphologie des vampires les crocs plutôt que les canines (ce qui induit donc une mâchoire modifiée), et ce genre de choses. Et puis Anne Rice, aussi, parce qu'on ne peut pas passer à côté d'Entretien avec un Vampire. Autant, les derniers de la série, Memnoch le démon et le Voleur de corps, je trouve qu'on s'éloignait un peu du sujet de base, avec Louis et Lestat, autant les trois autres sont à mon sens, très, très bons.

Et puis toutes ces autres légendes de vampires, bien entendu.

Réponses aux reviews :

**BlackEmilyMalou** : Naaa, sérieusement, tu commences à me connaitre maintenant et tout le monde sait que je ne vais pas tuer dès le début l'un des protagonistes de l'histoire, quand même... ce serait une vraie tragédie... (des fois, je me dis que le Comte Millénaire et moi avons de troublants points communs.) Ah mais complétement, Allen en est totalement rendu à dissimuler les traces de son forfait. Le voisin avait surtout pas bien envie de creuser plus loin, juste qu'ils arrêtent de foutre la merde (c'est réussi) et puis, qui pourrait résister à Allen en mode tout choupi? (crise de gagatisme aigu, première vague en approche)

Eh bien, Kanda a survécu, c'est déjà ça... après, ouais, il est plus ou moins en bon état.

**Cam** : merci de la review! Comme convenu, la suite, n'est-ce pas? ^^ En espérant que ça t'ait plut!

**Hanahime** : Eh oui, un vampire, pur souche, qui plus est. Effectivement, j'aurai pu mettre surnaturel s'il y avait plus de deux options dans les choix de base... mais bon, mettre surnaturel, ça me niquait un peu mon effet de surprise aussi, j'dois dire. Bah, pas de panique pour ça, Allen s'en prendra lui aussi plein la tête, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Encore quelques chapitres pour Road, je vais me concentrer sur les deux loustics avant de repasser à quelque chose de plus, normal, dirons nous.

Breeeef, une fois encore, merci à tous (toutes, plutôt? Non? Y a-t-il un homme dans la salle, qu'il se manifeste! Oui, toi, oui, toi là bas! Ne te cache pas et viens célébrer avec nous le rituel du yullenisme! Viiiiens! Viiiiiens!) à la semaine prochaine (un peu en retard, navrée, navrée!) et un bon week end à vous! By the way, si vous avez des questions, des requêtes, etc, concernant la fic, ou autre, hein, je suis preneuse.


	13. Chapitre 13

Bien. En réalité, j'aurais pu mettre ce chapitre plus tôt dans le week end, puisque mon festival a été annulé (insérer ici un cri de désespoir à l'état pur. Un peu comme Kanda qui brûle au soleil.) Mais bon, je dois l'avouer, une dose de flemme et des choses à faire pour la fac m'ont un peu fait zapper le post' à l'heure dite. Ceci dit, vous avez un chapitre quand même, hein. ^^

Je vous retrouve en fin de page, une bonne lecture à vous.

* * *

La main d'Allen s'abattit avec une certaine lassitude sur son réveil hurlant. Le vendredi matin était toujours le plus dur —fin de semaine éprouvante oblige— essentiellement quand, comme le jeune anglais, on accordait une place toute importante au sommeil. Car oui, en plus de passer son temps à se goinfrer pour nourrir le gouffre sans fond qu'abritait son estomac, Allen Walker était loin d'être du matin. Ceci dit, son calvaire touchait lentement mais surement à sa fin ; encore quelques jours de cours et il pourrait redécouvrir la joie des grasses matinées.

En grognant, il s'extirpa du lit, vacant à ses occupations matinales avec une lenteur désabusée. Timcanpy ronronnait comme une grosse chaudière à vapeur sur le canapé, narguant son maitre qui lui lança un vague regard écœuré, se sentant trahit par son plus fidèle compagnon. N'aurait-il pas dû partager son malheur, sa mauvaise fortune ? Au lieu de se vautrer comme un pacha que rien n'atteint, profitant d'une paix heureuse et molle qu'Allen n'était pas certain d'avoir connu un jour.

Le jeune homme frissonna quand ses pieds nus entrèrent en contact avec le carrelage glacé de la cuisine, son regard brumeux voltant sur les éléments immaculés. Dans le coltard, la partie plus ou moins opérationnelle de son cerveau nota avec une certaine ironie à quel point tout ceci était effroyablement routinier, et par là même : profondément rassurant.

Chaque chose était à sa place, le plafonnier grésilla un peu en jetant sa lumière froide sur le frigo désespérément vide, la vaisselle sagement à égoutter sur le côté de l'évier, attendant patiemment d'être ranger par les bons sons de ses utilisateurs. Il ne se souvenait qui de lui ou Kanda l'avait faite en dernier. Mais si le regard d'Allen ne s'était pas machinalement posé sur la tasse supplémentaire à côté des assiettes et des couverts, on aurait pu croire que les évènements du jeudi 26 juillet n'avaient jamais vraiment eut lieu. Un rêve flou, la résultante de la fatiguée accumulée ces derniers jours, le stress des quelques examens à venir. Rien de réel, juste l'écho d'un cauchemar particulièrement prenant et indéniablement fou.

Le jeune homme resta un moment debout face à l'évier, soudain transporté loin du micro-ondes et de l'odeur de javel.

La journée de la veille revint en force, le faisant légèrement vaciller, un coup de poing qui lui retourna presque l'estomac. Son cerveau embrumé chassa les derniers lambeaux de sommeil qui s'y accrochaient encore, lui renvoyant au visage et au cœur une scène des plus déroutantes. Teintée de gris et blanc, d'un peu trop de rouge à son goût également. L'odeur de la viande grillée. Comment pouvait-il encore croire que tout était parfaitement normal ? Que tout serait comme avant ? Que tout allait _bien _?

Sans même s'en rendre compte, Allen se trouvait devant la porte de chambre de son colocataire, poussant silencieusement le battant comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas inventé toute cette histoire pourtant droit sortie d'un conte de fée. Que sa raison n'avait pas fui définitivement son corps. Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres quand, dans la pénombre de la pièce, il distingua la silhouette de Kanda, enroulée dans son épaisse couverture malgré la chaleur qui ne manquerait pas de gagner le monde d'ici quelques heures. Comment pouvait-il même supporter d'être couvert d'une telle épaisseur alors qu'il ne cessait de soupirer et gronder après les températures estivales. De là où se tenait l'albinos, il ne voyait qu'une tête à demie enfouie dans l'oreiller, serrant l'édredon comme s'il s'agissait d'une bouée de sauvetage. Un bras strié de plaques rouges, uniques preuves des récents évènements —en plus des tringles des rideaux raccrochées de travers par ses bons soins, et les quelques résidus de sang qu'il n'avait pas réussi à rattraper…— émergeait par-dessus la couette. Kanda grogna un peu à l'intrusion et ouvrit un œil vitreux qui se voulait féroce.

_ C'q'tu 'eux ?

La voix empâtée cherchait désespérément à se montrer menaçante mais l'effet fut franchement loin d'être concluant. L'étudiant sourit, bizarrement attendri devant la mine endormie de son colocataire qui ne pouvait visiblement lutter contre les gênes. Paupières à moitié closes sur un regard embrumé, les cheveux lui tombaient sans grâce devant le visage, lui donnant l'irrésistible apparence d'un enfant que l'on tente en vain de faire lever trop tôt pour aller à l'école. L'étudiant secoua la tête, amusé. Bêtement soulagé.

_ Rien. Je m'assurais simplement de la pérennité de ma santé mentale en vérifiant si tu existais vraiment. Sauf s'il s'agit là d'une hallucination particulièrement réaliste générée par mon génial et diabolique cerveau, mais je vois mal comment je pourrais prouver que je suis actuellement dans la Matrice.

Il était presque certain que le brun n'avait pas compris un traitre mot à ce qu'il venait d'entendre, tirant un rire à l'étudiant. Kanda gronda de plus belle, agacé qu'on se foute de sa gueule de si bon matin –il n'avait peut-être pas la pleine maitrise de ses facultés mentales mais il était suffisamment lucide pour savoir quand on le prenait pour un con et pour ça, pas besoin de 6ème sens vampirique— et tenta de lui balancer un bouquin à la figure. La tentative même de se saisir de l'ouvrage, étalé près de la table de chevet, les pages écrasées sur le parquet, fut un échec total et Kanda abandonna, trop fatigué pour lutter d'avantage et conclu sur un « t'faire fout' » étouffé, se roulant à nouveau en boule pour lui faire dos. En quelques secondes, il cessa totalement de bouger, sa respiration se faisant si faible qu'on avait peine à la distinguer.

Allen referma la porte, toujours riant, et il ne s'était toujours pas départi de son sourire, autant enfantin que rassuré, lorsqu'il arriva –pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une semaine—parfaitement à l'heure en cours.

Lenalee lui lança un regard surpris, peu habituée à ce genre de miracle —peut-être vaguement inquiète de cette brusque ponctualité— et il prit place à ses côtés, déballant ses affaires avec une joie manifeste. Il avait conscience de ne pas réagir comme il l'aurait dû face à la situation plus qu'improbable ; mais il ne pouvait empêcher la vague de joie et d'euphorie qui l'envahissait. Le simple fait d'avoir vu juste pour Kanda le rendait stupidement fier et l'information en elle-même était suffisamment exceptionnelle pour qu'il se sente excité comme un gamin.

Et entre rire ou pleurer, il préférait encore repousser la dépression qui le menaçait par une bonne couche d'inconscience et d'hystérie. Le danger avait un côté grisant qu'il trouvait formidablement plaisant. Et c'était très con de sa part, il l'admettait sans problème.

_ Tout va bien, Allen ?

La voix de son amie perça la brume de ses pensées et il lui offrit un immense sourire joyeux.

_ Bien sûr, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

En effet, pourquoi tout n'irait-il pas bien dans le meilleur des mondes alors qu'un vampire dormait actuellement dans son appartement, se remettant doucement d'une petite grillade imprévue ?

La brune haussa les épaules, cachant habillement son inquiétude. Comme Lavi avait pu le remarquer —pour une fois qu'il remarquait quelque chose, celui-ci…— Lenalee n'avait pas été en reste pour noter le comportement quelque peu suspect et instable de son ami. L'albinos était fébrile, constamment sur ses gardes, stressé par les examens, disait-il, mais la jeune fille était presque persuadée que la raison de cette soudaine méfiance était tout autre. N'ayant pas eu la chance de l'interroger plus que cela sur le sujet, elle n'avait pu dénicher —et régler— le nœud du problème. Ses propres soucis de cœur l'avaient quant à eux quelque peu accaparée et Lenalee avait difficilement prêté attention à ce qui l'entourait vraiment, occupée à ruminer de sombres pensées à l'égard d'un rouquin aveugle quand cela l'arrangeait bien. Ils avaient tous deux discuté de l'albinos hier encore, chacun y allant de sa petite hypothèse, tout aussi inquiet l'un que l'autre pour le cas de l'anglais. Allen avait toujours gardé une part conséquente de mystère ; jamais encore les jeunes gens n'avaient entendu de sa bouche sortir des anecdotes d'enfance ou des remarques sur sa vie actuelle en dehors de la faculté et de ses engueulades avec Kanda. Secret et instinctivement méfiant dès lors que l'on s'approchait un peu trop de ses platebandes personnelles, il était pourtant clair que _quelque_ chose ou _quelqu'un_ rendait Allen un peu trop nerveux pour son propre bien.

_ Tu avais l'air… fatigué, ces derniers temps, avança prudemment la brunette, consciente de marcher sur des œufs. Au moindre faux pas, l'albinos se fermerait comme une huitre et elle tenait à obtenir quelques réponses de sa part. Même minimes, ne serait-ce que pour confirmer qu'il ne lui mentait pas en affirmant qu'il allait bien.

_ Et hier, tu disais ne pas te sentir bien, souligna-t-elle mine de rien, le scrutant du coin de l'œil.

La veille, lorsqu'elle avait rejoint Lavi et l'albinos pour le repas de midi, ce dernier s'était rapidement esquivé, soi-disant pour aller chercher un nouveau bento à la cafétéria. Lenalee avait silencieusement interrogé Bookman junior du regard lorsqu'elle avait vu les restes du repas en question répandus sur le sol mais le rouquin lui avait fait comprendre sans un mot qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard. Ils avaient patiemment attendu qu'Allen les rejoigne, en vain, puisque le littéraire avait fini par ne pas en revenir, envoyant un rapide message à l'irlandais comme quoi il se sentait un peu faible et préférait rentrer chez lui. C'était à cet instant que le plus vieux avait fait part à sa camarade de l'étrange comportement du jeune homme et qu'ils avaient un moment disserté sur son cas. Lenalee aurait pu être aux anges d'une telle réunion en tête à tête si l'angoisse et l'appréhension n'avaient pas marqué la moindre de leur mimique et paroles.

L'un comme l'autre, les deux étudiants considéraient Allen ni plus ni moins que comme un jeune frère sur lequel il était de leur devoir de veiller. Et à l'heure actuelle, ils avaient la désagréable impression d'avoir failli à leur mission tacite. Evidemment, Lenalee remarqua immédiatement le léger tressaillement qui avait saisi son voisin de table, la convainquant efficacement qu'il y avait bien quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Allen inspira une discrète bouffée d'air, troublé.

Il se reprit néanmoins rapidement et offrit à son amie un de ses plus beaux sourires, celui qui lui donnait immanquablement cet air d'éternel enfant lui permettant de faire craquer n'importe qui ou quoi dans un délai de 5 secondes maximum. Lenalee avait beau le connaitre par cœur, elle n'avait toujours trouvé aucune parade à cette attaque des plus fourbes. Mal à l'aise, elle se tortilla un instant sur sa chaise puis finit par rendre les armes dans un soupir vaincu.

'_Qu'importe, _songea distraitement la jeune fille en jetant un coup d'œil à son sac alors que leur professeur commençait sans entrain sa conférence. _Je trouverais bien un moyen de le faire parler.'_

.| | ₪ | |.

La journée se déroula tranquillement, lentement presque, Allen éprouvant une curieuse impatience qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressentie à l'idée de rentrer à l'appartement. Kanda était tellement exécrable –lorsqu'il était éveillé, bien entendu— qu'il avait jusqu'à présent plutôt tout fait pour l'éviter. Il se comportait vraiment comme un enfant, et son humeur fébrile attirait un peu trop l'attention. Lavi lui en fit d'ailleurs la remarque à l'heure du déjeuner, haussant un sourcil soupçonneux à son encontre. Difficile pour le roux d'oublier le fiasco de l'avant-veille ou encore cette réaction pour le moins disproportionnée qu'il avait eu le matin suivant. Il n'avait pas fait part des élucubrations d'Allen à la cadette Lee, craignant une toute aussi mauvaise réaction de sa part mais ce comportement désormais _ravi, _alors que quelques jours plus tôt, il pétait royalement un câble, commençait lui aussi à l'interpeller autant qu'à lui faire peur. L'albinos présentait-il des troubles bipolaires, alternant des phrases maniaques à de la dépression chronique ? En ce cas, il allait devoir le surveiller de près, histoire qu'il n'arrive rien de fâcheux.

Lenalee avait tenté pour sa part d'obtenir des informations en le soudoyant à coup de cookies fait maison, essuyant un demi-échec puisqu'Allen avait refusé de lui en dire plus, arguant encore et encore que tout allait bien —alors que les cernes sous ses yeux démentaient clairement cette attitude joyeuse— mais avait empoché le Tupperware mauve sans rien dire, promettant qu'il les gouterait une fois rentrée. Elle aurait aimé qu'il le fasse tout de suite, ne serait-ce que pour avoir un avis immédiat sur ses créations mais se contenterait d'attendre un sms de sa part. La jeune fille ne doutait pas de l'excellence des biscuits ; Komui lui-même lui avait certifié qu'il les avait adorés.

La fin de l'après-midi fut une véritable torture pour Allen, atrocement conscient du regard de ses amis. Il devenait urgent pour lui d'apprendre à se contrôler un tantinet en présence d'autrui, bien que l'envie de hurler à tous : « mon colocataire est un vampire » —dieu, comme cela sonnait faux. On aurait dit le titre d'un mauvais roman pour adolescents— était forte. Et si pour la majeure partie de la population, il passerait pour un fou tout juste bon à terminer dans l'aile psychiatrique d'un hôpital quelconque, un hypothétique pourcentage de Hunters trainant dans les environs pourrait bien tout faire basculer.

Et pas forcément dans le bon sens du terme.

Kanda l'avait mis en garde –avec cette lueur de pure paranoïa dans les yeux— contre ces_ fumiers_ qui, selon ses dires, étaient _partout_. Allen voulait bien le croire, et ne tenait pas à tenter le diable ; en tant que complice, son sort ne serait guère mieux que celui du vampire si jamais on leur mettait la main dessus. Peut-être ne serait-il pas tué, comme se serait sûrement le cas pour Yû, mais dieu seul savait ce qui pourrait bien lui arriver dans de telles circonstances.

Lorsque la sonnerie déchirante de l'établissement annonça la fin des cours, Allen fut presque le premier à jaillir hors de la salle, trépignant sur place tandis que Lenalee sortait à son tour, noyée dans la masse d'étudiants qui l'empêchaient d'avancer plus rapidement. La légendaire galanterie du jeune homme l'empêchait de la planter là pour rentrer chez lui quatre à quatre et il dut se faire violence pour cacher son irritation. Il adorait Lenalee, là n'était pas le problème, mais à l'heure actuelle, il voulait _rentrer chez lui_. Et vite.

_ Tu agis vraiment bizarrement aujourd'hui, Allen, nota une fois de plus la brunette alors qu'ils sortaient dans la chaleur suffocante de la fin d'après-midi. L'albinos grinça légèrement des dents et la jeune fille continua sur lancée, lui décrivant point par point comme il avait été étrange, étonnant, survolté, bref, tout sauf dans son état habituel.

_ Lenalee, je t'assure, je te le jure même, que tout va parfaitement bien, finit par soupirer le plus jeune des deux, un peu exaspéré. Ils se trouvaient à l'arrêt de bus près de la sortie de la faculté, attendant que le véhicule daigne pour une fois arriver à peu près à l'heure.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules face au ton un rien trop sec de son ami.

_ Je m'inquiétais, c'est tout. Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Kanda ?

Une pierre. Ce fut là l'effet qu'eut Allen ; une large et lourde pierre chutant dans son estomac. Sa peau naturellement pâle dissimula assez bien le fait qu'il avait viré au blanc craie et il enfouit les mains dans ses poches pour en dissimuler les tremblements.

Pourquoi Lenalee l'interrogeait-elle à propos de Kanda ? Pourquoi maintenant surtout, alors qu'elle n'avait jamais semblé en faire grand cas les fois précédentes, allant parfois même jusqu'à le dénigrer tant Allen s'en plaignait continuellement. Soupçonnait-elle quelque chose ? Un infime indice qui la mènerait sur la piste du vampire ? Etait-elle en contact avec des Hunters ? La douce et si frêle sœur de ce déjanté de Komui…. Se pouvait-il…

Le jeune homme se crispa de tout son long avant de respirer le plus doucement possible par le nez, dissimulant son trouble.

_ Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il se soit passé quelque chose ? S'enquit l'albinos avec un sourire tendu qui n'avait rien de bien serein. A nouveau, la brunette haussa les épaules.

_ Tu ne m'en n'as pas parlé une seule fois de la journée, alors que tu trouves toujours à redire sur son comportement, je trouvais juste ça étonnant.

Soupirer de soulagement n'étant guère discret, Allen se contenta de le faire mentalement, desserrant dents et poings.

« _Je deviens parano. Calme- toi, Walker. Elle ne sait rien, elle ne saura jamais rien. Du calme, du calme. »_

_ Il ne s'est rien passé, on a juste mis deux trois choses au clair, ça va mieux maintenant.

Lenalee lui lança un regard surpris avant d'avoir une petite moue appréciatrice, à la manière d'une grande sœur fière des prouesses de son cadet et rassurée de son sort. A bien y réfléchir, Yû ne pouvait être que la seule personne responsable de l'état actuel d'Allen, compte tenu du fait qu'il était celui qui vivait dans le même espace de l'albinos. Elle avait pu constater à quel point ce jeune homme dont elle ignorait pourtant tout, avait l'art et la manière de transformer le frêle et adorable Walker en bête féroce et irritée, la bouche pleine d'injures et de malédiction. Naturellement, elle en était venue à penser qu'il était encore une fois à l'origine de tout ceci. Et elle ne semblait pas s'être trompée. Cependant, là où elle aurait cru que le japonais aurait encore une fois harcelé son ami pour le faire sortir de ses gonds, il s'avérait que c'était tout l'inverse. Voilà qui était infiniment rassurant.

_ C'est bien que vous commenciez à mieux vous entendre. Pour tout avouer, je ne trouvais pas très sain le fait que tu sois constamment sur les nerfs à cause de lui.

Allen ricana, un peu mal à l'aise, sa main droite fourrageant dans ses cheveux blancs. Il avait quelques raisons d'être sur les nerfs, ceci dit…

_ Aha, bien nous entendre, c'est peut-être encore un peu prématuré. Mais au moins, on se tolère, c'est déjà mieux que rien.

Se tolérer, oui. De crainte de voir sa vie, comme celle de Kanda, prématurément raccourcie. Ce n'était finalement qu'une survie mutuelle, rien à voir avec de grandes effusions de tendresse et de complicité entres colocataires. Mais c'était déjà bien mieux que rien et compte tenu de la situation plus qu'anormale, Allen estimait s'en être royalement bien sorti.

Lenalee lui offrit un sourire, satisfaite de voir les choses allaient en meilleure voie pour les deux jeunes gens. Eh bien, si même eux parvenaient à s'entendre, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'un miracle ne la touche pas à son tour de sa grâce divine et lui permettre de faire comprendre à Lavi que non, bon sang, ce n'était certainement pas le regard de Chaoji Han qu'elle essayait d'attirer !

.| | ₪ | |.

_ C'est moi !

Un grognement innommable lui tint lieu de réponse et tira un profond sourire à l'adolescent qui se déchaussa rapidement, délaissant ses affaires dans l'entrée. Son sac heurta le mur et il gagna la cuisine à grands pas bruyants, claquant le Tupperware de Lenalee sur le comptoir. Il n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'y jeter un œil mais il avait cependant appris sa leçon ; si cette chose était encore vivante lorsqu'il ouvrirait la boite, il n'y gouterait pas. Et quand bien même elle ne l'aurait pas été, Allen aurait demandé à Kanda d'en emmener un échantillon à l'hôpital pour lui faire passer des analyses toxicologiques. Délaissant la boite de plastique, l'étudiant retrouva son vampire de colocataire au salon, recroquevillé sur le canapé dans une couverture pelucheuse tirée d'il ne savait où. Une tasse de café encore chaude était posée à ses pieds à côté d'un verre tâché d'hémoglobine.

_ T'as bien dormi ? Lança à nouveau Allen d'une voix puissante et enjouée qui fit frissonner le nocturne. La migraine lui transperçait le crâne comme une barre chauffée à blanc introduite à même son cerveau L'alcool avait toujours eu peu d'effet sur son système mais Yû découvrait sans joie aucune qu'il avait de parfaits substituts à ça en matière de gueule de bois. Les désavantages de la boisson, sans la boisson, il devrait songer à breveter l'idée, quelques adeptes du SM pourraient trouver le concept intéressant.

_ Moins fort…

L'albinos éclata de rire et se laissa tomber à côté de lui, le poussant d'un coup de coude pour avoir davantage de place. Nouveau grondement sourd et un regard des plus meurtriers sous le couvert d'une frange hirsute. Au vu de ses vêtements froissés, sa mine toute aussi chiffonnée et les cernes sous ses yeux, Kanda n'était pas sur pied depuis longtemps et souffrait encore un peu des récents évènements.

_ Ça va faire deux jours que tu passes ton temps à pioncer, t'as pas récupéré encore ? Railla doucement Allen avec un sourire en coin. Viens pas me dire que j'ai tapé si fort que ça tout de même.

Sans s'en vanter, l'idée lui plaisait bien : il n'avait pas réussi à terrasser un vampire, d'accord, mais le mettre K.O pour un moment, c'était tout aussi honorable, non ?

_ Toi non, le soleil, oui, marmonna le japonais en se rencognant dans l'angle du canapé, ramenant ses jambes contre lui. La télé allumée diffusait à bas volume une série en noir et blanc. Le rictus de l'étudiant se mua en un immense sourire rayonnant.

_ En parlant de ça…

Kanda jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son colocataire et retint un gémissement de désespoir devant le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs qui avait sorti sa bouille de chien battu No.5 et attendait avec d'immenses yeux brillants. La veille, le brun avait dû passer un pacte pour que le gamin cesse de le harceler de questions et le laisse se reposer tranquille au moins 24h complètes. Evidemment, Allen avait boudé un moment avant d'accepter joyeusement les termes du contrat, stipulant que le malheureux vampire devait maintenant lui raconter la totalité de ce qu'il savait. Une aubaine pour Walker et une torture pour son vis-à-vis.

_ Tu me réponds honnêtement, hein ! S'enquit le plus jeune avec une mine sévère et sérieuse. Yû leva les yeux au ciel, déjà agacé. Mais tuez-le !

_ J'y gagne quoi, à te mentir à ce stade ?! Allez, grouille-toi, qu'on en finisse !

L'albinos acquiesça, s'assit en tailleur sur le canapé et le japonais s'étonna même de ne pas le voir sortir de sa poche un carnet et un crayon pour noter scrupuleusement chaque parole qui allait sortir de sa bouche. Déformation professionnelle, sans doute…

_ Ok… alors…

_ Abrège, j'ai dit.

_ Ça va, râla automatiquement Allen. Tu peux te montrer un peu aimable de temps en temps ou bien c'est totalement impossible ? C'est quoi, une tare vampirique ?!

_ Non, c'est seulement mon caractère et il t'emmerde. Si tu n'as rien de plus intelligent à demander, bonsoir, j'ai des assassinats en retard.

Trait d'humour fort mal placé — cela n'avait jamais été sa tasse de thé — de la part de l'ainé qui fit mine de se lever, rapidement arrêté par le glapissement semi-paniqué d'un Moyashi un peu indécis. Kanda pouvait parfaitement concevoir que le môme ne savait plus sur quel pied danser en sa présence — enfin une réaction normale de sa part, c'était rassurant — bien qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas la raison qui poussait le gamin à le protéger, lui, le vampire sans foi ni loi.

_ Ok, ok, je ne dis plus rien. Enfin, si mais je…

_ Moyashi…

Allen s'arrêta dans ses excuses et scruta son colocataire avant de se passer une main sur le front, fourrageant dans sa tignasse javellisée.

_ Oui, oui… enfin, tu m'excuseras mais j'ai le droit d'être un peu déboussolé il me semble.

_ Hum.

_ Bon… du coup, erm… par où commencer…

_ Pose une question déjà !

L'albinos grogna face à la nouvelle vague de bonne humeur distribuée gentiment par le vampire et se renfrogna, clairement boudeur. Kanda sentit l'agacement le gagner. Si le môme ne mettait pas fin à son comportement puéril dans les prochaines secondes, alibi ou pas, il reformerait ses stocks d'hémoglobine sur le champ.

_ Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

Kanda soupira, se massant les yeux du bout des doigts.

_ Quoi donc ?

_ Tout ce qu'on raconte sur les vampires.

Comme il aurait voulu revenir en arrière et ne pas lui promettre de répondre à toutes ses interrogations. Lui tordre le cou et en finir avant même que cette foutue histoire ne commence. Ce sale petit enfoiré avait profité d'un instant de faiblesse.

_ Non. Pas tout.

Si Allen fut presque déçu d'apprendre que tout ce qu'il savait sur les nocturnes n'était en réalité que des conneries rendues possibles par la stupidité humaine et la peur qu'engendraient invariablement des personnes comme _eux, _cela ne dura pas bien longtemps lorsque Kanda précisa que tout n'était pas à jeter non plus.

_ Genre, quoi ? Vous dormez dans des cercueils ?

_ … Tu m'as vu dormir dans un cercueil ou pas, abruti ?

_ Répond moi seulement, tu n'es pas obligé de rajouter une insulte à chaque fois que tu m'adresses la parole !

_ C'est toi qui ne pose que des questions idiotes !

Ils durent s'arrêter de s'engueuler lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils hurlaient presque. Kanda se laissa retomber dans le canapé, pas même conscient de s'être raidit à mesure qu'ils se disputaient, poussant un souffle agacé qui fit volter les mèches de ses cheveux. Allen se réinstalla à son tour, essayant de repartir sur des bases plus calmes et posées.

_ Ok, donc vous ne dormez pas dans des cercueils. Bien. Tu peux te transformer en chauve-souris ?

Kanda poussa un soupir d'exaspération.

_ Non.

_ Devenir invisible ?

_ Non.

_ Voler ?

_ Non.

Allen se gratta le bout du nez d'un air un peu sceptique, semblant chercher de nouvelles questions toutes aussi absurdes que les précédentes.

_ Tu te vois dans un miroir ?

_ Oui…

Difficile de faire plus laconique, comme réponse.

_ Et l'eau bénite ? Demanda encore une fois le jeune homme, se souvenant de l'inefficacité certaine de son attaque. Kanda n'avait été que trempé et passablement sur les nerfs.

_ Des conneries.

_ Le crucifix aussi ? Je pensais pourtant que les vampires avaient peur de tous ces trucs religieux…

Ledit vampire soupira à nouveau, laissant aller sa tête en arrière sur le dossier du canapé. Bien, au moins celle-ci méritait une explication un peu plus poussée. Répondre « non oui, non oui » lui donnait l'effet d'être un abruti complet.

_ Si tu n'as pas la foi, Moyashi, ton bout de bois est aussi utile qu'un cure-dent contre un ours. Pareil pour le vampire en face. Et encore, vos trucs catholiques ou je ne sais quoi, j'y crois pas une seule seconde. Comment avoir peur d'un Dieu qui, pour moi, n'existe pas ?

_ Oh. Allen réfléchit quelques secondes. Donc si je te mets… je ne sais pas moi, une Torah ou une statuette de Boudha sous le nez, ça fera de l'effet ?

_ Je suis athée, ducon.

_ Oh. Et le pieu ? Ça marche, ça ?

_ Oui.

Allen s'arrêta de lui-même, la bouche encore ouverte sur la question suivante qu'il ne put poser. Le pieu marchait. Il pouvait donc effectivement tuer Kanda dans son sommeil, puisqu'il avait vu à quel point le jeune homme était _inactif_ en pleine journée. Presque mort. S'en était effrayant d'ailleurs.

L'albinos dévisagea un instant le plus vieux. Il pouvait le tuer. Il ne lui suffirait que d'un geste pour tuer Yû Kanda, vampire de son état et ce, sans courir le moindre risque. L'énormité de l'information se fraya un passage dans son cerveau surexcité, porteur d'une dimension nouvelle et étonnante.

Kanda lui faisait confiance. A un point inimaginable. Et lui, petit humain rachitique, avait la vie d'un autre entre ses mains. C'était à la fois terrifiant et grisant. Kanda en avait-il conscience ? Comprenait-il ce qu'impliquait de tout lui dire, de tout lui avouer ? Il disait Allen imbécile pour croire le fait qu'il était réellement un nocturne et qu'il ne lui ferait rien, mais qui était réellement le plus puissant des deux ? Le vampire qui d'un coup de dent, pouvait l'égorger sans ciller, ou bien l'humain plus sournois qui viendrait le surprendre dans son sommeil ?

Allen prit également conscience qu'il serait incapable de faire une chose pareille. Incapable car il n'était pas un meurtrier et que Yû lui faisait _confiance_. Et c'était une certitude apaisante. Lentement, il reprit le cours de ses questions, étonnement serein.

_ Obligatoirement dans le cœur ? Demanda-t-il pour plus de précision.

Avoir confiance était une chose, mais prendre ses précautions en était une autre. Il ne devait pas non plus écarter le fait que Kanda était un vampire. Avec des instincts de vampire. Bien que paraissant relativement civilisé, peut être pouvait-il être victime de sautes d'humeur particulièrement… meurtrières. Le jeune homme ne le questionnerait pas plus que nécessaire sur ses préférences alimentaires. Surtout pas.

_ Non, mais c'est plus pratique, question hémorragie fulgurante.

_ Ah, je vois. Mais… et l'ail alors ?

_ Allergie.

Cette fois ci, Allen lança un regard surpris à son vis-à-vis qui haussa un sourcil.

_ C'est tout ?

_ Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Railla Kanda avec un rictus ironique. Ouais, on est allergique à l'ail, et me demande pas pourquoi, j'en sais rien. Juste que l'odeur nous insupporte et qui provoque des démangeaisons.

_ Pfff…

Yû adressa un regard meurtrier à l'étudiant qui dissimulait tant bien que mal son fou rire derrière sa main crispée. Il ne parvenait cependant à masquer ses yeux rieurs et la teinte doucement rougie de ses joues. La seconde suivante, il éclatait véritablement de rire, se renversant sur le bras du canapé tandis que Kanda grinçait des dents. Il se foutait de sa gueule ?! Ce sale morveux avait l'audace de se foutre de lui ?! Si ça n'avait pas été si compliqué de se trouver un alibi pas trop chiant ces temps-ci, il n'aurait pas hésité plus longtemps !

A défaut, il sauta sur son colocataire, le faisant tomber au sol dans l'optique claire de lui faire ravaler son rire à grand coup de baffes bien senties.

_ Ça te fait marrer, sale petite pousse de soja pourrie ?!

Malgré la menace, les yeux qui lançaient des éclairs et la pression d'une main pas franchement amicale sur sa gorge, Allen ne put réprimer les hoquets que provoquait sa crise d'hilarité.

_ Ok, ok, halèta-t-il en essayant désespérément de reprendre son souffle, levant les mains autant pour se protéger que pour apaiser son acolyte. Une autre question, une autre question !

Kanda resta un instant immobile, ses doigts glacés se serrant convulsivement contre la gorge du gamin puis, avec un « tch » rageur, il se laissa finalement aller en arrière, restant assis à même le sol, le dos contre le canapé. La couverture avait glissée dans leur chute et il tâtonna derrière lui pour la reprendre sur ses épaules. Il s'agissait plus ici d'une source de réconfort que de chaleur ; ses perceptions thermiques, en tant que vampire, étaient incontestablement faussées par rapport au barème humain. Kanda n'avait pas froid, il se rendait simplement compte avec dégout à quel point il était stressé par la situation. Et le pire, c'était qu'il était et serait toujours le seul à blâmer pour cela.

Allen se redressa à son tour, massant machinalement sa gorge où s'attardait la réminiscence des doigts de son colocataire. Ce n'était pas douloureux, du tout. Kanda n'avait pas vraiment eut l'intention de lui faire du mal, seulement de le mettre en garde. Lui faire implicitement comprendre que rien n'était acquis, et que ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait suffisamment de maitrise sur lui-même que le vampire ne pouvait pas aussi retourner sa veste quand bon lui semblait.

Assis en tailleur, l'adolescent se racla la gorge, ses yeux se posant presque automatiquement sur les bras dénudés de son colocataire.

_ Et le soleil ? Est-ce que ça peut te tuer ? J'ai pu voir un peu les effets…

Sous ses mots, Kanda ramena automatiquement ses membres blessés contre lui, comme s'il craignait inconsciemment qu'Allen fasse jaillir un astre miniature de sa poche. Il frotta nerveusement la peau. Aucune de ses blessures n'avaient eu le temps de disparaitre. Les impacts laissés par les clous s'étaient lentement résorbés, ne laissant de leur sillage qu'une légère trace ronde qui ne tarderait pas à s'effacer mais les brûlures qui maculaient encore peau prendraient plus de temps pour s'évanouir. Fort heureusement, les dégâts restaient bénins et relativement limités, le réflexe d'Allen de le couvrir pour le protéger des rayons matinaux l'ayant assurément épargné de douleurs supplémentaires. Avec un soupir, le vampire se massa le front, frottant ses paupières violacées qui trahissaient son manque évident de sommeil réparateur.

_ Ah... Disons que les UV vont… faire entrer notre sang en ébullition, ce qui va entrainer une réaction en chaine et va effectivement nous détruire de l'intérieur. Le premier signe extérieur sera les brulures. Puis ce qu'on appelle une combustion spontanée, dans le jargon du paranormal.

_ Tu veux dire que les combustions spontanées qu'on a recensé depuis des années, ce sont en fait des vampires ?!

Kanda grimaça au glapissement aigu que poussa l'étudiant, choqué de cette découverte.

_ Non, la plupart sont des cracks. Mais le petit pourcentage de vrai, ce sont des vampires surpris par un fort apport d'UV.

_ Donc, par temps de pluie, ou lors d'une éclipse, tu pourrais sortir la journée, c'est ça ?

_ …

Allen lança un regard interrogateur à son colocataire qui ne disait plus un mot, se contentant de l'observer avec un air clairement navré.

_ Quoi ?

_ C'est vraiment une question sérieuse, ça ?

_ Non mais, théoriquement, je veux dire. Ce serait possible, non ? Tu dis que ce sont les UV qui te font cramer comme de la viande ; sans UV, tu ne risques rien.

_ J'en sais rien. Jamais essayé. Et ne compte pas sur moi pour jouer les cobayes.

Les réponses aussi laconiques que sèches indiquèrent à Allen qu'il était temps pour lui de se taire, même si de nombreuses questions lui brûlaient encore les lèvres. Il ne tenait pas à ennuyer Kanda plus que nécessaire. Le… vampire —bon dieu, même le fait de penser ainsi lui paraissait extrêmement étrange— semblait épuisé et nerveux. L'albinos se mordit distraitement la lèvre inférieure, s'appuyant un peu plus sur le canapé dans son dos. Les bras posés sur ses genoux relevés, il regardait l'écran noir du poste de télévision, songeur.

_ Finalement, déclara-t-il calmement. Tu es presque humain.

Kanda se tourna sèchement vers lui, ses vertèbres craquant méchamment dans le mouvement. Allen grimaça cependant que l'autre le fixait.

_ Presque humain ?

La voix du japonais était pleine de morgue et il laissa échapper un rire cassant. L'étudiant se redressa, ouvrant la bouche pour faire valoir son point de vue, tentant de lui montrer ce que lui-même voyait.

_ Eh bien, oui. Je veux dire, tu n'es pas si…_différent _de nous, non ?

De physique ou d'esprit, Kanda ne se démarquait pas des mortels ordinaires. Colérique, grincheux, attentif lorsqu'il le voulait bien, rarement souriant mais capable de prendre soin d'autrui… n'était étrange chez lui que son comportement renfermé —bien que celui-ci semblait désormais bien plus logique— et ses préférences alimentaires. Pouvait-on le juger pour cela ? Pouvait-on le condamner à être un monstre à cause de son régime _un peu particulier _? Certains le feraient sans la moindre arrière-pensée, sans même songer au reste, se focalisant sur cette différence fondamentale. Mais Allen voyait bien au-delà de cette simple constatation. Il voyait… _Kanda_. Juste Kanda.

_ Ne me fais pas rire, Moyashi. Yû accompagna son sifflement écœuré d'un mouvement de bras. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu n'as pas peur de moi, pourquoi tu te bornes à croire que je suis inoffensif, gentil, j'en sais rien. Peut-être que j'agis comme vous, que je me comporte comme vous mais crois moi, j'ai rien d'humain. Rien du tout.

Comment l'enfant pouvait-il même croire en de telles absurdités. Lui ? Humain ? La meilleure de l'année, si le fait de ne pas en être un, justement, n'était pas une torture quotidienne. L'humanité, voilà des années que Kanda Yû l'avait remisée dans un coin, oubliée et perdue. A quoi bon rêver d'une chose qu'on ne pouvait plus avoir, même avec toute la volonté du monde ? Le môme était naïf, tellement naïf. Et ses paroles sincères étaient sans doute un poison bien pire que le soleil sur le cœur du nocturne.

_ Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, conclu Allen en se redressant. Mais je pense sincèrement ce que j'ai dit. Et j'ai pas à avoir peur de toi, vu que tu ne vas pas me tuer.

Et il lui offrit un de ses sourires candides, de gamin serein et confiant. Kanda voulut vomir tant cette innocence aveugle le mettait mal à l'aise et hors de lui. Tant cette volonté de le croire _comme tout le monde _lui rappelait douloureusement tout ce qu'il avait perdu, tout ce qu'il avait laissé derrière lui. Tant elle marquait une différence qu'Allen disait pourtant effacer. Stupide pousse de soja.

_ Et ta brûlure au fait ? Questionna à nouveau l'albinos, tirant le plus vieux de ses pensées. Tu t'étais bien brûlé ce soir-là, pas vrai ?

Par réflexe, Kanda se frotta le bras, regrettant presque immédiatement son geste lorsque la paume de sa main effleura rudement sa peau toujours écorchée. Les blessures solaires étaient toujours plus longues à se résorber que les thermiques, une logique qu'il n'avait jamais bien saisie.

_ Hum. Régénération cellulaire accélérée.

_ Tous les vampires sont capables de faire ça ? Demanda le plus jeune avec un air curieux. Yû le fixa quelques secondes sans rien dire. Le pli au coin de sa bouche, les sourcils levés, l'éclat dans ses yeux…Au visage du petit littéraire vint soudain s'en superposer un autre, lointain, et en de nombreux points semblable.

Kanda secoua la tête pour chasser les souvenirs importuns.

_ Oui, j'imagine. Les plus âgés sont plus doués à ce petit jeu.

_ Mais comment ça marche ? Je veux dire, vous êtes comme des lézards ? On vous coupe un bras et il repousse ?

Le vampire fut si surpris de la remarque qu'il ne put dire un mot pendant près d'une minute, ses yeux exorbités rivés sur l'étudiant. Il sentit le pourpre gagner ses pommettes, l'irritation lui monter à la tête.

_ Des lézards ?! Tu te fous de ma gueule ?!

Et en effet, face au visage rouge de colère et de confusion de son interlocuteur, Allen ne put s'empêcher d'éclater bruyamment de rire. L'instant suivant, il courait à perdre haleine jusqu'à sa chambre pour s'y enfermer, Kanda sur les talons qui hurlait des obscénités en jurant ses grands dieux qu'il allait l'étriper pas plus tard que tout de suite. L'étudiant le laissa s'esquinter les doigts contre sa porte, les épaules encore secouées de hoquets, sa main plaquée sur sa bouche qui peinait à dissimuler un sourire trop grand pour elle.

Le tambour des poings sur sa porte, le bois qui vibre dans son dos. Des cris, des menaces, des fous-rire et le cœur qui bat la chamade. Un air de déjà vu, une engueulade routinière. Un point intangible dans son univers.

Allen en convenait ; la vie était belle.

* * *

Un chapitre un peu plus tranquille que les précédents, je dirais. Une sorte de coupure, pour revenir gentiment sur les rails de la routine. Pour tout vous avouer, j'ai passé ma semaine à chercher une manière de le modifier, rajouter quelques détails, ce genre de chose mais curieusement, je n'ai rien réussi à faire avant... et bien avant tout à l'heure, en réalité. Par un espèce de miracle néfaste, pas moyen de trouver mes mots ou une tournure de phrase vraiment satisfaite, ce qui a fait que ça a pas mal trainé. D'un autre côté, il y avait peu à rajouter sur ce chapitre en lui même puisqu'il fait plus ou moins office de transition avec la suite des évènements, pas besoin donc d'en rajouter des tonnes. Ce qui fait que le chapitre est un peu court, peut être un peu plat dans certaines de ses lignes, mais il en faut, parfois, des moments de calme.

Du moment que ça vous plait, hein. ^^

Réponse aux reviews

**Atyna** : c'était donc toi, ce fameux Guest. Eh bien, tu as en plus posté ta review sur le chapitre 11 au moment où je mettais en ligne le 12, alors je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à ton commentaire précédent. Ceci dit, tes réponses ont dû se trouver dans le chap 12, alors tout va bien. ^^ Twilight, et je le déplore chaque jour un peu plus, est malheureusement devenue une sorte de référence du genre vampirique. Mais bon, ça me faisait une excellente occasion de cracher allégrement dessus en tout impunité, je n'allais pas me priver.

Et pas d'inquiétude, je ne laisserais pas tomber cette fic dans les limbes de l'oubli. Je sais à quel point ça peut être frustrant pour le lecteur (et en tant qu'auteur, ça peut l'être aussi, ne plus avoir la petite flamme du début, c'est triste). De toute façon, Anaimia est terminée, dans les faits. Ne me manque que des chapitres de transition, donc tout devrait aller pour le mieux. ^^

**Miss Miserly Pop** : Wow, eh bien, "niveau élevé", si c'est pas un peu prestige comme compliment, ça, merci beaucoup! Mais n'hésite pas, hein, à faire des commentaires de ouf, supers longs et tout, moi, j'adore ça.

Je prierais pour toi et ton âme esseulée... avoir des fans de Twilight dans sa famille, c'est presque de la trahison à ce stade. Et ce que tu subies, c'est de la torture, ni plus, ni moins. Courage à toi! By the way, j'ai visionné la fameuse rétrospective que tu m'as conseillée et effectivement ; je suis parfaitement d'accord avec lui et je me suis payée une bonne tranche de rigolade. Alors, merci pour cette découverte!

**Xoxonii** : Eh bien, ravie de te voir si enthousiaste. ^^ Oui, je préfère aussi les chapitres longs, malheureusement, j'aime aussi couper ces mêmes chapitres de la manière la plus sadique qui soi. Pour le moment, je suis immensément gentille sur ce point là, mais dans les prochaines parutions... j'imagine que certaines coupures vont en faire criser quelques uns. Merci des encouragements!

**BlackEmilyMalou** : Je pardonne le retard, je suis une gentille et adorable jeune fille. Et puis, qu'importe le jour où je poste, du moment que tu lis, tout va bien, non? Et oui, ce pauvre Lavi, il manque de mourir beaucoup de fois en réalité, dans cette fic. Une blanquette ratée, la colère de Lenalee, la nervosité d'Allen... finalement, c'est lui qui a le meilleur instinct de survie. Même à l'article de la mort, Kanda est en mesure de râler. Il est comme ça. ^^ Reever, oui, il va falloir que Yû soit prudent s'il ne veut pas se faire chopper.

Je suis sûre qu'il y a des mecs dans la secte, mais ils se cachent. Mais venez, jeunes gens! Venez, nous ne mordons pas et nous adorons les nouveaux adeptes. Eh bien, les geek faeries ont été annulées cette année comme je le disais plus tôt mais si jamais nous avons droit à une nouvelle édition d'ici quelques années... la folle au capuchon vert refera sans problème son apparition! Et pour le coup, c'est moi qui suis en retard pour le chapitre...

Eh bien voilà. Comme l'avait fait remarque Armeria dans son commentaire, la "première" partie de la fic est plus ou moins conclue avec la découverte du secret de Kanda. Sa crainte ensuite, c'était que ça vire purement et totalement Yullen et guimauve sans la moindre intrigue. Comment vous dire... c'est exactement ce que j'ai prévu de... ne pas faire. (avouez, vous avez flipper pendant quelques secondes, hein). Kanda est un vampire, certes. Mais ça ne va pas s'arrêter là, oooh, non. J'ai encore tellement de choses à faire pour les torturer...

Sur ce, merci de votre lecture, en espérant qu'elle a été agréable, merci pour vos commentaires, autant les précédents que les prochains et on se donne rendez-vous samedi prochain sans faute cette fois ci.


	14. Chapitre 14

Je suis malade, j'ai un rhume et je suis fatiguée, j'ai bien cru que j'allais pas réussir à le sortir en temps et en heure, celui ci. Les études, ça prend du temps et bon sang... Va sérieusement falloir que je me magne pour écrire les chapitres qui me manque. Dans le pire des cas... le délais entre les chapitres sera un peu plus long mais je vais tout faire pour que ça n'arrive pas.

Quant à celui ci... Petite ellipse et un passage ajouté un peu à la va vite... donc si jamais vous voyez d'immondes fautes dans le morceau avec Link (spoilers, spoilers, aha), pardonnez moi et dites le moi, surtout, que je puisse rectifier le tir. Je me sentais coupable de vous faire attendre encore un jour ou deux de plus alors j'ai pas voulu retarder encore...

Bonne lecture à vous et on se retrouve en fin de page.

* * *

_ Et tu feras attention, il mange à heure fixe, toujours la même dose. Les croquettes sont sous l'évier, au cas où tu ne le saurais toujours pas.

_ Pour l'amour du ciel, Moyashi, si tu ne te la fermes pas sur le champ, je te jure, je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde à te tordre le cou. Et je prends le risque d'avoir les Hunters au cul.

Allen fronça les sourcils, agacé, et croisa les bras sur son torse d'un air de défi.

Mi-Août, enfin. L'albinos laissait derrière lui ses responsabilités à la librairie, ses cours et ses révisions pour passer une semaine à faire du camping avec ses meilleurs amis. Certes, le jardin de la grand tatie Lee n'était pas forcément la destination rêvée pour des vacances mais la vieille femme possédait un domaine suffisamment vaste pour que les adolescents ne la croisent point, ni elle, ni son petit-neveu. Connaissant Komui cependant, il avait sans aucun doute imaginé un quelconque dispositif lui permettant de pister sa sœur pour s'assurer qu'elle restait bien dans sa tente et son sac de couchage. Seule.

Et en plus de quitter la ville durant plusieurs jours pour profiter de l'air de la campagne, Allen laissait également dans son sillage un colocataire vampire. Et son chat.

Quel drame cela avait été d'annoncer au jeune homme qu'il ne pourrait emmener la bestiole avec lui, gentiment calée dans son sac. « Il ne sera pas dérangeant, avait-il plaidé avec un air de chien battu —le comble pour un amoureux des félins tel que lui— il sera sage, dévoué, câlin, tout ce que tu veux. Pitié Lenalee, laisse-moi le prendre avec nous ! » Et de brandir une photo de ladite bêbête sous le nez de la brune qui avait réussi, par on ne savait quel miracle, à résister. Et se montrer intransigeante. Ainsi Timcanpy était-il condamné à rester à l'appartement avec Kanda pour seule et unique compagnie.

Une situation dont le premier se foutait royalement et dont le deuxième ne raffolait pas le moins du monde.

Assis sur le canapé, des feuilles noircies sous les yeux, brouillons d'un rapport qu'il devait remettre pour le lendemain, Kanda dardait sur son colocataire un regard froid et meurtrier. Il avait accueilli la nouvelle du départ de l'étudiant avec un rictus en coin et un discret soupir soulagé. Non pas que sa présence devenait véritablement insupportable puisque depuis la « révélation », leurs relations s'étaient nettement améliorées ; mais retrouver un semblant de calme et de silence avait son petit côté paradisiaque. Même en bossant encore chaque soir, Kanda estimait que cette semaine serait pour lui les meilleures vacances possibles. Evidemment, il n'avait pas pris en compte Timcanpy dans l'équation.

Le chat ne lui poserait sans doute guère de problèmes : des croquettes, le bol d'eau, la bestiole n'était pas bien vive et à la rigueur, il pourrait prendre un peu sur lui pour le balader dehors, histoire qu'il prenne l'air. Ce qui enquiquinait le vampire à l'heure actuelle, c'était surtout le maitre, stressé au possible de laisser son précieux fils poilu seul dans l'appartement, sans surveillance, livré à lui-même dans cet hostile environnement.

' _Ça va, je suis pas un monstre non plus, merde ! '  
_

Mauvaise comparaison pour le coup, mais Kanda se comprenait, l'essentiel était là.

_ Désolé, rétorqua vertement l'albinos en soutenant son regard de tueur pour lui en renvoyer un tout à sa hauteur. Je n'ai pas la moindre envie de retrouver sa peau tendue sur la porte quand je rentrerais !

_ Je ne lui ferais rien tant qu'il ne touche pas à mes plantes. Maintenant casse toi, tu m'énerves et j'ai des dossiers en retard.

_ Tu me jures que—

_ OUI ! Oui, ça va, je te jure tout ce que tu veux, c'est bon ! Débarrasse le plancher, maintenant !

Allen renifla sèchement, à peine convaincu par la soi-disant promesse du vampire de prendre soin de sa petite boule de poils et d'amour tendre. Il allait pour ajouter une énième consigne malgré l'air profondément frustré de Kanda mais deux brefs coups de klaxon l'interrompirent et la rogne laissa place à un sourire joyeux. Une caresse sur la tête de Tim qui bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, un « salut » à son colocataire qui répondit d'un grognement et la porte de l'appartement claqua sur la menace d'un « j'appellerais tous les soirs ! ». L'escalier résonna des pas précipités de l'adolescent et malgré la distance, Kanda n'eut aucune peine à l'entendre s'écrier de joie à la vue de ses amis qui patientaient sur le parking de l'immeuble. Quelques minutes plus tard et ils partaient tous dans un concert de rires et de cris, laissant dans leur sillage le murmure apaisant d'une nuit d'été.

Kanda resta un instant immobile puis poussa un soupir monumental en s'affalant le long du dossier, un fin sourire aux lèvres. Une semaine entière sans la pousse de soja et son estomac sans fond. Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'année scolaire, le frigo resterait rempli plus de quelques heures ! Le silence, le repos, la paix, enfin, il en avait rêvé tant de fo—

Son portable vibra violemment sur la table basse, secouant les feuilles sous lesquelles il s'était traitreusement planqué, laissant le vampire un bref instant interdit. Il ignorait pourquoi il avait acheté l'appareil en premier lieu ; il n'avait décemment personne à appeler, il était impossible qu'il puisse prévenir quiconque en cas de problème... mais le boulot requérait un numéro fixe où le joindre à tout moment. Sans cette contrainte, il aurait bazardé cette satanée chose depuis longtemps.

Yû n'était pas réfractaire aux nouvelles technologies ; il en avait d'ailleurs vu naitre une bonne partie et savait parfaitement s'en servir —vampire mais pas con, je vous remercie— mais il avait toujours eu une préférence pour les _antiquités_. Moyashi s'était d'ailleurs bien moqué de son cellulaire _dernière génération_. Sale morveux.

D'un geste, le brun alluma l'écran de l'appareil, fronçant les sourcils devant l'identifiant qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Un spam ? Peut-être, Kanda pouvait compter sur les doigts de la main le nombre de contacts à son répertoire. Curieux, il ouvrit néanmoins le message.

–_Tu seras toujours là quand je rentrerais ?–_

_... Il va me rendre fou.

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, le vampire remit le téléphone à sa place, conscient que Moyashi n'hésiterait pas à le harceler de sms. Qu'il s'amuse donc, Yû s'en foutait : il ne serait pas le premier à se lasser de ce petit jeu. Reprenant le court de son activité, le vampire se délecta du silence qui englobait les lieux, y trouvant un réconfort certain. L'atmosphère résolument légère lui fit même lâcher ses feuilles, l'envie incongrue de sortir pour profiter de la nuit le saisissant brusquement. Il n'avait toutefois pas le courage de se lever et courir des kilomètres comme il le faisait parfois, un moyen efficace pour se détendre et évacuer un trop plein d'énergie. A défaut, il ouvrit la baie vitrée et se glissa sur le balcon. Timcanpy profita de l'ouverture pour le suivre en catimini, s'aventurant courageusement parmi les fleurs et autres plantes. Kanda grinça des dents mais ne dit rien, se contentant de le surveiller du coin de l'œil tout en s'asseyant face aux barreaux, faisant pendre ses jambes entre les interstices. Le crépuscule rougeoyait encore, la nuit hésitant à s'installer définitivement, gardant au ciel des couleurs pourpres et violines. C'était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un coucher de soleil pour lui et les seules fois où il pouvait « profiter » des rayons trainards sans risquer d'y cramer.

Par un réflexe inconscient, ses mains firent mine de frotter ses bras nus. Les brûlures avaient disparu depuis des jours maintenant, laissant derrière elles une peau à nouveau lisse et saine. Moyashi s'était émerveillé un bon moment du prodige, allant même jusqu'à lui saisir le bras pour l'inspecter sous toutes les coutures avant que Kanda ne s'esquive brutalement. Il n'aimait pas cette subite proximité entre lui et l'adolescent. Comme s'il avait jeté toute prudence aux orties, Allen se permettait de temps à autres des familiarités surprenantes de sa part. Surtout envers lui. Et Kanda ne détestait rien de plus qu'on le touche et qu'on l'asticote. Non seulement il trouvait l'intrusion dans sa bulle personnelle fortement désagréable mais en plus, ce soudain intérêt de l'adolescent pour sa _si plaisante personne_, lui donnait l'effet d'être un sale rat de laboratoire, tout juste bon à être exhibé pour les beaux yeux des scientifiques.

Yû devait avouer qu'il avait, contrairement au littéraire qui semblait ravi et parfaitement dans son élément, bien du mal à se faire à leur nouvelle cohabitation. Dans les faits, peu de choses avaient véritablement changé. Il interdisait toujours à Allen d'approcher la cuisine, se battait encore avec lui pour son synthé trop bruyant et son chat glouton, s'énervait contre le frigo vide, restait planté et un peu mal à l'aise devant la porte dudit appareil ménager lorsqu'il y découvrait un nouveau post-it de son colocataire.

Ce qui le dérangeait davantage était surtout la facilité avec laquelle l'albinos avait accepté la situation pourtant peu banale, voire même impossible. Kanda avait perdu l'habitude de véritablement penser en être humain civilisé, ouvert au monde et avait donc bien du mal à se mettre à la place du petit albinos. Mais comme il s'en était fait la remarque, peu de temps après s'être fait attaqué par l'albinos en question ; jamais il n'aurait accueilli une nouvelle pareille avec autant de flegme. Le gamin était l'être le plus inconscient, naïf et crétin qui lui avait été donné de connaitre.

Kanda soupira, la tête apposée aux barreaux froids qui rayaient le paysage sous ses yeux. La tension qui l'avait habité ces dernières semaines sembla fuir sous la faible caresse du vent, relaxant ses épaules aux muscles noués. Il n'avait guère était enclin à la détente depuis ce week end fatidique, disait-il avec cynisme, sentant peser sur son dos les prémices d'ennuis qu'il aurait voulu, et qu'il avait fort bien réussi jusqu'à présent, à éviter. Oh, il n'y avait pas le moindre code à respecter en tant que vampire. Comme il l'avait si bien expliqué à Allen, son « peuple » n'était fait que d'individus pour le moins indépendants. S'il n'était pas rare de croiser des collègues aux grès de leurs tribulations nocturnes, rencontrer des clans ou des familles était un phénomène presque impensable. En tout cas, jamais Kanda n'avait fait cette expérience, les vampires ayant partagé un bout de chemin avec lui n'avaient été que des solitaires. Certains plus adaptés que d'autres, mais indubitablement isolés du reste de leurs camarades. Yû n'avait donc de comptes à rendre à personne pour ses actuels soucis : qu'un humain soit au courant pour lui n'avait d'autres incidences qu'un danger immédiat le concernant. Les autres n'avaient rien à craindre et globalement, s'en foutaient complètement. Il était certain qu'aucun vampire ne viendrait toquer à sa porte en hurlant « trahison » avant de le battre à mort et de le laisser pourrir au soleil.

Le jeune homme soupira. Bien évidemment, il y avait toujours eu des raisons —et des excellentes— pour que lui et les siens taisent obstinément leur véritable nature. Mis à part Allen, qui ne semblait décidément pas vivre dans le même monde qu'eux : quel humain sain d'esprit aurait réagi positivement en apprenant que son colocataire était un vampire ? Le plus dangereux n'était pas l'humain en lui-même, facilement tuable si besoin était, mais davantage les Hunters, que cette disparition ne manquerait pas d'attirer. Tous généralement reliés à la police, ou parfois travaillant de manière indépendante, quoique le phénomène soit plus rare —il était loin, le temps où des Van Helsing leur courraient après dans l'espoir de les supprimer— ces chasseurs se penchaient sur chaque délit ressemblant d'un peu trop près à une tuerie vampirique. Yû avait appris à être prudent au fil des ans —il avait eu tout le temps de s'entrainer— à éviter les Hunters autant qu'à se fondre dans la masse humaine sans que personne ne le soupçonne. Il aurait aimé en vouloir de toute son âme à Allen Walker pour l'avoir percé à jour mais il devait hélas, ne s'en prendre qu'à lui-même pour ne pas s'être montré suffisamment discret. Se faire piéger par un gamin, c'était terriblement honteux et jamais encore il n'avait commis une telle erreur avec ses autres alibis. Cela faisait donc du moyashi un cas tout particulier dont Kanda n'avait eu cesse de se méfier au cours des dernières semaines.

Passés les premiers jours où l'étudiant avait gardé une distance sécuritaire avec le vampire —et ce dernier avait prié en silence pour que cela reste ainsi : qu'ils se côtoient sans plus, jusqu'à ce qu'Allen se casse de l'appartement, se fasse chopper par un autre vampire ou il ne savait qui et qu'on en parle plus— l'albinos avait finalement repris ses petites habitudes, ajoutant à la somme le petit plus du colocataire intéressé et affreusement curieux. Il avait donc extorqué mille et une informations à un Kanda encore un peu trop faible pour répliquer et qui préférait sauver sa tranquillité que ses secrets de toute façon éventés. Evidemment il avait songé à étrangler le gamin plus d'une fois sans jamais en avoir l'occasion. Dans l'un comme dans l'autre des cas, il était coincé. La logique de survie aurait voulu qu'il tue le jeune homme une fois réveillé et Allen sans méfiance ; il se débarrassait ainsi discrètement de l'emmerdeur et la vie reprenait tranquillement son cours. Sauf que bien entendu, la disparition d'un étudiant ne manquerait pas d'attirer l'attention et ce, directement sur lui. Pas de meurtre, donc, sans quoi il était condamné à fuir à nouveau et il avait mis un certain temps à faire son trou dans cette ville. Trop pour qu'il est l'envie de tout plaquer maintenant.

Cependant, garder l'enfant en vie avait également de nombreux désavantages : si Allen décidait un beau matin d'avoir sa peau, rien ne l'en empêchait et si d'aventure il allait crier sur les toits qu'il vivait avec un vampire, les Hunters auraient tôt fait de retrouver sa trace et de l'éliminer. Kanda n'avait d'autre choix que de faire entièrement confiance au jeune homme. Ou bien de partir maintenant, déposer le chat chez la voisine, laisser un mot à la concierge, prendre ses cliques et ses claques sans tourner les talons.

Son front heurta encore une fois les barreaux glacés, un soupir las passant ses lèvres. Fuir n'avait jamais été sa tasse de thé. Certains vampires, curieusement, aimaient tout particulièrement être traqués. Sans doute était-ce la forme vampirique du masochisme mais Kanda n'y voyait clairement aucun intérêt. S'ils trouvaient amusants d'être constamment sur les nerfs, à battre la campagne et courir les routes en une vie nomade, tant mieux pour eux, Yû n'avait jamais voulu de cela, lui. Et même si le fait qu'il ne vieillissait pas demeurait un souci récurant qui l'obligeait à changer de boulot et de ville régulièrement, il avait eu son compte d'adrénaline et de courses poursuites à la con pour le reste de sa vie. Ou ce qui s'en rapprochait.

Pendant une brève seconde, le jeune homme fut tenter de sortir, marcher un peu, courir peut être, alors que quelques minutes plus tôt encore, la simple idée de se lever était une torture. L'envie de parler à quelqu'un, quelqu'un capable de le comprendre et de lui apporter peut être la solution miracle à ses problèmes, le saisit à la gorge. Il avait une chance plus que probable de tomber sur Road en allant maintenant au bar mais n'était pas certain qu'elle soit en mesure de lui donner des réponses autres qu'un sourire cynique et malveillant. Yû se frotta le nez, agacé par la perte totale qu'il avait de la situation. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce maudit gamin soit—

Tim vint sauter sur ses genoux, jouant avec les mèches brunes qui tombaient sur ses jambes et le coupa efficacement dans ses réflexions et autres pensées moroses. Kanda le repoussa en grondant, jetant un regard mauvais à la bestiole qui réitéra son attaque jusqu'à ce que le vampire s'énerve tout à fait et se lève d'un bond, attrapant l'animal au collet. Ils se toisèrent un instant, se fixant stupidement dans le blanc des yeux puis le chat tenta un geste amical.

Kanda apprécia moyennement la léchouille sur le nez.

_ Espèce de sale petit emmerdeur de—

Timcanpy miaula lorsque le brun le laissa retomber au sol, filant se planquer dans la chambre de son maitre alors que le portable du japonais se mettait à hurler à la mort suite à la demie tonne de messages qu'il recevait brusquement. Yû gronda, tapa du pied comme un enfant contrarié puis revint à l'intérieur, attrapant l'appareil tout en se retenant de le fracasser contre le mur. Il vibra contre sa paume, clignotant comme un fou et le nocturne n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre l'identifiant. Une veine pulsa à ses tempes, son pouce pressant durement la touche d'appel.

_ Putain de bordel de merde, j'ai pas tué ton chat et OUI JE SERAIS ENCORE LA, MERDE !

.| | ₪ | | .

Allen recula le téléphone de son oreille, un mince sourire amusé aux lèvres alors que le hurlement de Kanda résonnait joyeusement dans l'habitacle de la voiture. Depuis la place conductrice, Komui lui lança un regard stupéfait via le rétroviseur et ses deux amis le fixèrent aussi avec des yeux ronds. Lenalee, aux côtés de son frère —bien que la banquette arrière soit suffisamment spacieuse pour accueillir les trois adolescents, l'ainé Lee s'était farouchement opposé à l'idée. Aucun des deux jeunes gens n'avaient tenté de lui résister— se tourna vers le cadet, se stabilisant d'une main sur le dossier. Elle haussait un sourcil sceptique tandis que l'albinos raccrochait sur un « à dans une semaine » à moitié couvert par le superbe et si plein d'attention « va crever » que lui lança son colocataire.

_ Je croyais que ça c'était arrangé entre vous, s'enquit la jeune fille.

_ Oh, mais c'est le cas ! Répliqua Allen d'un sourire satisfait en rempochant son cellulaire. Il est d'excellente humeur, je te l'assure.

_ Un vrai bout en train, marmonna Lavi depuis sa place, occupé à crayonner ses grilles de sudoku en mode expert. Lenalee fit la moue, reprenant sa place en agitant les mains vers le ciel.

_ Les hommes, je ne comprendrais jamais.

_ Tu as bien raison ma Lenalee chérie ! Ce ne sont tous que de vils et insupportables déchets de l'humanité qui ne feront que ternir ton sourire et ta beauté ! Ne les approche pas !

_ … Dans ce cas, je devrais ne plus t'approcher non plus.

Komui lança un regard scandalisé à sa sœur qui pour sa part, le toisait d'un air profondément blasé.

_ Mais je suis ton frère ! Protesta-t-il en laissant glisser quelques larmes fictives dans son regard afin d'amadouer la brune.

_ Tu n'es reste pas moins un homme. Navrée, mais si tu veux ce qui est bon pour moi…

_ Oh mon dieu, tu as raison ma Lenalee ! Je vais changer de sexe dès que nous serrons revenus à la maison !

Et sur ces troublantes paroles — Il devait sérieusement penser à consulter, un jour, son sister-complex devenait véritablement inquiétant par moment— l'ainé des Lee prit une pose dramatique pour appuyer ses propos déchirant d'amour fraternel et lâcha le volant. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le break, dépourvu de la moindre direction assistée, ne vienne faire quelques zigzags intempestifs, qui leur tirèrent à tous des hurlements de panique.

_ LE VOLANT, BON DIEU !

_ GRAND-FRERE !

_ TIMCANPY !

Komui reprit les rênes du véhicule après avoir poussé un glapissement fort peu gracieux et agité stupidement les mains en l'air comme si cela l'aurait aidé d'une quelconque façon. Cramponnée à la poignée de la portière, Lenalee avait tourné dans un léger ton vert, les yeux encore rivés sur la route. Elle craignait de s'en détourner une seconde et que survienne un accident dans ce court laps de temps. A l'arrière, les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient tout aussi crispés que leur amie, le carnet de sudoku de Lavi froissé dans son poing, Allen lui-même agrippé à son téléphone comme un noyé à une bouée. Le rouquin fut le premier à parler, d'une voix vaguement tremblante où pointait un peu d'ironie.

_ Sérieusement, Al ? Timcanpy ?

L'albinos rougit cependant que chacun se détendait, Lenalee foudroyant son frère du regard avant de l'injurier copieusement pour son inconscience, laissant les deux autres reprendre leur souffle. Le roux ne tarda pas à retrouver son habituelle attitude enjouée, taquinant son voisin encore gêné. Le reste du voyage se poursuivit sans anicroche d'aucune sorte, Komui soigneusement surveillé par sa cadette qui gardait une mine fermée et agacée à son encontre.

La tante Lee, une vieille femme sèche et un peu trop à cheval sur les traditions, selon sa petite nièce qui avait refusé tout net l'an dernier de se marier avec un pur inconnu —sous prétexte qu'il était riche, de bonne famille et possédait des terres qu'ils pourraient ensuite annexer au domaine de la vieille bique— possédait une vaste propriété non loin du petit village de Kureda, dans la préfécture d'Okayama. Un petit coin paisible, selon les dires des Lee, et dans un cadre charmant. Lacs, forêts, montages, la rivière Yoshii coulait à proximité et promettait des heures de tranquillité autant que d'amusement.

Allen se souvenait encore des journées qu'il avait pu passer, en compagnie de ses parents, installés sous des cerisiers en fleur au printemps, non loin d'un court d'eau. Sa mère s'occupait d'étendre la couverture à carreaux sur le coin qu'il avait soigneusement choisi, disposant les paniers repas avec un soin touchant. Mana quant à lui, sortait les cannes à pèches du coffre de la voiture et attendait qu'Allen le rejoigne après avoir entamé son premier sandwich. Jamais ils ne ramenaient leurs prises à la maison, laissant filer les poissons qu'ils parvenaient à grand peine à tirer dans leurs lignes, mais Lisa se faisait toujours une joie de photographier leurs trouvailles, y dédiant toute une cession à leur album photo.

Appuyé contre la vitre, le littéraire lança un regard au dehors emmitouflé de ses ténèbres apaisantes. Depuis combien de temps n'était-il plus partit ainsi en vacances ? Après la mort de ses parents, il avait perdu tout goût aux voyages. Alors qu'enfant, il avait pu rester des heures le nez rivé à la fenêtre de la portière pour observer le paysage et noter d'une voix enjouée les moindres changements et découvertes qu'il faisait, les trajets en voiture et autres véhicules du même genre étaient devenus une véritable source d'angoisse. Cross en avait piqué des crises, s'était énervé en vain devant ce gamin tremblant qui refusait tout net de grimper dans une de ces caisses de tôle, responsables de son drame familiale.

Avec le temps, Allen avait fini par surpasser cette phobie mais se trouvait encore incapable de prendre le volant. Si ses amis avaient pris des leçons de conduite et entendaient bien obtenir leur permis pour leurs 21 ans ; Allen avait refusé tout net cette option. La simple idée d'avoir la vie d'autres personnes entre ses mains lui était insoutenable ; un faux pas serait fatal et il ne voulait en aucun cas être à son tour responsable d'une nouvelle tragédie comme il avait pu lui-même en vivre.

Ses doigts se crispèrent instinctivement sur son téléphone qu'il tenait toujours en main, soigneusement posé sur sa cuisse. Etre responsable d'une vie… être capable, d'un geste ou d'une parole, de faire cesser à jamais une existence ou bien de la protéger… N'était-ce pas, au final, ce qui était en train de se dérouler avec Kanda ? Il l'avait réalisé inconsciemment lorsqu'il avait pris la décision de sauver le jeune homme mais ne comprenait que maintenant la réelle ampleur de son geste. Il n'avait jamais été responsable de qui que ce soit. Ni envers sa famille, fils unique, ni envers ses amis, qui eux avaient toujours eu la fâcheuse tendance à le protéger et veiller sur lui. Allen ne pouvait pas affirmer qu'il s'était laissé porter par le flot de la vie sans jamais prendre la moindre décision, cependant, elles n'avaient toujours concerné que _lui. _Lui, sa vie, son avenir. Jamais les autres. Il n'avait toujours compté que sur lui-même pour s'en sortir, ne cherchait pas naturellement à se mêler plus que nécessaire aux histoires et problèmes des autres. Bien entendu, il était là pour les aider dès lors qu'ils en faisaient la demande. Mais jamais encore il n'avait eu l'initiative de s'approcher de lui-même, de certifier à un ami, un compagnon, une connaissance ; je m'occupe de tout, fait-moi confiance, je serais là, quelles que soient les circonstances.

Aujourd'hui cependant, la donne avait irrémédiablement changé. Il avait quelque chose, _quelqu'un_ à protéger, sur qui veiller. Quelqu'un qui, même en refusant de l'admettre, avait décidé de se reposer sur lui, même à contrecœur, même au détriment de sa propre existence. Quelqu'un qu'Allen avait lui-même choisi de croire et d'aider. Une personne dont il était, dont il se sentait responsable. Une sensation aussi grisante qu'elle pouvait être terrifiante. En serait-il capable, après tout ? Lui, le petit albinos meurtri et solitaire, saurait-il mettre de côté ses propres angoisses pour réconforter celles de son prochain ?

Allen sourit, son front apposé à la vitre froide où venaient glisser quelques-unes de ses mèches blanches.

.| | ₪ | | .

Sokaro bouillonnait sur place, à tel point que l'air autour de lui paraissait se gondoler de chaleur. Etait-ce là une mauvaise farce ? Un tour de passe-passe grotesque qu'osait lui jouer un bleu victime d'un coup monté de ses camarades ? Il se foutait bien des bizuts et autres novices dans leur service, tant que ces derniers ne venaient pas le faire chier. Mais au-delà du fait qu'il venait le déranger dans ses tâches, dans son bureau, il venait en prime lui annoncer ça d'une voix tremblante et peu assurée.

Son regard mortel s'attarda avec insistance sur la gorge de son vis-à-vis comme s'il espérait la lui percer et contempler sa lente agonie glougloutante. Il l'avait déjà fait, après tout, un coup de couteau en travers de la carotide serait chose aisée, il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin à porter de main…

Le jeune homme face à lui se ratatina comme un fruit sec, terriblement mal à l'aise et percevant sans trop de difficultés les ondes de colère qui jaillissait de son supérieur, conscient de jouer là un grand acte de sa petite vie et d'être très mal parti pour survivre à cette unique représentation.

_Tu te fous de ma gueule, petit ?

Dieu, comme Jean aurait aimé que ce soit effectivement le cas. Avec crainte, le blondinet secoua négativement la tête avant de lever précipitamment les bras pour se protéger le visage en cas d'attaque, se roulant en boule en priant de toute son âme.

Il pensa à sa famille, sa petite copine fraichement rencontrée, son chien, qui l'attendrait surement quelques heures avant de hurler à la mort en ne le voyant pas rentrer à l'heure dite…

Sokaro rugit, un bête cri animal qui fit trembler Jean de tous ses membres cependant que l'ainé broyait dans son poing le stylo qu'il tenait en main et la note que lui avait remis le gamin. La plaquette qui soutenait le dossier se fracassa au mur et la chaise de bureau l'y rejoignit presque instantanément, devenant petit bois de chauffage. En deux temps, trois mouvements, l'homme était sorti, laissant dans son sillage un miraculé stupéfait de sa chance —sans doute était-il trop insignifiant pour intéresser Winters et bon sang, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre— et heureux d'être encore en vie. Il serait accueilli en héros par ses collègues et pourrait enfin être adulé et respecté comme il se devait. Fier de sa réussite, Jean reprit le chemin du bureau d'un pas guilleret, songeant à sa famille, sa petite copine dont il retrouverait la douce étreinte dès ce soir, et les affections baveuses de son chien.

A quelques couloirs de là, Sokaro abattait sa rage contre la porte vitrée d'un autre bureau, faisant s'ébranler le bois et se fendiller la plaque translucide lorsque le battant heurta violemment le mur. Un monstre écumant au visage presque humain, les nombreuses cicatrices rayant ses traits se tordaient sous la fureur qui l'animait de tout son être.

_ Toi, éructa-t-il en pointant un doigt épais et menaçant à l'égard du propriétaire de la salle. TOI !

Link ne broncha pas le moins du monde, nonchalamment calé dans le fond de son fauteuil, relisant avec attention quelques feuillets parfaitement rédigés. Sans surprise, il leva le nez de son rapport, lorgna brièvement son collègue rouge de colère sur le pas de son bureau puis replongea dans sa lecture comme si de rien était.

_ Que puis-je pour toi, Sokaro ? Déclara-t-il d'un ton cynique à souhait, ne faisant qu'ajouter une couche de plus sur le nappage de fureur du plus vieux.

L'agent gronda, fut en quelques enjambées au-dessus de son collègue et abattit violemment son poing sur le meuble de bois. Howard fronça les sourcils lorsque le fort mouvement fit bouger la totalité des éléments jusque-là soigneusement disposés parallèlement les uns aux autres et reposa avec lenteur son dossier sur la table. Il pouvait concevoir que son acolyte ait mal pris la chose mais il lui fallait assumer les conséquences de ses actes inconsidérés. Et bon dieu, personne n'était en droit de déranger la symétrie parfaite de son bureau !

_ Je te prierais de te calmer, enjoignit-il froidement au colosse.

_ Me calmer ?! Me calmer ?! Qui es-tu pour me donner des ordres, espèce de sale petit cloporte pathétique !?

Link passa sous silence la remarque acerbe qui lui montait aux lèvres —bien que l'envie fut forte de rétorquer vertement qu'un mot aussi compliqué que "pathétique" dans la bouche de Sokaro était quelque chose de suffisamment stupéfiant pour que le commissariat se fende d'une petite fête— et fit face à son coéquipier, se levant avec une lenteur délibérer pour le fixer droit dans les yeux.

_ Je suis ton supérieur, Winters, ne l'oublie pas. Voilà pourquoi je te donne des ordres.

Sokaro serra les dents, semblant être sur le point de coller ses phalanges raidies dans le visage neutre et lisse d'Howard mais se retint à temps, conscient de subir un châtiment bien pire si d'aventure il venait à nuire au jeune homme. Il n'avait rien à craindre du pitoyable blond en lui même. Du grand gourou de leur Ordre, cependant… Ils se mesurèrent un long moment du regard, chacun refusant d'admettre la défaite puis le plus grand finit par renifler sèchement avant de se détourner pour cracher un immonde glaviot sur le sol. Link frémit, son visage prenant quelques teintes pourpres fort intéressantes qui firent ricaner le colosse. Petite vengeance faite maison qui n'avait pour d'autre but que de soulager ses nerfs mis à mal et faire chier son acolyte. Bien que cela lui répugnait plus que tout à l'avouer, le blond était effectivement d'un grade plus élevé que le sien dans la hiérarchie de leur « joyeuse » compagnie et il devait se plier à ses directives, quand bien même celles-ci lui sortaient littéralement par les yeux.

_ Tout ça pour ce petit bâtard du centre… grinça-t-il en s'écartant finalement d'un pas, laissant le blond se rassoir et ré-agencer les éléments sur son bureau avec une méticulosité froide et pratique. Link lui renvoya un regard foudroyant, à peine troublé par la morgue qu'il lisait dans la voix de son collègue, pas plus calme et serein qu'il ne l'était quelques minutes plus tôt, mais indéniablement moins agressif. La différence n'était pas flagrante mais au moins avait-il décrété que ses poings ne devaient plus rencontrer le crâne du plus jeune.

_ Ce spécimen aurait pu nous servir, répliqua l'autre en se réinstallant, triant soigneusement ses crayons de papier mélangés à ses stylos plume.

_Nous servir ? Cette vermine n'est bonne qu'à être écrasée, voilà tout ! Mais toi et les autres membres de la scientifique restez persuadés qu'ils ont quelque chose à nous apprendre alors qu'il ne suffit que d'une bonne balle dans la tête pour s'en débarrasser !

_ Alors il était inutile pour toi et tes hommes de t'acharner sur ce cadavre ! S'écria Link en se levant à nouveau, irrité de perdre ainsi un temps précieux pour de telles fadaises. Sors de ma vue, maintenant ! Je ne veux plus te voir dans le secteur jusqu'à la fin de ta mise à pied et crois-moi que si jamais je te retrouve impliqué dans des évènements similaires, tu pourras dire adieu à ta plaque et tes droits de chasse.

_ Ne crois pas pouvoir me faire peur avec ça, gamin, susurra Sokaro en plissant des yeux sous la menace. On est trop peu pour se permettre de perdre un homme et tu le sais aussi bien que moi…

Link souffla un grand coup par le nez, refusant de répondre alors que l'ainé avait parfaitement raison. D'un geste dédaigneux, il congédia le brun qui cracha à nouveau sur le sol avant de tourner les talons et repartir en faisant trembler les murs aussi fort que précédemment, délaissant le petit prétentieux à son ménage. Forte fut l'envie de renverser les quelques livres empilés soigneusement sur les étagères près de la porte mais Sokaro n'eut pas la patience de s'arrêter pour mener à bien son projet. Désormais, il n'aspirait plus qu'à sortir de ces étouffants bâtiments et noyer sa frustration dans quelques liqueurs et femmes. L'hôtesse d'accueil renonça à saluer courtoisement son départ —non pas qu'elle le faisait déjà en temps normal… — et préféra se faire aussi petite qu'une simple et innocente souris. En moins d'une minute, l'homme fut dehors, marmonnant des injures et des malédictions alors qu'il gagnait son van, stationné à quelques rues de là. Dans sa marche furibonde pour rejoindre son véhicule, il heurta quelques passants qui ravalèrent bien vite leurs protestations en apercevant son regard noir et sa carrure digne d'une armoire à glace. A pas à un seul d'entre eux il n'adressa la moindre excuse, pas même lorsque de l'épaule, il envoya bouler une jeune étudiante châtain qui percuta le mur le plus proche en un cri douloureux, envoyant volter son casque audio passé autour de son cou et ses livres qu'elle tenait serrés contre elle. Son « eh ! » désappointé se perdit dans sa gorge et elle s'empressa de ramasser ses affaires sans demander son reste, inconsciemment persuadée que s'opposer à cette bête faite homme serait la dernière chose qu'elle ferait en ce bas monde. Sokaro atteignit son van dans une brume rouge et malsaine. La portière claqua si fort qu'il fut stupéfiant qu'elle ne tombât pas et il sortit de son emplacement dans un concert de crissement de pneus.

Au volant, il écumait. Lui, mis à pied par ce blanc-bec écervelé sous prétexte qu'il était le favori du patron. Comme il aurait aimé lui tordre le cou une bonne fois pour toute et faire comprendre à tous ces incapables qu'un parasite était bien mieux mort, démembré et brulé plutôt qu'allongé sur une table d'autopsie. Qu'espéraient-ils, tous ces imbéciles ? Quels secrets y avait-il à tirer de ces choses ? Leur seul et unique but dans une profession telle que la leur était de tuer, d'éradiquer toute cette vermine. Ni plus, ni moins, et Sokaro avait fait son travail. Pas comme si le macchabée avait mérité un quelconque respect lorsqu'il était encore en vie, qui plus est.

Gagnant les quartiers glauques de la ville en une poignée de minutes et une foule d'injures, Winters gara son van dans une vieille impasse constamment habitée de SDF et autres prostitués en tout genre. Il chasserait encore ce soir, même si le gibier serait indéniablement différent que celui qu'il côtoyait d'ordinaire. Il rallia le bar le plus proche d'une démarche lourde, frémissant encore de frustration à l'idée des prochains jours qui s'annonceraient bien mornes. Dieu, s'il ne trouvait pas le moyen de se défouler ce soir, la tuerie du centre-ville ne serait rien de bien important comparée à celle qu'il commettrait alors.

Poussant férocement la porte du club, accueillant avec un grognement les effluves de mauvais tabac et les relents d'alcool, Sokaro plissa les yeux sous la lumière dégueulasse qui éclaboussait les murs crasseux. Les quelques regards que reçue son entrée se firent immédiatement fuyants, chacun se détournant pour ne pas affronter la tempête en approche. Une partie de lui fut ravie de la peur qu'il inspirait à autrui tandis que l'autre s'agaçait de constater que cela ne semblait pas avoir le moindre effet sur le brun longiligne à la peau mate qui lui souriait sournoisement depuis le comptoir. Winters le foudroya du regard et l'autre détourna finalement la tête, non sans se départir de son rictus narquois. L'homme se demanda brièvement s'il devait aller lui en coller une, fut tenté de le faire mais son attention fut rapidement captivée par la délicieuse créature rousse qui avançait vers lui en dévoilant ostensiblement ses charmes, battant des cils à son intention.

Winters haussa les épaules, oublia le brun, commanda une bouteille de vodka et s'octroya d'office la présence la rouquine qui se fit un plaisir de grimper sur ses genoux pour le reste de la soirée.

Là fut sa seule erreur.

.| | ₪ | | .

Loin de la ville, le break de Komui se garait finalement sur l'allée de graviers de la demeure familiale. L'heure du diner était depuis longtemps passée, l'estomac d'Allen ne cessant de se plaindre bruyamment à ce sujet depuis près de cent kilomètres. Il avait pourtant contraint leur chauffeur à s'arrêter sur le bord de la route quelques heures plus tôt pour se sustenter mais rien n'y faisait. Bien que piocher dans ses incommensurables réserves de nourriture l'avait un tantinet apaisé, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait encore faim. Qu'il crevait la dalle, même.

Lavi s'était moqué du nombre de sacs qu'il avait embarqué —des rations de survie ! Avait violemment protesté l'albinos lorsqu'il avait fallu caser tout son bardas dans le coffre— mais maintenant qu'il en était réduit à devoir supporter les gémissements d'agonie de l'organe jamais rassasié, il se maudissait de ne pas lui-même avoir pris quelques encas pour le faire taire. Même la radio, doublée par un Komui exalté qui donnait joyeusement de la voix, ne parvenait à couvrir celle, pitoyable, de l'estomac contrarié. Légèrement plié vers l'avant, Allen essayé désespérément d'en étouffer les sons, pressant ses mains contre son ventre. Il s'en était même réduit à lui murmurer des paroles apaisantes comme s'il avait été doté d'une conscience. Lavi commençait d'ailleurs à avoir de sérieux doutes à ce sujet. Ou bien Allen abritait réellement un animal sous son T-shirt.

_ Bon sang, c'est pas trop tôt, gémit l'irlandais en s'extirpant du break, étirant ses muscles mis à mal par l'éreintant et interminable voyage.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et étouffa un bâillement tandis qu'Allen sortait lui aussi du véhicule, la main toujours pressée contre son ventre.

_ Franchement, Allen, je t'adore mais là, c'était vraiment limite. Encore un grognement de plus et je crois que c'est moi, qui t'aurais bouffé.

_ Je n'y peux rien si j'ai un métabolisme élevé, rougit le cadet se grattant la nuque, gêné.

_ Mec, à ce stade, je dirais que tu as un alien dans le bide. T'es sûr que le 8ème passager va pas venir nous dévorer de l'intérieur cette nuit ?

Lenalee pouffa derrière sa main cependant qu'Allen gagnait une teinte de rouge supplémentaire et baissait le nez en espérant s'enfoncer dans le sol et y disparaitre. Lavi avait-il besoin de retourner le couteau dans la plaie ? Comme si cela ne semblait pas suffire, son estomac en profita pour faire valoir encore une fois bruyamment son point de vue sur la question. Allen le frappa du plat de la main.

_ La ferme, sale traitre !

Les adolescents éclatèrent de rire, chacun attrapant ses affaires pour se diriger vers le porche de la maison. La Tatie Lee les attendait d'ailleurs le seuil de sa maison, les mains croisées dans les manches de son kimono et le dos si droit que cela devait en être douloureux. Après les salutations d'usage, les plaintes de Komui quant au voyage éprouvant, un pincement de joue discret pour Lenalee et une inspection aux rayons X des deux étudiants —suivit de la question fatidique : lequel d'entre vous est le promis de ma petite nièce ? — les jeunes gens délaissèrent les adultes et sous les ordres de la cadette Lee, partirent s'installer dans les chambres d'appoint. Il était bien trop tard pour songer à monter les tentes à l'extérieur, aussi profiteraient-ils pour ce soir du confort que leur offrait la grande bâtisse.

_ Dormirais-tu avec nous, Lenalady ? S'enquit Lavi d'un ton charmeur en s'inclinant profondément devant la jeune fille.

Allen s'occupait d'ores et déjà de faire son futon, laissant le soin à l'irlandais de dérouler le sien, et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, il vit Komui, à l'autre bout du couloir, débarquer en courant, le visage rougi par la colère et les yeux déments. S'il avait eu l'opportunité de mettre la main sur une arme quelconque dans le peu de temps qu'il avait prit pour fondre sur eux tel l'aigle sur sa proie, nul doute que Lavi ne serait plus qu'un petit tas de chairs sanguinolentes à l'heure actuelle. Et Lenalee, veuve avant même d'avoir pu s'en rendre compte, et d'ôtée d'une superbe ceinture de chasteté. Connaissant le gugusse, Allen s'étonnait chaque jour un peu plus qu'il n'y ait pas encore songé. Ou peut-être avait-il désespérément essayé, se heurtant aux talons diaboliques et déterminés de sa jeune sœur furibonde.

A défaut de pouvoir étriper Lavi dans les règles de l'art —ce chacal était même parvenu dans la mêlée à se planquer derrière Allen et s'en servir comme d'un bouclier humain, ce qui avait moyennement plut audit bouclier— l'homme hurla, pleura, morva allègrement sur le T-shirt de sa cadette qui tentait de le réconforter. Elle finit par s'énerver, bien évidemment, lui assurant d'un ton ferme et catégorique qui ne lui arriverait rien et que sa pureté resterait intacte encore un moment. Les garçons furent condamnés à dormir en laissant leur porte ouverte pour que le frère un peu trop protecteur puisse les surveiller tout au long de la nuit, s'octroyant ainsi d'office la chambre en face de la leur. Il aurait sans doute était plus simple que Lenalee aille dormir avec son ainé mais cette dernière s'y refusa vivement, arguant qu'elle n'était plus une gamine et que l'idée de surveillance en elle-même était ridicule. Les étudiants avaient cependant, et pour leur sécurité, accepté le deal sans trop de problème.

Et si Lavi s'était endormi en tremblant sous le regard inquisiteur de Komui Lee, qui siégeait telle une sentinelle sur le pas de sa chambre ; Allen, lui, sombra dans les bras de Morphée avec le sourire aux lèvres, songeant distraitement qu'il s'agirait sans aucun doute des meilleures vacances de sa vie.

* * *

Mon dieu que ça a été laborieux, je m'y suis encore pris à la bourre et je suis en train de jongler avec la TV et ce chapitre... Bref, réponse aux reviews parce que y en a de la longue avec plein de questions dedans. Comme je les aime. ^^

**Hanahime** : aha, pas grave, va, les trous de mémoire, ça arrive bien souvent. Allen, faire peur parce qu'il sourit? oh, non, penses tu. C'est quand il a une cloueuse dans les mains qu'il devient flippant. Un abruti heureux par contre, voilà une excellente description de son caractère actuel. Il est complètement inconscient, mais c'est ça qu'on adore aussi chez lui. Road revient, au chapitre prochain, même. ^^

**BlackEmilyMalou** : Eh oui, Kanda est devenu un nouveau jouet, une nouvelle histoire plus que fascinante pour notre cher Allen. Quoi de mieux qu'un vampire pour briser la routine du quotidien, tu me diras?

Ouais, j'avoue que le coup de Chaoji est venu un peu sur le moment et je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce que vous soyez aussi nombreux à le faire remarquer. Oh, mais arrêtez, ils vont très bien ensemble en plus. Lenalee Han, ça sonne bien, vous trouvez pas?

^^ Pas grave, c'était gentil à toi de me souhaiter un bon week end. Et puis, ce sera pour une année prochaine, avec un peu de chance, ce festival pourra être remis sur les rails d'ici quelques temps, alors, à la prochaine édition, peut être me verra-t-on. Je constate d'ailleurs que semble se réunir ici des gens qui ne portent pas Twilight dans leur, je trouve ça plutôt encourageant pour le salut de l'humanité, pas vous? ^^

**Xoxonii** : quand je dis plus court, c'est que sur mon fichier word, ils font une page de moins que les autres, par exemple. Donc ça reste correct, de mon point de vue, je fais en moyenne des chapitres de sept mille et quelques mots, soit environ treize pages à chaque fois, ça me parait tout à fait honorable. Donc, non, quand bien même les chapitres seraient plus courts (ce qui, je pense, ne devrait pas arriver bien souvent) je ne posterais pas plus rapidement. Un chapitre toutes les semaines, c'est déjà cadeau, comme parution. ^^

**Dévoreusedelivre** : Eh bien, ravie que cela te plaise, quant au fait de l'inspiration (c'est flatteur, je dirais, pour une fois que j'inspire quelqu'un), je te souhaite bien du courage pour tous tes projets et tes écrits. Le thème de la collocation n'a rien de bien nouveau, moi même au final, je l'ai piqué à bien d'autres et d'autres encore s'en servirons. L'intérêt, c'est plutôt de voir ce que tu vas en faire. ^^ Se remettre en question, ça peut faire des miracles, mais il ne faut surtout pas se décourager. Quand je lis des fics, ou autres, je me dis toujours à quel point j'ai des progrès à faire, de mon côté. Alors, merci pour les compliments, ça me touche beaucoup, mais l'important, c'est de toujours fait plus que ce qu'on fait déjà. ^^ Alors jeune auteur, laisse toi pousser des ailes!

**Darkalchemist** : Je me demande qui de toi ou bien d'Armeria-sama a fait la plus longue review pour ce chapitre. Envie de lancer un concours pour la prochaine fois? (elle va râler que je la cite encore, tiens ^^Mais je ne dis que tu bien de toi, Armie!). Aha, moi les longues reviews, ça ne me dérange pas, j'adore ça! Et ça me permet de voir point par point les différents axes du chapitre et même parfois de voir des trucs que je n'avais pas forcément vu sous cet angle à la base.

Et bien, merci d'adorer, de mettre des commentaires et de suivre cette histoire, surtout!

Alors, si c'est bien une chose que tu ne trouveras pas dans mes fics : c'est de la guimauve, en veux tu, en voilà. D'une part, parce que ça ne colle pas aux personnages en eux même et ce serait les dénaturer complétement que de les faire agir de la sorte. D'une autre, parce que moi, trop de sucre et de rose, ça me fait gerber, alors j'aimerais épargner mon estomac et mon clavier encore un peu. ^^ Je dis pas qu'il n'y aura pas des moments où se sera "mignon", dirons nous, mais je fais en sorte (du moins j'espère) de ne pas non plus me balader de clichés en clichés en ajoutant une touche de niaiserie proprement effroyable. Visiblement, mission réussi puisque tu aimes, toi qui n'es pourtant pas adepte de yaoi. ^^

Les fautes, (mon dieu, j'espère que je n'en n'ai pas trop laissé dans ce chapitre...), j'essaye de les éliminer au maximum. C'est plus agréable, autant pour vous que pour moi. Et puis merde, troisième année de psychologie, 20 piges, il y a un minimum vital à respecter tout de même...

Wow, wow, enchainement de compliments, je ne peux qu'être ravie et hystérique face à ça, merci beaucoup ! (s'incline bien bas). Pour ce qui est des personnages, j'essaye au maximum de les garder à "l'état naturel", dirons nous. Il n'y a que le monde qui change, et leurs façons d'agir dessus, à la rigueur, mais c'est sa personnalité qui donne son charme à un perso, je ne vais pas me mettre à la changer comme ça, du tout au tout. Du moins, ce n'est pas comme ça que je travaille et Allen, Yû, tous les autres, je m'y suis attachée tels qu'ils sont. Autant travailler avec eux à l'état brut, c'est bien plus agréable.

La meilleure fic que tu n'as jamais lue. Je prends note. Et j'apprécie. ^^ J'espère maintenant te voir sur d'autres de mes fics, et arriver ainsi en 1ère place dans le top de tes auteurs favoris (oui, je suis vaniteuse, et aloooors? ^^)

Je crois bien qu'ici, personne n'aime Twilight et c'est tant mieux. Sans quoi, j'aurais brûlé vive toute personne me soutenant qu'il s'agissait là d'une oeuvre de fiction particulièrement poignante et réaliste. Et non, ayant en horreur ce genre de conneries à la Meyer, aucune chance que Kanda vire aussi pathétique que peut l'être Edward et qu'Allen se transforme en Bella.

Il voit totalement Kanda comme un jouet. Une curiosité, je dirais, mais il est difficile de lui en vouloir, dans une situation similaire, je pense que j'aurais fait pareil. Après le bon moment passé à baliser sévère et à paniquer tout autant. Oh, je l'ai dit en début de fic, le Yullen se fait très, très lentement, chez moi. Ce ne sont pas de grandes déclarations pleines d'amour et de sentiments croustillants, c'est plutôt... une sorte d'acceptation de l'autre, une espèce de routine qui fait qu'à un moment donné, on se rend finalement compte qu'il y a plus qu'une simple amitié. J'ai un peu de mal avec les "coups de foudre" à proprement parler.

Ah, bien, des questions! J'aime les questions! Faites péter les questions les gens!

Cross interviendra-t-il dans cette histoire? Je m'en suis servie au début comme d'une excuse et il sera évoqué sans doute vers la fin de la fic, mais non, concrètement, il n'aura aucun rôle à jouer dans cette histoire. Si ce n'est être le tuteur alcoolique d'Allen. Dans d'autres fics en cours de construction, cependant, je lui donne un rôle à jouer, quelque chose de concret qui le fera sortir de l'ombre et de son habituel côté méchant mac qui prostitue Allen ou alcoo violent qui le bat et lui fait subir les pires sévices (c'est fou comme cette image revient souvent dans les fics alors que concrètement, ce n'est pas un si mauvais bougre. Je reste convaincue que sous ses dessous d'ours mal léché et coureur de jupons, c'est un type bien qui a fini par s'attacher à Allen).

D'où vient le nom, Anaimia? Bonne question, en réalité, on me l'avait déjà posée mais il me semble qu'il s'agissait d'un auteur, j'ai donc dû lui répondre directement et ne pas en faire profiter les petits camarades, c'est pas cool. Au début, Anaimia s'appelait assez bêtement "Collocation", parce qu'il me fallait bien un titre pour ne pas paumer mon dossier. Ce qui en soi, était un nom relativement banal et ridicule. Ensuite, j'ai écrit une scène. Une banale scène où Kanda manquait de sang, n'avait pas fait le plein. En tant que vampire, il est dépendant à cette drogue qu'est l'hémoglobine. En état de manque, manque, anémie ; Anaimia, donc, la racine grecque d'Anémie, qui signifie "en manque de". Et ce qu'il y a de bien avec cette formule, c'est qu'elle s'applique autant au sang qu'à d'autres choses... après tout, l'on peut être en manque d'affection, de contacts, de chaleur humaine...

Lavi survivra-t-il jusqu'à la fin de la fic...? Seul l'avenir nous le dira, je dois t'avouer... pour le moment, il s'en tire bien, prions pour que ça reste ainsi.

Le passé de Yû? On y viendra, on y viendra...

O.O.O

Eh bien mes chers lecteurs, lectrices, anonymes comme auteurs, c'est la fin de notre voyage.

Non, je déconne. Il me reste encore plein de chapitres à poster, pas de panique. Je vais vraiment essayer de le mettre le samedi après midi pour la semaine prochaine, parce que c'est pas possible, le retard que je prends,sinon. Et vous, vous devez être inquiets, ou frustrés (voire les deux ou bien pas du tout, après tout) et ça me mine. Bref, encore une fois, merci de votre soutien, de votre présence, de vos encouragements et commentaires. Je les lis tous avec attention, ça me fait vraiment chaud au coeur et oh, vous savez quoi? On a dépassé les 100 reviews. C'est bien la première fois que ça m'arrive et je suis très fière de voir que ça a été grâce à vous. Alors encore une fois, merci beaucoup et portez vous bien jusqu'au week end prochain.


	15. Chapitre 15

Eh bien, vous avez eu de la chance, j'ai failli vous caler un cours de biologie par erreur au lieu du chapitre. Ceci dit, les fonctions de l'hypothalamus et le rôle de l'amygdale dans les émotions, c'est tout aussi intéressant qu'une fic, hein? Allez, zou, vendu, voici rien que pour vous, un cours de biologie !

Bonne lecture à vous!

* * *

Il y a chez tout être humain un fort instinct de préservation de soi. Certains ont appris à l'écouter et s'en servir, d'autres au contraire, l'ont laissé s'étioler au fil des ans, jugé inutile et surfait, s'en réduisant au minimum vital. En ces jours, cependant, l'instinct est bien plus rarement sollicité qu'il le fut jadis, et loin sont les temps où il était le véritable tributaire de notre survie.

Rares sont les fois, bien sûr. Mais il n'en faut qu'une pour faire pencher la balancer d'un côté ou de l'autre. Du noir ou du blanc, le jeu de la survie.

Sokaro percuta de l'épaule la benne à ordures qui se dressait sur son chemin ; titubant sous l'impact, sifflant entre ses dents crispées quelques injures douloureuses. Pareilles à des échos, ses souffrances revinrent taquiner sa conscience en vagues brûlantes qui lui coupèrent le souffle, cherchant à perforer ses poumons mis à mal. Une myriade de taches blanches, papillons de lumière, éclatèrent comme autant de bulles de savon dans le champ rétréci de sa vision vacillante, trahissant les prémices d'un malaise.

L'homme gronda, trainant sa cheville brisée dans le sillage de sa marche laborieuse, poussé par la volonté farouche d'atteindre sa voiture, garée un peu plus loin. Tomber ici et maintenant revenait à y rester. Définitivement.

D'un nouveau gémissement, il fit quelques pas supplémentaires, ne tournant dans son esprit qu'un même mantra d'ordres confus, un besoin primordial de _regagner son putain de van_. Lorsqu'une pointe chauffée à blanc parut percer son cœur, Winters s'arrêta, la respiration en lambeaux. Il se stabilisa tant bien que mal avec l'aide du mur à sa gauche, ajustant par réflexe son épaule blessée pour ne pas y reporter tout son poids. Luxée, pas brisée, ce n'était pourtant que le cadet de ses soucis à l'heure actuelle. Son esprit imbibé d'alcool fit l'inventaire de ses trop nombreuses blessures, son cerveau ralenti tentant tout de même de lui faire comprendre qu'il perdait bien trop de sang depuis qu'il avait été attaqué et qu'il ne tiendrait guère plus longtemps.

Son seul salut venait de ce van noir, qu'il distinguait difficilement dans l'obscurité nocturne, si proche et pourtant terriblement loin.

Sokaro avait toujours été un excellent agent de terrain. Pas d'un point de vue administratif où il donnait bien du fil à retordre aux gratte-papier, mais à l'extérieur, il faisait partie de la crème des officiers. Vif, précis, il avait l'art et la manière de trancher fermement dans le tas sans manifester la moindre hésitation ; une qualité fort appréciable dans le métier qu'il faisait. Et si certains critiquaient ses méthodes peu soigneuses, jamais il n'y avait prêté grande attention : qu'importait donc le comment, s'il pouvait accrocher un nouveau cadavre à son volumineux tableau de chasse.

Sokaro était un vétéran, le chasseur par excellence qui avait traversé les années en cumulant les victoires.

Ce soir, il avait la désagréable impression de n'être plus qu'un bleu. Un de ces misérables sentimentaux qu'un peu de sang venait à faire tourner de l'œil, novices tremblants et filiformes derrière la monture de leurs lunettes qui ne survivaient presque jamais à leur première chasse. Une misérable petite souris prise entre les griffes du chat, engagée dans un jeu qu'elle ne pourrait malheureusement pas gagner.

Nombreuses étaient les règles, code d'éthique, qui régissaient leur ordre et leurs fonctions. L'une d'elles, souvent reprise avec un humour aussi douteux que bancal —il n'avait jamais été versé dans ce domaine, après tout— demeurait cependant l'un des fers de lance de la survie des agents.

_Un chasseur sachant chasser ne sort jamais sans son fusil…_

Sokaro aurait dû être plus prudent. Il le comprenait, maintenant, cette règle qu'il avait pourtant toujours appliquée à la lettre se retournait finalement contre lui. Toujours sortir avec son fusil, toujours assurer ses arrières, quand bien même le service est fini. Pourquoi avait-il dérogé à cette loi fondamentale ? Pour ce soir, pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi cet enfant de salaud qu'il entendait le suivre dans son dos ?

Malgré l'alcool, les blessures qui l'abrutissaient lentement mais sûrement, Sokaro sentit une vague de rage l'envahir. Trop bête. Trop stupide. Mourir maintenant, après toutes ces années à brûler des parasites comme celui-ci ? Quelle ironie dans cette scène aussi mauvaise qu'un scénario raté de film policier.

Une ruelle, un silence, une absence de vie autre que la sienne. Un chasseur qui devient proie.

Sokaro força sur ses jambes, les sentant trembler sous le mouvement qu'il leur imposait. Pas ce soir. Non, pas ce soir qu'il crèverait, il ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir. Derrière lui, il l'entendit rire. De ce son tintant, grinçant, de celui qui est certain de sa victoire et s'en délecte déjà. L'homme sentit sans le voir le froid mordant des prunelles dorées qui se portaient sur lui, l'éclat ahurissant d'une dentition monstrueuse. S'il pouvait atteindre le van… ce putain de van, le fusil sur la banquette arrière, le coutelas dans la boite à gants…

Si seulement…

.| | ₪ | | .

Kanda ignora les gloussements que déclencha son passage devant un groupe de jeunes demoiselles en jupes et poursuivit sa course, ses longues foulées régulières soulevant dans son sillage quelques nuages de poussière et d'herbes sèches. Il avait finalement cédé à la tentation. Au bout de deux jours à passer ses soirées à l'appartement, il avait laissé le chat —non sans une certaine angoisse— derrière lui et était sorti prendre l'air. Courir lui avait toujours fait un bien fou. Déjà enfant, la méthode était redoutablement efficace pour canaliser son incommensurable énergie et lui permettre de chasser les idées noires qui s'incrustaient à son esprit. Encore aujourd'hui, il retrouvait dans la sensation de la terre sous ses pieds, un excellent exécutoire à sa frustration. Mais si avant, il ne lui fallait que deux ou trois kilomètres à fond de train pour évacuer toute la tension qui l'habitait et s'écrouler, haletant, à même le sol ; il avait désormais besoin de bien plus de distance pour espérer arriver à des résultats similaires. Et encore, il n'y était plus parvenu depuis des années.

Bien que désormais à plusieurs centaines de mètres des jeunes filles, Yû percevait encore leurs rires et exclamations ravies, la plupart centrées sur « ce superbe coureur aux cheveux longs » qui venait de passer devant elles. Il serait encore le fantasme de ces adolescentes sans pour autant comprendre pourquoi diable elles s'intéressaient à lui. Il doutait sérieusement qu'une seule d'entre elles accepte réellement de mêler sa vie à la sienne si elle avait réellement conscience de ses « capacités ». Quoique, la nouvelle génération se montrait fort naïve et profondément débile vis-à-vis des nocturnes tels que lui. Les romans n'avaient cesse de dépeindre une imagine plus humaine des peuplades hybrides qui sévissaient un peu partout à travers le monde, mais grands dieux, ce n'était certainement pas d'une aide capitale pour les jeunes. Quand comprendraient-ils qu'un vampire n'est pas mignon, ou sexy, ou mystérieux, mais simplement un putain de psychopathe suceur de sang qui ne pense définitivement qu'à se nourrir et qui n'hésite pas à tuer sa victime sans le moindre remord ? Conneries de best-seller à l'eau de rose et bourrés d'incohérences.

D'accord, peut-être Yû exagérait-il un peu ; tous les nocturnes n'étaient pas des assassins sans foi ni loi qui se fichaient bien de la race humaine. Il avait su s'adapter et savait manger proprement ; de nombreux vampires étaient dans un cas similaire au sien. Très peu se montraient véritablement sanguinaires et peu soigneux. Il en allait de leur survie, qui plus est. Si des années plus tôt, il était plus simple d'échapper aux Hunters et de profiter de la peur viscérale des habitants, l'époque actuelle ne permettait plus ce genre de fantaisies et se fondre dans la masse se révélait être de plus en plus compliqué.

Yû dut s'arrêter de courir lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait déjà fait trois fois le tour du parc, repassant par mégarde devant le groupe de donzelles qui n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce, assises sur leur banc à partager un paquet de confiseries en attendant de rentrer chez elles. Elles le fixèrent un instant, confuses, notant sans doute inconsciemment qu'il avait été _beaucoup_ plus rapide que tout autre humain pour terminer le circuit sportif. Les vacances poussaient naturellement les jeunes et les étudiants à sortir de leurs logements et trainer dans les rues. Un mouvement de foule à double tranchant, puisqu'il lui permettait d'être en contact avec la population et de faire taire les éventuels soupçons le concernant ; mais enjoignait également les Hunters à participer à la fête et mettre en place des patrouilles plus nombreuses. L'été était toujours la période où les chasseurs se mettaient en activité non-stop, traquant les nocturnes affaiblis et les tuant sans la moindre forme de procès.

Malgré la chaleur qui s'accrochait encore au monde et appesantissait ses épaules, Yû se sentit frissonner. Machinalement, il se frotta le poignet droit comme si les stries qui l'avaient un jour barbouillé s'y trouvaient encore. Les cicatrices finissaient par disparaitre, les souvenirs, eux, restaient imprimés à même l'esprit.

Secouant la tête, le vampire chassa les quelques images venues flasher sur sa mémoire et parasiter ses sens. Les épaules relâchées, la tension finalement retombée, il reprit la route de l'appartement d'un pas bien plus serein. Il n'aurait su dire ce qui l'irritait le plus en ce moment et l'avait poussé ce soir à sortir mettre le nez dehors. Quelque chose le rendait terriblement confus, il avait parfaitement conscience que cela avait à voir avec les réactions et décisions de son colocataire mais il ne parvenait à mettre correctement le doigt dessus pour régler le problème.

Non, l'enfant ne lui manquait pas le moins du monde et contrairement à ce qu'il avait craint, Timcanpy demeurait relativement sage —amorphe, juste amorphe. Même un bulot avait plus de vivacité que cette espèce de loque couverte de poils— et bien que le temps fut d'une température intolérable pour son corps sensible, il avait fini par s'en accommoder. Quelque chose d'autre mettait ses nerfs à vif, un amalgame des derniers évènements. Depuis qu'il avait révélé, sous le coup de la contrainte —il préférait encore penser qu'Allen l'avait clairement menacé pour tout lui raconter et non pas qu'il avait été victime d'une légère faiblesse morale— sa véritable nature au petit albinos, il ne savait plus comment réagir. Il avait fait en sorte de ne pas modifier ses habitudes et ses comportements mais il lui était bien difficile de gérer cette situation pour le moins anormale. Chaque soir désormais, il se réveillait en se demandant brièvement si Allen ne l'avait pas vendu. S'il n'allait pas ouvrir les yeux et contempler le plafond blanc et aseptisé d'une cellule de laboratoire. Ou bien le placard froid d'une morgue où on l'aurait enfermé en attendant de se débarrasser de lui.

Il disait l'adolescent stupide de le croire sur parole, de lui faire confiance, mais Kanda ne valait guère mieux et cela lui pesait. Pourquoi diable n'avait-il pas fait ce qu'il fallait en temps voulu ? Pourquoi laisser l'enfant vivre, pourquoi ne pas chercher à le faire taire et déménager ? Ou simplement partir maintenant qu'il était loin et incapable de le localiser ? Prendre ses cliques et ses claques, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le faisait. Avait-il vieilli plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru ? Kanda finissait immanquablement par se lasser de courir de droite à gauche dans l'espoir de grappiller quelques nuits de plus. Pourtant il aurait dû, Allen le troublait au plus haut point et il ignorait ce qu'il pouvait bien lui taire ou lui confier.

_ Dans quelle putain de merde je me suis encore fourré...

_ Tu parles tout seul, mon adorable et pathétique sentimental ?

Kanda se raidit instinctivement, pivotant si vite que l'air autour de lui siffla dans son mouvement, laissant uniquement percevoir la longue trainée noire de ses cheveux avant qu'il ne se stabilise. Ses lèvres retroussées sur ses crocs, Kanda laissa retomber son attitude hostile aussi vite qu'il avait fait volte-face, sans pour autant diminuer totalement sa garde. Il se redressa, laissant glisser ses mains le long de son corps et adressa une œillade mauvaise à son interlocutrice.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Road ?

La jeune fille éclata de rire et sautilla autour de lui du bout des orteils. Elle portait ce soir une robe encore bien trop courte, d'une blancheur stupéfiante qui tranchait avec sa peau moirée, faisant volter les froufrous de dentelle dans sa danse ridicule. Elle s'arrêta dans ses pirouettes lorsque l'ainé l'apostropha sèchement, se penchant en arrière pour lui offrir un sourire inversé qui rendait son visage de poupée presque plus effrayant qu'à l'ordinaire. Yû grimaça, sentant ses crocs se rétracter alors que la poussée d'adrénaline qui avait envahi son système retombait lentement. Croiser la petite en vadrouille n'était jamais bien agréable, il était rare de la trouver en bonne compagnie, souvent encadrée par des hommes qui avaient l'âge d'être son père mais qui ne refusaient jamais un peu de viande fraiche quand celle-ci venait outrageusement se trémousser devant eux. Malheureusement pour eux —Quoique. S'ils étaient suffisamment immoraux pour s'abaisser à de telles pratiques, Kanda se fichait bien de ce qu'il pouvait leur arriver. Et il faisait confiance à Road pour les divertir un maximum— ils se rendaient souvent compte bien trop tard que le prédateur n'était pas celui qu'ils croyaient.

_ La même chose que la dernière fois, trésor, rétorqua la gamine en se remettant d'aplomb sur ses jambes pour lui faire face, les mains dans le dos et le corps cambré dans une attitude d'enfant espiègle. Je me promène, de ci, de là, j'observe et je fais mes courses. Je profite de la vie, vois-tu.

Kanda doutait fortement de ses dires. Sauf pour la partie concernant les courses, de cela, il n'avait pas la moindre hésitation ; Road aimait choisir son menu quand lui-même se contentait d'individus de bas-étage qui n'avaient plus d'humain que le nom. Et encore, il délaissait bien souvent les monstres pour des poches de transfusion, qui lui garantissait une certaine discrétion. Enfin, quand sa collègue blonde ne venait pas fourrer son nez dans les inventaires, bien entendu : il avait dû ralentir ses doses à cause de ça et son humeur s'en était largement dégradée.

_ Comment ça se passe avec ton petit humain, Yû-chou ? Questionna Road alors que le japonais reprenait la route, espérant par son attitude détachée se séparer également de la petite. Toute la sérénité que lui avait fait retrouver sa course dans le parc s'envolait doucement à son contact.

_ Occupe-toi de tes affaires. Et barre toi, par la même occasion, je ne tiens pas à t'avoir dans les pattes.

_ Tu es blessant, moi qui tente pour une fois de jouer le jeu et de me comporter comme une personne parfaitement normale et civilisée…

_ Commence par changer de fringues, déjà.

_ Tu n'aimes pas ma robe ? La jeune fille sautilla à nouveau devant lui et tourbillonna pour lui faire voir la totalité du vêtement. Dire que je l'avais choisie exprès pour toi, tu es tellement méchant, Yû-chou.

Kanda soupira, leva les yeux au ciel avant de jeter un regard circulaire au trottoir. Encore animé malgré l'heure, les quelques passants qui traçaient leur chemin à côté du leur lançaient à leur étrange couple des regards pleins de bonté et de gentillesse, les prenant sans doute pour des frères et sœurs. Cette simple constatation lui donna envie de vomir. Jamais il ne serait lié à cette immonde vermine qu'était Road Kamelot. Enfin, pas sentimentalement parlant en tout cas, puisque du point de vue biologique, ils appartenaient à une même famille et race.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Grogna le brun en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux pour dénouer quelques mèches que le vent avait prises pour amies.

Contrairement aux croyances populaires, et comme il l'avait précédemment expliqué à Allen : les vampires ne formaient ni clan, ni groupe syndiqué, il n'était pas dans leurs mœurs de faire de quelconques réunions au clair de lune pour implorer le dieu du sang ou la reine de la nuit, ou il ne savait encore quelles conneries que les humains étaient capable de sortir. Il était donc rare de croiser plusieurs spécimens dans un même rayon sans la moindre raison. Le hasard n'existait pas chez les vampires et si les notions de territoire restaient souvent très vagues dans les grandes métropoles, ils s'évitaient d'instinct, ne serait-ce que pour ne pas laisser trop de cadavres exsangues dans un même coin.

_ Tu sais que j'ai entendu des choses intéressantes, ces derniers temps ? S'enquit la plus petite en se remettant à marcher à ses côtés de son pas enfantin, s'amusant à sauter de pavé en pavé sans toucher les ombres des passants.

Au fil des ans, la jeune Road avait appris à agir comme une parfaite humaine et savait jouer son rôle à la perfection. Tout comme la petite vampire, Kanda faisait partie de cette classe dite « civilisée », en raison de ses aptitudes à se mêler à la populace sans plus attirer l'attention de quiconque. Certains nocturnes se trouvaient tout bonnement incapables de côtoyer les hommes sans céder immédiatement à leurs bas instincts et dévorer tout ce qui pouvait avoir deux pattes. La maitrise venait nécessairement avec l'âge et à force de travail. Quelques-uns préféraient encore la vie de nomade et de loup solitaire en quête de sang, ne prenant jamais la peine de contrôler leur faim et réactions en compagnie des vivants mais Kanda avait toujours été déterminé à faire son possible pour faire un minimum de victimes. Un vampire altruiste, en quelque sorte, les nocturnes qui trainaient en ville et connaissaient ce congénère trop sentimental ne cessaient de le traiter de faible. Le japonais s'en contre fichait ; jusqu'à preuve du contraire, sa technique était au point —ou presque— et il était encore en vie. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant de tous ses collègues.

Yû émit un « hum » de compréhension à l'adresse de sa compagne de route, preuve qu'il suivait ses paroles et qu'elle avait tout intérêt à continuer si elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui torde le cou pour lui avoir fait perdre son temps.

_ Hu-hum. Visiblement, la police aurait retrouvé un cadavre, il y a quelques mois. Un vieil ivrogne, clochard. Planqué sous des canalisations, avec une superbe gorge tranchée, tu te rends compte à quel point les criminels sont retors de nos jours…

Un sourire démesuré déforma les traits de la petite métisse alors que le brun à ses côtés se raidissait de tout son long, les yeux écarquillés. Le souffle coupé, il dut s'arrêter quelques secondes, les muscles si tendus qu'il en souffrait presque. L'irritation laissa place à une peur effroyable, envoyant pulser son cœur à grands coups douloureux dans sa poitrine oppressée. Road se balança distraitement d'avant en arrière, les mains dans le dos, une légère moue aux traits.

_ Ce n'est pourtant pas ton genre, de laisser trainer tes affaires sans ranger derrière toi… lança-t-elle mine de rien, enfonçant délibérément le manche du couteau dans la plaie à vif, y prenant un plaisir certain. Combien de fois avait-elle certifié au plus grand que ses gentillesses et dernières considérations pour les hommes lui poseraient un jour des problèmes ? Non pas qu'elle s'en faisait réellement pour lui ; elle se fichait bien qu'il meurt ou non lors d'une Chasse. Mais le voir partir si vite lui ferait perdre une source d'amusement dont elle avait fini par devenir friande. Ce qui en soi, aurait été extrêmement dommage.

_ Est-ce qu'ils ont une piste ?

Kamelot retint le rire amusé qui manqua de franchir ses lèvres, se contentant d'un rictus narquois alors que la voix du vampire parvenait jusqu'à elle, rendue faiblarde et essoufflée par la peur qui lui rongeait le ventre. Elle agita la main comme on le ferait pour chasser une mouche irritante.

_ Tu crois que je suis allée leur demander ? Diantre non, mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'ils en avaient choppé un, dans le quartier d'Asahidori. Un nouveau, sans doute. S'installer dans le centre, quelle idée grotesque, tu ne trouves pas ?

Kanda ferma un instant les yeux, reprenant sa respiration et son calme, détendant ses doigts crispés. Les articulations craquèrent sinistrement, un son sourd qui raisonna avec la fatalité d'un gong malgré les piaillements alentours et le jacassement incessant d'une vie insouciante. Les gens les doublaient sans réfléchir, insensibles à ses deux êtres hors normes qui restaient ainsi figés au beau milieu d'un trottoir, comme des roches inébranlables au milieu d'un courant régulier. Et si l'un de ses piliers de marbre demeurait parfaitement calme, l'autre retenait avec peine les tics qui agitaient sa peau et courraient sur son épiderme à la manière de spasmes.

Sous le coup de l'annonce, Yû avait brusquement cessé de réfléchir, ses pensées voltant d'une idée à une autre avec la fébrilité d'un oiseau affolé qui tente d'échapper au chat sûr de sa victoire. Incapable de se concentrer, encore moins de songer à une quelconque manière de se tirer d'affaire, le jeune homme dut se faire violence pour reprendre ses esprits. Un pied dans la réalité, un regard sur la petite Road qui le toisait avec une délectation malveillante. Kanda expira longuement, essayant vaille que vaille de dissimuler son trouble et reprendre contenance. Peine perdue cependant, la jeune Kamelot n'en n'avait certes pas oublié une miette. Qu'elle aille donc se faire foutre cependant, car derrière ses quelques considérations pour sa fierté ébranlée, Yû se fichait bien de ce qu'elle pouvait penser : il avait, à l'heure actuelle, bien d'autres chats à fouetter. D'un geste empreint de lassitude, il se passa la main sur le visage, s'attardant sur sa frange qu'il ébouriffa avec nervosité, la mâchoire serrée. Il sentit le gout métallique et vicié de son propre sang alors que ses crocs attaquaient sa langue par mégarde.

_ Merde… c'est pas le moment…

Vraiment pas le moment. Trop de choses, bien trop de choses qui débarquaient en hurlant dans sa vie, dans un capharnaüm des plus dévastateurs. Kanda pouvait s'accommoder de son colocataire trop curieux ; il espérait simplement que sa naïveté le rendait aussi inoffensif qu'il le pensait. Mais avec des Hunters sur le dos ? Maintenir sa couverture semblait soudain bien plus ardu. Il ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute que la mort de ce clochard était de son fait. Certains vampires ne comptaient ni ne se souvenaient de leurs innombrables victimes ; Kanda, lui, s'appliquait à mémoriser le visage de chacune d'entre elles. Un peu de masochiste par-dessus sa répugnance à déguster des humains, si les vampires avaient été une race reconnue, il en aurait été sans doute une honte.

Il se souvenait du vieux ; un alcoolique notoire, atteint d'un cancer du foie qui aurait eu tôt fait de le tuer. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de souffrir, abruti par une demi-bouteille de pinot qui avait laissé sur la langue du vampire, un arrière-goût acre proprement détestable. Mais Yû n'avait pas eu le temps de faire dans la finesse, ce soir-là, lui-même en manque de sa substance préférée et un peu trop addictive. Il lui avait sauté dessus sans plus cérémonie pour le vider en quelques secondes, avant de se rendre compte que la plaie à la gorge ne pourrait être facilement dissimulée.

Au fil des ans, Kanda avait appris à être particulièrement consciencieux avec ses macchabés, maquillant ses repas afin d'effacer toutes traces de sa présence sur les lieux du crime. D'ordinaire, il essayait de les faire passer pour des règlements de compte entre petites racailles des quartiers chauds, ce n'était guère les dealers qui manquaient dans les rues malfamées de Kōbe, ou bien des accidents mortels. Combien de nuques s'étaient accidentellement cassées à son approche… ? Avec le temps, il avait perfectionné sa technique et n'avait jamais laissé trainer le moindre indice dans son sillage.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Incapable de masquer la plaie béante qui barrait la gorge du vieil homme, Kanda avait mis tous ses efforts pour enterrer le cadavre dans un coin aussi reculé que possible —difficile, lorsqu'il avait dîné en plein centre-ville— et s'était rabattu sur les égouts. Avec le temps, et le soin qu'il avait apporté à son petit jeu de cachecache, jamais le corps n'aurait pu être retrouvé avant un bon moment. Il n'avait pas pris en compte le fait qu'une canalisation pourrait sauter et remplir ce petit bassin de rétention, charriant ainsi son délicieux contenu à la vue de tous.

Et ce vampire dont venait de parler Road ? Kanda n'avait pas eu vent d'une nouvelle arrivée en ville, malgré que sa collègue —il ne pouvait se résoudre à la considérer comme une amie malgré les nombreuses années qui s'accrochaient à eux— soit toujours très au fait des potins nocturnes. Un jeune, sans doute, piégé comme beaucoup d'autres par la chaleur accablante et qu'une méconnaissance de la ville avait condamné. Les Hunters étaient-ils partis du principe qu'ils avaient déniché leur meurtrier ou bien continuaient-ils à traquer leur proie ? Nul doute que l'affaire était retombée entre leurs mains : une simple autopsie doublée d'une analyse des marques laissées sur la jugulaire en charpie permettaient de déduire qu'il s'agissait là de l'œuvre d'un vampire. Par sécurité, Kanda s'arrangeait toujours pour trouver et tuer ses malheureuses victimes —lorsqu'il ne pouvait plus l'éviter— le plus loin possible de son domicile. Mais une fois encore, le clochard avait été l'exception à la règle puisque la Faim ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le choix sur le sujet. Bon sang, qu'il avait été idiot ! Une simple erreur de parcours aurait-elle finalement raison de lui ?

_ Compterais tu quitter la ville, Yû-chou ? Tu devrais y songer, ça pourrait bien devenir animé, ces prochains jours.

Kanda rouvrit les yeux, dardant un regard noir sur la jeune fille qui lui faisait face, un sourire torve aux lèvres, ravie de le voir perdre sa belle assurance et tous ses moyens. Sa proposition néanmoins, ne manquait pas de sens. Quitter la ville et recommencer ailleurs… il l'avait fait tant de fois qu'il ne les comptait plus et s'était toujours accommodé des changements que suivait sa vie. Cela n'aurait pas dû lui poser le moindre problème ; quelles attaches pouvaient bien le retenir en ces lieux, lui qui n'avait pour seules relations « amicales » que ses collègues de l'hôpital qui auraient eu tôt fait de l'oublier une fois qu'il aurait donné sa démission à Reever.

Pourquoi cette fois-ci hésitait-il à plier bagages et partir sans se retourner ? L'écho d'une promesse faite il y a peu lui revint en mémoire, le visage souriant d'un albinos trop crédule lui apparaissant à l'esprit. Il secoua la tête, s'empressant de chasser cet impudent souvenir qui revint pourtant à la charge, s'imposant à lui comme pour le clouer sur place. Il lutta un instant, tenta de se raisonner, puis le visage d'Allen se troubla légèrement, une mémoire bien plus ancienne refaisant finalement surface, l'écrasant au sol.

Avec l'impression subite qu'une demi tonne de briques venait de lui tomber sur l'échine, Kanda comprit avec horreur qui n'avait pas la moindre _envie_ de partir d'ici. Il y avait fait son trou, quelques connaissances, un boulot et autres commodités liées à une vie simple et bien rangée. Rien ne serait véritablement parfait, mais depuis dix ans qu'il hantait la ville, il avait fini par y aimer son atmosphère, ses gens et ses folies. A y bâtir autre chose qu'un palais de remords et d'angoisse. Et malgré lui, le vampire ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour la sécurité du gamin, désormais lié à sa vie, bon gré mal gré. Les Hunters en auraient-ils après lui ? Allen occupait le même espace qu'un vampire, autant dire qu'il ne pouvait être considéré comme autrement qu'un complice. Et si Yû ne donnait pas cher de sa propre peau, qu'en serait-il pour le jeune humain ? Cloitré entre quatre murs pour le restant de ses jours, torturé par ses geôliers en pensant qu'il détenait peut-être des informations capitales ? Les Hunters ne faisaient pas dans la dentelle ; nul doute qu'ils n'hésiteraient pas une seule seconde à sacrifier l'étudiant, même innocent, pour espérer grappiller quelques renseignements de plus sur leurs ennemis de toujours.

Yû ne pourrait tolérer une nouvelle mort. Pas ainsi et certainement pas maintenant. Il pensait en avoir fini des années auparavant, de ces regrets dévorants. Il ne laisserait en aucun cas ce cycle infernal recommencer. Qu'il reste donc tourmenté une éternité encore, puisqu'il n'était qu'un monstre depuis longtemps condamné ; mais Allen n'aurait pas à payer pour ses propres erreurs. Et si rester près de lui le mettait en danger, partir le rendait également atrocement vulnérable.

Kanda serra les poings, mortifié de s'accrocher de lui-même à cette petite pousse de soja rachitique, sans même plus songer à sa propre survie. Quand avait-il changé ainsi, autrui passant finalement avant ses propres besoins égoïstes ? Etait-ce une rédemption, qu'il espérait trouver ? Depuis quand était-il aussi naïf et confiant qu'un moyashi…

Comme pour confirmer sa décision implicitement prise ; son téléphone décréta qu'il avait le timing parfait pour se manifester bruyamment.

.| | ₪ | | .

_ Allen ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Assise sur une pierre plate au bord du petit torrent qui courait au bout de la propriété, Lenalee se tourna à demi vers son ami lorsqu'elle le vit s'agiter sur sa gauche, délaissant sa canne à pêche un instant pour farfouiller dans ses poches.

_ J'appelle Kanda, répondit-t-il sans quitter l'écran de son téléphone des yeux, pianotant habillement sur les touches pour accéder à son répertoire.

Depuis trois jours qu'ils étaient ici, Allen ne se souvenait pas d'avoir passé d'aussi bonnes vacances depuis la mort de ses parents. Oh bien sûr, il avait continué à voyager deux ou trois fois avec Marian durant les premières années de leur cohabitation, mais faire des bars et des love-hôtel leurs étapes touristiques, ce n'était pas vraiment la conception de ce que l'albinos se faisait de _bonnes vacances_. Par la suite, son manque d'argent et ses études l'avaient bien souvent contraint à rester en ville et s'il passait le plus clair de son temps avec ses amis, l'air de la campagne n'avait décidément rien de comparable à celui de Kōbe.

Ils avaient planté leur campement non loin du cours d'eau qui séparait le domaine de la tante Lee avec celui de son voisin ; un amical grand père qui était venu les saluer la veille au soir, quand il avait aperçu les lueurs de leur feu de camp. L'albinos n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion de faire ce genre de camping sauvage, aussi cela restait une grande et appréciable nouveauté pour lui. Habitué à ces petites excursions, Lavi s'était chargé d'un bon nombre de choses, enjoignant les deux plus jeunes à se reposer alors que lui-même prenait visiblement plaisir à monter les pierres de leur foyer ou arranger la disposition des tentes en un petit demi-cercle. Ils s'étaient installés à une bonne distance du torrent cependant, afin d'éviter les moustiques et autres insectes, mais avaient la possibilité de s'y rendre en quelques minutes de marche. S'ils avaient jusqu'à présent passé le plus clair de leur temps à piocher dans les réserves qu'ils s'étaient constitués avant de partir, il était évident qu'elles ne suffisaient plus. La soirée avait donc été consacrée à la pêche de leur diner, Lavi debout les pieds dans l'eau, qui scrutait les fonds sablonneux comme s'il espérait découvrir un trésor enfoui. Assis sur la berge, Allen surveillait sa ligne depuis la rive, les orteils frôlant l'ondée cependant que Lenalee se prélassait aux rayons mourants du soleil, les jambes tendues, le visage caché par un ample chapeau de paille.

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil étonné, se laissant aller en arrière tout en s'appuyant sur ses mains. Elle s'amusa de l'ombre grillagée que jetait le crépuscule sur le tissu blanc de son t-shirt et reporta son attention sur son ami.

_ Encore ? Décidemment, tu n'arrêtes pas.

L'albinos se détourna de l'appareil pour lui lancer un regard en coin, le téléphone sur les genoux. Fidèle à sa promesse —et secrètement ravi de voir que Kanda prenait effectivement la peine de répondre à ses appels— le jeune homme le contactait tous les soirs, afin d'avoir des nouvelles de Timcanpy et même du vampire. Le brun ne semblait jamais bien enclin à lui adresser la parole et leurs discussions se résumaient souvent à quelques mots grognés d'un ton bas ; mais Allen trouvait un certain réconfort dans cette communication longue distance. Chaque contact lui permettait d'affirmer que l'infirmier était toujours à l'appartement, qu'il s'occupait encore du félin —l'étudiant exigeait qu'il lui fournisse des preuves, comme un ronron de la bestiole ou un miaulement pour s'assurer que l'ainé ne l'avait pas éventré dans un accès de rage— et qu'il allait bien. Non pas que l'anglais soit réellement inquiet pour son colocataire —c'était un vampire, un être plus qu'apte à survivre que n'importe qui d'autre— mais avoir la certitude que rien n'était arrivé au jeune homme était toujours un soulagement. Contrairement à certains, Walker n'était pas dénué de cœur et savait se montrer attentionné envers son prochain. Quoiqu'il en dise ou en pense, Kanda était effectivement un proche. Pas le plus démonstratif ni le plus amical, mais un proche malgré tout.

_ Je dirais même, renchérit Lavi qui avait suivi la conversation depuis sa position, adressant un sourire malicieux au plus jeune de la bande. Que c'est plutôt louche, comme comportement. Nous cacherais-tu des choses, mon adorable petit Allen ?

Sur le moment, l'interpellé ne saisit pas le moins du monde l'allusion que venait de lui lancer le rouquin. Ce ne fut que lorsque la jeune fille à ses côtés pouffa légèrement et cacha elle aussi son sourire dans ses mains qu'il finit par comprendre. Incrédule, il les fixa tour à tour. Comment diable une telle idée avait-elle pu leur traverser l'esprit à tout deux ? Autant Lavi, il pouvait éventuellement comprendre, avec un tel coureur de jupon, ça n'avait rien d'étonnant. Mais Lenalee ? Diantre, l'influence de leur irlandais d'ami était plus efficace qu'il ne l'aurait cru ; Komui serait atrocement choqué de la nouvelle.

Allen aurait aimé ne pas bafouiller ni hésiter dans ses propos. Il n'avait d'ailleurs, pas la moindre raison de le faire. Mais si son cerveau lui dicta des paroles justes et pleines de bon sens, réfutant de manière efficace les moindres dires du rouquin ; sa bouche en décida tout autrement, lui faisant crachoter quelques justifications douteuses et peu assurées.

_ Quoi ? Moi ? Pas du tout ! Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien te cacher ? Et au sujet de Kanda en plus ?

_ Oh, je ne sais pas, moi… Le borgne fit mine de réfléchir, une main sur la hanche tandis que l'autre maintenait toujours sa canne à pêche en place. Il fixa Allen de son œil valide, l'iris étincelant de malice. Mais avoue que les signes sont troublants…

_ … Y a pas de signes, marmonna l'albinos en baissant la tête, reprenant le cours de son activité précédente, les sourcils légèrement froncés. S'il devait tout avouer, cette nouvelle lubie de la part de son ami n'était pas vraiment pour lui plaire et l'embarrassait fortement. Pourquoi diable devait-il subitement s'intéresser à lui et ses coups de fil ? Il avait bien le droit de contacter qu'il voulait, non ? Ils étaient encore dans un pays de droits et de libertés, bordel !

_ Que des canards, je sais, oui. Lavi ramena sa ligne vers lui et insista plus que lourdement. Non mais allez, Allen, quoi, tu me le dirais, s'il se passait quoique ce soit avec Kanda…

Son ton délibérément sucré et presque aguicheur, essayant sans doute de susciter chez l'albinos quelque envie incongrue de lui confier des secrets inavouables —autant dire que sa technique n'était pas du tout au point— ne fit qu'hérisser méchamment le plus jeune, pour qui la conversation dérapait lentement mais sûrement vers des rivages qu'il n'avait pas le moins du monde envie d'arpenter. Qui plus est, ces rivages lui paraissaient être de véritables mirages : comment pouvait-on rationnellement concevoir que lui et Kanda auraient-pu… non, c'était bien trop absurde pour qu'il puisse même le formuler en pensée.

_ Mais il se passe rien, on se tolère mieux, c'est tout.

Et c'était vrai. Depuis que le vampire lui avait raconté son histoire —ou du moins, depuis qu'il lui avait confié que son régime alimentaire n'était pas uniquement constitué de soba— leurs relations s'étaient grandement améliorées. Si les premiers temps, il s'était effectivement méfié du grand brun —sait-on jamais, il aurait pu tout aussi bien changer d'avis et le croquer dans son sommeil sans autre forme de procès— son malaise s'était peu à peu atténué, chacun d'entre eux reprenant finalement leurs petites habitudes de simples colocataires. Ils s'engueulaient encore, c'était une chose qui ne semblait pouvoir changer, cependant, Allen avait l'impression diffuse d'avoir atteint un nouveau stade de complicité avec Kanda. Ils étaient liés désormais, c'était indéniable, mais contrairement à ce que pouvait bien croire Lavi, ce lien n'était qu'amical. Et si le jeune anglais appelait tous les soirs, c'était uniquement pour faire chier le vampire et s'assurer que son adorable fils poilu était encore en vie. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

_ Moui, moui, bien sûr… et quand on se tolère comme vous, on passe son temps à s'envoyer des mots doux par sms ? C'est suspect !

Walker ouvrit la bouche pour se justifier —simplement pour le chat, bon dieu ! Juste pour Tim, ça n'avait définitivement rien à voir avec Kanda ! Ils étaient colocataires, là— mais Lenalee le coupa, se redressant sur sa pierre pour fixer le rouquin avec un air de midinette qui s'amourache d'une star du cinéma.

_ Ooooh, tu crois Lavi ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton trainant, visiblement ravie d'une idylle possible entre son ami et son colocataire. Qu'avaient donc les femmes à trouver adorables les relations entre hommes, sincèrement ? Et bon sang, cette simple supposition laissait bien voir à quel point elle ignorait tout de Kanda. Comment lui, un gentil et aimable petit anglais toujours souriant, aurait-il pu tomber amoureux d'un crétin japonais que la gaité avait fui depuis la naissance ? Ridicule.

_ Mais pas du tout enfin !

Lavi éclata de rire à la mine courroucée du plus jeune, les joues rougies par la gêne. Il prit appui sur un pied, le visage traversé par un éclat d'amour et de tendresse toute paternelle. Surmonté d'un sourire de requin made in Irish qui assurait à l'albinos qu'il n'en resterait certainement pas là et le harcellerait jusqu'à ce qu'il crache le morceau. Un morceau qui ne viendrait pas puisqu'Allen le répétait et l'assurait encore : Il ne se passait définitivement rien entre Kanda et lui. Et ce serait toujours le cas, point.

_Maaa, maaa, tu sais bien qu'on t'adore tel que tu es, Allen, tu peux tout nous dire.

_ Et nous donner des détails aussi.

Les deux adolescents se tournèrent vers leur amie commune, l'un visiblement surpris de sa demande, l'autre, tenant toujours son téléphone dans sa main, virant légèrement au blanc. L'irlandais siffla, amusé.

_ Lenalady, je ne vous savais pas comme ça ! Si votre cher frère était au courant…

_ On pourrait remplir des volumes avec ce que mon frère ignore, renchérit la jeune fille en agitant dédaigneusement la main. Aucun d'entre eux ne doutait qu'elle était passée maitre dans l'art de la dissimulation et de la rétention d'informations. Mais ce n'est pas de moi dont on parle, poursuivit-elle en se tournant à nouveau vers leur anglais, un sourire aux lèvres. Tu nous dirais tout, Al, n'est-ce pas ?

_ MAIS Y A RIEN ENTRE KANDA ET MOI !

Son hurlement traversa leur petite retraite, suffisamment puissant pour que même Komui, sans doute à se ronger les ongles d'angoisse à l'autre bout de la propriété, puisse l'entendre. Ses deux amis éclatèrent bruyamment de rire, lui faisait gagner de nouvelles couleurs embarrassées et embarrassantes. Ce n'était pas en rougissant comme une jouvencelle à la veille de son premier rendez-vous galant qu'il risquait de convaincre son monde.

_ Que tu dis, Al, que tu dis. N'oublies pas que je suis expert en la matière, je sens voler l'amour autour de moi ! Et regarde toi, tu es étincelant !

Pour appuyer ses dires, le rouquin leva la main pour se protéger l'œil, faisant mine d'être violemment étourdi par ces radiations d'amour pur. Mortifié, Allen ne put que le contempler jouer le pitre et entendre Lenalee rire gentiment de son trouble, ne sachant plus que répondre pour leur faire sortir cette idée grotesque de la tête. Connaissant Bookman junior, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas fini d'en entendre parler et qu'à moins d'un miracle, cette rumeur n'aurait cesse de le poursuivre.

_ Oh, allons, Lavi, coupa finalement la chinoise en souriant toujours, adressant au littéraire un visage réconfortant. Laisse-le, tu le tracasses. Tu sais, Allen, tu aurais pu demander à Kanda de venir avec nous.

Le peu d'espoir qui avait gagné le jeune homme lorsque l'adolescente avait finalement prit sa défense, s'écroula comme un château de cartes. Lui qui avait naïvement cru qu'elle parviendrait à contenir la crétinerie de Lavi suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il arrête de le charrier avec ça… elle le poignardait finalement dans le dos en donnant une nouvelle occasion au roux d'en rajouter une couche. Comme s'il avait perçu ses pensées, Lavi enchaina en riant :

_ Oui, on vous aurait laissé du temps pour vous deux, bien sûr. Et tu aurais pu en profiter pour nous le présenter dans les règles de l'art !

Allen soupira, se pinçant l'arête du nez avant de reprendre, la voix tremblant d'une colère contenue. Mais qu'ils cessent leurs imbécilités, là ! Lui n'allait pas hurler sur tous les toits qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, alors qu'on le laisse tranquille avec un sujet aussi absurde que sa romance imaginaire avec Kanda !

_ Je le répète, il n'y a rien entre nous ! On est colocataires, là. Arrêtez avec ça maintenant, c'est gênant. Et puis de toute façon, il n'aurait pas pu venir, il doit travailler.

Bien que cette dernière information soit vraie, Allen devait avouer que ce n'était pas la principale raison de son absence. Lenalee avait effectivement proposé au jeune homme que son colocataire les accompagne pour leur virée cambrousse mais l'albinos avait décliné l'invitation presque aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue. Il n'était pas certain qu'embarquer un vampire avec trois ados, dont deux bourrés de rêves stupides et d'hormones envahissantes, soit l'idée la plus judicieuse du siècle. Et de toute façon, Kanda aurait refusé tout aussi instantanément si d'aventure il était venu lui proposer de partir avec eux.

_ Pour entretenir sa petite femme, bien sûr.

Le peu de calme qu'avait pu reprendre le jeune Walker, s'enfuit en hurlant dans un souffle glacé. Ses pupilles se réduisirent à deux fentes suintant de malveillance, digne de Kanda dans ses mauvais jours. En se frappant mentalement pour la comparaison qui ramenait encore une fois ses pensées un peu trop près du vampire —s'il n'avait pas les oreilles sifflantes avec tout ça, Allen voulait bien être pendu— le littéraire se redressa, libérant ses mains de leur fardeau, toisant méchamment Lavi. Le roux rêvait de découvrir un trésor dans le lit du torrent ? Parfait, l'étudiant se ferait un plaisir certain de lui faire bouffer le sable et la vase qui en tapissaient le fond, jusqu'à temps de trouver ce merveilleux coffre imaginaire.

_ Lavi Bookman, tu es un homme mort.

.| | ₪ | | .

Yû observa le chat, le menton planté dans le creux de sa paume, le coude fermement en appui sur le comptoir. Accoudé depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, il ne quittait plus la bestiole des yeux, comme si d'un simple regard, il aurait pu le transpercer de toutes parts ou bien y mettre le feu. A défaut, il songeait en cet instant qu'une nouvelle écharpe ne serait peut-être pas de trop pour cet hiver. Ou une paire de gants fourrés, l'animal devait être bien assez gras pour ça…

Comme s'il avait senti que l'on pensait à lui dans le rôle de descente de lit, Timcanpy tourna la tête, laissant en suspend la patte qu'il avait entreprit de nettoyer, dardant sur son maitre forcé un regard des plus innocents. Kanda gronda, grinçant des dents et se retenant à grand peine de mettre à exécution ses menaces silencieuses. Il ne craignait guère la colère de Moyashi lorsque celui-ci reviendrait pour constater que son précieux compagnon à fourrure était accroché au portemanteau dans le vestibule : il n'était plus question de vivre une seconde de plus en compagnie de l'animal.

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, Yû regretta presque l'absence d'Allen. Non pas que l'enfant lui manquât, cette simple constatation aurait été d'un ridicule affligeant, mais l'étudiant était le seul en mesure de se faire comprendre de la sale boule de poils et de s'en faire obéir. Kanda estimait pourtant avoir fait des efforts à ce niveau-là. Calme les premiers jours, il s'était efforcé de ne pas céder à ses pulsions sanguinaires qui auraient voulu qu'il trucide le félin sur place.

Conformément aux commandes laissées par Moyashi, le vampire avait nourri le chat, avait fait en sorte qu'il ne se blesse pas —qu'il ne le blesse pas, surtout— allant même jusqu'à lui prodiguer quelques caresses distraites lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux au salon pour regarder un film. Tim avait pris la sale habitude de venir se vautrer tout contre sa cuisse et après de vaines protestations, le nocturne avait fini par laisser tomber et lui avait permis de rester dans les parages. Au-delà de ça, l'ainé avait même été jusqu'à sortir la bestiole dans le minuscule espace vert qui bordait le hall de l'immeuble ; le laissant vadrouiller à sa guise dans l'herbe roussie par l'été, préférant mille fois qu'il ravage avec joie les massifs desséchés d'hortensias plutôt que ses précieuses plantations. Il avait même excusé le coup de la souris morte retrouvée sur le palier de sa chambre —pour être parfaitement honnête, le nocturne en avait même été grandement surpris ; comment un animal de l'envergure de Timcanpy pouvait-il se montrer suffisamment véloce pour attraper pareille petite bête ?— le bol de croquettes régulièrement renversé et éparpillé dans la cuisine, l'hibiscus qu'il avait retrouvé gisant dans une marre de terreau —ce qui avait valu à l'animal un aller simple pour une nuit sur le balcon— et autres simagrées que ce damné de félin semblait être résolu à lui faire subir. Avec tout ça, Kanda estimait qu'il avait plus que largement fait sa part du travail.

Et pourtant, non content de tous ces efforts surhumains, Timcanpy avait décidé de jouer les ingrats en le remerciant aimablement pour ses bons soins en s'appliquant à déchirer lambeau par lambeau sa blouse de boulot. Yû avait retrouvé le vêtement arraché dans le salon, victime pitoyable dont le meurtrier, encore sur les lieux de son crime, contemplait l'agonie avec une immense satisfaction.

Yû en était resté figé, les yeux rivés au massacre sans plus pouvoir bouger ni réagir. Non pas qu'il accordait une quelconque valeur sentimentale à ce morceau de tissu décoloré à force de lavages mais bon dieu ! Il s'agissait de ses affaires. SES putains d'affaires ! S'il croyait s'en tirer à si bon compte, il se fourrait la patte dans l'œil jusqu'au coude !

Timcanpy fixa un instant le vampire qui commençait lentement mais sûrement à s'énerver, décalant ses appuis dans la claire optique de lui sauter dessus. Qu'importe l'animal et la taille de son cerveau, quiconque se serait retrouvé dans une telle situation à l'heure actuelle aurait sérieusement eu à craindre pour sa vie. Le félin resta pourtant sans bouger, se contentant de planter ses pupilles fendues dans celles du nocturne, peignant sur son museau un étrange sourire de chat. Il miaula lorsque le jeune homme le saisit au collet, l'amenant à la hauteur de son visage, ses dents découvertes en un rictus tout sauf avenant. Malgré la menace planant au-dessus de sa tête, la claire envie de meurtre dans les yeux luisants de son vis-à-vis, Tim poussa un ronronnement satisfait puis passa un grand coup de langue baveuse en travers du visage figé de son maitre de substitution.

Pendant quelques secondes, Kanda demeura parfaitement immobile, parfaite statue de sel. Puis il sourit. Méchamment.

_ Je suis persuadé que Moyashi va a-do-rer son nouveau bonnet...

* * *

Aha, qui a cru au cours de bio? Sincèrement? Comptez-vous, ne soyez pas timides et je vous assure que je ne rirais pas. Que voulez vous, j'aime faire des petites feintes comme ça à mes lecteurs, ça prouve que je les aime, voilà tout. Chacun ses marques d'affection, n'est-ce pas?  
Par ailleurs, j'ai cru comprendre que quelques uns avaient quand même un peu flippé avec mon "ce n'est qu'un au revoir" de la dernière fois. Je vous rassure encore, hein, ce n'est pas fini pour cette fic. ^^ Bref, que dire pour ce chapitre? Il me semble que je voulais ajouter des notes parce que j'y faisais des références à la con (genre le "papillon de lumière" avec Sokaro... Je sais, y a des jeunes dans la salle mais tout de même, vous devez forcément avoir entendu parler de la chanson, non? Non?) mais finalement, j'ai oublié et j'ai eu la flemme de rechercher. J'imagine qu'il s'agissait là encore de petites remarques acerbes sur Twilight (oui, j'y reviens, encore, me direz-vous mais je peux être intarissable quand il s'agit de cracher dessus. Aha aha.)et de celle pour Gad Elmaleh.

Bref, réponses aux reviews, voulez vous? (même si vous ne voulez pas, ceci dit, je le fais quand même. Et toc)

**Atyna** : Du coup, réponse groupée pour toi. Je suis bien contente que ces deux chapitres eussent été à ta convenance (ooh, comment c'est tellement bien dit...). Et j'aime la façon que tu as de décrire la relation entre Allen et Kanda : "une situation bancale", c'est tout à fait ça. Ils sont chacun sur le fil du rasoir et un mouvement de l'autre pourrait les faire chuter. Mais on sait bien qu'ils ne le feront pas... N'est-ce pas? (sourire en coin)

Le lézard a visiblement pas mal fait rire, c'est bien. Sur le moment, c'était la seule chose à laquelle j'ai pu penser pour faire en sorte que Kanda s'énerve et qu'on retrouve une certaine symétrie avec le coup du "je défonce la porte pour te taper toi".

Tim, c'est l'amour de la vie d'Allen. En fait, je vous ai magnifiquement trollé : ce ne sera pas un Yullen mais un... un quoi? Un Timyllen? Alcampy? Bref, une relation zoophiiiile, haaan, ce gwaaaaak!

Eh, les vampires aussi ont leurs petits plaisirs. ^^ Quant à Link... J'aime bien jouer avec ce personnage, il est à la fois froid, cynique, très professionnel mais si l'on sait appuyer sur les bons boutons (il en a deux sur le front., ahaha, mauvaise blague beaucoup trop facile) il peut avoir le comportement d'un adolescent irritable et irrité. Sommes toutes, il est un peu comme Kanda.

C'est moi qui te remercie (et les autres aussi, je ne vous oublie pas.) pour le temps que tu prends à lire et les gentilles reviews que tu me mets.

**BlackEmilyMalou** : Pas de chat chez tatie Lee. ^^ C'est surtout pour éviter de trimballer la bestiole en réalité, Timy est affectueux, tout le monde l'aime. Mais le trajet en voiture... et puis, le garder dans la tente surtout. Imagine un peu s'il lui arrivait quoique ce soit ou bien s'il se sauvait à travers champs? Allen serait effondré et serait capable de faire une grève de la faim jusqu'à ce qu'on ait retrouvé son bestiau. Non, Yû est quelqu'un de très maitrisé...

J'imagine que ce chapitre t'aura apporté quelques indices supplémentaires sur les Chasses et Sokaro. (pauvre de lui. Quoique, non, en fait.) Quant au fait qu'Allen vende la mèche... non, il ne le fera pas. Et la tante Lee qui défendrait le promis, euuuh... elle lui ferait d'abord passer un examen sérieux, pour voir s'il est digne à épouser sa petiote.

Wow, eh bien, je vais être mondialement connue avec ça! Ceci dit, c'est cool,ça me fait de la pub. ^^ Mais j'en suis très heureuse en tout cas.

**Darkalchemist** : je te garde pour la fin, tu ne m'en veux pas, mais comme tu écris de longues reviews, il me faut de la plaaaace. ^^

Ah ouais, quand même, rire avec Link et Sokaro, c'est pas mal. ^^ Pour le reste, je veux bien, j'essaye de ne pas trop virer dans le tragique comme j'ai souvent tendance à le faire, mais wow, visiblement, je n'ai plus de soucis avec ça puisque même quand un perso se fait déglinguer, tu parviens à rire. ;) Eh bien, je pense que le suspense le concernant est maintenant réglé... qui va le regretter, ceci dit? Hum? Et puis, ça me permet d'introduire un autre petit canaillou comme ça. D'une pierre deux coups. Ou plutôt, Sokaro aura été sacrifié pour cet unique but. Il me fallait un martyr.

Allen qui parle à son estomac, oui. En réalité, je ne suis pas vraiment l'investigatrice de cette grande idée, je dois dire que par ces bouts de dialogues digestes, eh bien, c'est une petite dédicace discrète à Arméria-sama, qui a le chic pour faire parler le ventre de notre cher petit Walker (je t'ai encore citée ma vieille ^^) Bon, même si j'avoue que dans mon cas, l'estomac ne lui répond pas.

Qu'est-ce qu'on a contre Lavi? Rien, absolument rien voyons. Je l'apprécie, c'est peut être pour ça que je cherche à le tuer. Oui, être ami avec moi, c'est un peu à vos risques et périls. Et puis bon, il le cherche un peu, quand même. Il a failli y perdre plusieurs fois sa virilité à cause de Komui, il devrait le savoir maintenant.

Et siiii, tout est liéé. Eh bien, comme je le disais, Cross est au placard pour cette fic mais il aura ses petits quart d'heure de gloire dans d'autres, si jamais ça t'intéresse. Bon, le temps que s'écrivent les fics en question, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas forcément demain la veille mais il n'empêche que c'est prévu!

Eh bien, va, fouille, cours, vole petit pand- réplique de film, je reprends! Fais toi plaisir pour les reviews, je les lis toujours avec beaucoup d'attention et ça me fait vraiment plaisir (accessoirement, ça me donne aussi l'impression d'avoir une vie sociale, c'est bien, pour mon psyché, ça...) Et effectivement, le Yullen (oui, oui, c'est un art, oui, tous les Yullenistes seront d'accord avec moi ^^) que je mets en place est souvent lent. J'essaye d'inscrire ça dans une routine un peu plus logique que "je te déteste, je t'aime, prend-moi dans l'angle d'un couloir obscur". Je trolle un peu mais globalement, je préfère une relation qui évolue au fil du temps plutôt que le coup de foudre qui finalement, laisse peu de place pour les aléas de la "mise en couple". Et quoi de plus drôle que de torture de jeunes gens dans la fleur de l'âge avec leurs sentiments respectifs?

Les questions, donc :

Est-ce que je posterais encore des extraits des chap le mercredi sur mon blog : il est vrai que j'ai un tantiiiinet délaissé cet aspect ces derniers temps. J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire et je n'ai pas toujours l'occasion de m'en occuper. Alors, je vais essayer de poster encore quelques extraits, dessins (quand ils seront fait...) et autres dessus mais je doute que ce soit bien régulier.

Les autres personnages qui vont apparaitre : ah. Aaaah, bonne question. Est-ce que j'y réponds ou pas? J'hésite, j'hésite... eh bien, il y aura des apparitions, oui, de Tyki, donc, puisque c'est bien lui dont il s'agit. De Tiedoll, Daisya et Marie également (réfléchie), Chaoji également, Jerry, bien entendu et les autres ne seront qu'évoqués (si le scénario ne change pas d'ici là) donc globalement, on a déjà pas mal de persos qui sont déjà mis en place.

Yû ne commet pas de meurtre : tu viens d'avoir la preuve par trois que si, il en commet. Il n'a pas toujours été infirmier, après tout, et entrer en toute discrétion dans un hôpital n'est pas si facile que ça, même pour lui. Puisqu'il ne bois pas de sang animal, il doit bien se nourrir avec celui des humains. Donc, si, il tue. Il fait en sorte d'éviter, cependant, mais le résultat n'est pas toujours aussi concluant.

Voilà pour les réponses aux reviews, aux questions et tout le reste. Encore une fois, je vous remercie de vos encouragements (et remerciements, mais merci à vous de me lire, surtout) et je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine pour la suite. Sur ce, bonne fin de week end et à bientôt.


	16. Chapitre 16

Houla, je pensais poster plus tôt que ça mais ma journée a filé à une vitesse assez impressionnante au final. Les joies des "mini-mémoires" de cognitive à travailler et des tp de biologie à préparer (oui, encore la biologie, oui. Mais finalement, cette merde prend du temps et bon sang, une note toutes les deux semaines, je crois bien que c'est encore du jamais vu à la fac.)

Bref, pas de cours de bio, de cognitive ou encore de travail pour vous. Oui, j'ai des cours de travail, oui... psychologie des organisations et du travail, pour être parfaitement précise et si quelqu'un regarde What the Cut -p'tit coup de pub en passant- sachez que mon prof est le frère caché d'Eddy Malou. Dans ces moments là, on aimerait une corde. Ou quelque chose pour tuer le prof en face de soi.

Bref, au delà de mes divagations d'étudiante désœuvrée qui découvre que, merde, elle a encore pleiiiin de choses à faire, voici votre chapitre, tout beau tout chaud, terminé depuis peu, en fait, puisque j'ai encore fait des ajouts sur l'épique musique de Game of Thrones (attendez, the rains of Castermere, elle est excellente cette musique! Et puis l'épisode qui va avec aussi). Dieu, cette série c'est juste une tuerie. Sans mauvais jeu de mots, qui plus est. Je vous laisse lire et vous retrouve en bas de page.

* * *

Link soupira, frustré et fatigué de sa journée trop peu productive à son goût. Comme bien d'autres au sein de la section de Chasse, il aimait son travail plus que tout et ne rechignait jamais à la tâche, mais à l'heure actuelle, il éprouvait un curieux sentiment de lassitude. L'envie de rentrer chez lui, où ne l'attendait qu'un poisson rouge dans un bocal impeccablement propre, se faisait pour une fois véritablement ressentir, alors qu'il avait toujours tout fait pour balayer les lieux austères de son esprit. S'abrutissant de travail, accumulant les heures supplémentaires tout en conservant un sérieux exemplaire et un zèle presque effrayants lorsqu'il participait à une Chasse, Link Howard était bien l'un des meilleurs éléments de leur organisation. Preuve en était qui plus est, qu'il se trouvait dans les petits papiers de Luberrier, grand manitou aux incontestés pouvoirs.

Si d'ordinaire, Link aimait se prélasser des heures durant dans son bureau, à aligner soigneusement ses stylos sur le bois brut ou bien classer ses dossiers avec une justesse exceptionnelle, ce soir le trouvait terriblement mal à l'aise dans cette petite pièce familière. Mal à l'aise et en colère, il devait l'avouer, alors que ses yeux volaient d'un bout à l'autre des documents posés en face de lui.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une proie lui donnait du fil à retordre, le baladant d'indices en fausses pistes, allant jusqu'à lui chiper les dernières heures de sommeil qu'il parvenait à sauver ; mais jamais jusqu'à présent il n'avait dû faire face à un pareil cas. Quoiqu'il se passât, il avait toujours été en mesure de mettre la main sur le vampire qui lui avait été implicitement assigné, allant même jusqu'à récupérer d'autres nocturnes en route. Ces créatures avaient beau se montrer solitaires et indifférentes les unes des autres, ils étaient souvent bien plus nombreux qu'eux-mêmes pouvaient l'imaginer et se réunissaient instinctivement dans des zones proches, allant parfois jusqu'à devenir _amis_. Link frissonna à la pensée d'une telle aberration puis reporta son attention sur le dossier qu'il avait difficilement monté. Si depuis l'attaque du centre-ville, ils n'avaient plus eu l'occasion de recroiser un semblant d'activité vampirique, Link restait persuadé que _son _suceur de sang était encore libre. Les analyses du légiste le prouvaient d'ailleurs fort bien, puisque les empreintes dentaires —difficilement relevées sur le cadavre du nocturne, Sakaro avait opéré un véritable massacre digne d'une boucherie— ne correspondaient pas à celles trouvées sur le cadavre du vieil homme, des mois plus tôt. La mâchoire qui avait causé de tels dégâts était plus large, plus puissante, et assurément, on avait caché le cadavre avec grand soin. Il leur serait difficile de remonter la piste du nocturne responsable de ce meurtre, sans compter que ce dernier ne semblait plus si enclin à sortir de son trou pour commettre un nouvel impair. Combien de temps devrait encore s'écouler avant qu'il ne fasse un faux pas ? Par où commencer leurs recherches ? Vers quel chemin se tourner en espérant prendre le bon, et afficher dans sa liste noire, un nouveau trophée abattu par la justice de l'ombre.

Parallèlement à cette frustration de ne pouvoir avancer dans son enquête, Link devait s'avouer également profondément excité de la situation. L'adrénaline, la crainte latente, le simple plaisir procuré par la Chasse diffusait en son corps un flot de joie malsaine. Personne jusqu'ici ne lui avait tenu tête, pas une de ces créatures n'avaient pu se soustraire à son regard et la gâchette de son arme ne manquait jamais sa cible. Ce vampire invisible, différent de ses congénères, si soigneux et méticuleux dans ses faits et gestes, Link avait presque l'impression qu'il le narguait. Qu'il le poussait dans ses dernières limites, s'amusant de le voir tourner en rond et se perdre dans le dédale qu'il créait chaque nuit, se dérobant juste assez aux regards des Hunters pour mieux les épier. Les éliminer, sans doute. Dans sa carrière, le jeune homme n'avait eu affaire à ce genre de vampire que deux fois. Et si à ses débuts, il avait rapidement mis la main sur le fugitif, celui dont il avait désormais la charge était bien plus doué que son prédécesseur.

Le blond sourit, la ligne de ses lèvres tordue d'un rictus moqueur et carnassier. Un affront qu'il ne se permettrait pas de laisser passer. Un vampire qui terminerait comme tous ses congénères, détruit sans le moindre remord, peu importerait le temps qu'il passerait à le traquer. Cette proie était à lui, il ne la laisserait certainement pas filer.

.||₪||.

Le sac dangereusement perché sur l'épaule, la bandoulière lui croquant une partie du cou alors qu'il tentait tant bien que mal d'équilibrer un pot de magnolias sur son bras droit —cadeau souvenir de la Tatie Lee, qui avait estimé, dieu seul savait pourquoi, qu'il était digne de recevoir un tel présent— Allen s'inclina, remerciant posément son amie pour l'excellent séjour qu'il avait pu passer grâce à elle. La semaine s'était finalement achevée, avec ce goût de regret enfantin à l'idée de raccrocher les pelles et les seaux pour retourner à l'école, chacun s'en retournant à son petit chez lui pour profiter des derniers jours de répit avant la reprise des cours. Le vieux Bookman avait fait grâce au petit anglais des quelques jours le séparant de la rentrée afin qu'il puisse récupérer de sa semaine qu'il avait présumé plus éreintante que prévue, assurant qu'il mettrait son bon à rien de petit fils sur le coup. Le roux avait vivement protesté lorsque Komui l'avait finalement déposé devant la boutique et qu'ils s'étaient tous arrêtés pour y prendre un thé, mais une ou deux menaces de son aïeul avaient eu raison de ses revendications et il s'était plié en ronchonnant à l'autorité familiale.

Allen ne s'était guère montré compatissant à son égard, accueillant ce sacrifice comme une offrande à son attention un dieu miséricordieux punissait finalement Lavi pour ses insinuations vaseuses sur Kanda et lui.

Car bien entendu, après le fiasco de la rivière —où l'irlandais avait pu rencontrer de très près les poissons qu'il était censé attraper pour leur diner— le jeune homme n'avait pu s'empêcher d'asticoter allégrement son cadet à ce sujet, cherchant en vain à lui tirer les vers du nez. Lenalee avait fini par se lasser de ce petit jeu, de même que le littéraire, qui en avait plus qu'assez qu'on spécule ainsi sur sa vie sexuelle et ses relations amoureuses. Le retour en voiture avait d'ailleurs été des plus mémorables, puisqu'en plus de son estomac rugissant —ils étaient partis trop vite pour prendre le temps de manger, Komui visiblement pressé de rentrer chez lui après avoir appris par téléphone que sa commande dont ne savait trop quoi, était bien arrivée à bon port— le pot de fleur qui prenait une place relativement conséquente dans l'habitacle, et la chaleur étouffante de cette fin d'Aout, Lavi avait cru bon d'en rajouter encore une couche concernant sa pseudo relation avec son colocataire.

Allen ignorait encore à l'heure actuelle ce qui devait être le pire ; que Komui Lee se soit intéressé de relativement près au sujet en question —après tout, il voyait là un moyen plus qu'efficace d'éloigner un de ces vils déchets du genre humain du voisinage de sa douce et délicate sœur cadette— ou bien qu'il en soit lui-même venu à y songer plus régulièrement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. A son âge, il était tout à fait normal de se poser ce genre de question, d'autant plus dans sa position, où personne ne viendrait faire le premier pas vers lui, à moins d'un effort monumental. Kanda le côtoyait depuis des mois sans éprouver la moindre répugnance face à son physique peu banal et Allen devait avouer que cette attention, bien que sans doute involontaire, le touchait réellement. Mais cela s'arrêtait là : Kanda était et resterait un simple ami. Walker ne pouvait décemment pas terminer en couple avec un être tel que lui : non seulement il était un vampire —un fait relativement impossible à oublier une fois qu'on était au courant— mais en plus, il ignorait totalement si le japonais était effectivement porté sur les hommes plutôt que les femmes.

D'ailleurs, Allen en parlait comme s'il s'agissait d'un fait accompli mais grand dieu ; lui-même méconnaissait ses préférences à ce sujet. L'un comme l'autre ne l'auraient pas forcément dérangé ; il avait appris de ses défunts parents que l'amour n'était pas toujours une question de genre et vu son physique, il n'aurait peut-être pas trop intérêt à jouer les difficiles en la matière. Mais élevé pour une partie de sa vie dans le giron d'un coureur de jupon, il lui était tout de même difficilement concevable de finir ses jours en compagnie d'un individu tributaire d'un appareil reproducteur semblable au sien. Le schéma d'une famille traditionnelle s'était toujours imposé à lui, et si Allen n'était pas le moins du monde réfractaire à de nouvelles expériences, Kanda n'aurait pas vraiment fait partie de son top 10 des mecs les plus agréables avec qui sortir.

Evidemment, d'un point de vue physique —et dans une optique purement objective— le japonais était tout à fait agréable à l'œil. Lui qui s'était étonné que l'ainé n'ait pas encore de petite amie, lorsqu'il avait emménagé dans l'appartement —depuis, il avait compris la raison de cette absence de vie amoureuse— il devait pourtant admettre que Kanda était à classer dans la catégorie sexy. Mais si l'enveloppe était aussi élégante et attirante que ces mannequins de magazines —lorsqu'il avait dormi, sans ça, il était plus juste de comparer Yû à un mort vivant ambulant— le caractère, lui, était véritablement à chier. Le garder comme colocataire, Allen était d'accord, puisqu'il pouvait s'accommoder de ses maniaqueries et autres troubles notoires liés à sa personnalité bipolaire et ses tendances colériques ; mais en faire son amant, c'était hors de question. S'il devait être gay, alors le littéraire se choisirait un gentil garçon souriant, agréable, intelligent, aimant et doté de la faculté qui faisait cruellement défaut à Kanda : l'amabilité.

_ Il faudra qu'on remette ça, lança Lenalee depuis le côté passager avec un sourire resplendissant. Tu salueras Kanda de ma part, peut être que la prochaine fois, il parviendra à nous accompagner ?

Impressionnant comme elle semblait ne pas vouloir démordre de cette idée. L'albinos avait pourtant plusieurs fois tenté de l'en dissuader, mais rien n'y avait fait : Lenalee était déterminée à rencontrer le trop célèbre Yû Kanda et Allen avait dû batailler ferme, autant contre la cadette que l'ainé Lee, afin qu'aucun d'entre eux ne prennent la liberté de le raccompagner jusqu'à son palier et de faire la connaissance de son colocataire dans la foulée. Oh, il faisait confiance à Kanda pour se maitriser parfaitement devant eux, là n'était pas vraiment le problème, mais il connaissait la chinoise : une fois le premier contact établi, elle voudrait ensuite que le japonais traine de temps à autres avec eux, puis partage quelques week-end entre amis, vienne en vacances… et il serait alors impossible de cacher la vérité plus longtemps. Alors à défaut, l'étudiant préférait encore s'en tirer avec un bon vieux « c'est un imbécile aigri qui aurait tôt fait de nous gâcher nos sorties, il n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine », même s'il n'en pensait plus le moindre mot.

_ En tout cas, encore merci de m'avoir ramené jusqu'ici. J'aurai très bien pu marcher depuis la librairie.

_Foutaises, contra Lenalee en prenant un ton pompeux, digne de Lavi lors d'une de ses petites scènes théâtrales sans queue ni tête. Elle lui offrit un sourire et désigna la plante en pot du pouce. Qui plus est, tu aurais abimé tes fleurs, ça aurait été dommage.

Par réflexe, l'anglais leva les magnolias d'un cran, jetant un coup d'œil aux élégantes corolles blanches qui jaillissaient comme des îlots entre les épaisses feuilles nervurées. Sa gentillesse naturelle l'avait contraint à accepter ce modeste et incompréhensible présent, l'albinos n'avait pas eu le cœur à avouer à cette vieille tatie qu'il n'avait pas le moins du monde la main verte et risquait de faire crever ses plantes en un temps record. Lorsqu'il avait cependant accueillit le végétal dans ses bras, Lavi se foutant gentiment de sa gueule en prétendant qu'il s'agissait là d'un enfant exceptionnel et prenait d'ores et déjà les paris sur la durée de vie dudit gamin, Allen avait immédiatement songé à Kanda. Si lui était incapable de maintenir en vie les jeunes pousses de magnolia, le vampire saurait, pour sa part, très bien faire cela. Peut-être même daignerait-il être de meilleure humeur en voyant Allen revenir avec un petit protégé plein de sève. Par ailleurs, l'anglais ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vu pareille espèce dans sa jungle miniature et il espérait également que le japonais était au fait du langage des fleurs : il n'était plus vraiment certain, après les dires de Lenalee et les regards appuyés de Tatie Lee, que ce cadeau eusse été très anodin. Après tout, il avait été le seul à repartir avec son petit pot dans les mains… [1]

_ On se voit la semaine prochaine alors ? Enchaina Lenalee en se rencognant dans son siège, un sourire aux lèvres. Son ami acquiesça, les salua encore une fois et les regarda partir jusqu'à ce que le break disparut au coin de la rue.

Avec un soupir, Allen pivota pour faire face à son immeuble. Le crépuscule inondait de ses derniers rayons la façade blanche et de là où il se tenait, l'anglais pouvait apercevoir l'angle que formait le balcon de son appartement. Il sourit, croyant apercevoir l'éclat doré de son chat parmi l'épaisse couverture végétale qui occupait l'avancée de béton et un coup de vent agita un bref instant les rideaux plus légers qu'il avait tenu à poser, malgré les protestations de Kanda. Le vampire devait être éveillé et de repos, puisqu'à une heure pareille ; il aurait déjà dû se trouver à l'hôpital.

Allen s'étonnait continuellement de la manière dont l'ainé parvenait sans trop de peine à tromper son monde. Autant amadouer quelques personnes au hasard dans une foule d'inconnus, il pouvait le concevoir, mais gruger ainsi le personnel de tout un service d'hôpital et ce, pendant plusieurs années, c'était relativement impressionnant. Si en hiver, le vampire pouvait se rendre sans trop de mal à son lieu de travail sans crainte de passer au grill, en été, il devait jouer la carte de la finesse pour adapter ses horaires. Il avait servi à Reever la bonne vieille excuse du double emploi saisonnier pour financer la totalité de ses études, ce qui expliquait ses retards fréquents et sa fatigue chronique. Jusqu'à présent, le médecin avait parfaitement compris et n'avait rien trouvé à redire. Kanda bénissait souvent son chef de service pour être aussi permissif avec les jeunes. Quoique, à l'être trop, on laissait aussi des maladroits comme Johnny foutre la merde dans les inventaires… saleté de geek.

Lorsqu'Allen poussa la porte de l'appartement, se réjouissant de la trouver débarrée, il se sentit étonnamment bien. Revenir en ville après une semaine de liberté, un presque retour aux sources, il s'était attendu à regretter d'habiter dans un petit appartement, à partager le peu d'espace disponible avec un incorrigible maniaque acariâtre. Curieusement cependant, fouler à nouveau du pied ce cher vieux lino trop propre avait un côté réconfortant. Un air de chez soi, un petit coin tout aussi tranquille qu'une clairière près d'un torrent, une bulle dans une vie parfois trop mouvementée. Un endroit qu'il pouvait appeler maison sans se tromper. Un sourire gagna son visage, ses poumons se gonflant d'une joie stupéfiante. Il ouvrit la bouche, laissant échapper le souffle de son allégresse.

_ JE SUIS RENTREEEEEE

.||₪||.

Lenalee soupira de soulagement en laissant tomber son sac de voyage sur le sol, ravie de rentrer finalement chez elle. Oh, non pas que la semaine eut été désagréable, bien au contraire, mais il faisait bon de retrouver son espace et le moelleux de son lit. Pour tout avouer, elle n'était guère friande du camping. Komui insistait pourtant chaque année pour qu'ils partent tous les deux dans un petit coin tranquille afin de profiter d'un temps en famille mais Lenalee faisait toujours des pieds et des mains pour qu'il obtienne un gite à louer plutôt qu'une place pour planter la tente. Avec un soupir de béatitude, elle se laissa tomber de tout son long sur le matelas, enfonçant profondément son visage dans l'oreiller frais qui sentait encore la lavande. Elle préférait largement cette odeur à celle de brûlé qu'elle sentait d'ores et déjà monter depuis le garage où Komui avait installé son « laboratoire », se donnant des airs d'enfant qui joue les chimistes amateur dans le secret de sa chambre. Il s'y était précipité sitôt la porte passée, allant même jusqu'à délaisser la préparation du repas que Lenalee ne se sentait pas vraiment la force de confectionner. Il lui faudrait pourtant se remettre à la cuisine d'ici quelques jours ; elle avait repéré, avant de partir, une recette absolument formidable qu'elle tenait à tout prix à essayer. Peut-être pourrait-elle passer à la librairie et la faire gouter à Lavi afin de lui remonter le moral.

La brune étouffa un rire amusé quand elle songea au regard désespéré du rouquin lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il serait collé au comptoir du magasin jusqu'à la rentrée. Allen avait paru plus que ravi de cette alternative qui prolongeait quelque peu ses vacances mais le pauvre Bookman Jr. n'avait pas eu cette chance. La reprise des cours enjoignait bien souvent les étudiants à se précipiter sur les rayonnages pour faire le plein de manuels scolaires et elle ne doutait pas une seule seconde que l'Irlandais aurait fort à faire d'ici les prochains jours.

Avec un soupir, Lenalee roula sur le dos, contemplant son plafond où s'incrustaient encore des étoiles fluorescentes. Komui les avait installées des années plus tôt, lorsqu'enfant, il lui fallait un minimum de lumière pour espérer s'endormir sans cauchemars. Avec le temps, elle avait trouvé les décorations un peu superflues et ridicules mais quand son frère, entré à l'improviste dans sa chambre —dieu qu'elle détestait cette horripilante manie qu'il avait de ne jamais frapper— pour lui montrer sa dernière et sans doute extrêmement stupide et dangereuse création, l'avait trouvée debout sur son lit en train de décoller soigneusement les étoiles ; il avait fondu en larmes, persuadé que par ce geste, elle cherchait à se débarrasser de lui. Devant cette crise d'hystérie larmoyante et grotesque, Lenalee avait rendu les armes, avait remis les étoiles en place et juré sur l'honneur qu'elle n'y toucherait plus. S'en était suivie une grande embrassade fraternelle et une sortie au restaurant afin d'oublier « toute cette horrible histoire et promets-moi encore ma petite sœur chérie, que tu m'aimeras toute ta vie » !

Ce soir cependant, les étoiles ne lui apparaissaient plus aussi ennuyeuses que d'ordinaire. Au contraire, et aussi niais que cela puisse paraitre, elles lui rappelaient immanquablement les soirées à l'extérieur qu'elle avait passées avec les deux garçons. Soigneusement recroquevillés les uns contre les autres, ils avaient pris l'habitude, durant leur petit séjour, de contempler la voute céleste. En bonne encyclopédie qu'il était, Lavi leur en avait fait la cartographie complète, chacun s'émerveillant des formes dessinées au-dessus de leurs têtes, scrutant l'univers pour espérer y déceler quelques étoiles filantes. Ils avaient été chanceux, chacun ayant droit à plusieurs vœux dans la soirée. Elle ignorait si ceux de ses amis s'étaient ou se réaliseraient mais elle espérait de tout cœur que ce soit le cas des siens.

Lenalee sourit, se pelotonnant doucement contre ses couvertures, reproduisant inconsciemment les gestes qu'elle avait eu là-bas, allongée sur les duvets étendus dans l'herbe, alors qu'elle se collait plus que nécessaire contre le rouquin. Prétexter d'avoir froid en plein mois d'Aout était sans doute la pire excuse qu'elle avait pu sortir mais le jeune homme n'avait pas paru y faire attention et l'avait laissée faire. Lenalee avait alors cru que, peut-être, dans un cadre aussi romantique que celui-ci, il pourrait se passer autre chose qu'une simple contemplation émerveillée du ciel étoilé. Sans doute Allen l'avait-il compris puisqu'il avait bien souvent pris le parti lors de ces nuitées, de feindre l'endormissement pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Au matin, il ne cessait de lui jeter quelques coups d'œil narquois, preuve qu'il avait parfaitement compris son petit manège et vaguement gênée autant que reconnaissante, la jeune fille avait fait en sorte de ne plus le titiller aussi souvent sur le cas de Kanda. Lavi ne s'en était pas privé, pour sa part, et contrairement aux attentes de la cadette Lee —et un peu d'Allen également, il fallait l'avouer ; il attendait avec impatience le moment où ses deux crétins d'amis cesseraient enfin de tourner autour du pot— n'avait pas fait le moindre pas vers elle.

Rien, nada, un néant absolu, pas même une tentative. Etait-ce parce qu'il avait peur des représailles qui l'attendaient si jamais il se faisait surprendre dans ses avances ? Komui n'était pas non plus équipé d'un radar pour ce genre de chose, et il lui faudrait bien, de toute façon, accepter qu'un jour elle quitte le nid pour ne pas y revenir. Et c'était avec Lavi qu'elle avait bien envie de s'envoler pour le moment. Pourquoi diable cet imbécile de rouquin devait-il être si aveugle ?! Même Allen, le tendre et timide Allen, avait remarqué son pseudo jeu de séduction ! Mais peut-être lui fallait-il du temps ? Peut-être angoissait-il, pour quelques raisons que ce soit, freinant ainsi ses ardeurs ? Lenalee était résolue cependant à ne pas laisser la partie s'arrêter là ; demain, elle rendrait visite à Lavi et lui offrirait du thé et des cookies qu'ils partageraient tous deux au comptoir de la librairie. Selon Allen et son frère, ces derniers étaient parfaits, l'irlandais les adorerait.

.||₪||.

Link observait le corps étendu sur la table d'autopsie avec une froideur terrifiante. Les mains dans le dos, légèrement penché vers l'avant, il rappelait sans conteste au légiste ces enfants curieux qui scrutent avec un ravissement morbide brûler une fourmilière. Le jeune homme gardait le silence depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, sérieux, concentré, étudiant minutieusement chaque blessure relevée par le rapport du médecin, lequel avait finalement demandé son accord pour commencer les derniers préparatifs. Il était évident que l'auteur d'un tel massacre était de nature extra-humaine, pour ne pas dire vampirique. Il aurait été vain de chercher une autre cause du décès quand le mort arborait presque fièrement une plaie béante au niveau de la gorge. Entre autres coupures peu élégantes, le total des contusions s'élevait à un niveau bien trop élevé pour être rassurant. Il n'était pas impossible pour un Chasseur de se faire prendre dans les filets vicieux d'un nocturne, bien que l'inverse soit plus commune ; mais il s'agissait en général de jeunes gens expérimentés. Sokaro avait eu toute une vie pour parfaire ses techniques de traque et jusqu'à présent, Link avait toujours cru que celui parvenant à le surprendre n'était pas encore né. Ou mort.

Mais l'évidence s'allongeait pourtant sous ses yeux, froide et sans saveur, laissant un arrière-goût rance contre son palais. L'autopsie avait révélé un fort taux d'alcoolémie dans le peu de sang que contenait encore le cadavre, ce qui n'étonnait guère l'Inspecteur compte tenu de l'état d'énervement dans lequel l'ainé s'était trouvé en quittant son bureau, quelques jours plus tôt. Mais que la boisson lui fasse à ce point perdre la tête… le rapport n'indiquait pas la présence de narcotique ou autres poisons quelconques dans son système, ce qui laissait naturellement à penser que Winters s'était bêtement laissé prendre par un nocturne. Et par la sauvagerie dont le corps avait été témoin, celui-ci devait avoir plus de quelques décennies dans son bagage. Un Ancien peut être, seuls les vampires les plus expérimentés avaient encore suffisamment de cran pour s'attaquer aux Hunters. Il y avait-il un quelconque rapport entre le nocturne qu'il traquait depuis des semaines et ce brusque assassinat ? Un message, un pied de nez à leur organisation peut être ? Cette simple supposition lui tira une grimace de contrariété. L'on ne pouvait se permettre de se moquer d'eux impunément. Le dos raide, le jeune homme qui face au légiste qui attendait patiemment qu'on lui donne l'ordre de poursuivre ses manipulations. Il n'y avait plus rien à tirer du cadavre, après tout.

_ Rien d'autre à signaler ?

Le plus vieux secoua la tête.

_ Rien de plus que dans le rapport, monsieur. Les analyses et les empreintes dentaires ont été jointes au dossier. J'ai d'ores et déjà prévenu le service du funérarium pour l'incinération.

Link hocha la tête. Bien que ne portant pas le moins du monde Sokaro Winters dans son cœur, l'homme avait été un des membres les plus doués et efficaces de sa génération et n'en demeurait pas moins un collègue pour qu'il se devait de rendre les derniers hommages. Comme de coutume au sein de leur petite confrérie, les corps des chasseurs tombés au combat étaient incinérés, limitant ainsi les risques qu'un nocturne ne souille leur mémoire en les transformant en une bête affreuse. Howard ramassa ses fichiers en sortant de la pièce sans plus adresser un regard au supplicié sur la table, retournant à l'air plus respirable de son bureau. Soigneusement calé dans l'énorme fauteuil rembourré de cuir, il inspecta les documents que lui avait fournis le médecin, levant les photographies des blessures à la hauteur de son visage, comme s'il espérait repérer un signe que le légiste aurait manqué.

Les clichés du corps étaient sans doute les plus détaillés ; découpant l'homme sur le papier glacé avec la même précision que le bistouri qui l'avait ouvert en deux quelques heures plus tôt. Retrouvé durant une chasse la veille au soir, l'équipe sur le site avait d'abord repéré le van abandonné dans la ruelle, monté sur des parpaings après s'être fait dépouillé de ses pneus et tout autre objet de valeur facilement transportable et refourguable au plus offrant, avant de noter la présence du cadavre, quelques mètres en amont, baignant dans une mare de sang séché. Si la voiture s'était faite démantelée, le corps n'avait ni était touché ni déplacé, simplement laissé là comme un jetterait à la poubelle un mouchoir usagé, dans une position autant douloureuse que grotesque. Link avait été le premier sur place avant que ne suive une flopée d'agents de terrain parés à passer au peigne fin la moindre parcelle de béton de cette maudite ruelle.

Le jeune homme scruta ses papiers, soupirant d'agacement en constatant qu'une fois encore, la recherche d'empreintes digitales n'avait rien donné. Rares étaient les fois où les vampires étaient recensés par leurs bases de données. Morts depuis des décennies, toutes traces de leur ancienne vie venaient à disparaitre des serveurs centraux et, n'ayant jamais commis la moindre infraction nécessitant un relevé d'empreintes, ils ne figuraient pas dans leurs archives. Les fichiers des personnes disparues ne donnaient souvent que des informations trop ténues pour être d'une quelconque utilité dans leurs enquêtes. De même, les empreintes dentaires ne servaient au final qu'à comparer des marques sur des corps, non pas à en identifier le porteur. Au moins pouvaient-ils être certains désormais qu'il s'agissait bien d'un nocturne et non pas simple humain un peu trop maniaque.

Quelques échantillons de sang, en passe d'être analysés, ne donneraient guère plus de renseignements sur l'auteur du carnage. Seule la scène de crime pourrait leur être réellement utile ; il était physiquement impossible, même pour un vampire, de nettoyer parfaitement ses petites tueries. Ils trouveraient un résidu, une trace, quelque chose les menant sans aucun doute sur la piste de ce parasite, l'endroit où il devait loger, ses manies... Tewaku aurait eu tôt fait de rédiger un profil psychologie de l'animal vu l'état de Winters. Chaque plaie, chaque blessure, morsure, étaient autant d'indices supplémentaires sur les habitudes du nocturne.

Link se laissa aller en arrière et ferma brièvement les yeux. Mentalement, il compara ses deux affaires en cours, nota les différences et les similitudes, classa la moindre parcelle d'information, tissant les liens entre les meurtres, en délassant d'autres. Un discret rictus étira ses lèvres alors qu'il caressait distraitement les photos sur ses genoux. Deux vampires pour le prix d'un, voilà qui promettait d'être encore plus intéressant.

.||₪||.

Allen croisa les doigts aussi discrètement que possible, expirant doucement par le nez. Il n'avait jamais été croyant ; la religion, il ne s'y intéressait que pour ses devoirs d'histoire des civilisations, et prier n'avait jamais fait partie de ses priorités vitales. Aujourd'hui cependant, bien que toujours persuadé qu'il n'y avait pas le moindre barbue angélique planqué dans les nuages à rire de sa misère, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, que ledit bonhomme existait bel et bien et qu'il entendrait ses muettes suppliques. A ses côtés, Lenalee n'en menait pas plus large, les yeux baissés sur ses doigts entrelacés, attendant l'échine courbée que tombe la sentence tant redoutée.

Si la salle de classe restait bruyante, chacun y allant de sa petite anecdote, balançant des pronostics alors que l'enseignant réunissait ses feuillets en vue de les distribuer à ses élèves, les deux compères et quelques-uns de leurs camarades gardaient l'impression qu'une bulle de silence était venue se poser sur leur table, avec la densité d'un pudding raté.

' _Si quelqu'un m'entends…je l'en supplie à genoux.'_

Et comme en réponse à sa demande muette, le silence se fit, lourd de conséquences cependant que leur professeur longeait soigneusement les rangées de pupitres en abattant avec une lenteur malsaine les copies de leurs examens.

Allen n'avait jamais été mauvais élève. Quelques faiblesses, de ci, de là, mais qui n'en n'avait pas ? D'un sérieux exemplaire, il avait toujours tout fait pour s'en sortir et sa vie sociale avait bien souvent été bafouée au nom des révisions et autres cours de rattrapage. Les examens de la mi- année n'étaient pas aussi décisifs que ceux ayant lieu lors du dernier semestre, cependant, leur évaluation demeurait une note capitale dans son dossier scolaire. A ce stade, il ne pouvait se permettre d'échouer. Malgré une année préparatoire avant son entrée à l'université —son aisance naturelle et son travail acharné lui avaient valu de n'écoper qu'un an au lieu des deux normalement recommandés aux étudiants [2]— il n'était pas non plus un génie en puissance de la littérature. Dans une appréciable moyenne, voilà où se situait Allen Walker. Il n'avait ni de grand frère trop barré pour son propre bien mais indéniablement intelligent, ni une mémoire si grande que cela en devait obscène. Il n'était qu'un élève dans la norme qui avait toujours réussi à tenir le bon bout de ses études par ses seuls et uniques moyens. Mais pour parvenir à ses fins ; il ne pouvait se permettre de n'être que _dans la moyenne_.

Lorsque son relevé atterrit avec une douceur irréelle sur son bureau, le jeune homme hésita sincèrement à le prendre. Son avenir n'était certes pas joué, mais bon sang, si jamais ses notes étaient plus basses qu'il ne l'avait escompté… Toutes ces heures passées le nez penché sur ses bouquins ne pouvaient pas être si infructueuses que cela ; il n'avait pas passé tant de temps enfermé dans sa chambre à lire et relire ses cours, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux en saignent presque, pour arriver à un score trop bas. Il n'avait pas de difficultés, certes, cela ne signifiait pas qu'il était à cent pour cent sûr de sa réussite aux examens. Qui pouvait l'être, mis à part Lavi, à la rigueur, qui traversait les matières avec une aisance insolente. Pour un peu, Allen lui en aurait presque voulu.

Lenalee se tortilla sur sa chaise, tout aussi angoissée que lui à l'idée d'obtenir des notes médiocres. L'un comme l'autre avaient énormément travaillé, cela allait sans dire, mais la fatigue et le stress pouvaient parfois contrecarrer tous les plans établis par les jeunes gens et saper le moral de bien des troupes. Tout comme lui, la jeune fille ne tarda pas à recevoir son relevé face cachée, les mains tremblantes. Elle inspira à fond, tentant de juguler le brin de panique qui s'insinuait perfidement en elle, et offrit un sourire tordu à son voisin.

_ Prêt ?

_ Pas vraiment, non…

Allen tambourina sur sa feuille, renonçant à jeter un coup d'œil à ses camarades qui déjà, parcouraient leurs notes du regard, certains souriant d'un air ravi, d'autres arborant une moue satisfaite ou bien au contraire, complètement décomposée. Lenalee hocha la tête, poussant un soupir.

_ Chaque semestre, c'est la même rengaine, lança-t-elle sur un ton badin, toute aussi indécise qu'il pouvait l'être. Ses ongles raclaient doucement le papier en un crissement désagréable.

_ Hum.

_ On attend Lavi ?

L'albinos secoua la tête, inspirant à fond avant de fixer son amie. Une flamme déterminée brûlait dans son regard, sa résolution prise. L'instant de vérité, enfin, il saurait si ces longues heures de révisions et de prises de têtes monumentales avec ses carnets, son chat et son colocataire, avaient finalement porté leurs fruits. Il n'avait pas sué sang et eau pour échouer maintenant, cela aurait été bien trop bête.

_ Plus on va attendre, pire cela va être.

_ T'as raison. Go ?

_ Go.

.||₪||.

La porte claqua avec une rare violence, manquant de se fissurer lors de son impact brusque avec le mur la soutenant. Il y eut le bruit assourdissant d'un cri, l'écho de pas qui courraient en tous sens dans l'appartement puis la lourdeur d'un corps qui s'écrase sans grâce contre un battant clos, poussant le ventail de son poids en l'accompagnant d'un hurlement surpuissant. Un mélange entre la joie et la souffrance de s'être pris un panneau en bois dans l'épaule, une clameur frénétique autant soulagée qu'excitée.

_ J'AI EU MES EXAMENS !

Allen déboula dans la chambre de son colocataire avec la puissance d'un rouleau compresseur qui exécute joyeusement sa tâche de démolisseur de l'extrême. Le jeune homme sauta littéralement dans la pièce jusque-là plongée dans le calme et la sérénité d'une bonne journée de repos, agitant sa feuille de notes comme s'il s'agissait d'un trophée, l'exhibant avec bonheur aux yeux d'un vampire encore dans les vapes. Le brun, enroulé dans ses couvertures et cherchant le plus possible à se protéger du monde extérieur, bien plus nuisible qu'il n'y paraissait, sursauta comme un damnée à l'entrée fracassante, ses muscles se raidissant si brusquement qu'il s'en fit mal. Incapable de gérer et comprendre la situation, la jugeant automatiquement dangereuse ; Kanda se redressa sur un coude et montra les dents, feulant comme un animal en colère. Ses crocs jaillirent instinctivement, luisant sinistrement à la lumière du couloir.

Allen resta un instant bête, planté comme un piquet au centre de la pièce, les bras encore élevés au-dessus de la tête alors qu'il prenait finalement conscience de la position dans laquelle il se trouvait et de l'heure qu'il était.

_ Oh merde, pardon.

Brusquement fébrile, l'étudiant ressortit précipitamment de la pièce alors que le vampire faisait mine de se lever, dans le but de l'écharper sur place pour avoir osé troubler son délicieux et jouissif repos. La porte claqua sur le tableau presque comique du brun qui se débattait tant bien que mal avec ses couvertures, finissant par abandonner la lutte en grondant de frustration. Appuyé contre le battant, Allen pouffa légèrement, vaguement navré de l'avoir dérangé et toujours euphorique du petit papier qu'il tenait en main.

_ J'vais te préparer une tasse ! Lança-t-il à son colocataire en frappant légèrement le bois du poing pour attirer son attention. Et après, on sort prendre un verre dans le monde civilisé pour fêter ça !

Kanda releva brusquement la tête qu'il avait enfouie dans son oreiller, se mordant la langue dans le mouvement sur ses crocs pas encore rétractés. Il espérait sincèrement que ses oreilles lui avaient joué un tour des plus vicieux et qu'il ne venait réellement pas d'entendre le moyashi suggérer l'idée grotesque qu'ils sortent _ensemble_, _dehors_, dans la _foule_, pour aller boire un _verre_. Le vampire resta un moment à fixer la porte, espérant presque que son colocataire viendrait à nouveau la faire éclater en hurlant le poisson d'octobre salvateur. Parce qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas croire qu'Allen soit à ce point idiot et crédule pour lui proposer un projet pareil. L'albinos ne vint cependant pas balayer ses appréhensions, racassant dans la cuisine en quête d'une poche d'hémoglobine et d'un café, si l'on en jugeait par l'odeur qui se dégageait du sachet neuf. Enveloppé dans ses couvertures, le nocturne se laissa bercer par la symphonie maladroite du plus jeune, allant et venant dans la pièce. Il était devenu habituel pour lui désormais, de dormir avec un frémissement constant à l'esprit, une myriade de sons diffus, la mélodie presque rassurante d'un quotidien apaisant.

Il ne pouvait plus nier que la vie _avec_ Allen avait bien plus de saveur que tout ce qu'il avait pu connaitre jusqu'à présent. Si Kanda avait toujours su s'adapter aux aléas d'une existence recluse et solitaire, n'y trouvant pas de contrainte, il découvrait à chaque jour qu'il était de plus en plus dur de supporter « l'avant Moyashi ». Le silence qui baignait l'appartement une fois l'étudiant rendu à ses cours, il avait doucement appris à ne plus l'entendre de la même manière, à y percevoir l'absence de vie dans ses environs proches. Bien entendu, il y avait les voisins, le murmure bas d'une télévision, d'une radio, des conversations dans les étages alentours. Du bruit, il y en avait constamment et cela ne l'avait jamais empêché de dormir, jouissant même de sa disparation lors de certaines heures creuses où ses voisins se faisaient aussi discrets que des ombres, ses sens exacerbés accueillant avec joie ce repos inopiné.

Désormais, l'absence de sons dans son environnement proche le perturbait au plus haut point. Kanda aurait préféré un pieu dans le cœur plutôt que de l'avouer à Allen mais le résultat restait le même : depuis quelques semaines déjà, son sommeil troublé venait finalement à s'adoucir dès lors que l'adolescent bruyant se trouvait dans les parages. Comme une vie nouvelle qui fleurissait près de la sienne, une présence réconfortante qui lui permettait de se relâcher quelques instants, assuré qu'il était _en sécurité_.

Enfouis dans ses draps, Yû grogna, agacé de ses pensées. Cette confiance aveugle, un sentiment aussi fort qu'il en était dérangeant. Depuis des années qu'il vivait seul, dans le secret, la peur parfois ; faire confiance à qui que ce soit était comme signer un arrêt de mort. Les trahisons étaient finalement monnaie courante et il n'aurait fallu qu'un appel d'Allen pour qu'il se retrouve avec un poignard planté dans le dos. Et il en revenait continuellement au même point : quelle force poussait le vampire à se fier ainsi à cet humain rachitique ? Quelle envie, quel sentiment grotesque l'empêchait de porter la main sur lui et de partager un quotidien bien moins morne que tout ce qu'il avait pu connaitre ces dernières années ?

Le japonais gémit, peu enclin à trouver réponse à ses élucubrations mentales. Il avait franchi un cap, ce genre de point de non-retour dont on ignore encore s'il sera bénéfique ou non. Pour l'heure, il ne pouvait que se contenter de faire comme il avait toujours fait : survivre. Et inclure Allen dans son équation vitale.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le jeune homme trouva finalement le courage de se lever. Comater n'avait jamais été sa tasse de thé, particulièrement quand le moyashi semblait tenir des idées farfelues à l'esprit et qu'il était malgré lui un acteur de ses délires d'ado hystérique. Trainant des pieds jusqu'au couloir, le vampire passa une main lasse sur ses yeux fatigués, piqués par la luminosité encore un peu forte de cette fin d'après-midi. La saison estivale avait finalement remballé ses affaires, pour le plus grand bonheur du nocturne qui avait vu ses nuits se rallonger progressivement alors que le japon avançait doucement mais sûrement vers l'hiver, baignant la ville de vents froids et mordants. Si les humains avaient râlé à qui mieux mieux sur les conditions météorologiques qui s'annonçaient fort peu clémentes pour les jours à venir, Kanda s'en était plus que réjouis, allant même certains soirs, jusqu'à laisser flotter sur ses lèvres un sourire satisfait. Allen l'attendait dans la cuisine, deux tasses dans la main ; l'une emplie d'hémoglobine, l'autre de café. Avec une bouille de gamin ravi, il lui tendit la première, s'excusant encore pour l'avoir réveillé si tôt, et le laissa savourer en paix un excellent O positif. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, Kanda se serait jeté avec délectation sur un B négatif, malheureusement, taper dans le sang rare ne passait pas inaperçu. Malgré les Hunters qui rôdaient toujours et le fait qu'il aurait été plus intelligent pour lui de ne plus sortir la nuit pour se sustenter ; Yû ne pouvait se résoudre à voler encore dans les réserves de l'hôpital. Depuis la dernière disparition des poches de transfusion, Reever s'était alarmé, s'agaçant de voir les stocks si mal tenus —volontairement mal tenus, du moins…— et avait décidé de prendre l'affaire en main. Il aurait été bien aisé au vampire de trouver le digicode qui verrouillait la chambre froide ou de falsifier les bons d'arrivées comme il l'avait si souvent fait mais le médecin était sur le qui-vive, boosté au café et le jeune homme ne tenait pas particulièrement à se faire pincer, ou bien que le blond décide finalement de mettre la police sur le coup. Des voleurs de sang, les Hunters n'en connaissaient qu'une sorte et il serait rapidement cerné.

Bien malgré lui, Yû avait donc dû faire une croix sur ses réserves professionnelles, se contentant de sorties nocturnes, réduisant ses prises afin de limiter les risques. Il se savait capable de résister plusieurs jours sans rien boire, il avait déjà mené l'expérience avec succès et la présence solaire se faisant bien moins forte au fil des jours, ses capacités à rouler sur la réserve s'en trouvaient accrues. Et il en appréciait d'autant plus l'épais nectar qui oscillait dans sa tasse, préparé par un colocataire bizarrement attentionné. Une technique fourbe pour tenter de le faire plier, à n'en pas douter, mais Kanda ne se laisserait pas si facilement faire ; Moyashi pouvait en être certain.

Accoudé au comptoir, l'ainé observa l'albinos textoter ses petits camarades, riant parfois des messages qu'il recevait, assis sur le canapé. Ses notes étaient soigneusement posées sur le journal plié près du coude du vampire, le nocturne s'emparant de la feuille pour parcourir rapidement les scores des yeux. Un mince sourire, presque fier, étira ses lèvres alors qu'il avalait une nouvelle gorgé d'hémoglobine. Au moins ses efforts s'étaient révélés payant, il n'avait pas entièrement perdu son temps à jouer les tuteurs pour le moyashi afin qu'il soit fin prêt à ses examens.

Revenu de ses vacances une semaine avant les cours, le jeune homme avait finalement retrouvé l'appartement intact et son chat ravi de le revoir, en parfaite santé. Malgré ses menaces, Kanda n'avait pas mis à exécution son plan diabolique et s'était par ailleurs, bien gardé d'en faire part au jeune homme, préférant sauver ses tympans d'une crise de hurlements outrés qui leur aurait été fatale, à tous les coups. Avec le retour de l'étudiant dans l'appartement, cependant, la chose poilue n'avait plus besoin de son attention quasi-constante et Kanda s'était gracieusement octroyé quelques jours de congé pour survivre aux derniers jours trop chauds de la saison cependant que Moyashi reprenait le dur chemin de la faculté. Reever avait semblé ravi qu'il se repose et Yû devait avouer que ces quelques nuits tranquillement passées à visionner ses séries favorites avaient été bien agréables.

Il était d'ailleurs en train de se revoir un X-Files lorsque le littéraire avait débarqué dans la pièce, énervé comme jamais, les cheveux en pagaille et des feuilles de cours plein les mains. Pour une fois aimable et de pas trop méchante humeur, Kanda avait consenti à lui demander la nature du problème d'une voix posée, évitant trop de grognements dans ses mots. L'albinos avait alors brandit ses documents comme une preuve manifeste de son état de frustration avancé, peut être vaguement surpris que le vampire fasse mine de s'intéresser un minimum à sa petite et insignifiante personne. Yû avait rapidement regretté cet élan incongru de compréhension solidaire, puisqu'une fois le problème expliqué, Allen l'avait supplié de l'aider à comprendre ses cours et réviser ses matières en vue des examens d'octobre. Le vampire avait résisté, les premiers temps, puis il avait bien fini par céder face à l'incroyable pugnacité du salsifis iodé. Résultat des courses, dès lors qu'il avait un moment de libre, l'ainé aidait son cadet à progresser dans ses cours, reprenant avec lui des notions mal comprises voire totalement obscures et l'engueulait copieusement lorsque l'albinos n'y parvenait toujours pas, malgré les trois heures laborieusement passées à lui expliquer en long, large et travers.

Pour tout avouer cependant, Kanda avait trouvé l'expérience plaisante. Enseigner aux plus jeunes, il l'avait déjà fait en donnant des cours du soir et malgré ses questions débiles et ses pseudo-crises de nerfs lorsque le stress se faisait trop grand, Allen était un élève assidu et relativement à l'écoute de son tuteur du moment. Et lorsqu'il contemplait les notes qu'avait obtenues le littéraire, le plus vieux devait s'avouer satisfait.

Assis au canapé, Allen lança un discret coup d'œil à son colocataire, souriant de contentement en avisant que l'autre faisait de même. L'étudiant avait presque eu du mal à y croire, lorsqu'il avait lu sa feuille en compagnie de Lenalee. La jeune fille avait elle aussi écopé de notes tout à fait honorables mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le petit Allen Walker et sa moyenne sympathique avaient doublé la prodige chapotée par son frère scientifique. Stupéfiant autant qu'agréable, Lee l'avait félicité en souriant mais l'albinos avait clairement perçu la petite moue agacée à l'idée de se retrouver en deuxième position. Trop heureux de ses performances, Allen n'avait pu résister à l'envie d'étaler sa gloire sous le nez de Lavi qui les avait rejoints à la pause, demandant des précisions sur leurs résultats. Lui-même ne les aurait que la semaine suivante mais aucun de ses amis ne se faisaient guère de souci à son sujet. Surpris que le javellisé obtienne des scores plus élevés que leur camarade brune, l'irlandais lui avait demandé avec ahurissement s'il s'était fait greffé une puce mémorielle dans le cerveau. Allen l'avait rabroué, faussement déçu de se voir traité d'idiot par son ainé, puis avait ajouté avec un air espiègle qu'il avait eu « un excellent professeur ». Partant tout sourire vers la cafétéria pour fêter sa victoire, il avait manqué le coup d'œil sceptique que s'étaient lancés ses amis avant que Lavi ne pouffe légèrement, ne tardant pas à faire les connexions nécessaire à sa compréhension de la situation. Rentré à l'appartement, l'albinos avait absolument tenu à remercier Kanda pour son temps et ses précieux conseils qui lui avaient permis un tel exploit.

Pour tout avouer, Allen avait été plus que surpris que l'autre accepte ainsi de lui dispenser des cours particuliers. Non pas que l'idée l'enchantait particulièrement à ce moment-là mais un peu d'aide s'était révélée nécessaire et il s'avérait que Kanda était une encyclopédie sur pattes. Pire encore que Lavi, c'était pour dire —et pas donné à tout le monde— l'albinos avait supplié presque à genoux son colocataire pour qu'il daigne lui apporter le salut. Il ne s'était pas attendu à des miracles non plus, prêt à essuyer un refus catégorique —ce qui avait été le cas— mais après une semaine passée à le harceler et pas loin de laisser définitivement tomber l'idée, Kanda avait finalement consenti à lui faire grâce de ses innombrables connaissances. Allen avait pu ainsi découvrir une facette encore méconnue du japonais. Colérique, impatient et boudeur au quotidien, le brun se transformait brusquement en un modèle de rigueur et de discipline, devenant presque plus pédagogue et professionnel que ses professeurs. Et son enseignement sévère avait été plus qu'efficace.

Et tout hystérique qu'il était à l'idée d'avoir coiffé Lenalee au poteau et réussi ses examens comme un pro, Allen se trouvait curieusement excité par le petit projet qu'il avait muri durant le trajet du retour, avant de se jeter dans la chambre du vampire comme un psychopathe. Car il lui était tout à fait inconcevable de ne pas remercier Kanda comme il se devait : sans le nocturne, jamais l'albinos n'aurait pu atteindre de telles notes et il lui était reconnaissant de l'avoir aidé dans ses démarches et révisions.

_ Kanda, prends ta veste, on sort !

Toujours accoudé dans la cuisine, le vampire reposa tranquillement la feuille qu'il avait encore en main, levant un regard non moins tranquille et figé sur son colocataire, avec cette attitude même du jeune homme blasé qui ne croit pas une seule seconde à ce que vient de sortir son vis-à-vis. Comment diable aurait-il pu prendre le cadet au sérieux, sincèrement ? Qui lui proposerait, à lui, Kanda Yû, de sortir. Pour boire, qui plus est. Cela relevait décidément de la fiction. Et Allen aurait beau lui sortir ce regard de détermination pure, le grand jeu du chien battu ou encore les menaces —inutiles menaces, comme si ce faible humain pouvait être en mesure de lui faire le moindre chantage— jamais Kanda ne céderait.

* * *

[1] Selon le langage des fleurs, les magnolias sont le symbole de la «dignité » ou de la fidélité. Un message caché de la tatie Lee, non pas qu'elle a craqué sur le petit Allen, mais plutôt que lui, elle le juge digne d'épouser Lena. ^^ Pauvre Lavi, encore sur le banc de touche. Le magnolia est un arbuste, voire même un arbre, suivant les espèces. Il tient en pot pour le moment, mais il serait sans doute bon qu'un jour, Allen trouve un petit pavillon sympa à acheter pour l'y planter…

[2] J'ai fait quelques recherches, pour coller le plus possible au système d'études japonais. Comme partout ailleurs, au final, il est différent du notre en bien des points, puisse qu'une année scolaire, chez eux, commence en Mars et non en Septembre (ce pourquoi j'ai fait débuter la fic en Mars, par ailleurs, et qu'Allen soit encore à la fac en plein mois de Juillet). Ils n'ont qu'un mois de vacances l'été, celui d'Aout, une semaine ou deux pour Noel et le jour de l'an et une autre période de repos avant le mois de Mars (vacances de printemps). Au delà de ça, il y a énormément de célébrations et de jours fériés, que je ne cite que rarement, puisque je ne les connais pas tous et qu'ils ont peu d'importance dans le bon déroulement de cette fic.

Contrairement à nos facs à nous, où finalement, le taf, c'est bien, mais faut pas abuser non plus (je trolle, si vous voulez réussir en fac, il faut sérieusement bosser, il n'y a pas de secret ni de recette magique, hélas. J'en ai fait les fraits l'année dernière.) les facs japonaises sont assez hard dans leurs niveaux. Si je me souviens bien, il faut passer un examen pour même espérer entrer en fac (ce qui n'est pas le cas chez nous) et bien souvent, les étudiants font deux ans de préparation avant d'y entrer, en plus de cours du soir et de petits boulots pour certains. Autant dire que leurs journées sont plus que bien remplies. Presque trop ; certains reste jusqu'à 23h tous les soirs pour bosser leurs cours (c'est même assez régulier) Moralité, faut pas croire ce qu'on voit dans les mangas ; la fac japonaise, c'est l'enfer.

Voilà, voilà. Qu'ajouter sur ce chapitre? Je crois que je n'ai guère de précisions scénaristiques à apporter dessus, dans le pire des cas, je pourrais toujours le faire sur le blog, si jamais quelque chose me reviens (une partie de mon cerveau, par exemple, ce serait formidable).

Réponses aux reviews:

**BlackEmilyMalou** : Je suis outrée de voir à quel point personne n'aime Sokaro ici. C'est pourtant un homme charmant, bourrée de qualités, d'une délicatesse et d'une finesse d'esprit à toutes épreuves. Comment ça, personne me croit?

Eh oui, il est tellement agréable de faire tourner en bourrique du Moyashi, avouons le, vous adorez ça, que je le fasse chier comme pas possible. ^^ Houla, oui, on est très sérieux sur le sujet dans la famille des Lee. Et la tante est encore pire que le neveu, c'est pour dire. ^^ Pauvre, pauvre Lavi. Quoiqu'à la lumière du langage des fleurs... il n'est pas digne d'être le promis de la jeune Lenalee, quelle tristesse! Au moins, il pourra survivre, c'est déjà pas mal, comme lot de consolation.

C'est vrai, Tim doit sans doute voir la vraie personnalité des gens, il sait bien que malgré ses dires, Kanda ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche (essaye de camoufler en arrière plan le sanglant massacre qu'il vient d'opérer pour se payer à bouffer). Mais j'aime bien le faire aimer Yû alors que lui a du mal à le supporter, comme tu dis, c'est trop adorable. Un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brutes, que diable!

J'ai pris note de votre rapport, soldat, et je vous remercie de votre travail acharné. Rompez!

**Guest** : pourquoi je pressens que c'est toi, Atyna... mais que tu as zappé de mettre ton nom. ^^ si d'aventure je me trompe, pardonnez moi illustre inconnu(e)! Ouep, une petite apparition de Road, je l'avais dit, n'est-ce pas? Et je sais que vous l'adorez, cette satanée petite, et moi aussi d'ailleurs ! Je ne pensais pas la faire revenir trop souvent mais vu que j'ai une nouvelle idée qui se développe lentement... je pense qu'on aura le droit à encore quelques interventions intempestive de sa part.

**Pâquerette-san** : J'ai eu le plaisir de constater que tu t'étais fait un compte, ce qui sera bien pratique pour te répondre directement. ^^ Aha, non, je ne suis pas suffisamment méchante pour caler de la bio ici, d'autant plus que je ne suis pas censée diffuser les cours que l'on reçoit à la fac (question de plagiat et droits d'auteurs. Si, je vous assure, j'ai même un article dessus qui dit que si jamais on se fait chopper, c'est renvoi de l'université et 5 ans sans passer le moindre diplôme. ans à ne rien pouvoir faire quand tu n'en n'as que 20, croyez moi que ça fait mal)

Na, mais pas de panique, je vais laisser vivre Tim encore un peu, je l'aime bien ce chat. ^^

**Rokusan-love** : Eh bien, ravie de te voir débarquer sur les pages des reviews alors, et je te souhaite la bienvenue, par la même occasion! J'aurais aimé te répondre directement par Mp mais il semblerait que tu les aies désactivés, donc je réponds ici. Et comme tu m'as fait une longue review, j'ai matière à discuter. ^^

C'est moi qui suis ravie de recevoir un commentaire de ta part, vraiment. Pour que des gens dont il n'est pas habituel de laisser des commentaires, en arriver à m'en mettre un (je trouve ma phrase trèèès mal construite mais j'ai également extrêmement la flemme de la refaire) c'est vraiment super. Comme j'ai du déjà le dire (je radote, je me fais vieille), j'y vais souvent tranquille dans les romances, je trouve ça plus intéressant, au niveau du scénario et des personnages. Je suis contente que ça te plaise également.

Ponctuelle, je vais vraiment essayer de le rester jusqu'au bout. Je sais que c'est frustrant d'attendre des semaines en espérant un nouveau chapitre, alors je vous épargne l'angoisse du "elle poste quaaand bordel?!" Et moi, ça me force un peu à mettre régulièrement le nez dans mes chapitres pour les refaire et les retravailler. Mais c'est vrai que c'est plus simple de sortir des chapitres régulièrement quand ils sont déjà tous rédigés depuis un moment...

Merci de noter les fautes, je ne les vois plus à force (je crains d'ailleurs en avoir fait pas mal dans ce chapitre... je corrigerais demain), et quand je les découvre, je suis toujours en mode ; mais comment j'ai pu écrire une horreur pareille. Le pâte/patte, par exemple. Sincèrement, Naé... Mais oui, pas de panique, je prends bien les fautes qu'on me met sous le nez (c'est moi qui les fais, après tout, je ne peux pas le reprocher aux autres, si?) et les critiques aussi, du moment que c'est construit et argumenté, on a parfaitement le droit de ne pas aimer ce que je fais.

Oh! Tu es la première à me faire la remarque sur les patates à l'ail! Et oui, tu as entièrement raison, par ailleurs, c'était bien le premier indice qui devait mettre la puce à l'oreille. Mais comme Allen crame la cuisine juste après, il est un peu passé à la trappe (ce qui était voulu, ceci dit, histoire qu'il ne soit pas trop gros pour vous faire devenir progressivement et pas d'un coup). Mais je suis bien contente de voir que... bah que quelqu'un l'a vu! ^^

Voila, jeunes gens. Je remarque qu'on a atteint les 129 reviews avec 15 chapitres. 129, sérieusement. Vous pouviez pas me faire un beau 130 pour avoir un compte rond? ^^ Je vous remercie encore une fois de la lecture et vous souhaite un bon week end ainsi qu'une excellente semaine.

A samedi prochain.


	17. Chapitre 17

Bonjour à tous. Regardez ça, pour une fois que je poste un samedi en fin d'après-midi et pas super tard le soir, c'est fou, non? ^^. Allez, rien à dire de bien intéressant sur ma semaine, mis à part une présentation orale en cours qui c'est "excellemment" bien passée (pourvu que ça dure, pourvu que ça dure) et le fait que j'ai failli vous caler un chapitre sur Fullmetal par erreur au lieu du chapitre 17 d'Anaimia. Que j'aime mon cerveau. Breeef, pour vous, donc, un peu d'action aujourd'hui. ^^

Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en fin de page. (encore 139 reviews. Il est où mon 140, hein? Je veux des chapitres ronds, moiiii!)

* * *

Il semblait que certains soirs, la nature vampirique de Yû Kanda prenait le dessus sur le peu d'humanité et de raison qui lui restaient encore. Il y avait bien des manières pour laisser éclater cette sauvagerie fantastique au grand jour — ironie facile, quand tu nous tiens— et la plupart restaient diablement efficaces pour le faire sortir de ses gonds à tous les coups, engendrant alors moult dommages collatéraux et autres dégâts plus ou moins sanguinolents. En règle générale, l'on remarquait bien vite chez lui les signes avant-coureurs d'une « grosse crise » et par instinct, on évitait naturellement de se trouver dans les parages du brun.

Certains aventuriers, plus stupides ou plus courageux, pour qui cette notion devenait bien vague en de telles situations extrêmes, prenaient cependant le risque de braver cette tempête d'alerte maximale et de se dresser, petits et faibles, face à la fureur incarnée en la personne de Kanda. Et cette soirée, qui avait commencé avec une banalité sans nom, semblait lentement mais surement décliner vers ces nuits tragiques où Yû avait l'irrépressible et délectable envie de commettre un meurtre de sang-froid. Sur le champ. Violemment, et de préférence, avec une victime aux cheveux blancs.

Ladite victime, par ailleurs, ne semblait pas se douter une seule seconde qu'elle était devenue la proie numéro 1 du grand vampire taciturne, évoluant parmi les fêtards en gamberge qui accaparaient les lieux comme autant de parasites autour d'un pot de miel. Si l'euphorie bruyante qui agitait la masse étudiante semblait vouloir attirer le sympathique passant à venir boire un coup avec eux dans ce petit bar à moitié miteux, Kanda semblait particulièrement insensible à la bonne humeur générale, contenant à grand peine les ondes de pure colère qui émanaient de sa personne. Adossé à un mur couvert d'affiches collantes, les bras résolument croisés, l'ainé dardait sur la foule un regard des plus menaçants, défiant quiconque de l'approcher à plus de trois mètres. Amusant d'ailleurs de constater que sa technique ne fonctionnait pas le moins du monde ; puisque deux jolies minettes un peu trop roulées de silicone lui lançaient des œillades aguicheuses et tentaient une lente mais inexorable approche en sa direction.

Kanda frémit, se retenant de montrer les dents comme il cela lui arrivait encore parfois, agissant un peu trop à la manière des félins qu'il détestait tant. Trop semblables à lui, ces suppôts de Satan poilus. A défaut, le vampire se contentait des narines frémissantes de colère et des ongles profondément enfoncés dans les manches de sa veste, gâchant presque le cuir. Ce n'était pourtant pas l'envie qui lui en manquait, de faire fuir cette bande de gamins pleins comme des outres. Quel genre de parents laisseraient ainsi sa progéniture se balader en ville vêtue comme des filles de joie et autres gigolos, à s'enivrer dans des bars miteux en compagnie d'autres crétins qui puent la sueur et qui braillent des chansons paillardes jusqu'à pas d'heure ?!

Yû comprit qu'il avait très certainement pensé à haute voix lorsque les deux jeunes filles cherchant à l'alpaguer se détournèrent en lui balançant un regard de traviole. Le vampire sourit, un air indéniablement satisfait au coin des lèvres. D'un coup d'œil circulaire, le plus vieux scanna la pièce, passant en revue la faune et la flore qui évoluaient sur la piste. Yû n'avait jamais vraiment aimé cette ambiance survoltée, brumeuse et baignée dans l'alcool. Il avait été barman plusieurs années auparavant, un établissement guère fréquentable et pourtant ardemment fréquenté par tout et n'importe quoi. Entre ses collègues qui ne pensaient définitivement qu'à se mettre du brun ténébreux sous la dent et les clients guère mieux, il avait eu tout le temps de détester son job. Remettre les pieds dans ces bars minables, ça avait tôt fait de l'irriter copieusement.

Et pourtant il était là, debout dans son coin, à défendre quiconque d'envahir son espace, alors qu'il s'était juré ses grands dieux que non, jamais l'on ne parviendrait à le trainer là de son plein gré. Cette décision, Yû l'avait prise bien avant de connaitre Allen et n'était donc plus vraiment d'actualité.

Du tout.

Allen, ce sale moyashi. Accoudé au bar, l'adolescent se faisait visiblement une joie mémorable de fêter la réussite de ses examens, une bière sous le nez et deux acolytes pour l'accompagner. Kanda s'était étonné de ne pas retrouver ses amis, la petite brune bipolaire qui se pâmait d'amour pour le rouquin hystérique, à leur petite sortie. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de l'albinos de se laisser entièrement porter par le mouvement, prévoyant toujours un tantinet ses actions —même les plus stupides— notamment en ce qui concernait les contacts physiques en extérieur.

Et le môme l'avait pris de court, pris la main, tiré à l'extérieur, vers les lumières étincelantes de la ville. Le centre de la métropole. Kanda n'avait jamais aimé la foule, le bruit, les odeurs et le goudron qui s'accrochait à ses semelles. Les regards qu'il sentait continuellement peser sur sa nuque. Il avait protesté, ils auraient dû s'engueuler. Allen n'avait même pas eu à supplier, à menacer ou lui promettre de lui foutre la paix. Il avait juste souri, d'un air un peu niais et enfantin, de la joie pure au fond des yeux et des étincelles de plaisir lorsque Kanda avait finalement baissé les bras. Le vampire s'en serait arraché les cheveux : depuis quand était-il si faible et… bon dieu ! _Sensible ?!_ Force était d'admettre que sa fière et farouche volonté avait foutu le camp et qu'il avait suivi Allen en toute connaissance de cause. Là était bien la tragédie. Quel serait le prochain mouvement du gamin ? Qu'est-ce qu'il trouverait bien à lui faire faire sans que l'ainé ne puisse protester d'avantage ?

Kanda se massa discrètement le nez, grinçant des dents aux informations sensorielles qu'il recevait à une puissance décuplée. C'était aussi en grande partie à cause de son « handicap » qu'il préférait éviter les lieux ainsi bondés. Bruits, odeurs, mouvements, température surtout ; Yû avait l'impression de baigner dans un immonde jus de culture humain. Une expérience toujours un peu plus déplaisante à chaque minute qui passait. Et encore, heureusement que la lecture d'esprit ne faisait pas partie de ses pouvoirs —il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un vampire capable d'une telle prouesse— sans quoi ses oreilles auraient saigné et ses neurones n'auraient pas résisté bien longtemps à une telle attaque.

En y repensant, il était vraiment étrange de se retrouver ici. Pour Kanda, cela ne paraissait guère déplacé ; il se fondait étonnement bien dans le décor malgré sa mine de trois pieds de long et ses coups d'œil hostiles. Mais Moyashi ? C'était comme voir une quinquagénaire sur une planche de surf en train de se payer un rouleau ; improbable et surprenant. Yû l'aurait cru mal à l'aise. Le gamin avait mis des semaines avant d'oser exposer son bras à sa vue. Le vampire avait rapidement vu que quelque chose n'allait pas au sujet du membre mais il n'en n'avait jamais fait allusion, se foutant bien de ce que l'autre avait à cacher. Encore aujourd'hui, la curiosité le fuyait totalement et il ne tenait pas à savoir ce qui avait pu arriver au littéraire pour qu'il écope de telles cicatrices. Chacun ses histoires et ses secrets, n'est-ce pas ? Pour le peu qu'il en avait encore, Kanda tenait à les garder un minimum pour lui.

Allen, donc, avait toujours d'une extrême pudeur. Sans avoir honte de son appendice supplicié, il ne tenait guère à l'exposer plus que nécessaire aux autres et dissimulait sa trace derrière le rempart de manches de chemises et de multiples paires de gants. L'étudiant n'avait jamais fait montre d'une quelconque facilité en ce qui concernait les relations extérieures. Sans être aussi renfermé que pouvait l'être son colocataire, le jeune Walker n'allait pas non plus vers les autres avec une aisance indécente. L'envie ne lui en manquait sans doute pas, mais le genre humain n'avait jamais été bien réceptif à la notion de différence. Et pourtant, Allen se tenait là, accoudé comme si de rien était entre deux soiffards, riant avec tout le naturel du monde en brandissant son verre à moitié vide.

Rencogné dans son angle obscur, Yû observait la scène depuis quelques minutes avec un mélange de fascination et d'incrédulité curieuse. Les comportements sociaux étaient toujours si…indescriptibles. Lui qui se targuait d'être un être des plus discrets, capable de se fondre dans n'importe quelle masse sans se faire prendre ; il était stupéfiant de constater à quel point certaines personnes, qui ne payaient pas de mine de prime abord, étaient en mesure de changer ainsi de peau et de personnage dans diverses situations.

Le vampire eut un léger rictus. Se lancer dans une réflexion anthropologique dans un instant pareil n'était guère judicieux. Mais que faire d'autre lorsque l'on s'ennuie à mourir dans un club à vomir ? Il aurait tué pour sortir de ce taudis, sincèrement. Boire un verre, et puis quoi encore ? Se faire une pizza et une promenade digestive le long du port ? Les idées de Moyashi méritaient d'être marquées du sceau de la connerie, tiens.

Kanda gronda, irrité au possible, animé d'une brusque détermination. Il ne resterait pas ici une seule seconde de plus, sans quoi, il finirait par craquer, tout bonnement. Et les Hunters n'étaient pas suffisamment stupides pour passer à côté d'une telle boucherie. Les yeux perdus dans le blanc du plafond, les lueurs abrutissantes des néons colorés dessinaient sur ses rétines une multitude de papillons noirs, embarqués dans une danse folle. Battant des paupières, le brun se redressa, frottant machinalement ses mains contre le cuir de sa veste. Il faisait encore presque trop chaud pour porter de tels vêtements mais il accordait à celui-ci une valeur toute sentimentale et nostalgique. Le blouson était épais et confortable, baigné d'une agréable odeur un peu vieillie, abimé par endroits mais clairement marqué comme étant sa propriété. Le morceau de cuir cousu en avait connu, des décennies parfois rocambolesques, compagnon fiable et silencieux sur qu'il avait toujours pu compter.

Mais il importait peu, à l'heure actuelle, de sa veste. Fourrageant un instant dans ses cheveux pour éliminer les nœuds de sa queue de cheval, le vampire jeta un coup d'œil alentour, cherchant son colocataire du regard pour lui signifier clairement que tout ce petit bordel commençait joyeusement à le faire chier et que s'il voulait rester ce soir à se saouler en compagnie d'étudiants dégénérés, libre à lui. Kanda ne serait certainement pas acteur de sa future gueule de bois. Inutile de préciser qu'il ne tarda pas à repérer la touffe mousseuse qui émergeait au milieu de la cohue comme un ilot sur une mer déserte. Yû soupira, fit quelques pas en avant d'un air plus que décidé et se figea soudain, les muscles tendus d'un coup de fouet invisible.

Allen était là, bien sûr, toujours à sa place, riant d'il ne savait quelle blague vaseuse devant un grand brun au sourire aguicheur qui lui présentait une nouvelle bière. Malgré son jeune âge, l'albinos avait trouvé le moyen, comme beaucoup d'autres étudiants, de se fournir quelques cartes fort peu légales. Kanda n'était pas le mieux placé pour condamner cette pratique puisque sa vie entière avait été falsifiée de la sorte mais il s'était naturellement étonné que le jeune et gentil Allen Walker soit familier de ces trafics.

Par ailleurs, voir le jeune homme dans cet environnement était en soi quelque chose de profondément troublant. Il disait venir régulièrement dans le coin, souvent seul, parfois accompagné de ses deux amis et Kanda ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer à quel point ces visites étaient d'une dangerosité extrême pour un moyashi de sa trempe. Surtout lorsque s'étalait sous ses yeux une faune aussi malsaine. C'était un petit miracle que l'albinos ne se soit jamais fait attaqué ou dévoré tout cru, lui qui était d'une naïveté effrayante et d'une crédulité qui frisait parfois la stupidité profonde. Bien évidemment, avec un physique comme le sien, des cheveux blancs et sa cicatrice aussi visible qu'un phare en pleine nuit, peu étaient les personnes à le trouver gracieux ou attirant. Mais certains adoraient les fruits exotiques, particulièrement lorsqu'ils étaient servi sur un plateau d'argent avec un sourire candide de môme qui se croit à l'abri dans son petit coin.

Un petit coin, qu'avait envahi un portugais souriant, charmeur au possible et qui n'hésitait pas à faire du gringue à un moyashi pas même foutu de s'en rendre compte. Parfaitement détendu, alors que le dos de Kanda aurait pu être comparé à une planche de bois, Allen riait aux éclats aux histoires que lui servait son bellâtre, sirotant sa boisson avec un naturel désarmant, comme si cette situation était parfaitement normale. En apparence, peut-être l'était-elle et Yû connaissait la fin malheureuse de ce genre d'histoire de comptoir. Et ne disait-on pas que les apparences étaient plus que trompeuses ?

Kanda se dirigea à grands pas vers son camarade.

Vu de l'extérieur, on en aurait assez facilement conclu que le japonais était d'une jalousie maladive, et que toute personne s'approchant un peu trop près de _son_ moyashi, entrait sans préavis sur sa liste noire et se verrait proprement empalé sur une pique en haut d'une colline.

Kanda savait pourtant qu'il n'en n'était rien : d'une part parce qu'il n'était plus vraiment en mesure de ressentir et d'analyser correctement les émotions humaines autant que les siennes ; ensuite parce qu'il se fichait bien des relations amoureuses, charnelles ou stratégiques du moyashi. Le môme aurait tapé la discute avec la pétasse rousse qui le reluquait depuis qu'il était entré dans ce bar miteux, le vampire n'aurait rien dit. Il aurait grogné, à la rigueur, pour la forme, car ce genre de regard _affamé_ avait tendance à le déranger. Peut-être qu'effectivement, il les aurait surveillé du coin de l'œil, histoire de. Peut-être que si le petit blond qui le zyeutait depuis un bon moment avait lui aussi décidé de lui offrir un verre, il aurait montré les dents et aurait peut être tenté de le faire déguerpir. Juste histoire de.

' _Non, je ne suis pas jaloux, bordel !'  
_

Il ne l'était pas, ne le serait jamais, et il avait d'autres préoccupations que cela à l'heure actuelle. A savoir, un grand brun qui draguait ouvertement un moyashi trop innocent pour son propre bien. Et non, non, il n'était pas jaloux !

A ce stade, c'était bien au-delà de ça.

Et derrière le masque de son sourire éclatant, qui aurait pu soupçonner que…

La main du nocturne s'abattit avec fermeté sur l'épaule d'Allen qui sursauta tel un damné. Perdu dans la brume légère de l'alcool qu'il ingurgitait à petites gorgées et l'euphorie d'avoir réussi ses examens au prix d'efforts monumentaux, Allen avait quelque peu délaissé son colocataire grincheux. Le trainer au dehors avait été une épreuve plus facile qu'il ne l'aurait cru, étrangement, Kanda se contentant de grogner plusieurs fois, de le fusiller du regard dès lors que l'anglais se tournait vers lui pour s'assurer qu'il suivait bien mais les protestations vives qu'Allen s'était attendu à essuyer n'étaient jamais arrivées. Grand bien leur en fasse, ceci dit, il n'avait pas la moindre envie de se battre avec son colocataire ce soir. Il avait bien vu le brun tiquer lorsqu'il avait poussé la porte du petit établissement illuminé, sans doute surpris de le voir connaitre ce genre de milieu mais il n'y avait plus prêté attention par la suite. Etre un étudiant en littérature, habitué à se couler dans le moule de l'élève modèle, cela ne voulait pas signifier pour autant qu'il était le plus sage des enfants de Kobe. Lui aussi était en mesure de s'amuser un minimum comme tout bon jeune de son âge. A une bien moindre fréquence que Lavi, c'était certain, mais sortir en ville pour aller partager un verre avec quelques amis et pourquoi pas, faire de nouvelles rencontres, n'avait rien d'une corvée.

Contrairement à Kanda, qui s'était rangé dans un coin de la pièce sitôt la porte passée, lançant des regards menaçants à quiconque osait croiser le sien. Allen avait tenté pendant quelques minutes de le sortir de son mutisme —il voulait profiter de ce moment avec son colocataire, c'était la moindre des choses à faire pour le remercier d'avoir pris sur son temps et ses nerfs pour lui faire ingurgiter des cours incompréhensibles— puis il avait fini par abandonner, sans trop de remords puisque de son côté, le vampire n'y mettait pas énormément du sien. Accoudé au bar en sirotant son verre de bière blonde, l'étudiant s'en serait presque voulu. Puis cet élégant brun était venu à sa rencontre, lui avait resservit une boisson et Allen n'y avait pas vu le moindre mal.

Jusqu'à ce que Kanda réapparaisse brusquement.

L'adolescent se tourna légèrement vers lui, s'étonnant de le voir surgir comme un diable hors de sa boite alors qu'il s'était éclipsé dare-dare au bout de quelques minutes. Il ouvrit la bouche pour le questionner et capta son regard glacé, noir.

Mortel.

Fixé droit sur le portugais qui souriait d'un air beaucoup moins aguicheur, un rictus cynique qui lui déformait les lèvres, le rendant presque laid. Ses paupières se plissèrent, dissimulant l'éclat de ses yeux. Ses dents miroitèrent une brève seconde à la lueur des néons.

Kanda frémit devant la provocation ouverte et si Allen fut totalement inconscient de leur duel silencieux, il sentit très bien la poigne sur son épaule se resserrer convulsivement, lui tirant un glapissement douloureux. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que… ?!

_ Kan-

_ On s'en va.

La voix du vampire fut plus froide encore qu'une table d'autopsie, ses yeux ne quittant pas le portugais un seul instant. Malgré la musique forte et les cris autours d'eux, l'albinos n'eut aucune peine à entendre l'ordre net qu'il venait de recevoir. Et qui le fit voir rouge.

Il tenta de se dégager en protestant.

_ Mais ça va pas, non ?! Qu'est-ce qui te prend, tu nous fais ta crise de jalousie ou quoi ?

_ Maintenant.

Allen se tut, ses protestations mourant dans sa gorge. Jamais encore il n'avait vu Kanda si… furieux ? Il avait un peu de mal à saisir ; Kanda qui ne montrait en général que de l'agacement à son égard, voire même une pointe d'indifférence froide lorsqu'il se levait du pied gauche —dieu seul savait combien de soir cela avait été le cas— pétait royalement un plomb parce qu'un pur inconnu venait l'aborder galamment pour lui proposer de partager une pinte ?

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Allen cessa de lutter, n'en n'ayant de toute façon par la force —et il détestait cet aspect de Kanda, qui en règle générale, ne se privait pas pour le lui rappeler— et le vampire le releva sèchement. Allen grimaça, sentant son poignet grincer légèrement au mouvement trop brusque qu'on venait de lui imprimer, l'ainé le tirant vivement à l'extérieur, bousculant toute personne se trouvant sur son passage. Perdu au milieu de la foule, Allen n'eut pas le temps d'attraper encore une dernière fois le regard de son inconnu, pour ne serait-ce que s'excuser, trébuchant sur ses pieds, le bras douloureusement tendu.

_' Ok, maintenant, il me fait carrément flipper. '  
_

Car Kanda n'agissait jamais d'une manière aussi précipitée, comme s'il fuyait les lieux pour effectuer un repli stratégique. Quelque chose l'avait-il troublé ? Impossible qu'un tel comportement emporté résulte d'un simple flirt innocent, le vampire était bien au-dessus de tout cela pour y prêter attention.

_ Kanda, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Le froid du dehors lui gela les joues et les mains, l'une d'elle fermement emprisonnée dans celle de son colocataire qui serrait si fort qu'Allen craignait pour la survie de ses doigts. Le brun marmonnait il ne savait quoi dans sa barbe, pressant le pas, tant et si bien que l'albinos devait presque courir pour suivre ses grandes enjambées.

_ Kanda !

_ S'il est pas trop con, murmura le plus vieux sans lui accorder la moindre attention. Il ne nous suivra pas… putain de merde…

Allen s'en agaça ; il détestait par-dessus tout qu'on agisse comme s'il n'était pas là, encore plus quand il s'agissait de son colocataire et que la situation lui échappait totalement, comme présentement. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, il ne savait pas pourquoi Kanda était dans un tel état d'énervement et de nervosité et bon dieu, ça lui foutait les boules, à lui aussi ! Que pouvait bien craindre un vampire au point de prendre ses jambes à son cou, sincèrement ?! D'un mouvement brusque, il planta ses talons dans le sol, pilant net au milieu du trottoir. Surpris, le vampire s'arrêta un bref instant avant de recommencer à trainer le moyashi dans son sillage, ce dernier campant fermement sur ses positions tout en sachant qu'il ne faudrait guère plus de quelques secondes à Kanda pour le forcer à reprendre la route.

Mais il n'en démordrait pas si facilement. Quoiqu'ait pu voir ou ressentir le brun, cela le concernait et merde, il avait lui aussi le droit de savoir. Ce qu'il entreprit de faire comprendre au nocturne d'une manière un peu bruyante.

_ Mais t'es pas bien, non ?! Tu veux m'arracher le bras !? Lâche-moi, et explique-moi ce qui se passe !

Kanda le fixa, les yeux plissés, menaçant et pourtant angoissé. Allen le remarquait à ses épaules tendues et cette manie qu'il avait de plier ses doigts libres. Ce qui le rendait d'autant plus nerveux, il devait l'admettre.

_ Kan-

_ On avance, tout de suite.

Evidemment, il n'était pas le seul à se montrer têtu…

_ Non, pas avant que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu agis comme ça ! On dirait que—

_ Oh, oh. Petite dispute de couple ?

Kanda se raidit d'un coup et avant qu'Allen ait pu faire ou dire quoi que ce soit, il se retrouva derrière le vampire, un bras devant sa poitrine, lui intimant l'ordre de rester en arrière et de ne pas en bouger.

_' Qu'est-ce que… '  
_

L'étudiant cligna des yeux et se questionna un bref instant sur le cliché qu'était sa vie ; une ruelle sombre et déserte, un Kanda sur les nerfs et un inconnu qui les abordait avec les meilleures intentions du monde.

Inconnu qui ne l'était pas tant que ça, puisque qu'Allen reconnu avec stupeur le type du bar dans lequel ils se trouvaient encore quelques secondes plus tôt, un certain Tyki Mikk qu'il avait trouvé, ma foi, fort _sympathique_.

Kanda se mit à gronder. Un son sourd, venant du fond de la gorge et remontant en mille promesses de mort. Il plia légèrement les genoux en une position d'attaque qui le faisait irrésistiblement penser à un chat. L'image du vampire avec des oreilles duveteuses sur le sommet du crâne tira un gloussement amusé au plus jeune de la bande.

Le portugais, mains dans les poches avec une nonchalance scandaleuse, haussa un sourcil sceptique.

_ Elle n'a pas l'air bien nette,ta petite _confeitaria [1]_. Mais j'imagine que si tu la gardes en vie, c'est qu'elle est particulièrement savoureuse. Rien que l'odeur, j'en ai l'eau à la bouche.

Le rire d'Allen s'étrangla et il écarquilla les yeux. Bon goût ? Odeur ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce délire ?!

_ Dégage d'ici, tout de suite.

Kanda n'avait pas crié, avait à peine haussé le ton, mais l'effet était similaire, voire même pire. Ses mots étaient pareils à du poison, si mortels qu'Allen s'étonna que l'autre en face ne soit pas déjà en train de se liquéfier sur place. Ce fut d'ailleurs au tour de ce dernier de ricaner méchamment, et l'étudiant perdit définitivement l'illusion que cet homme ait pu être beau, gentil ou agréable d'une quelconque façon. Il sortit paresseusement les mains de ses poches. Seul Kanda perçu la tension qui venait brutalement d'envahir sa grande carcasse maigre, les muscles bandés et prêt à l'attaque.

_ Je vois que monsieur n'est pas prêteur…

Le ton était bas et doucereux, clairement moqueur, les r roulant sur sa langue comme s'il se délectait de chacun de ses mots, s'amusant d'une situation qui n'avait rien de comique. A la surprise totale du plus jeune, son colocataire montra brusquement les dents en feulant, dévoilant ses crocs proéminents en un clair signe de menace. Au fil des jours partagés, l'anglais n'avait eu que très peu de fois l'occasion de contempler la mâchoire de son étrange colocataire. Lorsqu'il buvait, il arrivait que les crocs viennent abimer la surface de porcelaine, lorsqu'il était irrité, il se passait nerveusement la langue sur les dents et sifflait de mécontentement en l'entaillant. Kanda avait refusé tout net de lui montrer plus en détail, arguant qu'il n'avait pas à jouer les patients dociles pour cet apprenti dentiste trop curieux et le sujet en était resté là. Allen devait avouer que de telles canines avaient de quoi en effrayer plus d'un et s'il restait convaincu que Yû ne lui ferait pas le moindre mal, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être mal à l'aise dès lors que l'ainé faisait mine de montrer les dents.

Kanda raffermit résolument sa position devant Allen, faisant écran de son propre corps. Ses doigts s'étaient crispés, serres aux ongles acérés qui semblaient soudain bien plus longs que la normale. Le grondement émanant de sa gorge n'avait pas faibli et l'étudiant compris soudainement, avec cette réalisation semblable à une violente claque. Son sang se glaça, une brique lui tombant dans l'estomac quand il réalisa que le type face à eux était aussi humain que pouvait l'être Kanda.

_ Oh putain…

' _Merde, merde, merdemerdemerde. Y a un putain de vampire qui veut nous attaquer. On est coincés avec un pu- JE suis coincé entre deux putains de vampires ! Bordel, j'vais y passer. J'vais— '  
_

Le reste de ses pensées terrifiées se perdit dans le choc violent de deux corps enragés qui se heurtaient avec toute la force improbable dont ils étaient détenteurs. Il ne sut pas vraiment qui cria, lui, Kanda ou bien le dénommé Tyki ; toujours est-il que la fréquence du hurlement lui parut insupportable, résonnant contre les murs de béton de la ruelle. La tête de Kanda claqua durement contre ces derniers, lui tirant un grognement de douleur alors que l'autre le saisissait à la gorge, le soulevant aisément de terre.

Allen vit avec horreur les doigts glacés de l'agresseur se refermer d'une prise mortelle sur la gorge de son colocataire, affichant clairement leur différence de force. Yû se débattit, la bouche ouverte sur un râle désespérément bloqué dans sa trachée mise à mal, ses pieds cherchant un appui pour se stabiliser. Le sourire mesquin et victorieux de Tyki fut pourtant de courte durée et se transforma en un rictus de souffrance quand le genou de son adversaire remonta avec violence dans son abdomen, le talon libre de Kanda calé dans une aspérité du mur. Une côte ou deux craquèrent dans un bruit écœurant. L'autre lâcha Kanda en glapissant, ce dernier profitant de se retrouver sur le plancher des vaches pour reprendre un souffle fragile et chuintant.

Yû se redressa, le regard trouble du manque d'oxygène. Sa gorge lui faisait mal, ses muscles même hurlaient de douleur alors que l'arrière de sa tête le lançait encore méchamment, l'empêchant de se concentrer comme il l'aurait dû. La situation exigeait pourtant qu'il soit plus que sur ses gardes. Secouant la tête, il reprit une position défensive, se plaçant instinctivement devant l'albinos qui tremblait de tous ses membres, agrippé au mur le plus proche comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le vampire songea distraitement qu'il aurait mieux fallu pour lui de fuir, et qu'un autre que lui n'aurait sans doute pas hésité à se carapater le plus rapidement possible de la ruelle. Il était à même de gérer un vieux tout seul comme un grand.

Du moins l'espérait-t-il fortement.

Muscles bandés, Yû attaqua derechef, bondissant sur son adversaire que son coup avait fait reculer de quelques pas. Il sentit ses ongles mordre la chair exposée, traçant quelques sillons sanglants qui se refermèrent quasi-instantanément, lui tirant des sueurs froides par-dessus le brouillard rougeâtre de son instinct rugissant.

Kanda s'était peu de fois battu au cours de sa vie. Il maitrisait l'art de la fuite et celui du cache-cache Hunter, mais rarement il avait été amené à entrer en conflit avec l'un des siens. Pas d'une manière aussi violente et radicale que celle-ci. Les batailles de territoire, il n'en n'avait mené que quelques-unes, lorsqu'à Manhattan, il avait dû se liguer avec un autre nocturne pour espérer vivre en paix quelques mois de plus. Son existence en jeu, il ne s'était guère posé de questions. Il ne tuait que pour lui, il ne se battait que pour sa survie, rien de plus, rien de moins.

Ce soir cependant, il affrontait un ancien pour sauver un humain. Un faible petit humain avec lequel il partageait son appartement. Pour lequel il avait dû faire des sacrifices, ô combien nombreux et difficiles. Mais qu'il ne parvenait curieusement pas à regretter. Il mettait sa vie en péril pour un humain remplaçable par tant d'autres.

Yû se jeta en avant, bousculant Tyki aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, heurtant son menton avec le sommet de son crâne, espérant le sonner suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir fuir. Kanda n'était pas un pleutre : il savait reconnaitre la force lorsqu'il la côtoyait. Celle qui émanait du portugais était hautement plus importante que la sienne ; lutter serait comme signer un arrêt de mort. Le leur, à Moyashi et lui. Il ne pouvait se le permettre.

Adossé au mur, Allen respirait avec la discrétion d'une locomotive à vapeur, le cœur battant à ses oreilles une mélodie sourde et paniquée. Ses jambes avaient décidé de le laisser tomber et il ne tenait plus debout que grâce au béton dans son dos, étrangement chaud sur sa peau couverte d'une sueur glacée. Sa bouche s'ouvrait sur un air qu'il ne parvenait à prendre, en proie à l'angoisse la plus profonde, trop choqué pour même penser à respirer correctement. Au milieu des cris bestiaux —bon dieu, mais personne n'allait les entendre et venir leur prêter main forte ?! — et des grognements, il distinguait à peine les mouvements des deux adversaires et encore moins la chevelure brune de Kanda. Le bruit des coups appliqués avec la férocité d'un taureau lancé au galop et les claquements de mâchoires étaient les seuls sons qui perçaient son univers comateux.

Il sentit la nausée le gagner doucement.

Jamais encore Allen n'avait assisté à un tel déploiement de sauvagerie. Le but n'était plus de terrasser l'autre le temps de sauver sa peau, mais bien de le tuer. L'anéantir. Jamais encore il ne s'était sentit aussi impuissant, spectateur pathétique d'une lutte à mort entre deux êtres surgis des confins des contes pour enfants.

Kanda vola subitement sur plusieurs mètres, s'écrasant avec tant de violence contre la benne à ordures la plus proche qu'il en plia la tôle dans un effroyable gémissement. Cela n'empêcha pas Allen d'entendre très nettement les os craquer en un concert effrayant. Il poussa un glapissement, tenta un pas vers son ami qui gisait comme un pantin désarticulé sur le sol crasseux, bien trop immobile pour que cela soit une bonne nouvelle.

Il fit à peine un pas en avant qu'un regard doré des plus troublants entrait dans son champ de vision, imprimant sur sa peau la désagréable sensation d'être dévorer sur place. Un parfum de cigarette froide et de métal envahit l'air, le gout de la bile gagnant finalement son palais.

Allen se rendit subitement et stupidement compte à quel point l'odeur de Kanda lui semblait, était _différente_. Non pas qu'il s'amusait à humer les vêtements de son colocataire, collectionner ses caleçons ou il ne savait quoi encore mais il devait avouer que la fragrance dégagée par le jeune vampire était étrangement agréable. C'était honteux et ridicule à dire, certes, encore plus à penser peut être mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Kanda sentait bon. Un mélange épicé, qui lui rappelait le curry, et les agrumes de son shampoing. Le cuir de sa veste qu'il chérissait tant, le vieux papier de ses bouquins. Le café du soir, l'encre de son journal.

Une foule d'odeurs qui lui rappelaient immanquablement la maison. L'appartement, son nouveau refuge, le seul endroit qu'il pouvait considérer, depuis la mort de ses parents, comme étant véritablement accueillant. Une trace nouvelle dans son univers, un point d'ancrage auquel il n'avait jamais véritablement prêté attention, s'inscrivant dans un quotidien routinier qui prenait des couleurs naturelles.

L'homme face à lui était plat, fade et métallique, ne distillant dans son entourage qu'une aura mortelle.

Allen sut qu'il allait y passer, là, maintenant, brusquement devenu plat de résistance pour vampire maniaque qui fumait des cigarettes bon marché.

Etait-ce ainsi que se déroulaient les chasses de Kanda ? Ses victimes se sentaient-elles subitement toutes petites et impuissantes face à sa force brute ? Sentaient-elles leurs derniers instants arriver avec cette extraordinaire précision ?

Allen voyait et ressentait, étrangement vivant à l'extrême alors que tout désignait sa mort imminente.

Et ce fut cette perception accrue qui lui permit de distinguer le grain de beauté sur la joue du brun, dont le visage était maintenant bien trop proche du sien, tétanisé, un souffle chaud balayant sa peau. Ce fut elle aussi qui lui permit de capter, à la périphérie de son champ de vision, un flou noir et sifflant, un dixième de seconde avant qu'il ne percute violemment le portugais d'un coup d'épaule.

Cette hyper conscience qui lui fit voir l'éclat meurtrier d'une dentition trop parfaite avant qu'une odeur métallique qu'il connaissait bien ne vienne inonder ses sens, comme un raz de marée passerait sur une petite île abandonnée.

Tyki poussa un glapissement étranglé, tout juste étouffé par le grondement animal du vampire sur son dos qui lui ouvrait la gorge comme un gamin déchirerait le papier de son cadeau de Noël. Avec joie et empressement.

Allen se demanda vaguement comment ses jambes flageolantes avaient pu le porter jusqu'ici. Il se laissa glisser le long du mur, ne pouvant détacher son visage hagard des deux vampires et de cette _marre_ de sang qui venait maculer le bitume crasseux. Le corps humain n'était-il pas censé contenir _seulement_ 5 à 6 litres ?!

Allen se mit à trembler, d'abord de manière imperceptible, puis de plus en plus violemment. Ses mains volèrent à sa tête, saisissant des brins blancs dans une poigne frisant l'hystérie alors qu'il réprimait le hurlement qui lui montait aux lèvres. Il gémit sourdement.

Il était une chose de savoir que des vampires existaient, que son colocataire en était un et qu'ils se nourrissaient effectivement de sang humain. Mais il en était une autre d'assister en direct à une exécution des plus monstrueuses, tout juste sous ses yeux.

Allen se rendit compte qu'il les avait fermés quand une chaleur incongrue se drapa sur ses épaules, lui faisant relever la tête. Kanda le surplombait, presque menaçant, dépouillé de sa veste en cuir et dégoutant de sang. Allen voulut vomir mais son colocataire ne lui en laissa pas l'opportunité, le mettant sur ses pieds d'un geste ferme avant de l'entrainer à sa suite.

Ils sortirent précipitamment de la ruelle, l'étudiant trébuchant sur ses propres pieds, à tel point que Kanda finit par le hisser sur son dos, s'éloignant le plus loin possible du carnage. Sa colonne vertébrale lui faisait souffrir le martyr et il ahanait difficilement, son souffle prit dans sa gorge aussi rêche que du papier de verre. La vision trouble, il ne se fiait plus qu'à son ouïe et son odorat pour retrouver le chemin de l'appartement.

Sur son dos, Allen ne disait plus un mot, les bras ballant sur les épaules du vampire, le nez profondément enfoui dans le tissu trempé de sueur et de sang de sa chemise. La nausée revint à la charge alors que la veste sur son dos tressautait au rythme des foulées du brun, dont les cheveux manquaient de l'étouffer en battant contre son visage. Il entendait vaguement Kanda jurer entre ses dents, fébrile, jetant des coups d'œil réguliers par-dessus son épaule.

Le trajet ne fut qu'un long flou terne. L'esprit tournant à vide, l'étudiant se contentait seulement d'écouter la respiration lourde du brun, de sentir la chaleur de sa veste qui l'entourait comme un cocon, cherchant en vain à le protéger contre le froid qui lui cinglait le visage. Du sang poissait sa joue, accroché aux cheveux de Kanda qui étaient venu se coller à lui. Des tâches de lumière venaient parfois à éclater au milieu de la nuit noire, lampadaires grésillants et réconfortants au milieu du murmure apaisant de la circulation nocturne.

Puis le silence les enveloppa, « _comme un linceul » _songea distraitement Allen, avant qu'une odeur familière ne vienne s'engouffrer dans ses narines palpitantes, couvrant doucement celle de l'hémoglobine.

Kanda le déposa avec une certaine brusquerie sur la surface molle et accueillante du sofa. Ils étaient rentrés. Ils étaient à la maison. Mais le réconfort qu'aurait dû apporter cette constatation peinait à se faire ressentir.

_ Merde…merde, merde, merde, MERDE !

Allen sursauta violemment et Kanda, debout dans l'encadrement de la cuisine allumée, se tourna à demi vers lui, le visage éclairé par la blancheur reflétée du carrelage étincelant. L'étudiant prit alors conscience de l'aspect pitoyable du vampire.

Le teint plus blafard que la porte du frigo, ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux, laissant entrevoir sa peau rayée par de nombreuses blessures encore suintantes, vouté par les coups qu'il avait reçus et bon dieu, Allen ne voulait surtout pas savoir ce qu'était cette _aiguille_ blanche qui paraissait jaillir au niveau de ses clavicules, craignant bien trop la réponse. Ses cheveux tombaient en vrac autour de son visage émacié, le sang qui maculait encore ses joues, sa bouche et sa gorge, lui conférait un air fou, malsain, que venait rehausser l'éclat fiévreux de ses yeux noirs.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se côtoyaient, Allen le vit tel qu'il était réellement.

Une bête, dissimulée sous les traits d'un homme, un animal à la force brute et sanguinaire.

Un vampire.

Allen frémit. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais eu peur de Kanda. Certes, le jeune homme était chiant au possible, acariâtre, asocial et grossier. Son mauvais caractère ne semblait pas avoir d'égal et son attitude avait souvent mis l'adolescent dans des situations inconfortables. Il l'avait maudit, agonit d'injures, il s'était inquiété, parfois, avait pesté, rit, moqué. Mais eut peur ? Jamais.

Jusqu'à maintenant.

Et Kanda le vit parfaitement.

A deux bons mètres de lui, il voyait le gamin trembler comme une feuille, tout son corps trahissant la panique qui l'envahissait, ses yeux n'osant pas se fixer sur lui, comme s'il craignait qu'un simple contact visuel puisse le perdre. Ses poings roulés en boule devenaient blancs sous la pression qu'il leur imposait.

Un vague de colère, et peut être aussi de culpabilité, submergea brièvement le brun. Suffisamment en tout cas pour lui faire perdre le peu de contrôle qu'il gardait encore sur ses nerfs à vif. D'un geste rageur, il envoya voler une tasse vide qui trainait malheureusement pour elle sur le comptoir. La porcelaine se fracassa sur le mur opposé, faisant sursauter une nouvelle fois Allen qui hoqueta avant de se recroqueviller sur lui-même.

Kanda le contempla un instant, la respiration lourde et hachée, la douleur dans son dos se diffusant comme un poison et brouillant ses sens. De faibles sanglots s'élevèrent dans la pièce trop silencieuse. Une personne normalement constituée aurait sans doute essayé d'aller réconforter le jeune étudiant, le prendre dans ses bras, lui assurer que tout irait bien, désormais. Qu'il était en sécurité et que personne ne viendrait à le toucher.

Kanda Yû n'avait rien d'une personne normale.

La porte de l'appartement claqua avec force et les seuls sons à briser l'oppressant silence furent les pleurs d'Allen, pitoyablement abandonné sur le canapé.

Il aurait voulu que Kanda reste. Qu'il vienne le rejoindre et le prenne simplement contre lui. Même sans rien dire, juste qu'il soit présent. Présent pour lui rappeler qu'il était à la maison, qu'il ne craignait plus rien. Qu'il ne laisserait personne tenter de le tuer.

Mais pouvait-on réellement attendre de tels sentiments de la part d'un vampire ? De la part d'un être aussi glacé que pouvait l'être son caveau ?

L'adolescent resta prostré sans bouger une heure ou deux, avant de finalement relever la tête de ses membres repliés, jetant un coup d'œil circulaire autour de lui. Il se leva lentement, peu assuré sur ses jambes vacillantes et alla ramasser les restes de la tasse brisée. Il avisa les traces de sang sur le carrelage de la cuisine et la veste de Kanda, se demandant vaguement comment il allait bien pouvoir réussir à récupérer cela. Peut-être pourrait-il lui en racheter une pour Noël…

Maintenant à genoux sur le sol, Allen s'évertuait à ôter toutes traces rouges devant lui, nettoyant l'espace avec un acharnement maladif. Il continua encore à frotter durant des heures, toujours ce même bout de carrelage depuis longtemps exempt de la moindre salissure. Mais ses yeux affichaient encore et toujours cette immonde marre sanglante qui ne cessait de s'accroitre malgré ses efforts. Sa respiration se fit plus saccadée, alors que le liquide pourpre courrait sur le sol comme un insidieux serpent ventru, imbibait les rideaux qui trempaient dans l'ignoble substance, rongeant les murs pour l'envelopper tout entier dans un linceul écarlate.

Allen lâcha son éponge qui retomba avec un bruit mou, pressant durement ses mains contre ses oreilles dans l'espoir d'atténuer les sons des os qui craquent, des corps qui s'entrechoquent avec violence, les grondements sauvages, inhumains. Il gémit tandis qu'un haut le cœur le prenait à la gorge sous l'odeur fictive de l'hémoglobine, les yeux résolument fermés. Il se roula en boule.

_ Kanda…

Le nom lui échappa dans un coassement angoissé avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, une supplique désespérée. Kanda. Quelques mois plus tôt encore, ils s'adressaient à peine la parole, deux étrangers habitant le même espace et que rien ne destinait à réunir. Il y avait peu encore, Kanda n'était qu'une figure floue de son entourage, sans grand intérêt.

Et puis sa vie avait basculé. Littéralement. Il était entré des deux pieds dans une spirale infernale dont il ne pouvait plus se tirer. Quelque part, ce revirement soudain était du fait d'Allen ; il n'aurait pas fouiné dans les affaires du brun, ne se serait pas mêlé de tout cela, il n'aurait pas eu d'autres problèmes que de réussir ses examens de fin d'année.

Jamais il n'aurait eu besoin de vivre _ça_. La vie avait été d'une simplicité déconcertante, si on la comparait à ce qu'il devait maintenant endurer.

Alors pourquoi n'avait-il aucun regret ? Pourquoi n'en voulait-il pas à Kanda pour avoir brisé son monde et entrainé dans le sien sans possibilité de retour ? Pourquoi était-ce lui dont il gémissait le nom, réclamant sa présence à grands cris ?

_ Kanda, Kanda, Kandakandakanda…

Ses mains glissèrent à son ventre douloureux en une piètre tentative de réconfort.

* * *

[1] Confiserie, en portugais. J'aurais pu mettre le fameux "Shonen" mais... na, ça me plaisait moins.

Et voilà. Ce chapitre s'accompagne également d'un croquis rapide que j'ai fait il y a un moment déjà mais que je ne voulais pas mettre sur le blog tout de suite, pour éviter les spoils. Durant les vacances, j'aurai sans doute l'occasion de crayonner un peu, faire quelques illustrations, je l'espère. En couleurs, si j'ai la foi et le temps, au crayon de papier sinon. Ceci dit, j'aime bien le rendu que m'a fait mon scanner avec ce dessin là. Je le mettrais sans doute en "grand" sur deviantart mais en attendant, je vous invite à aller faire un tour ici (auxquatrecoinsdelafolie) . (blogspot) . (fr)/. Pensez à virer les parenthèses et les espaces, sinon, le lien direct est sur mon profil.

**Cam** : merci beaucoup! En espérant que ce chapitre te convienne. ^^

**Atyna** : Eh ouais, ce n'était pas toi mais Hanahime. ^^ Navrée de la méprise, du coup.

Road fait toujours autant son petit effet à ce que je vois. Mais oui, c'est vrai qu'elle introduit pas mal le malaise dans ses apparitions. En même temps, le personnage de base en lui même est malsain, ça aurait été dommage de ne pas se servir de ce trait de caractère je trouve. Eh oui, cette fameuse question de "qu'est-ce que les meufs trouvent au yaoi, sérieusement?", ce sont souvent des débats avec des amis comme ça, qui ne savent pas quoi me répondre quand je leur dis que si ça avait du Yuri, ils auraient pas dit non. ^^

Allons, un Alcampy, ou un Yucampy, ce serait y pas mignon tout plein? Par ailleurs, il me semble qu'il y a une fic anglaise qui fait dans le genre... si jamais il y en a que ça intéresse, hein...

Même en étant vampire, le "je suis rentré" est bien mal passé pour son coeur, d'où sa réaction un peu vive du moment. Allen a de la chance, ceci dit, un autre que lui ce serait sans doute fait bouffer sur place.

Il faut bien que je fasse quelques recherches si je veux coller au maximum à la réalité. Après, c'est beaucoup de détails mais c'est une chose que j'apprécie beaucoup, fouiner un peu à droite à gauche pour trouver des trucs dans ce gout là, alors ça passe crème. Et puis, les UA ont besoin d'un minimum de justesse dans leur description et leur fonctionnement, donc pas moyen d'y couper si on veut éviter les incohérences.

Aha, oui, tu as bien mis ton nom, pas de panique. ^^

**Pâquerette-san** : Si jamais tu as besoin d'aide pour maitriser un peu ton compte, demande, je t'aiderais. Les fleurs de lotus n'avaient pas la signification qu'il me fallait, alors... les magnolias sont ceux qui collaient le plus. On trouve toujours une foule de chose sur le langage des fleurs et pas une seule ne dit la même chose, au final, ou seulement dans les grandes lignes. Comme il n'y a pas d'ouvrages sur le sujet dans ma fac (oui, je fais des recherches pour mes fics à la fac...) j'ai dû faire avec l'internet, mais bon... ce n'est pas toujours aussi fiable qu'un bon bouquin. Après, ça reste un détail, alors ce n'est pas très grave en soi.

**Hanahime** : ^^ ma petite guest c'était donc toi. Je compatis pour les problèmes de sommeil ; je me réveille toutes les heures une fois minuit passé alors je sais ce que c'est. Merci du compliment, j'espère que le dessin qui va avec ce chapitre te plaira. Les couleurs, oui, je m'exerce à l'ordinateur mais j'ai encore pas mal de choses à apprendre de ce côté là. Avant, je faisais un peu d'aquarelle, mais il faudrait sans doute que je m'y remette depuis le début vu le temps qui s'est écoulé depuis la dernière fois que j'ai trempé un pinceau dans l'eau. Ceci dit, je pense que ça pourrait rendre pas trop mal sur certains dessins. A voir, donc, mais c'est vrai que l'ordinateur permet de faire une foule de textures et d'essais très facilement, ça devient fort pratique. Aha, c'est les vacances pour vous, mais j'ai encore une semaine de cours avant de pouvoir en profiter un peu. ^^

**DarkAlchemist** : je te garde pour la fin, comme toujours. ^^ Oui, j'ai bien reçu le message de la part de BlackEmilyMalou, elle s'est bien acquittée de sa mission. ^^

Ah, oui, je ne me limite pas à Man en matière de fics. J'ai commencé avec bien d'autres mangas avant d'en arriver à celui ci. D'ailleurs, à la base, je n'aimais pas les mangas, c'est pour dire. ^^ Mais si jamais tu trouves ton bonheur dans mes écrits, ne te gènes pas. J'ai vu d'ailleurs que tu avais laissé un commentaire sur le blog, c'est très gentil de ta part. Assassin's creed, un excellent jeu que je recommande chaudement, particulièrement si vous trouvez que les persos à capuche sont badaaaaass. Parce que niveau capuche, vous allez être servi. Quant à Ahlem, elle n'est pas la seule à être sortie de mon imagination pour gagner l'univers d'AC. Alors à voir, je mettrais peut être d'autres extraits. ^^

AHA! C'était mignon! Muahaha, je suis toute puissante! Admirez un peu ma force et mes talents! (Oui, je me jette des fleurs et aloooors?) Et bien, quoi, tu n'aimes pas Lena/Allen? oooh, c'est dommaaage, je pensais pourtant faire un triangle amoureux insipide et donner à Lenalee des pouvoirs de Loup-garou (comment ça, c'est un scénario déjà existant? Hein? Nooon, pas du tout!) Pour être franche, je crois que les tribulations amoureuses de Moyashi, Kanda en est encore rendu à un stade où il s'en contre fou.

Les questions, donc ;

Ah, oui. Link, comme bon nombre de chasseurs, reste ignorant dans pas mal de domaines en ce qui concerne les nocturnes, se bornant souvent à prendre pour acquis ce qu'on trouve dans les vieilles légendes, ce genre de chose. Il est donc persuadé que les vampires peuvent transformer les morts comme eux. Ce qui est faux, puisqu'ils ne réaniment pas des cadavres. Mais la transformation, ça, par contre...

J'aime bien la vision d'un Yû capable d'apprendre une foule de choses, et dans le manga, il agit souvent comme un grand et gros connard mais au fond, je suis persuadée que c'est loin d'être le cas. Dans Anaimia, c'est un vampire, il n'est pas si jeune que ça, il a eu le temps d'apprendre, de retenir un grand nombre d'informations, voilà tout. ^^

Et les questions ne sont jamais stupides, elles permettent même à certains d'en poser d'autres.

Bien, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, jeunes gens. Que dire de plus? Ah, si, mon chapitre 18 n'est pas le moins du monde terminé (à la moitié, pour tout dire) je suis arrivée à la fin de mes réserves du moment puisque je n'ai pas non plus de chapitre 19 de rédigé, ou même d'esquissé, mais à côté de ça, j'ai un chapitre 20, 21 et plus... pas de panique cependant, à moins d'un gros imprévu, ils seront servis en temps et en heure. Je préfère seulement prévenir, des fois qu'effectivement, je ne puisse pas poster samedi prochain, que personne ne s'inquiète. Dans ce cas là, je ferais une petite annonce sur le blog, en vous laissant un extrait pour ne pas trop vous frustrer.

Sur ce, de bien bonnes vacances à vous tous, encore merci du soutien et à la semaine prochaine.


End file.
